


Step back in time - Part Five.

by black_blade



Series: Step back in time [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Dark, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Slash, Swearing, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 172,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_blade/pseuds/black_blade
Summary: One Dark Lord may have fallen and yet another is just starting to make waves as Harry Potter enters the Auror program. Blake Sun is forced to cross over into dangerous territories alone as more of his past is revealed. They are faced the revelation that this Dark Lord has a more personal connection than they first believed. Blake battles with his own demons while trying to stop Simpson from tearing down everything that he's built.





	1. Chapter Thirty Eight

One Dark Lord may have fallen and yet another is just starting to make waves as Harry Potter enters the Auror program. Blake is forced to cross over into dangerous territories alone as more of his past is revealed and they face the revelation that the Dark Lord has a more personal connection than they first believed as Blake battles with his own demons while trying to stop the man from tearing down everything he has built.

 

Part Five.

 

xXx

 

Harry leaned back against the wall behind him at the back of the large room as Minister Rufus Scrimgeour voice rolled over the people gathered at the press conference. This was the third meeting that Harry had been to this week and Severus had just given him a look as he'd left him at the front gates of the school. The vampire had gone back to his Coven for a while and Harry was planning on heading that way soon but he still had to be seen.

“Hey Blake,” Kingsley greeted softly as he moved to stand beside him.

“Hey,” Harry replied as he looked around. “Any problems here?”

“Lots of anger,” Kingsley said softly. “And relief. People are still not sure if that is the end or not. They are scared and unsure, Blake. They were here before when the you-know-who fell the first time."

Harry sighed and looked down at his hands.

“Dark Lord Voldemort is dead,” Harry said with conviction. “You have his body, he is not coming back.”

Kingsley looked at him as the Minister’s voice rolled over them.

“But is it over?” Kingsley asked quietly.

Harry looked up at the man next to him.

“It’s never over, Kingsley.” Harry said softly. “There's always seems to be someone that wants to take what isn’t theirs.”

Kingsley smirked at Harry with a glint in his dark eyes.

“And there are always people that want to stop them,” Kinsley remarked with just as much conviction. “How is Mr Potter?”

“He’s doing well,” Harry said as he thought about his son. “The Minister has already contacted us a few times about an interview, which Severus has taken great delight in stirring the boy up with.”

Kingsley huffed a laugh.

“I knew Snape when he was arrested during the first war.” Kingsley said suddenly. "Was part of the team that arrested him, in fact. He knew we were coming and just stood out the front of his house, waiting for us."

“What?” Harry said in surprise as he looked at the other man and brought up a silencing charm around them.

“You know his history?” Kingsley questioned.

“Some of it,” Harry admitted. “I had his file pulled years ago but haven’t look at it. He has told me some as well.”

“I was very surprised the day that Albus Dumbledore spoke for him at his trial,” Kingsley told him. “I thought for sure he would hang with the other death eaters.”

Harry’s eyes hardened as he looked at Kingsley.

“Not now,” Kingsley said quickly. “He may have a dark history but he is a good man.”

“He is,” Harry agreed. “But even I wouldn’t cross him.”

Kingsley huffed a laugh

“Doesn’t help he has the vampire on his side,” Harry grumbled.

Kingsley barked a laugh, glad for the silencing charm around them, as the press conference broke up. More than a few glances were thrown their way as the reporters and others started to leave the room. Harry had already made it clear that he was not going to be making another statement but it never stopped them from annoying him.

“How are things going in Germany?” Kingsley asked.

“Quiet so far,” Harry replied. “I’ll keep you updated. I’m off to France for a couple of weeks…or until I’m told to leave.”

“Thanks, Blake.” Kingsley said with a smile as he clapped him on the shoulder before moving off.

Harry watched the man move through the crowd before he sighed and made his way out of the room. Ignoring any calls from the press.

xXx

Harry held the bundle of flowers close as he apparated and looked up at the burnt-out building before him. The charred beams still exposed and the stones burnt and crumbling in some sections. Small patches of grass and weeds had started to grow between the shell of the house and he looked at them in interest. It had been over fifteen years since he stood on this spot and he could feel the memories pushing to the forefront of his mind as he looked at the building.

He should have done something with the house, as he looked over the wreckage, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. It wasn’t his to touch. He stepped forward and walked along the path until the debris stopped him from going any further and he laid a single flower, from the bundle he held, on the front step then stood back.

So much had happened since the day that he'd stepped through the time gap to see the dark mark lighting up the sky, bathing the house and street in green light. He'd been just been one of many people that night that had stood there as Hagrid ran into the house as he stood frozen to the spot. His mind unable to process what was happening around him as he'd stepped from one hell to another.

He turned around but there was no goblin standing there, holding papers out. He shook those memories from his mind and stepped back onto the street and away from the house. He still had no idea what had compelled him to come here, of all places, it just felt right.  He moved down the silent street, no one out at this time of night, as he moved into the small grave yard.

He knew where to go as his feet lead him to the two graves and he stopped. He crouched down and halved the flowers and placed one pile on James Potter’s gravestone and the other half on the grave of Lily Potter.

“Well,” Harry said softly as he looked at the two graves. “Dark Lord Voldemort is dead. Your son is still alive…”

Harry choked on his words as his knees touched the ground and he held his cane before him in a vice like grip.

“He’s a smart boy,” Harry said softly. “Full of life and laughter…turned out better than I ever could.”

Harry fell silent as a bird called out somewhere in the night.

“He’s following in your footsteps James,” Harry said as he looked at the man's grave. “And he has your compassion, Lily.  Severus still looks out for him, like you would have always wanted. Much to Severus’s reluctance, but I know he cares for the boy. We both do.”

Harry looked down at the earth below him as he clenched the cane in both his hands.

“Remus has a little boy,” Harry whispered, as the tears started to fall silently. “Sirius…well he will probably never grow up. They are all doing well. They are all alive. Remus and Tonks will see their son grow up. Little Teddy, such a whirlwind of a child."

Harry looked up at the graves as the moonlight broke through the clouds, shinning down on him as he read the words before him.

“You would be proud of the man your son has grown into, I am.” Harry said softly. “I followed your wishes in your will. Harry finished his schooling at Hogwarts and was in Gryffindor. I know you would have wanted that James.”

Harry wiped his tears away from his face as he tilted his head back and looked up at the almost full moon above him.

“He did it,” Harry said softly. “He stood up to Dark Lord Voldemort and looked him right in the eye. He showed courage that you would have been proud of.”

Harry laid his cane next to him and ran his hands through his hair and grabbed his head as he bowed it.

“I think I would have been a letdown for you,” Harry said softly. “Too much dark magic and blood on my hands. The Potters have always been a light family and soon it will be again.”

Harry looked down at the grass under him for a few long minutes before he slowly got to his feet with the help of his cane and looked down at the graves at his feet. The names and dates clear to see as the moonlight shone down, the day they had died had been the day he had stepped into his time and he looked away. With that in his mind he turned and walked away from the graveyard without a backwards glance.

xXx

Harry looked down at the closed file in front of him, as he sat at his dining table, sipping on his coffee.  He had his bag ready to go beside him as he waited for Severus. They were still at the school but Harry had already given Severus the key to his house in Leeds while he was heading to Dracka’s Coven alone.

Severus wasn’t happy with being left behind but Harry had to do this himself and Severus didn’t know how to deal with Vampires the way Harry did, not that he thought that Dracka's Coven would give the man trouble, he just needed some time. He tapped his pen against the table, his eyes were drawn back to the file. Severus may have a dark history when he was young and yet Harry had his own. A history seeped in blood and dark magic. Harry sighed and grabbed his head as he thought on that.

“You just can’t talk to that man when he's had too many Lemon drops!” Severus exclaimed as he banged into the room. “He just told me that Lucius Malfoy would not be charged!”

“Not enough evidence,” Harry replied as he sat back in his seat.

“You knew!” Severus snapped, not in a good mood.

“They told me when I got to the Ministry today,” Harry replied.

Severus smirked and sat down at the table, Harry slid the file across the table and Severus picked it up and flipped it open then paled. His eyes flew up to Harry in surprise before looking back down at the file in his hand.

“I haven’t read it,” Harry said softly. “I had it pulled years ago with a few other files and forgot about it. Kingsley mentioned your arrest today which reminded me.”

Severus placed the file back on the table and pushed it until it lay halfway between them.

“Hey, Dad!”

Ry banged into the room with his bag over one shoulder.

“How come I have to go to the Burrow while you are in France?” Ry asked as he threw himself into a chair at the table, his bag thumping to the floor as he let it drop.

“It’s either that or staying with Severus in Leeds,” Harry replied, focusing on his son.

“But I’m an adult now!” Ry whined in a tone that grated on Harry's nerves. “Can’t I stay at one of the Potter houses?”

“Fine,” Harry snapped, with more heat than he meant to.

Ry reeled back with wide eyes and Harry sighed and pinched his nose.

“Sorry, Ry.” Harry said. “Let me get the list of properties under your name, you can stay in one of them if you want.”

Harry got up from his seat and moved to the bedroom as Ry turned to Severus.

“Is he okay?” Ry asked softly.

Harry shut the door before he could hear Severus’s reply and went to his cupboard and picked up the small wooden box with Ry’s Gringotts keys and the papers of his properties and other stuff from the Potter in side of it. He looked down at the box in his hand and ran his thumb over the Potter crest on the top of the box. He was still a Potter by blood but now Ry was the head of the family and he felt a little sad that he would be giving that up to the boy, but he had done it before. He had already lived his life as Harry Potter and he hadn't much liked it the first time.

Harry should have given Ry the box and passed the title to him when he turned seventeen but he had wanted to wait until the boy had finished school or at least the mess with Voldemort was sorted.

He stepped out of the room and placed the box on the table and slid it over towards the boy. Severus sucked in a breath and placed his hand on the top of the box before Ry could grab it. Ry’s eyes flicked between them as Harry’s eyes locked with Severus.

“Blake,” Severus hissed, his dark eyes intense.

“Let him have it,” Harry said softly, resigned.

“Dad?” Ry questioned, when the silence stretched.

Severus pulled his hand back with a huff and Ry picked the box up and looked at the crest on it in interest, before opening it up.

“These are now yours, Harry Potter.” Harry said softly, completing his part of the ritual.

Harry could see Ry shiver as the magic settled around them and Ry looked at him with large eyes.

“The papers have each of the properties that you own and what is in the Potter vaults.” Harry said softly. “When I came here the goblins divided the vaults between us. I moved my half to the Sun vaults and left all the properties, except for one, in your name. Anything to do with the Potters or Lily Evans I left for you.”

“But,” Ry said softly. “They are your parents as well.”

“As you have said before,” Harry said softly, side stepping what the boy said. “You are an adult and that is the Potter family vault under your name. I should have given that to you when you turned seventeen, since that’s when you became an adult in the wizarding world, but I wanted to wait until after you finished school.”

“Thank you,” Ry said as he looked over the papers and placed them on the table.

Severus reached over and picked up one of the papers and looked it over as Ry emptied the box on to the table. Harry's eyes caught on the Potter crest of the paperwork and the gold keys.

“I’ll leave you with it,” Harry announced and left his rooms.

Harry closed the door behind him before striding off down the hallway, he wasn't sure where he was going, he just had to move.

“Blake!”

Harry paused as Severus grabbed his arm and Harry turned.

“You do realise that you have left your file on the table with Ry,” Harry remarked and the other man cursed and looked torn. “Go on.”

“Stay here,” Severus snapped and disappeared back into the room.

Harry leaned up against the wall and waited. Severus reappeared with a file in his hand.

“Can’t leave anything around that boy!” Severus snapped.

“Just put the gory file on the top of the pile,” Harry said with a smirk. “He won’t look at the ones under that.”

Severus held the file out to Harry but he didn’t take it.

“That is yours,” Harry told him. “If you want to share anything in it with me, that is up to you, Severus. We both have times in our lives that we are not proud of or want to share."

Severus crossed his arms and looked down at Harry.

“You passed the Potter name to Ry,” Severus said softly.

“He is Harry Potter,” Harry said with a smirk.

“So are you,” Severus stated calmly, his eyes shining.

“I am Blake Sun,” Harry said. “I haven’t been Harry Potter for a very long time. The Potter name was always going to go to Ry, for that is who he is.”

“Blake-”

“No,” Harry snapped and turned away. “I am not that person anymore. I’ve walked away from that name once before.”

“Dad?”

Harry tensed and looked back at his son.

“Are you okay?” Ry asked softly as he moved towards them.

“Sure, all good.” Harry replied.

“Are you sure?” Ry asked as he stopped in front of him.

Harry frowned at the boy as Severus watched them carefully.

“I'm just tired, Ry.” Harry said softly and ran a hand over head. “I leave tomorrow for France, if you don’t want to go to the Burrow just owl Mrs Weasley to tell her you are not going, otherwise you have a room at my house in Leeds. I need some time alone.”

Harry turned and walked away feeling Severus and Ry’s eyes on his back.

xXx

Severus watched Blake walk off down the hallway with a frown.

“He’s not okay, is he?” Ry said softly, as he turned to Severus.

“No,” Severus agreed.

“What did the box really mean?” Ry asked.

“That you are the Head of the Potter family now,” Severus replied. “He has recognised you as Harry Potter which means that he will need your permission to enter any of the Potter vaults or properties.”

“But he's still a Potter?” Ry asked softly.

“Yes,” Severus confirmed. “Did he not explain the way blood and names work in the wizarding world?”

“Not really,” Ry answered. “But I’m not sure he really knows. Ron has told me more about it than Dad has. He likes to evade those questions.”

“Perhaps, another thing to slip his mind,” Severus muttered, more to himself than the boy. “He knew what he was doing when he gave you that box, Ry.”

"He never gave me a straight answer about why, when he took over my guardianship, that my name stayed as Potter," Ry said softly. "He didn't change it to Sun."

Severus looked the boy over as those green eyes locked on him.

"The name Harry Potter holds more power in the wizarding world," Severus said softly. "The Potters are a very old family and the Sun name is an unknown family, Blake Sun even more so."

"Dad mentioned that they were pure bloods," Ry remarked and Severus looked him over as he filed that away.

"Blake Sun is a name he took Ry," Severus said softly. "He is Harry Potter by birth the same as you. That is who he is regardless of what name he took after and no matter what he says, he is a Potter. That blood was strong enough for him to be the Head of the family until he passed that to you, that is also why no one could challenge him for your guardianship and I am sure there would have been people considering it…You are his son Ry, regardless of your last name."

Severus and Ry shared a look as he gave the boy a small smile and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Severus's lips twisted up in a smirk and a glint came to his eyes.

“Now, you have to act like an adult.” Severus sneered. “Do you think you can manage that?”

Ry drew himself up and glared at the other man with a stubborn tilt to his head.

“Sure,” Ry snapped. “I’ve already defeated a Dark Lord-"

“-With Blake’s help,” Severus cut in.

“And I start Auror training soon,” Ry continued.

Severus smirked and tapped Ry on the head with the file in his hand and the boy ducked.

“God help the person that will be teaching you potions,” Severus muttered.

Ry grinned up at him and Severus looked down at the boy fondly.

“Maybe I should read more of that file for tips,” Ry said with a smirk. “You know, to prepare myself for what I’m up against.”

“How about some first-hand experience instead,” Severus growled and pulled his wand.

Ry yelped and dashed off down the hallway with a laugh as Severus looked after him with a smirk of amusement on his lips.

xXx

Harry eyed off the Hellhounds at the front gates of Dracka’s mansion as they snarled at him with their red eyes flashing in the darkness as they paced up and down the fence line.

“Blake,” Dracka greeted with a grin as he came closer. “No Severus?”

“No,” Harry said shortly as a beast snarled at him.

“Back, back.” Dracka called as he opened his gate for Harry to enter. “Come in.”

Harry stepped through the gate as the beasts milled around. The animals had never liked him and he had no idea why as he followed Dracka up to the mansion. The hellhounds following behind them, putting Harry on edge even more.

“So,” Dracka said, moving towards the front door. “Severus called me.”

Harry groaned and rubbed a hand over his head and swore as Dracka leered.

“I’m regretting giving you both phones,” Harry grumbled as they walked into the mansion. "And connecting the bloody things."

Dracka huffed a laugh and clapped a hand to Harry’s shoulder briefly.

“He’s concerned about you,” Dracka said.

“I’m fine,” Harry insisted.

“I can see that,” Dracka replied and gave him a look over.

Harry tensed under the man’s glaze but knew he couldn’t do anything while in his Coven. Dracka ruled him and he knew where he stood in that pecking order, after the battle with Voldemort.

“Dracka,” Harry growled and lowered his eyes slightly.

Dracka stepped back with a frown as his dark eyes watched him.

“The arrangements are tomorrow,” Dracka said carefully. “Thank you for coming, I know you have been busy at the Ministry and the school.”

“No problems,” Harry replied and briefly tilted his head before stepping away from Dracka. “Do you have a room I can stay in or am I out the back in the kennels with the hellhounds because I get the feeling they don’t want to share.”

Dracka barked a laugh and fell into step with Harry as they walked into the main hall. The long tables had been pushed to the side of the room with a few vampires scattered around, they looked up when Harry and Dracka entered. Harry carefully stepped back slightly to let Dracka move one step in front of him and the vampires turned away.

“Anna will show you your room,” Dracka said as he stopped and turned to the wizard. “You know my second Bradon?”

“Yes,” Harry replied and shook the hand that the short vampire held out. “We have spoken a few times on the phone.”

“We finally meet,” Bradon said softly, he was about Harry’s height with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

The woman next to him was a head taller with long straight brown hair and eyes and she gave Harry a smile, showing her fangs slightly. Harry would guess that they were related in some way as he gave her a nod as she stepped forward.

“Anna,” She introduced.

“Blake Sun,” Harry replied with a grin before kissing the back of her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’ll show you up to your room,” Anna said with a nod to Dracka.

“I’ll see you later, Dracka.” Harry said casually but made sure to take one step back before nodding and turning to the woman beside him. “Lead on, my dear.”

xXx

Dracka watched Blake leave the room with a frown on his face. Something wasn’t right with the man but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Is everything ready for tomorrow?” Dracka asked his second.

Bradon was looking after Blake with a frown as well.

“He's a wizard, right?” The man asked.

“Yes,” Dracka replied with a grin. “Don’t let the dark magic fool you.”

“Then why is he acting like a low ranking vampire?” Bradon asked and Dracka stilled.

That’s what he’d been missing he had been around vampires so much that he hadn’t noticed. From the moment Blake had stepped over the wards he had been giving the same slight messages that a low ranking vampire would have given and he hadn’t even noticed. Blake had never given those signals before, he had always stood with him as an equal. Something had changed to make the man think he was below him in standing, then Dracka frowned, Blake was not a vampire. He shouldn't be thinking in ranking or where he stood in a Coven that he was not a part of.

“I'm not sure,” Dracka replied. “I didn’t notice.”

Bradon grinned showing fangs slightly and the two men moved onto the arrangements for tomorrow but Dracka’s mind kept coming back to Blake’s odd behaviour and his phone call with Severus. The wizard had sounded concerned about the other man, which also concerned the vampire. Not to mention the fact that Blake had come alone which threw up more red flags. He'd been expecting Severus to come with him.

Yes, the man had killed his brother, who had been the Coven leader at the time, but it had been a clean kill. No one in his Coven could dispute that and the fact that they had a treaty with Blake put him on the same standing as Dracka and yet his body language was putting him below that. He knew Blake well and he was aware of what he was doing but he had never shown these signs before.

Blake had come back to the Coven over the years after he killed Dracka’s brother to reinforce the wards to keep them and the village safe and Dracka did wonder at the time why. He had always watched the man from a far and Blake had never crossed onto the Coven’s grounds without permission and had spoken with some of his Coven over the years. The fluid way that he'd worked with the other vampires had always intrigued him.

It was a good two hours later when Dracka could pull himself away from the arrangements and made his way up to Blake’s room on the second floor. He had placed the man’s room away from most of the other vampires to give him space.

He knocked gently on the door but didn’t get an answer and with a frown he pushed the door open to see Blake under the covers and curled up away from him asleep. From what Severus had told him the man had been working long hours since the final battle and it was late in the night but he had expected the man to still be awake at this time.

He moved over to the bed and looked down at him. He placed his hand on the man’s shoulder and could faintly feel the other man’s magic. He could feel that the man was still recovering as his demon started to take notice. He wasn’t sure if he should wake him or wait until the next day. He could still see the slight mark his fangs had made on the man's throat and his frown deepened. He was missing something here.

“What do you want, Dracka?” Blake asked softly and opened his eyes.

Dracka snatched his hand back as if he'd been burnt.

“Everything is organised for tomorrow,” Dracka said as he took a seat on the bed next to Blake. “We'll lay the bodies out tonight and the cremation will be just after sunset tomorrow. The Aurors cast a status charm for us so that we had time to put everything into place and had the families claim the bodies.”

“Okay,” Blake replied as he rubbed his face, the blanket slipping off his shoulder and Dracka’s eyes were drawn to the scars there. “Are there going to be other Covens here?”

“No,” Dracka replied as he pushed his demon down. “Just mine. The other Covens have organised their own.”

“Alright,” Blake replied. “Do I stand with you or the others?”

“With me,” Dracka said calmly as he placed a hand on Blake’s bare shoulder.

Blake started and looked up at him, their eyes locked briefly before Blake turned his head away.

“Blake?” Dracka questioned lightly. “Are you okay?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Blake asked as he looked back at Dracka but wouldn’t meet his eye.

“Because you scared the shit out of us,” Dracka replied with a smirk, that got a reaction and Blake met his eyes. “You almost died, Blake.”

“So, this is about the treaty?” Blake questioned. “Holding up my end of the deal?”

Dracka reeled back like he'd been hit as his demon pushed forward roughly. Blake flinched back and looked away, which was unlike him and Dracka's stomach clenched. Something had happened for the man to react like that and he had a feeling he had something to do with it.

“This is about you,” Dracka snapped. “You idiot.”

Dracka grew concerned when the other man wouldn’t look at him as he kept his eyes away and his neck slightly exposed. It made the demon in Dracka angry and he had to push down on the feeling and his instincts

“Would you look at me?” Dracka asked quietly.

Blake turned his eyes to look at Dracka but wouldn’t make eye contact, which just angered him even more. Blake stood the same as him, he should be able to meet his eyes. He flashed with fangs at him without thinking and Blake tilted his head to the side. The demon in him surged forward and before he could think it through he bit down on Blake’s neck.

The man didn’t make a noise just tilted his head to the side and went limp under him. Dracka pulled himself back so quickly he fell on his ass on the floor as he looked up at the other man in shock. He swore when he saw and smelt the blood on the air and quickly jumped forward and clapped a hand over the wound.

“Fuck,” Dracka swore as blood dribbled around his fingers. “Blake I’m sorry. I didn’t. Fuck…”

Blake just kept his head tilted to the side and his eyes on the floor without moving. Then it clicked in Dracka’s head, he had fed off the man. Had taken his magic and his blood and had not followed it through. In that one act he had placed Blake at the lowest ranking for a vampire and he hadn't even realised. At the time, he hadn't been thinking of Blake as a vampire but a wizard and yet the man had shown time and again that he knew the rules. His demon had known that and had acted instinctively without Dracka's consent.

Dracka looked down at the blood on his hand and did what he would have done if he were dealing with another vampire of the same standing as him. He pulled Blake up and bit down on the same spot and let the blood fill his month. Blake dug his nails into his shoulder with a gasp. Dracka pulled back after a few seconds and licked the wound, seeing two sets of marks as well as the old mark and Blake stilled. What happened next would prove where Blake stood with him and his Coven.

Dracka covered the mark with his hand and reached into his magic, dark power coming to him easily and Blake started as he healed the bite marks which he would have done for a vampire of the same rank as him. He pulled back and looked into Blake’s wide green eyes.

“This is why you didn’t bring Severus?” Dracka asked softly.

Dracka could tell the man wanted to look away as his eyes become more guarded and closed off.

“Yes,” Blake confirmed softly.

Dracka sighed and turned away, exposing his own neck to the other man. If Blake had been a vampire he would have done the same that Dracka had done to him but he didn’t and Dracka ran a hand over his head, as he looked down at the blood on his slightly shaking hand.

Dracka started when Blake placed his hand on his neck and Dracka looked back at him. Blake just let his hand rest there while Dracka could feel the man’s blood in his stomach, there was none of the man’s magic there and the demon was a bit chaffed at that.

“You didn’t finish it,” Blake said softly.

Dracka laughed hollowly.

“I came bloody close,” Dracka muttered. “That dark magic of yours in intoxicating.”

Blake gave him a small smile and moved his hand down to Dracka’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Just like that the tension eased from both of them, a tension that Dracka wasn’t even aware was there.

“Maybe when I said you are just as much one of us. I was too right,” Dracka said with a lopsided grin. “You didn’t have the prove it to me though.”

Blake barked a laugh, his green eyes shining for the first time since before the battle. Dracka felt a little lighter at the sight of that smile, the man still didn't seem himself and he could see the shadows in the man's eyes but the smile proved he was on the right track and he hoped that Severus could help Blake the rest of the way.

“Jesus,” Dracka swore. “Severus would have killed me if he'd been here.”

Blake pushed his shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Blake replied with a grin. “You have been conspiring with Severus behind my back.”

“That’s called paranoia, Blake.” Dracka pointed out with a laugh.

Blake flashed him a grin and the tightness in Dracka’s stomach eased at the sight. He rested a hand over where the bite mark would have been, the blood still on his hand, and Blake met his eye easily. They stood on the same standing now, two leaders in what may come.

“I’ll leave you to your sleep, old man.” Dracka said with a grin. “Don’t want you to be cranky in the morning.”

Blake laughter eased the rest of the tension in him and he gave him a grin before he made his way out of the man’s room.

xXx

Harry stood calmly next to Dracka as fire licked up the pyre consuming the wood and bodies and turning them to dust. Vampires and other people stood all around him and he ignored the few looks thrown in his direction. He stood equal to Dracka as the fire grew higher and the heat rolled over them. Dracka’s men had fought well and they had died so that Voldemort could be killed and he would honour them the same as he would anyone else that had lost their lives.

Dracka clapped a hand to his shoulder and gave it a squeeze as the fire crackled and sparks flew as he recognised Harry to the rest of the vampires around. This may not have been what the man had planned when he'd invited Harry along but they both felt better for it. They would stand together for whatever may come and Harry was sure he was going to need him.

xXx

Harry’s eyes watched Bradon as the man slipped out of his shirt and stood in just his long pants as Dracka passed a mug of coffee to him. Harry gave the man a grin in thanks as he sat back in his seat and watched Bradon warm up. The man was of a similar build to him but was all power as he picked up his steel sword and moved into the middle of the room.

“We're in for a show,” Dracka muttered in his ear.

Harry couldn’t agree more as a woman stepped forward with her own sword in her hand and with a wide grin on her face.

“Lee Colden,” Dracka said softly. “Turned vampire.”

Harry nodded he could see the faintness of the vampire curse around the woman, she had been a muggle before being turned but the curse had had time to soak into her skin over the years. She wouldn't have magic but the dark curse was there.

“Over a hundred,” Harry muttered back and Dracka started next to him.

Harry grinned back at him before focusing back on the two as they circled each other. They sized each other up before Bradon lunged forward making Lee dance to the side and they stepped back again to the yells and cheers around them.

Harry could see the control as the two vampires danced around each other looking for a weakness. Bradon was very good but Lee had better skills and was lighter on her feet. The swords rang out in the room as the two clashed. Lee flicked her sword forward and Bradon jumped back as the woman pushed forward her advantage. Bradon flashed his fangs and smashed his sword into the woman’s in a two handed grip.

Lee rolled with it and Bradon stumbled slightly off balance and she pushed forward and Bradon was rolling as he dropped his sword. Lee kept pushing forward as Bradon tried to get to his feet but Lee was on him quickly and had her sword pointed at his throat. Bradon tapped the ground and Lee stepped back with a grin and held her hand out to the other vampire.

“Does it make you want to join in?” Dracka whispered in amusement.

Harry gave him a grin.

“Every time,” Harry replied a little wishfully. “I just get reminded every time, that I’m not young anymore and it’s normally when I’m getting smashed to the ground.”

Dracka barked a laugh as the next two vampires stepped up for a bout.

“Severus tells me that you have been working with that sword of yours,” Dracka remarked quietly.

Harry looked away from the vampires to look at Dracka and the man raised an eyebrow in question.

“I’m sure a fledgling would be happy to take you on,” Dracka said with a smirk.

“Normally, I would take that challenge.” Harry said softly. “But I’m not up to it at the moment, Dracka.”

Harry looked away from the vampire, he knew what the other man was trying to do but he was still recovering and he wasn’t up to his normal standard. Dracka laid a hand on his arm and let it slide. They had all the time in the world and there was always another day.

xXx

Harry was starting to feel more like himself as he dissapparated outside his house in Leeds. Being around Dracka and the vampires had really helped, their dark power brushing against him as he walked through the hallways of the mansion or sat with them for meals had helped ease the tension he'd been feeling. Dracka had kept a close eye on him for the first couple of days but Harry was quick to mix in with the vampires. He understood them and the dark power from the hallows had calmed and settled after the whole mess with Ry.

“Are you coming in?”

Harry looked up to see Severus standing on his front porch with a beer in his hand as he leaned on the porch railing. Harry soaked up the image of his lover, feeling his heart beat that little faster as he took in the sight. He gave the man a grin as he stepped closer, happy to back home.

“Do you have one of those for me?” Harry asked as his wards brushed over his skin and he stopped at the railing and looked up at Severus.

Severus held the beer out to Harry with a smile, his dark eyes looking him over. Harry took it in his hand and took a sip as he moved up the steps to stand in front of the other man.

“How is Dracka and the vampires?” Severus asked.

Harry leaned his forearms on the porch railing and looked out at the quiet street, watching as the odd car pass by on the road.

“They are hurting,” Harry said softly. “They know that it isn’t over and the few Aurors coming and going are also putting them on edge.”

“From our Ministry?” Severus asked as he leaned next to him.

He palmed the beer Harry held out and took a sip before passing it back.

“Yes,” Harry replied. “They have been helping them with moving the bodies back. It could have been worse though. They didn’t attack the Ministry. There's a lot anger at the Ministry.”

“Against the vampires?” Severus asked in surprise.

“What?” Harry said, turning to the other man. “No, more for Dark Lord Voldemort’s followers. Dracka has done a lot to put people's minds at ease since he has been working at the school.”

Harry looked down at the beer in his hand as he leaned on the porch railing. Harry passed the beer to Severus as he rubbed his face, thinking about the mess that Voldemort had made. It was a different mess than before. The death toll may not have been as high but the Ministry was still scrambling to weed out Death Eaters.

Gentle hands wrapped around his wrists and pulled his hands away and Harry looked up into Severus’s dark eyes. Severus pulled his hands until he stood in front of him and he placed Harry’s hands on his hips as he fell into Severus’s embrace. Taking in the comfort that the man was offering as Severus ran his hands up and down his back.

Harry started slightly when he felt Severus’s magic run down his back and Severus huffed a laugh in his ear. Harry reached out gently with his magic and grabbed a hold of the magic, feeling the man close to him.  He could feel the connection between them as Severus ran a hand down his back.

Harry moved his hands under the man’s shirt feeling his soft skin. He had missed the man while he'd been away and he reached across the connection and strengthened it, making Severus gasp.

“What are you doing?” Severus whispered in his ear.

Harry shivered at the sound of the man’s voice and pulled back slightly to look up at him.

“Just strengthened the connection,” Harry said softly.

“The ring?” Severus asked with a frown.

“Our connection, Severus.” Harry said with a smirk. “The ring just makes it easier, since your magic is on it.”

Harry stepped back and slipped the ring off his finger and felt the connection fade slightly, he held the ring up for Severus to see. He then flared the connection between them, he did have to concentrate more to do it, but it was still there.

Severus’s eye darkened and he grabbed him tightly as he kissed him. Harry lost his grip on the connection as he deepened the kiss. He slipped the ring back onto his finger when they pulled back. Severus grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front door of the house. Harry grinned as he followed the man into the house and Severus pushed him down onto the lounge. Severus looked down at him with dark eyes before slipping out of his robes and letting them fall to the floor.

Severus kneeled down between Harry’s legs and slipped his hands under his shirt and pulled his shirt up and over his head. Severus’s hands moved up his sides as Harry settled back on the lounge and watched him.

Severus ran his fingers along the faint scars on his chest and stomach and Harry shivered at the feeling.

“I would hate to know how many I would have if it weren’t for magic,” Harry said softly. “Doesn’t help for cuts that have already healed or silver.”

“Like the ones on your back?” Severus said softly.

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “The ones that were still fresh, when they found me, could be healed but the rest…”

Severus moved until he knelt between his legs and kissed one of the faint scars and Harry let his head fall back against the lounge as Severus placed his hands on his thighs. He'd missed this as well as the feel of the man before him, that slight brush of his magic on his skin as his hands touched him.

“Do you remember each one?” Severus asked as he kissed another one.

Harry chuckled and looked down at him.

“Maybe one or two,” Harry said in amusement. “The more recent ones. I think a few of them are from Charmling."

Harry held out his right arm and looked at the faint scar in the crook of his elbow. Severus took his arm in his and looked up at Harry in question.

“When Dark Lord Voldemort came to power in my time,” Harry said softly as he remembered green light and staring eyes. “Such a long time ago, one memory is still very clear to me.”

“When you defeated him?” Severus asked.

“Ah no,” Harry said. “Everything from that time just kind of moulded together. I had to sit down and try to work through those memories as you know.”

Severus rubbed his thumb across the scar on Harry’s wrist.

“Dark Lord Voldemort used my blood in his ritual to gain his body,” Harry said softly and Severus’s thumb paused.

“Why?” Severus whispered.

“Ah, that’s a complex answer.” Harry said staring at the scar in the crook of his arm. “I know better now, how blood works in spells and rituals, than I did then. I’m still not sure what he was hoping to archive beyond the ritual but it tied us closer together.”

“He didn’t use Ry’s blood,” Severus said softly.

Harry’s eyes hardened.

“No,” Harry said sharply. “The ritual he used was different. It made him weaker and yet stronger in other ways. His link with Ry was weaker than the connection that I had with him.”

Severus paled at his words.

“That was weaker?” Severus whispered.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed. “I was lucky, I suppose, since he didn’t just kill me in the ritual. That would have boosted his power and cancelled out the prophecy.”

Severus’s hand clenched around his thigh as he paled even more.

“For a man that had lived as long as he had,” Harry said softly. “He didn’t know how blood and sacrifice worked…Simpson is a different story.”

“You know,” Severus said slowly. “I had something different in mind for tonight.”

Harry snorted as he leaned forward and cupped his hands around the other man’s face and pulled him forward. He gave him a grin before closing the gap in a kiss. Harry looped his legs around Severus and pulled him close as Severus’s hands slipped around his back and under his belt.

Harry ran his hands through Severus’s hair as the man flicked his belt open and slipped his hands around Harry’s ass. Harry lightly ran his hands down the man’s sides and Severus quickly slipped out of his shirt. Harry’s eyes darkened as he took in the sight, pushing all his other thoughts to the side as the focused on the man in front of him.

Harry slipped out of his shoes and pants as Severus watched his own eyes darkening before he took Harry’s half hard cock in his hand. Harry sucked in a breath as his head fell back against the lounge as Severus worked on him. It had been a while for them as Harry peered down at the man between his legs.

Severus got to his feet and unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor his dark eyes never leaving Harry’s. He slipped back onto the lounge and settled on Harry’s lap as the other man laid his hands on his hips and pulled him close.

Severus reached between them and grasped both of their cocks and Harry’s hands tightened around the other man’s hips. Severus leaned forward and kissed his neck and Harry tilted his head to the side as the man licked and nibbled up the side of his neck.

Harry could feel the pleasure building as he rocked his hips slightly and wrapped his own hand around Severus’s as the man panted in his ear and then he was tipping over the edge with Severus following shortly after. Harry quickly cast a cleaning charm as Severus rested on him as they caught their breaths.

“Was that more, what you had in mind?” Harry whispered and Severus huffed a laugh.


	2. Chapter Thirty Nine

“Harry Potter.”

Harry sat back in his seat next to Severus and smirked as his son stepped onto the stage to the whispering of the crowd around them. He boy looked around nervously before stepping up to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

“Does this bring back memories,” Severus asked softly into his ear.

“Only vaguely,” Harry replied with a smirk then frowned. “Actually…I think they had already sent me off somewhere by this point.”

Severus snorted as Ry took the sword Kingsley gave him with a grin and went to sit with the other Aurors in training and started whispering to Ron beside him. Harry still wasn't sure how the boy had gotten into the program but he had a feeling that Arthur had pulled some strings and the boy did excel at Defence.

“God,” Harry moaned. “I hope he doesn’t cut himself with the bloody thing.”

“You didn’t give him any lessons?” Severus asked in surprise.

“I tried but it didn’t go well,” Harry replied with a groan. “Let's just say that I was limping a lot harder after that. I’m just glad I’m not going to be training him with it.”

“I wouldn’t be so quick to say that,” Severus said with a smirk.

“He’s in the program now, Severus.” Harry said calmly. “They can deal with his exploding cauldrons and sword mishaps.”

“Thank god for that,” Severus remarked. “Do you want me to give you the bill now?”

Harry huffed a laugh and clapped when the last name was read out and the Auror class stood up before they broke up to see their families and friends.

“Dad!”

Harry stood up as he son ran towards him with the sword in his hand. Harry quickly grabbed the boy’s wrist as he went to throw his arms around him and removed the weapon.

“Oops,” Ry said with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes and held the sword calmly in his left hand, glad for the sheath along its length. He could see a couple of other parents taking the swords from their children in amusement. Harry handed the sword to Severus as he pulled the leather bag linked to his Gringotts account out of his pocket.

“I have something for you,” Harry said with a smile. “Try not to kill yourself on it.”

Severus snorted as Harry pulled a pure silver sword from the bag with a black sheath.

“Wow,” Ry said as he took the sword and looked it over.

“I’ll have to teach you to link it to yourself,” Harry said softly.

“The same way yours is?” Ry asked in excitement and even Severus’s interest was piqued.

“Sure,” Harry said with a grin. “It’s easy magic.”

Harry gave his son a wink and pulled out a silver knife with a black sheath to match the sword and handed it hilt first to Ry before placing the leather bag away in his pocket.

“Thanks dad!” Ry cried and took the knife his green eyes shining.

“Now,” Harry said as he leaned back on his cane. “The pointy end, faces your enemies-"

“Oi!” Ry cried, as Harry smirked at him. “I know that!”

“Until you know how to use them,” Harry said softly. “Don’t.”

“Yes, Dad.” Ry said, as he looked the weapon over.

“I don’t want to get a phone call saying that you have been involved in a stabbing,” Harry said sternly. “Do not pull any weapon that you don’t know how to use. Understand?”

“Yes, Dad.”

Harry took the sword from his son’s hand and adjusted the belt and clipped it around Ry’s slim waist and adjusted it a couple more times until it sat right on the boy’s hips. He clipped the knife to the belt just behind the sword and stood back to look at his son. Ry grinned at him and placed his hand on the hilt of the silver sword. Harry felt his gut clench at the sight, he would have to start thinking of the boy as an adult now, even if he looked so young to Harry.

“Auror in training,” Harry said softly. “Good luck, Harry Potter.”

“More like good luck to the Auror School,” Severus muttered and clapped a hand to Ry’s shoulder.

“Oi!” Ry yelped. “Hogwarts is still standing!”

Harry smirked.

“Yes,” Severus drawled. “I think Blake is working on that one.”

“Hey!” Harry yelped as Ry snickered.

“This year might be his year!” Ry cried then dashed away before his father could grab him.

“This is the thanks I get,” Harry muttered, and then sniggered as his son tripped on his sword and had to grab a chair before he fell over.

“Oh, god.” Severus moaned as the boy righted himself with a grin over his shoulder.

“Makes you lose faith in the next generation,” Harry muttered.

“He’ll be fine,” Severus said softly. “You made it through.”

“With most of my sanity intact as well,” Harry said with a grin and held out the sword that Ry had been given. “And look, Severus. You have a free sword to practise with now.”

xXx

The night was clear with a slight breeze as they made their way back up to the school. The students were due back next week and Severus and Harry were looking forward to settling back in with classes. Harry could still see the burnt patches of grass from his dark dragon on the grounds but everything else had been cleaned up for the students.

“How long until the grass will grow there?” Severus asked as they passed one of the burnt patches.

“Maybe a couple more weeks,” Harry replied as he looked down at the paw print in interest. “Probably long enough for Albus to complain. Looks neat though.”

Severus huffed a laugh as he looked down at the print in interest.

“Can anyone with dark magic call one of them up?” Severus asked in interest.

“Um,” Harry said as he thought about the question. “It’s complex magic. It has a mind of its own so you have the learn how to convince it to do what you want. That’s the problem with more potent magic; it seems to develop a personality. It would be easier to just conjure up a dragon, then make one of dark magic.”

Harry pulled his dark wand and with a whispered spell a large dragon appeared on the grounds. Its red scales shining as it swung its head around and look down at them with large black eyes. It huffed a breath before rearing back on its legs and pumping its wings before settling in front of the wizards.

Harry turned to Severus to see the man staring at the dragon with large eyes.

“Is the Headmaster going to yell at you for that?” Severus asked.

Harry snorted as the dragon beat its wings a couple of times before taking off with a jump.

“Nah,” Harry said as he watched the dragon circle around without a sound. “It's just a regular conjured dragon, no dark or light power there. It will just do what you want it to, it can’t think or adapt. Kind of boring really.”

“Only you would say that,” Severus said with a snort as the dragon puffed away.

“They don’t seem to hold any life without the dark or light magic feeding them,” Harry remarked as he looked up at the stars. “When you want to use one in battle it needs to be flexible, to understand that it can be harmed and what people to attack and which not to attack. Dark magic works even better in those situations because it wants to attack, while light magic is happy to just walk off.”

Severus slipped his hand around the one holding the elder wand and Harry passed it over to him.

“Does this wand make it easier to channel dark magic?” Severus asked in interest.

“Sometimes,” Harry replied and moved back towards the castle not taking his wand back. “Try a few spells.”

Severus stopped and Harry turned to him with an amused smile.

“Are you serious?” Severus asked.

“Sure,” Harry said. “Anyone can use that wand, it bites though, so watch out for that and don’t put too much power into the spell.”

Harry pulled his cherry wand as he gave Severus a challenging grin and a wink.

“ _Ignis_ ,” Harry whispered the spell as he flicked his cherry wand.

A burst of green light shot up into the sky and burst into a hundred colours that slowly rained down like glitter.

“Go on,” Harry said with a grin.

Severus looked unsure as he looked down at the wand in his hand, feeling the unfamiliar weight in his hand. The wand had a slight pull about it, like it wanted you to use it.

“ _Ignis_ ,” Severus whispered with a little bit of magic.

The wand hummed under his hand and he carefully channelled a small amount of power down it. A white light flew from the end of the wand and into the sky with a hiss and Severus gasped as it burst into colours of red and gold. Harry huffed a laughed and added his own firework spell into the mix. Severus gave him a grin and it was on.

The sky was filled with colours as the two men tried to outdo each other. Harry had a ball of light rolling around with sparks flying from it as Severus held a stream of coloured lights as it twisted through the sky chasing the ball. The wand in his hand just soaking up anything he wanted as it hummed slightly. He had never used another person’s wand so easily and it felt similar to his own as he channelled his magic through it.

Severus grinned and flicked the wand and it bucked slightly and a green light burst forward and exploded with a huge bang, a shower of blues and greens lighting up the sky and bathing them in light and Severus gasped as Harry laughed beside him.

“Got away from you there, Snape?” Harry huffed at the stunned look on Severus’s face. “It has a mind of its own that wand, you have to have a clear idea in your head of what you want it to do. Not much room for error in complex magic.”

“Getting in an early lesson, my boys?” Albus said softly in amusement.

Harry looked over to Albus standing at the top of the steps leading into the castle in amusement. Albus’s eyes flicked to the wand in Severus’s hand.

“Might need to make it a class,” Harry said in amusement as they moved towards the Headmaster. "Firework night, I'm sure the kids would enjoy it."

Severus passed his wand back and Harry took it in his hand and held it out to the Headmaster when he got close.

“Want to try?” Harry said with an easy smile and a challenge in his eyes.

Albus’s eyes widened as he took the wand in his hand, so similar to his own and yet not. He pulled out his own wand and Severus looked them over in interest, the similarities were there for at one time the Headmaster had held one part of the Hallows, before Harry had arrived in this time. Harry looked at the two wands as the thought that Albus may have held the three parts of the hallows but had never been their master. He shared a look with the Headmaster before giving him a slight grin.

“How about a light dragon, Headmaster?” Harry challenged him with a smirk.  “You know how much to channel through it?”

Albus looked down at the wand in his hand before holding it out and slowly channelling his magic into the wand as he formed the spell in his mind, crafting it carefully to how he wanted. Harry leaned back on the stones behind him and crossed his arms over his chest as the Headmaster whispered the spell under his breath. Harry could feel the spell as it formed in the wand and the way that the elder wand responded to the light magic running through it, it wasn’t happy, but it would take it.

Slowly a white mist started to form in front of them, reflecting the light of the moon like glass as it grew in size. The wand in the Headmaster’s hand hummed as the magic passed through it and the mist’s form sharpened until a large dragon with sleepy rainbow eyes was curled up on the ground. It ruffled its white wings and had a slight blue tinge to its body as it curled itself up.

Harry grinned and conjured up the red dragon from before. The light dragon lifted its head and looked over at the red dragon as the beast lowered its head and stretched its wings and hissed silently at the other dragon. The light dragon just yawned widely showing off sharp teeth as the red dragon took to the sky. Harry poured a little more magic into his dragon and it dived towards them.

The light dragon shook its wings as it got to its feet and looked up at the red dragon and with a causal flick of its wings it took to the sky after it.

Severus just gasped as the two dragons twisted in the sky and looked over at his lover and the Headmaster as two powerful wizards grinned as their dragons played around. Harry had to focus carefully as his dragon twisted, it couldn’t think for itself so Harry had to direct it in its every move as the light dragon calmly moved around it with the grace of an animal with its own mind, until Harry lost his concentration and his dragon puffed away.

“Ha!” Harry laughed as the light dragon winged away and skimmed its claws along the surface of the lake. “Are you still holding it Headmaster or has it slipped away?”

Albus laughed and held the elder wand out to Harry with a smile.

“Slipped away?” Severus asked, going pale. “You aren’t controlling it?”

“You can only hold them for so long,” Harry said with a grin, watching the light dragon’s shimmering form. “The magic will fade and soak back into the earth once it runs out. You can pick up the connection and end the spell or try to direct it but it's better to just let it go.”

The light dragon pulled up and twisted in the night air as it glided around the castle.

“Nice dragon, by the way.” Harry said to the Headmaster. “I can never make them so white.”

“I’m not surprised,” Albus replied and clapped a hand to Harry’s shoulder.

“You can make a light dragon?” Severus asked, slightly surprised.

Harry grinned over to him and pulled his cherry wand and formed the spell in his mind as he whispered the charm under his breath. Slowly the magic lined up and a small dragon appeared before them and darted its head around. Its black eyes and light grey coat shinning. It was only about the size of a large dog and it quickly got to its feet and flicked its wings as it looked around with its long neck. Harry fed it a little more light magic and it flicked its head in his direction.

“Off you go,” Harry whispered and waved his hand.

The beast trotted towards them with its tongue hanging out the side of its mouth and a bounce in its step as the Headmaster’s light dragon winged around above them. The little dragon jumped and landed on the steps in front of the men and Harry held out a hand to it with a grin.

“If it bites you…” The Headmaster muttered with a grin.

Harry laughed as the dragon danced around them before with a run and a jump, it launched itself into the sky. It shot off.  Its smaller size cutting easily through the air as it gained on the bigger dragon. Harry grinned as his dragon cannonballed into the side of the Headmaster's dragon.

“Really?” Severus drawled dryly.

Harry and Albus laughed.

“I’m not controlling it,” Harry said as the smaller dragon just bumped off the bigger one's side as the other beast looked over at it in disdain.

“It has your personality,” Albus said softly.

“Suicidal?” Harry asked with a grin. “Or little dragon syndrome?”

Severus huffed a laugh and moved over to his lover as they watched the dragons until the magic ran out and they puffed away into the night air.

xXx

Severus frowned when he didn't see Blake at lunch the next day, the man had left early that morning but hadn't mentioned that he was leaving the castle so Severus knew he was somewhere as he looked around the hall. Most of the teachers were back by now getting ready for classes to start the next day and they had started to take meals in the hall again.

Severus focused on the ring and picked up that Blake was just outside the wards and he frowned. He finished his meal quickly and moved towards the castle doors. Things had been getting back to normal but Severus could still tell that something was bothering Blake and the man hadn't been sleeping well which wasn't surprising. Severus himself had trouble sleeping some nights as well as the final battle played on his mind.

Severus followed the signal for Blake which lead him passed the gates of the school and along a faint path into the edge of the forbidden forest. He paused when he came across a small clearing. Blake sat with his legs crossed in just his jeans and shirt and a protection circle around him. Severus moved closer to see that he had his eyes closed and didn't have a wand in his hand and he frowned.

He couldn't feel any magic as the man sat there and wasn't sure if he could interrupt him or not. He moved to a fallen log and took a seat as he looked the man over. He sat completely still and Severus could tell that he wasn't doing any spell due to the fact that his hands weren't moving and he wasn't whispering under his breath like he normally did when he worked.

"Blake?" Severus whispered.

Blake started and looked over at him, his eyes slightly glowing before they faded into the normal pale green. Blake looked around before he looked at his watch and groaned and Severus smirked.

"Lose track of time?" Severus asked.

"Just a little," Blake replied as he stretched his legs out. "I was looking at something and didn't realise so much time had past."

Blake then gave him an odd look and Severus raised his eyebrow in question.

"I need your help," Blake said and Severus raised his eyebrow a little higher. "Can you come and sit in front of me?"

Severus moved to his feet and stepped over the line on the ground, carefully, before settling on the ground in front of Blake and the man gave him a slight smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I just need to look at your core," Blake said softly. "I'll need you to lower your barriers."

"Just my core?" Severus asked in interest.

"Yes," Blake replied. "It's easier to see it through your mind to your core than to look into your magic."

"I will have to take your word for that," Severus drawled and Blake gave him a true grin this time.

"You can watch if you want," Blake said as he picked up his hands and closed his eyes. "Think of it as a lesson."

Severus snorted as he closed his own eyes as he felt a slight nudge against his occlumency shield and he lowered his barriers and felt Blake's presence, similar to when they had sex but less tangled as he focused on his own core of magic, following Blake. It wasn't as clear as it was the first time that he'd looked at his core but his mind knew the way.

He frowned as he felt Blake looking for something and the frustration from the man as he held the connection with him and wondered what the man was trying to find. Blake's presence felt slightly different as well, he had come to know what the man felt like and their tangled magic and this felt different but he didn't know in which way.

 _'What are you looking for?'_ Severus asked into his mind.

 _'I'm looking at your dark magic,'_ Blake replied.

 _'Why?'_ Severus thought.

_'Just give me a minute.'_

Severus watched in interest as it felt like Blake moved closer to him but physically, he hadn't moved. Then he felt something different as the connection with the man strengthened like he'd never felt before and he could almost read the man's surface thoughts.

 _'Don't grab that,'_ Blake said softly when Severus went to do just that.

Severus could feel the man was concerned and slightly afraid of something and that concerned him as he felt an echo of what Blake felt. He could feel Blake touching on his magic slightly and an echo of a pain in his heart and knew it wasn't his pain. He wanted to push the man back but he didn't as Blake looked at something that he didn't understand as he picked up whispers of the man's thoughts.

Blake was looking for something but couldn't find it and was relieved and worried by that fact. He could feel the echo of pain getting worse but Blake still didn't let go as he spread his presence out and Severus watched in interest. He was sure that he was watching something that most people would never see or experience in their lives.

Then Blake let go of the connection he'd made and his presence faded back to normal.

 _'There is nothing there,'_ Blake whispered and Severus felt him pull back completely.

Severus opened his eyes and looked Blake over, his presence was gone from his mind and Severus placed his shields back up around his mind. Blake still had his hands in his and he could feel the roughness of the callouses under his hands as he looked the man over.

He closed his eyes again and reached out to the man over the link and Blake lowered his own barriers, they felt different to his. Flexible in a way that occlumency wasn't, like mists that he knew he could get lost in as a gap was made and he pushed forward. He wasn't looking into the man's mind, just waiting on the edge. He could have easily pushed further forward but didn't

Blake wrapped his presence around him and he was led to Blake's core. He could see the man was still recovering from the final battle by the way his core didn't feel as strong as normal then he frowned. He stepped forward and Blake let him as he took a closer look. Something felt wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it.

 _'Can you see it?'_ Blake asked softly.

Severus sent the feeling of agreement as he stepped forward as he looked over the mists lazily twisting around Blake's wizard core.

 _'Is this what has been bothering you?'_ Severus asked as he watched those mists.

Something was wrong but as he watched he didn't know why he thought that. Both the man's light and dark magic were on a similar level and his wizard core looked the same. There was just a 'wrongness' that pushed on him.

 _'In part,'_ Blake replied. _'Ry only has light magic at his core.'_

Severus looked at the man's core and slowly nodded.

 _'The Deathly Hallows?'_ Severus whispered softly. _'But something feels wrong.'_

 _'Something feels wrong,'_ Blake agreed and Severus felt that frustration again.

 _'Can you use it?'_ Severus asked.

 _'Yes,'_ Blake replied.

Severus watched in interest as Blake picked up some of the dark, light and wizard magic and he felt the spell being formed. He couldn't 'see' Blake but could feel him working the magic as he did a simple charm to cast a light. The magic channelling out as he watched, all three strands moving together smoothly and he still couldn't put his finger on why something felt wrong, it just did.

He pulled back completely from Blake and opened his eyes to see the flame in mid-air between them not giving off heat but the spell had the feel of magic around it as he looked it over.

"I wanted to check to see if the wrongness had come across or from the link," Blake said softly as he looked at the spell and Severus could tell he was looking at the magic.

"How long have you noticed?" Severus asked.

"Last couple of days," Blake replied. "But I have a feeling that it has been there since Ry and I joined magic and it's only since my magic levels have been coming back up that I noticed."

"So, it's getting stronger?"

Blake sighed and untangled one of his hands to run it back over his head and Severus could tell the man was tired.

"I don't know," Blake said. "Maybe I just noticed it. I can use the magic and it doesn't seem to be doing any damage, it's just there. I'll look into it and see what I can find out."

"Have you seen something like this before?" Severus asked.

Blake stilled with his hand on his head.

"I'm not sure," Blake said softly. "It's my magic, it feels like my magic and I can work with it without a problem, but…"

Blake trailed off as he looked at the small, heatless flame and Severus looked at it as well, knowing that three types of magic had gone into making it. It frustrated him sometimes that he couldn't see the magic and could only faintly feel the magic in the spell.

"Something else is bothering you," Severus stated.

Blake slowly nodded his head as he looked at the flame, his pale green eyes moved to him and he sighed.

"Yes," Blake admitted. "But it's not important."

Severus tightened his grip on Blake's hand, he could tell the man didn't want to share his thoughts. Whatever was bothering him, he would share it when he wanted to.

"Poppy has given me her demands," Severus said with a smile. "Feel up to being an apprentice?"

Blake barked a laugh and gave him a lopsided grin.

"I can deal with that."

xXx

Harry stood calmly outside the wards of the castle as the sun started to set for the third afternoon in a row. He'd already placed a dead rabbit on the ground and had a gathering of crows in the trees around him, waiting. Harry leaned back on his cane and waited as well. He had questions that needed answering.

Caw!

Harry looked up at the small crow that had landed in the tree before him in interest. The animal looked him over with beady eyes and Harry cocked his head slightly. He wasn't sure if this was the crow he'd been waiting for. The bird moved down the branch before hopping to the ground near the rabbit.

"What do you want?"

Harry turned at the voice and looked over at a young woman with an air of dark magic and something else around her as she stood there naked. Her skin was dark and she stood about the same height as him and was so slim that she just looked like skin and bones and yet there was a strength to her body. The woman took a step forward as the other crows moved in on the rabbit and her black eyes focused on him.

"One of your kin gave a student here a silver snake," Harry said softly. "They saw something in the boy?"

The woman cocked her head to the side, like she was listening to something that Harry couldn't hear, before tilting it the other way.

"The dark boy?" The woman asked, her voice rough.

"Dark magic?" Harry asked and held out his hand and called a small ball of dark magic.

The woman bobbed her head in a nod, her dark eyes locked on the ball of magic.

"One of us," The woman said and grabbed the ball of dark magic and Harry let it go.

She held the ball close to her chest, between her small breasts, as it started to unravel into mists, before focusing back on Harry. It was hard to get a straight answer from the crows, their minds were too animalistic and they spent too much time between worlds. You had to read between the lines. Much like a prophecy, that only made sense after the fact, and he was only dealing with a very young crow here.

"Your boy," The woman said with a wild grin.

"My boy?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Yes, yes!" The woman cried and the crows started up in agreement.

Caw! Caw!

Harry looked around him in confusion.

"Your boy," The woman repeated as she stepped forward and cocked her head as she looked him over.

"That's why you gave him the silver snake?" Harry asked softly. "To draw my attention to him."

The woman bobbed her head, but if it was in answer to Harry's question or not, he wasn't sure.

"One of us!" The woman cried. "Same as you, your boy."

"Cursed?" Harry asked in confusion. "Cursed with dark magic."

Harry didn't see a curse around Callum Genger, just dark magic and a lot of it.

"You train him," The woman said. "Save him."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, he wasn't sure if he was getting answers or just more questions.

"He is yours," The woman whispered as she stepped very close to Harry.

Her black eyes glinted as Harry leaned into his cane and didn't step back as the woman looked him over. Her dark eyes holding both intelligence and madness.

"He will be yours," The woman said with a smile that had Harry shivering.

Being so close to the spirit world; past, present and future would blend. They could get glimpses of all three without understanding or caring one way or the other what they were seeing since they were still animals in the end. They were just moving the spirits they had picked up to the other side. However, they had seen something.

"Yours!" The woman cried with a grin and danced back.

Caw! Caw!

"Mine," Harry muttered and looked around at the crows.

He had no idea how the boy could be his, since there was no possible way that they shared any blood but as he watched the woman pranced around on her feet, he did wonder in what way the crows believed that he was his. The woman danced closer with those beady eyes and tilted head, her dark skin moulding with the darkening sky as Harry focused on her. A slight sheen of sweat on her flawless skin contrasting with the way that it stretched over the bones in her body.

"He calls to us," The woman said softly as she came to stand in front of him, stilling. "On the winds, calling out."

Harry shivered at the words as the woman cocked her head.

"You can answer his call," The woman whispered as she brushed her naked body against him. "You can save him."

"Save him from what?" Harry asked softly.

"Himself," The woman whispered. "His pain."

The woman leaned up and kissed his cheek briefly before skipping away behind him and by the time Harry turned, she'd gone and he was left alone with what was left of the dead rabbit and the crows enjoying the meal.

"Well," Harry muttered to the birds. "That answered my questions perfectly."

One of the birds turned its beady eyes on him and cawed loudly.

xXx

“So,” Harry said as he came through Severus’s office door with a grin. “Ry has a weekend pass and I need to teach him how to link his sword to himself.”

Severus looked up at the other man as he held the quill in his hand as he was marking assignments.

“Yes,” Severus drawled as he made another mark on the student’s paper before him.

“I was thinking-"

“Oh, god,” Severus moaned. “Not again.”

Harry gave him a grin as he threw himself into the chair across from him and sprawled out in it. Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

“Continue, Mr Sun.” Severus purred.

“Well,” Harry said as he hooked one leg over on the arm of the chair. “Did you also want to learn to link a sword or knife?”

Severus paused as he looked at the other man with dark eyes and Harry gave him a wink.

“It has to be silver to work,” Harry said. “Really not sure why. But it can be anything. I’ve found goblin silver works best, like my sword.”

“Do you only have your sword linked to you?” Severus asked in interest.

“Yes,” Harry answered and stretched out.

“Alright,” Severus said softly. “How can you be comfortable in that chair?”

“What why?” Harry asked.

“That chair,” Severus said slowly. “How are you comfortable in it. That was the most uncomfortable chair that I could find in this school.”

“I’m a military man, Severus.” Harry said, with a smirk. “I can be comfortable anywhere.”

Severus snorted.

“This chair’s not so bad,” Harry remarked and wiggled slightly.

Harry looked over when someone knocked on Severus’s door.

“Come in,” Harry called and Severus glared at him.

Ginny Weasley poked her head around the door then froze when she saw Harry.

“Um,” The girl said and blushed. “I’m here for my detention.”

“Oh,” Harry said and grinned over at Severus. “I could use someone to cut up some potion ingredients.”

Severus waved his hand and he looked back at Ginny.

“Well, Ms Weasley.” Harry said as he righted himself. “You're in luck.”

Ginny blushed even deeper shade of red and Harry winked over at Severus.

“No torture session with Snape tonight,” Harry remarked as Severus’s glare kicked up a notch. “Night, Severus.”

"Have you had chocolate?" Severus drawled and Harry gave him a wink in answer.

Ginny giggled as Harry pushed the girl out of the office then ducked his head back into the room and blew the man a kiss, then ducked out before the spell could hit him. Ginny started as the spell hit the door and looked up at Harry with wide eyes.

“Just a lover's tiff, Ms Weasley.” Harry said with a laugh. “Nothing to concern yourself with.”

“Thank you, sir.” Ginny said in a small voice.

“For what?” Harry asked as he opened the door to his office.

They stepped in and he opened up the potion’s cabinet, taking a few items out and passing them to the girl.

“For getting me out a detention with Professor Snape,” Ginny said in a small voice.

“So, is cutting up ingredients with me a better idea?” Harry asked as he locked the cabinet and picked up his notebook and flipped through it until he came to the page he wanted.

“Well,” Ginny said, looking around the office in interest.

Harry looked over at the girl as he used a finger to mark the page he was on.

“Yes?” Harry asked, drawing out the word.

Ginny blushed and looked away and Harry chuckled as they moved out of the office and to his classroom with the notebook and ingredients he needed. He left the door of his classroom open as he moved over to the bench at the back of his room.

“Just dump them there,” Harry said as he grabbed up a cauldron from under the table and placed it on the table.

“You make potions?” Ginny asked.

“Yep,” Harry replied as he ran his finger down the list in his notebook, double checking that he had everything. “Ry didn’t mention it?”

“Um, no.”

Harry looked over to see the girl watching him.

“He’ll be here this weekend,” Harry said as he leaned his hip against the table. “He has a pass from Auror training.”

“Your eyes are the same colour as his,” Ginny blunted out then ducked her head in embarrassment.

Harry gave a laugh as he pulled out a silver knife and a chopping board.

“How are you at potions?” Harry asked. “I know you are in Severus’s class?”

“Passing so far,” Ginny said in a small voice.

“Good enough for me then,” Harry said. “If you could chop those Poppy flowers, roughly will do.”

xXx

Severus leaned in the doorway watching his lover and the Weasley girl as they worked. They were roughly the same height with the girl less than an inch taller. Blake gave a grin to her and she blushed, making Severus smirk. Dracka appeared on the other side of the doorway and peeked into the room, then raised an eyebrow at Severus in question.

“Oi!” Blake snapped and Severus and Dracka looked over at him. “Bugger off.”

Dracka winked at Severus before stalking into the room as Blake turned to the two of them. Ginny flinched away from Dracka and Severus was sure that his eyes were shining red.

“Did we interrupt something?” Dracka drawled as he lifted his nose in the air and took a sniff.

“Out, Dracka.” Blake growled.

Dracka paused and he cocked his head to the side as Blake gave him a glare. Severus watched in interest, as a silent conversation seemed to pass between the two men.

“Will you make it up to me later?” Dracka said with a leer and Ginny blushed a deep shade of red.

Blake stepped forward until he stood toe to toe with the vampire and gave him a push. Dracka just rocked back on his heels with a grin.

“I’m sure Severus could help you out with that,” Blake said with a smirk. “I am busy, now out.”

Dracka rocked back on his feet again as Severus smirked from the doorway and Weasley looked like she would like to be anywhere but where she was.

“You hear that, Severus.” Dracka said, turning to him with a leer. “You're all mine.”

“Lucky me,” Severus drawled.

Dracka barked a laugh and stalked from the room, patting Severus on the shoulder as he passed. Blake gave him a wink before turning back to the potion as Ginny looked between the two men.

“Still liking your detention, Ms Weasley?” Severus asked sweetly. "I'm sure I can arrange some cauldrons that need cleaning."

Ginny looked at him with wide eyes and looking pale.

“Oi!” Blake snapped as he looked over at Severus.

Severus smirked and moved away from the door in amusement, Dracka waited for him and fell into step with him as Severus moved back to his office.

“You’re lucky he didn’t curse you,” Severus said softly.

“Ha!” Dracka barked. “I think he is getting used to it.”

“One day,” Severus drawled.

“Probably.”

xXx

“Did you two have fun?” Blake asked as he stepped into their bedroom that night after his shower.

Severus smirked in answer as he lay in bed with a book in his hands.

Blake sprawled out on the bed and Severus placed his book to the side and laid a hand on his shoulder as the man looked up at him.

“Yes,” Severus drawled.

Blake grinned up at him as he turned over and crawled up his body until he was saddling his waist.

“Did you have fun playing potions?” Severus purred.

“Yes,” Blake replied, his eyes darkening as he pushed the blanket down uncovering the man. “My normal partner was busy playing Professor with a vampire.”

Severus huffed a laugh and looked up at Blake above him.

“Poor Ginny,” Blake laughed. “I’m not sure she's going to recover from the shock.”

Blake squeaked as Severus rolled them until he was above the other man and attacked his neck as the man moaned under him and he pinned his wrists to the bed as he worked down his body. He released one of Blake’s hands to cup his balls and rolled them in his hand as Blake’s hand ran into his hair and pulled him down for a kiss before moving down his body as Blake brought his knees up on either side of him. Severus moved slowly down his body before taking his cock in his mouth.

He pulled back once the man hardened and looked up at him, Blake had his head tilted back with his eyes closed. He opened them and peered down at him as Severus moved back up his body and he reached over and slipped some lube out of his draw and held it out to Blake.

“I’m good,” Blake said with a smirk.

Severus eyes darkened as he looked down at him as Blake pressed his legs against Severus’s sides.

“Are you sure?” Severus asked as he tipped some lube onto his palm.

Blake huffed a laugh and Severus wrapped his hand around Blake’s cock and the man frowned.

“Severus?”

Severus quickened his pace on Blake’s shaft as the man’s head fell back on the pillow as his legs curled around his waist. Severus gasped as the man rocked his hips into his and he grabbed the man’s hands in his and pinned them above his head as he thrust down and with a grunt came with Blake following closely after. Severus rolled to the side as Blake cast a cleaning charm.

He rolled onto his back and panted slightly, he looked over when Blake chuckled.

“What?” Severus asked.

“Professors and vampires,” Blake muttered as he turned on his side. “Potions and Professors.”

Severus looked at him puzzled.

“Been a while since we had sex in a classroom,” Blake said with a glint in his eyes.

“Don’t you get in enough trouble with the Headmaster?” Severus purred.

“Ha!” Blake laughed. “Not lately and it's only the start of the school year.”

Severus groaned and let his head rest back against the bed.

xXx

Harry summoned his silver blade and placed it on his knees as he sat on the floor of his classroom.

“Okay,” Harry said softly and looked at his son. “The first thing you need to do is think of a place that you want the sword to be. I keep mine in my Gringott's vault.”

“Wait,” Severus said as he watched Harry and Ry.

Harry held up a hand before Severus could say anything else.

“I’ll explain,” Harry said. “You are making a link between your magic and the silver item. The item still needs a physical place to reside and if the link gets broken you know where it is.”

Harry dismissed his sword.

“When you don’t want it,” Harry said softly. “You dismiss it and it will go back to where you took it from. You link it to your magic so that it recognises when you are calling it.”

“But,” Ry said softly. “You have called it from people’s hands.”

“Yes,” Harry confirmed. “The longer you are linked with it the easier it is to call it to you from anywhere. It is still easier to call it from the place you store it.”

Harry called the sword back to his hand.

“Can you only link one item?” Ry asked.

“I wouldn’t recommend any more than just one item,” Harry said softly. “It would just confuse them and you.”

“You talk about them like they are alive,” Severus said softly.

“Magic has a way of making a life for itself,” Harry said softly. “Look at this castle for example. Would you call her alive?”

Ry looked around at the walls of the castle and nodded his head and even Severus had to agree.

“This school has stood for over a thousand years,” Harry said softly. “All the magic that has been cast here and soaked into the stones. I don’t think there is a witch or wizard that wouldn’t say she is alive.”

Severus moved to sit next to the other two on the floor.

“Now, Ry.” Harry said. “Which one do you want linked? I would recommend the knife, but it's up to you.”

“Why the knife?” Severus asked.

“Knife in the dark,” Harry replied with a lopsided grin. “A knife is easier to deal with than a sword and will get you out of a tight situation. Most wizards are not expecting it.”

Ry picked up his knife in his right hand.

“Right,” Harry said. “The first thing you need to do is to reach into your light magic, Ry.”

“How do I do that?” Ry asked.

“Ah,” Harry muttered and rubbed his head. “Maybe we should start with you, Severus.”

“Light magic, Mr Sun?” Severus drawled.

“Well with you it would be dark magic,” Harry said. “Same, same but different.”

Ry huffed a laugh as Severus glared at Harry.

“I’ve already told the Headmaster,” Harry said. “And it’s not too much power, more a marker than anything else.”

“You call this easy magic,” Ry grumbled.

“Well it is,” Harry defended.

“For some,” Ry muttered.

“Just let me explain it and you will find that it is easy,” Harry said sternly. “Okay Severus. What are you going to link?”

Severus pulled a silver knife from his robes and held it out. Ry looked at it with large eyes and Harry looked it over.

“That will do,” Harry said. “Now-"

“Is that?” Ry cut across him.

“Yes,” Severus answered.

Harry looked between the two of them, puzzled.

“Am I missing something?” Harry asked.

Severus and Ry glanced at each other and he looked at the knife but he'd never seen it before.

“Is that yours?” Harry questioned.

“Yes.”

“No.”

Severus and Ry glared at each other again and Harry held his hand out for the knife. Severus passed it over but he could feel nothing wrong with it and it was just a plain hardened silver knife and he handed it back.

“Care to explain?” Harry asked.

“That was Charmling’s knife,” Ry said softly.

“Ah,” Harry said. “Well, it won’t make a difference.”

Ry and Severus just stared at him.

“So,” Harry said, continuing with the lesson. “You need to draw on your dark magic and coat the item in it.”

“Dad?” Ry asked softly.

“Yes?” Harry asked his son. “What?”

“It doesn’t bother you that that knife was Charmling’s?” Ry asked softly.

“No,” Harry said, with a frown. “Why should it?”

“He stabbed you with it.” Ry stated.

“Yes?” Harry said, drawing the word out. “And now Severus has it. Unless he's planning on stabbing me with it and I haven't stolen any of his potions lately, so I should be okay."

Ry just looked over to Severus but the man just smirked at him.

“Back to the lesson then?” Harry asked in amusement. “It’s best if you close your eyes Severus and hold the knife in both your hands.”

Harry watched as the man did as instructed.

“Now,” Harry said and closed his own eyes as he opened his mind to the magic so that he could 'see' what Severus was doing. “You need to pull on your dark magic and coat the item and let the magic soak in. This only works if you have a core of light or dark magic. Wizard power will not stick to the silver.”

Harry watched as Severus pulled on his dark magic, it wasn't as smooth as it could be but it would still work.

“Just a little bit,” Harry said. “Just a slight coating. Enough to cover the blade and mark it.”

Harry gently reached forward with his own magic to guild the man and the blade was soon covered in the man’s magic, giving it a marker.

“Okay,” Harry muttered, as he made sure the whole blade from hilt to tip had been covered. “Now let it soak in. That’s it, it takes time. Don’t add anymore dark magic, you have used enough.”

Harry watched the slight dark mists around the weapon as it soaked into the silver, he could see the slight connection between Severus and the weapon as well as his own connection to him. He reached forward and smoothed over the edges of the mark on the blade so that it curved around it seamlessly as it soaked into the metal.

“I’m just going to strengthen the connection,” Harry muttered. “Just give the blade a little more magic.”

Harry caught the dark magic that Severus fed it and twisted it around and strengthened the connection and heard Ry gasp but he was too busy to see what it was about.

“Okay,” Harry said. “I want you to picture the place you want the blade to go when you are not using it? Make a very clear picture in your mind, down to the last detail.”

Harry waited as he held the connection between the blade and Severus until another line snaked out and Harry grabbed that one and tied it into the other one he had so that the blade, Severus and the location were all tied together.

“Okay,” Harry said softly. “I want you to envision the blade in the location that you have picked out.”

Harry waited as he held the connections. This was up to Severus now, this called on the man having a good imagination and a well-trained mind, which he knew the man had. He knew the second that the blade disappeared for Ry gasped and he felt the connection flare.

“Perfect,” Harry said and he smoothed over the connection. “Okay think of it in your hand.”

The connection flared and Harry let it go and opened his eyes to see Severus staring at the weapon in his hands.

“All done,” Harry said with a grin and sat back on his hands. “See easy. The longer you hold the connection the more life it seems to get. Since it has your magic on it and is connected to you, it will come to you when you call it. It can be a little hit and miss for the first couple of months, so just keep calling and dismissing it. Until it comes every time you want.”

Harry watched with a smile as Severus dismissed the blade then called it back before he looked up at Harry with wide eyes.

“That's easy?” Severus drawled.

“That's easy,” Harry repeated with a smirk. “Your turn, Ry.”

The boy groaned.

xXx

Harry felt a pull on the connection with Severus and he frowned. What was the man doing? He looked back to the fifth year Hufflepuff, Jake Filler, that he was working with and watched as the boy cast the spell to carve the stone in front of them. They were in an unused room on the first floor since this kind of spell work made a big mess.

“That’s it,” Harry said, as the boy carefully sliced into the stone.

Harry was more supervising, than anything else as the boy worked. The boy had talent as he carved the stone and Harry sat in one of the chairs along the wall. He watched the boy work a little longer before he was distracted once again and he frowned. Severus was doing something but Harry couldn’t find out what, while he was supervising Mr Filler.

When he was distracted for the third time, he had to take the ring off his finger to lessen the connection as he watched the boy work. The connection faded as he played with the ring.

“You are getting very good at this,” Harry said softly, when the boy stepped back. “Are you thinking of taking this up as a job?”

“Um,” The boy replied with wide eyes. “I hadn’t thought of that, sir.”

“You have skills, Mr Filler.” Harry said with a smile. “If you want, I can look into having some of your pieces placed in a gallery for sale?”

“Really?” Jake said as he looked between Harry and the statue he'd carved. “Do you think it’s that good?”

Harry smiled as he got to his feet and slipped the ring into his pocket.

“Yes,” Harry said with a smile. “Now that should do for the night.”

“Thanks, sir.” Jake said with a smile before leaving the room.

Harry looked over the statue, the boy had really captured the image of a mermaid in the stone to such a degree that the eyes looked like they were staring at him.

Suddenly the connection between Severus and himself flared and Harry grabbed his chest in pain as he fumbled with his phone as his legs gave out on him and he crashed to the floor as pain flared in his head.

“What the hell are you doing?” Harry snapped into the phone when Severus picked up.

“Where are you?” Severus said at the same time.

“Let go of the connection,” Harry snapped as his head pounded.

The connection faded and Harry slipped the ring back onto his finger as he took a seat on one of the chairs and held his head. He looked up as Severus banged into the room in full Professor mode until he saw him.

“What were you doing?” Harry asked as he rubbed his chest.

“Are you okay?” Severus said at the same time.

Harry held his head as the pain faded in his chest.

“Blake?” Severus asked softly.

“You were pulling on the connection,” Harry said. “I had a student here, I had to take the ring off, Severus. It was distracting. Now what were you doing?”

Severus grabbed another chair and placed it in front of Harry and sat down with his legs touching his.

“Practicing with the knife,” Severus said softly. “Are you okay?”

Harry rubbed his head.

“All good,” Harry replied. “You have two connections, Severus. One to the blade and the other to me. Just be careful about which one you pull.”

Harry looked up to see Severus looking at him, looking pale.

“You pulled on the wrong one,” Harry said softly, his head still pounding.

Severus held out a pain potion to him and Harry took it in his hand.

“Thanks,” Harry said with a small smile. “I might have to weaken our connection while you work on the one with a knife. So, you don’t grab that one by mistake.”

Harry took the pain potion before handing back the empty vial as the headache eased off.

“Blake?”

Harry looked up at Severus as the man laid his hands on his knees.

“It doesn’t hurt me when you grab the connection,” Severus said softly. “But it hurts you?”

Harry sighed and ran a hand over his face. He didn’t know how to explain this to the other man.

“I know how to grab it and work with it, Severus.” Harry said softly, only half explaining it. “You do not have those skills, yet.”

Severus flinched back and Harry knew he hadn’t explained it right.

“Sorry, wrong words.” Harry said with a sigh. “At this point, just leave it alone and just use the spell in the ring.”

Harry rubbed his temples.

“I wonder if this is what the Headmaster feels when I pull on dark magic,” Harry said with a lopsided grin to Severus and the tension between them eased.

Harry picked up the man’s hands and closed his eyes as he felt out the connection between then and eased off on it until it was only a thin thread between the ring and Severus. It hurt that he had to do that, but it would save both of them the trouble and Harry the headache.

 

xXx

A/N: If anyone is interested I have another Snarry AU story called Demon Lives if you want to check it out.


	3. Chapter Forty

Harry sat with his legs crossed in the small bare room with his eyes closed and just dressed in his shirt and jeans. He could feel the coldness of the stones soaking into his legs as he sat there as he slowed his breathing down and focused on the magic in the room next to him. If he'd had his eyes open he would have seen the other room before him through the one-way glass but he didn't need to for this.

He'd been there for a good two hours already as the Aurors ran through the students and he supplied the dark magic for the students to work against. He could feel the other three magical signals in the other room and the instructor. He could easily pick them out by the magic they held but due to the fact he had his eyes closed he didn't know much more than that.

He focused in on one of the students and let his dark magic slightly push on them, to rise the doubts in the person's mind as he started to condense his magic together in a form to the side of the room. He pushed on the mind of the students he'd picked out as the form of the shadow warrior started to appear and he could hear the shouting in the next room and the instructor yelling out orders and he pushed on the mind he's picked and kicked up the person's doubts.

He gave simply orders to his shadow warrior and flinched slightly as a silver weapon hit the warrior and he pulled back slightly. He felt slight light magic and pushed his warrior towards that signal as he opened his eyes and looked into the room and grinned slightly. He thought that he recognised Ron Weasley's magical signal as the watched the boy move forward and cast a spell towards the shadow warrior as another student dashed forward with a silver sword.

The student he'd been pushing on was standing back and Harry pulled back on the dark magic and the shadow warrior lost a little of its form as one student sliced through it. Harry winched again and pulled his mind back completely and the shadow warrior jumped forward with a dark sword and Harry watched in interest as the student that he'd been pushing against seemed to snap out it and pulled a sword and dashed into the fray.

The instructor barked out orders until Harry's shadow warrior lost its form and puffed away to mist and Harry leaned back on his hands.

"How's it going?"

Harry tilted his head back to look at Kingsley as the man came into the room and held out a coffee to him. The students in the other room wouldn't be able to hear or see them but just see a stone wall.

"I hate doing this," Harry admitted and Kingsley frowned.

"Why did you agree then?" Kingsley asked as he conjured a chair and sat down next to him and looked into the room.

"Because they need to learn this before their life is on the line," Harry replied as he took a sip of coffee. "Is Ry next?"

Kingsley gave him a grin.

"Ah," Harry said. "That's why you are here."

"Could you push on his mind?" Kingsley asked carefully and Harry looked over sharply. "The instructors have noticed something that I want you to check out."

"Explain," Harry demanded, steel in his voice.

Kingsley waved his hand as the group in the room was led out.

"I'll explain later, if I need to." Kingsley replied. "But I don't think I will have to."

Harry looked over at the other man sharply but the big, dark man was just looking into the other room as he sat on his chair with his leg crossed over his knee.

"You better have a good reason," Harry said icily. "I am already hating this and will no doubt have a headache by the end of the last group."

"Do you need a break?" Kingsley asked looking Harry over in concern. "Do I need someone to watch you? I don't want to have to call Severus to tell him you have passed out again."

Harry groaned and sat forward as he ran his hands over his head.

"This is not ward work," Harry pointed out.

"You didn't answer my question," Kingsley snapped back.

"It's fine," Harry replied.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Shut it," Harry replied. "That is answering your question."

Kingsley looked him over, his sharp eyes picking up the tension in his body and the tiredness.

"We'll make this group the last one," Kingsley said softly. "We can always finish off the rest of the groups another time."

Harry groaned but didn't argue as the two men lapsed back into silence. A few minutes later Harry picked up the magical signals of the next group and he centred himself as he waited for them to enter the room. He pulled his dark wand and placed it between his fingers as Kingsley glanced over at him. So far, he'd just been working with his cherry wand but if he was going to push on Ry's mind he would need the stronger and darker wand.

Three students entered the room with their wands drawn and Harry looked them over. His eyes focused on Ry first as the boy ran his eyes around the large room with two girls with him and the instructor.

"We are looking for a Dark Wizard," The instructor said quietly, the man's name was Alan Faultner. "He could have left a trap."

One of the girls with blonde hair looked around nervously, she was slim and would have been a few years older than Ry. The other girl had light brown hair and striking blue eyes and was closer in age with Ry. Both girls hadn't been at Hogwarts and may have been home schooled or went to one of the smaller magical schools in Britain.

Ry kept his two team members in his sights as he whispered to them to keep together as they moved around the room. Harry slowly channelled his magic into the stones and opened his mind to the magic a little as he slipped his eyes closed to better see the magic and block out everything else.

He built it up slowly as he kept an 'eye' on the three students as Alan stood back. He let his warrior condense in the darkened corner of the room as he moved his magic to push against Ry and hated himself as he did it. Dark magic should never be used against friends or family as he pushed against the man's mind and it left a bad taste in his mouth.

He sent a little extra magic to his warrior and knew the moment that it was spotted as one of the girl's cried out and Harry let it jump forward towards them. Then suddenly Ry pulled his silver sword and sliced through the warrior and Harry flinched slightly as he cancelled the spell and pulled the dark magic to the side and reformed the shadow warrior.

He pushed a little harder on Ry's mind then pulled back completely as Ry flared his light magic and jumped forward towards the warrior and slashed towards it with his sword and light magic and Harry grabbed his head as the boy cut through his shadow and the spell collapsed.

"Blake?" Kingsley asked softly. "Right there?"

Harry tried to focus as he slitted his eyes open to see Ry flicking his head around looking for danger. Harry touched on his light magic and pulled slightly as he formed a shadow warrior of light magic this time. The shadow started to appear and Ry's head flicked around but he had a frown on his face this time as he held out his sword, hesitating slightly.

Harry pushed a little dark magic into the form as it become more solid and Ry's frown deepened. He knew who was behind the magic. His eyes darted around before Harry let the warrior jump forward with its sword and Ry quickly brought his up. The boy had been training but he was no match for Harry's shadow warrior as he channelled his own skill into it and it pushed Ry back.

Ry then ducked to the side as one of the girls lashed out with her sword catching the warrior on the side as Ry sent a spell at its back. Harry had kept the connection thin this time as he directed the shadow warrior. It twisted and turned to the attacks as the blonde used her sword skills as Ry went with his strong suit of spell work.

Suddenly and without warning Ry pulled on his light magic and twisted it with one of his spells and it smashed into Harry's warrior and the spell collapsed. Harry let all his magic drop as pain spiked across his head and he held his head in his hands.

"Blake!" Kingsley yelped, grabbing his shoulder as he cursed.

Harry wasn't sure what the man was panicking about until he moved his hands and noticed the blood. He sniffed slightly as he held his nose.

"Dad?" Ry called out and Harry's eyes darted to the room as he tilted his head back as he held his nose.

Kingsley pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"It's just a nose bleed, Kingsley." Harry told the man.

"Don't care," Kingsley snapped as he called a medic.

Harry looked over as the door opened and tall dark-haired woman came into the room and gave him a smile as she set her bag down. She knelt down in front of him and pulled out a tissue box.

"You must be Blake Sun," The woman said with a soft voice. "I'm Gurt Holiday."

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied as he picked a few tissues from the box.

The woman gave him a warm smile as she pulled her ward. Harry looked back into the room as the instructor spoke to Ry and the two girls but he could see Ry's eyes flicking around trying to pick up on his magic.

"Do you want me to grab him?" Kingsley asked.

"No," Harry said softly. "Send him to Hogwarts tomorrow, since it’s a Saturday."

Gurt looked over into the room and her eye caught on Ry before looking back at him with a smile.

"Mr Potter?" Gurt asked softly. "I've had to patch him up a few times already."

"Like father, like son." Kingsley muttered.

"You should test him for healing magic," Gurt remarked as she conjured a bowl of water for Harry to wash his hands and face in as the bleeding started to stop.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked in interest.

"I think he would be suited to it," Gurt replied. "His magic likes to follow mine when I do a healing."

Harry stilled as he looked at the woman but she had turned to place her wand away and didn't notice his stare. Harry's eyes flicked back to Ry in the other room and wasn't sure what to make of that. Could his son really be that much different from him.

"I'll look into that," Kingsley commented. "Thank you, Mrs Holiday."

"No problems," The woman said as she looked back at Harry. "Just a nose bleed, nothing to worry about."

"Told you," Harry said smugly to Kingsley as he finished washing up.

"If that's all, sir?" Gurt asked.

"Yes, thank you," Kingsley replied and the woman left, leaving the tissues and the bowl behind.

"What happened?" Kinsley asked once the woman was gone.

"He pulled on his light magic," Harry replied. "He's using it in his spell work. Is that what you wanted me to look for?"

"Yes," Kingsley said. "One of his instructors noticed the added boost to his spell."

Harry looked back into the stone room and noticed that they were still in there. Harry carefully reached out with his dark magic and let a small amount condense into a small form of a mouse. He linked in with the magic to see through the mouse's eyes as it twitched its nose and sent it towards the students.

The mouse could sense people around it as its master sent it running across the floor and closer to the people in the room. It paused as one of the people screamed and flinched back at the sound and would have run if its master didn't gently reassure it that it was alright. It edged closer and looked up at the people until one knelt down in front of him. He felt something brush him and he scrambled back as the person pulled back his fingers before inching closer.

Harry pulled back from the mouse but left it in place as he looked at Ry kneeling down in front of the little grey mouse. The animal sniffed his fingers before with a squeak it disappeared amongst the stuff in the room and Ry looked up.

"Dad," Ry called out, looking around. "I know you are there."

"He's in the other room," Alan replied reluctantly.

Ry gave the man a smile and Alan sighed and gave him directions. Harry banished the bowl of bloody water and didn't have to wait long until Ry opened the door and moved in.

"I knew it was you!" Ry accused as he closed the door behind him.

"In what way?" Harry asked from his place on the floor.

"The dark magic," Ry replied. "It had a familiar feel about it, it wasn't until you used light magic that I knew it was you. Did you use dark magic against me?"

"Ah, yes." Harry replied. "Sorry, I was under orders."

Harry looked at Kingsley and the man just stared back before getting to his feet.

"I'll leave you to it," Kingsley announced. "Mr Potter, you are working with your father for the rest of the day. I want you back at eight on Monday morning."

"Yes, sir." Ry replied.

Both Potters watched as Kingsley moved out of the room and Ry took the man's seat and looked him over.

"You don't look well," Ry said softly.

"I'm fine," Harry replied as he leaned back on his hands. "You are drawing on your light magic."

Ry reeled back from those words.

"Really?" Ry asked. "I didn't notice."

"That's what we'll be training with," Harry said softly. "You need to know when you are drawing on it and when to use it correctly. At the moment you are just pulling on it instinctively. I'll work out some time with Kingsley for us to practice."

"At Hogwarts?" Ry asked in interest.

"We'll see," Harry replied in amusement.

"I like the little mouse you made," Ry said with a smile.

Harry gave the boy a grin and looked him over, he was growing up. Ry gave him a soft smile. Harry held out his hand and focused on his magic and a small grey mouse appeared. It looked just like any other mouse, you would come across, as it sniffed and moved on his hand and he held it out to Ry. The boy reached out and held his palm up next to Harry's and the mouse moved to his hand.

"I can feel the magic in it but it looks just like a normal mouse," Ry said in surprise as the animal moved from one hand to the other. "Could I make one of these?"

"This is what we are going to start with," Harry said as he watched his son fondly. "It takes a lot of control to make one of these animals. My dark Dragon works off the same magic, just on a larger scale."

"My instructors won't teach me this?" Ry asked in interest as he set the mouse down.

Harry watched as the little mouse ran across the floor and he sent out a light touch and called it back. It ran back towards him and he placed his hand on the ground and it sniffed him with its whiskers twitching.

"They can teach you about drawing on your light magic," Harry said calmly. "Controlling that magic is a different matter. Most wizards and witches may not even know they have light or dark power and those that do…"

"Snape has dark magic?" Ry asked in interest.

"He does," Harry confirmed. "But he didn't know that until I showed him, he's still getting used to that."

Ry looked taken aback.

"Not many wizards or witches can't look into their cores, Ry." Harry said softly, as they watched the mouse. "Dark and light power is like a fog, you can see it at a distance but you don't know how to grab it. It doesn't like to be controlled unless you pull on it correctly. Wizard power comes to people easier, that is why people use it. Wizard magic wants to please."

"You make it sound like it's alive…" Ry started to say then his eyes were drawn to the little mouse. "Like it's alive."

Both Potters looked down at the mouse as it sniffed the tissue box before placing its paws on the side of it. Acting just like a real mouse but with less fear of the humans in the room.

"You aren't controlling it?" Ry asked.

"I'm not controlling it," Harry confirmed. "I just spun the spell and let the magic do as it wants. I used a mouse as a template, that is why it's acting like a real mouse. If I used another animal as a template it would be acting differently. It pulls on your knowledge of the animal you want it to be."

Ry's eyes widened as he looked at the animal and Harry knew he was looking at the magic with new eyes.

"Why don't teach us this?" Ry said softly.

"Humans by nature want to control everything around them," Harry said as he sat up. "This magic is different and also another reason that most wizards won't pull on it or if they do. They just use it to boost to their own magic, that is what you have been doing. I'm here to break you of that habit."

Harry gave him a son a lopsided grin.

"I could feel your dark magic up here," Ry said softly and tapped his head and Harry grimaced.

"Sorry about that," Harry said softly. "First lesson, never use dark or light magic against friends or family."

Ry looked him over and Harry could see more of the man that Harry Potter would be and he gave the boy a smile.

"You got me back if it helps your mind any," Harry remarked, still feeling the headache. "You flared your light magic which broke through what I was doing."

Harry turned to his little mouse as it lost the magic holding its form together and puffed away into dark mists which trailed across the floor before disappearing.

"It didn't act like a thing made from dark magic," Ry commented.

"Its template was a mouse," Harry explained. "It acted like a mouse, it would have acted the same if it had been made from light magic. The more magic you pour into it the less it will act like the creature that it looks like. In a fight you would use something like a wolf or large cat. That little mouse is great for spy work."

Ry looked at him sharply and Harry gave him a son a lopsided grin before pulling himself to his feet with the help of his cane and a slight groan. He'd been sitting there too long.

"Come on," Harry said as Ry smirked at him. "Go get changed and I'll take you out to a late lunch in London before heading to Hogwarts."

xXx

Severus looked up with dark eyes when the noise in the Hall dimmed slightly before whispers started up to see Blake and Ry walking into the hall.

"Ry!" Ginny squealed and flew out of her chair and Blake pulled back sharply as the girl grabbed Ry in a hug and Severus smirked.

"What do you reckon, Severus?" Dracka asked with a leer.

Severus turned his dark eyes on him and Dracka's leer twisted up and Severus gave him a glare.

"No?" Dracka asked. "He's no longer a student."

"Don't you even think about it, Mr Dracka." Minerva sniffed. "I'm sure that Blake would not be impressed-"

"About what?" Blake asked as he stepped up to the front of the Head Table and looked them over.

Dracka gave him a leer and Blake just raised his eyebrow in question.

"Dracka was pointing out the fact that Potter is no longer a student," Severus drawled.

"Is that so," Blake said softly with a deadly tone to his voice.

"Ah," Dracka stuttered and pulled back slightly. "Just an observation."

"In that case," Blake said silkily, then turned to Severus. "You won't mind giving up your bed to Ry for the weekend?"

Dracka barked a laugh at the sour look on Severus's face.

"And why would I do that, Mr Sun?" Severus drawled as he rubbed his chin.

Blake leaned back on his cane and looked him over with a lopsided grin.

"Well," Blake said. "The guest wing is too far away and your rooms are right next to mine and since Ry is no longer a student, which Dracka has just worked out…"

Dracka snorted. "He has you there, Severus."

"Why is Potter here?" Severus asked as he looked over at the boy sitting next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"Training," Blake said simply then his eyes settled on Dracka.

Dracka shifted slightly at the look in the other man's eyes and Blake smirked.

"Hungry Dracka?" Blake asked and Minerva huffed as her lips thinned.

"I'm not sure how to answer that one," Dracka said as he looked between them all.

"Training in town," Blake answered. "With Ry in tow."

"Still not sure how to answer that one," Dracka admitted and Severus snorted.

"Want to come, Severus?" Blake asked.

"Someone needs to be here if you need to be bailed out of jail," Severus replied silkily. "Muggle or Auror watch house."

Blake barked a laugh and gave him a wink, they all knew that could be a possibility.

"Dracka, I'll see you at nine." Blake told the vampire before taking a few steps away from the table before turning back.

"Think of it as a date." Blake said with a smirk and a few students giggled. Dracka turned to Severus.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Dracka asked with a leer. "Always room for one more."

"Absolutely sure," Severus replied. "If it involves those two and you, I want to be as far away as I can get."

xXx

Ry sat nervously on the lounge in his father's rooms as the man got ready. He wasn't sure why they were heading out to a bar for his first lesson in light magic and by the smirk Snape was giving him from the armchair. He wasn't sure that he was going to like it.

"Did he say what he was planning on teaching me?" Ry asked Snape.

"All I know, Potter." Severus said silkily. "Is that the vampire is going with you."

Ry paled as his eyes widened.

"And if you get arrested," Severus purred. "I'm on bail out duty."

Ry paled even more.

"Don't let him get to you," Blake said as her moved into the room without his cane and moving smoothly so Ry knew he'd taken a potion. "You'll be fine."

Severus gave Ry a smirk that indicated different.

"Have you been arrested before?" Ry asked his father.

"Ah," Blake replied. "By the muggle police or the Aurors?"

Severus barked a laugh and Ry's lips quirked up, he didn't hear Snape laugh often but his father seemed to bring that out in him.

"I was detained by the Russian government once," Blake replied with a smirk. "Does that count."

Severus snorted and looked the man over. He was wearing black jeans and shoes with a soft blue shirt. Without his cane and with his dancing green eyes he looked more in his early forties as he looked the two over.

Ry stood and Severus looked the other man over. They were of a similar build but Ry was a good head and a bit taller than his father and with his shaggy dark hair and striking green eyes behind his wire rimmed glasses and he did draw the eye. The boy still had some filling out to do and the two men did look like father and son but Severus was sure the day would come that they would look more like brothers and Blake raised his eyebrow in question and he gave the man a smirk.

"Yes?" Blake purred and Ry's eyes flicked between the two men.

"Nothing, love." Severus purred and Ry gagged.

Ry looked between the two men, seeing them in a slightly different light as they shared a look. Ry hadn't spent much time with his father and Severus while he'd been at school, outside of classes and passing in the hallways but when they were on holidays he would see Severus more and the way the two men lived and worked together. He looked at the two of them now and how relaxed Snape looked as he looked at Blake before looking at him.

"Something amusing, Potter?" Severus purred and Ry gave him a grin.

"Nothing," Ry replied.

"So," Severus purred. "I heard an interesting rumour."

Ry groaned as Blake smirked at him.

"It was nothing," Ry snapped and glared at his father. "We just went out for dinner."

"Breaking curfew," Blake muttered and Ry's glare picked up. "Don't know why they have to call me about it."

"You do know the right spells, Potter?" Severus asked as he sat forward in his armchair. "I see enough of children around here without having to babysit one."

"I'm waiting outside," Ry snapped and walked out of his father's rooms to the man's laughter.

Ry turned before moving into the hallway to see his father and Severus sharing a kiss. He'd known what Snape had been trying to do as he walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

xXx

Harry looked around the pub as he leaned back in his chair and looked over at his son next to him. Ry was looking around in interest, he was sure that he'd been to a pub before but as the boy's eye caught his, he was probably wondering why they had come here for a lesson.

Harry looked over to Dracka talking to a young man at the bar and he was sure by the end of the night that Ry would be looking at the vampire in a different light.

"Focus on Dracka," Harry said to Ry and the boy frowned.

"Why?"

"Focus on what he's doing."

"He's just talking to that bloke."

"Dracka is a vampire," Harry said as he picked up his beer. "A dark creature that feeds on blood and magic. Focus on what he is doing and how he does it."

Ry frown but focused on the vampire as Dracka spoke quietly to the man. Ry blushed slightly as Dracka let his hand rest on the young man's leg and Harry was sure that Dracka had chosen the man on the basis that it would make Ry blush more than if he had chosen a woman.

"What's he doing?" Ry asked. "Is he doing magic?"

"Focus on that," Harry said.

"Is he using dark magic?" Ry asked as Dracka ran his hand further up the man's leg.

Dracka was using more magic than he normally would have and Harry was concerned that the young man would notice since he was a wizard but the man just grabbed the vampire's hand and placed it between his legs. Ry sucked in a breath at the move and looked away his cheeks red.

"Keep watching," Harry said. "Focus on what he's doing."

"I know what he's doing," Ry snapped but looked back. "You're as bad as Snape."

Dracka was laying the magic on thick as the man's eyes glazed over slightly and Harry sipped at his beer.

"Focus on the magic," Harry suggested as Dracka got to his feet.

Ry's eyes widened as the young man moved to his feet and grabbed Dracka's ass and pulled him close. Dracka leaned forward and whispered something in the man's ear before they moved off towards the doors and Ry turned to him with large eyes.

"Could you feel the magic?" Harry asked mildly.

"What's he going to do?" Ry asked at the same time.

Harry gave the boy a lopsided grin.

"It's Dracka," Harry replied. "Whatever he feels like. He's a vampire Ry. Don't ever forget that, he may have been your teacher but he is still a vampire."

"I could feel him doing something," Ry admitted and shifted slightly.

"He was laying it on a bit thick," Harry admitted. "That is how dark magic can be used. A slight suggestion, that man he left with, is a wizard."

Ry frowned as he looked at Harry and he let his son think it through, let him come to his own conclusions.

"So, he could have picked up on the magic that Dracka was using?" Ry asked.

Harry picked up his beer and took a sip.

"That is the question," Harry replied. "Was he not aware of the magic whispering in his mind or was he just after a good time with a dark creature."

His son looked at him and Harry was sure in that moment he realised how dangerous vampires and people with dark magic could be as the boy sat up a bit straighter in his seat. They had come to a bar that was mostly muggle but Harry could also pick out the people with magical cores. It was a good mix between the two.

"What Dracka just did was similar to what I did with you," Harry said softly as he sat back in his seat, it still didn't sit right with him what he'd done. "I pushed on your mind, a slight suggestion."

"But I could pick up on that," Ry said softly. "That man didn't seem to pick up on what Dracka was doing."

"I pushed harder," Harry said. "The exercise was for me to disable one team member with dark magic to give my warrior a chance to overpower the other two. It was to show you that you have to look out for other magic besides what is in front of you. Dark magic can be used to slip into a person's mind and push them to do what you want as long as that person is open to it. This Ry, is why Dark Wizards are feared."

Ry looked at him and Harry was sure that after tonight Dracka wouldn't be the only one that Ry would be looking at differently and he gave him a lopsided grin.

"What about light magic?" Ry asked. "Can it be used in the same way?"

Harry gave the boy a grin, he was a quick learner.

"Got it in one," Harry replied. "Just in a slightly different way. That's the next lesson, once the vampire gets back."

Ry looked around the pub.

"Can you pick up the wizards and witches here?" Harry asked and Ry started. "I'll grab us another drink while you try to pick them out."

Harry pulled himself to his feet and grabbed up the two empty glasses and gave Ry a wink as he moved back to the bar. He slipped through the people around him easily, the potion in his system working wonders as he signalled for three beers.

xXx

Ry watched his father weave through the crowds as he thought over his words. He'd always believed that people feared Dark Wizards due to their power and the acts they would commit and yet his father wasn't like that and he didn't think that Dracka was either. He hadn't really thought through the whole vampire thing, even if they had done assignments at school on them.

Dracka himself had given a class on vampires and yet it hadn't sunk in until he saw the man using his magic and he could understand the Ministry of Magic's fear of the creatures. His eyes picked up on his father talking to someone at the bar and he focused slightly. Since their battle with Voldemort, Ry had noticed that he could pick up on the magic around him better as he focused in on his father.

The man had never given off a strong feeling of magic unless he was working but he could feel the magic in the man beside Blake as he leaned back on the bar with three drinks beside him. The man seemed to know Blake as they spoke and Ry frowned as he could see something around the man.

"Blake trying his luck?" Dracka asked as he took a seat next to him.

Ry turned to the vampire and noticed something around him as well and wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. The vampire gave him a leer but it started to slip as he kept looking at him.

"Ry?" Dracka asked softly. "You okay?"

Ry snapped out of it and the pub came back into focus as Dracka looked him over.

"Yes, sorry." Ry answered. "Zoned out a bit there."

Dracka gave him a grin and clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"Did you have fun?" Blake asked as he moved back to the table and placed the three beers down. "The Auror over there, picked up on your magic."

Dracka gave his father a leer and Ry shifted slightly at the look. He wasn't sure about the relationship that the vampire had with his father, he knew it was close and the rumours around the school had always annoyed him. Since he knew his father was in a relationship with Severus, which was another set rumours. Seeing the two men in a social setting he could understand what some of the students would whisper when they thought he couldn't hear them. His father looked over at him and gave him a grin but that didn't set his mind at ease. He wondered what Severus thought of the two men when they went out.

"Next lesson?" His father asked as he sat sprawled out in his seat.

"Let the man finished his beer first, Blake." Dracka laughed as he leaned on the table. "These lessons wouldn't include a stripe joint or a brothel?"

Blake barked a laugh as Ry blushed until he could feel his cheeks burning and the leer that Dracka gave him didn't help.

"You're as bad as Severus at making the boy blush," Blake commented before giving Ry a smile. "Vampires, they only have two things on their minds; sex and blood."

"Blake only has one," Dracka counted with a wink. "Coffee."

Ry snorted as his father barked another laugh. He looked the two men over as they sat beside each other comfortably and he wondered about his father's relationship. Looking at it from a more adult point of view as the two men spoke quietly as Ry nursed his beer. The two men across from him just seemed to move together and work seamlessly as a team. Similar to when he'd walked in to see his father and Snape working together on a potion.

Ry frowned as the thought that his father and him used to be the same person went through his mind and yet as his father leaned on the table close to Dracka he couldn't see himself doing that. Not after watching the vampire and the young man from before and he hadn't even seen the man feed. His father glanced over at him and his green eyes locked with his and Ry shifted slightly.

"Right there?" Blake asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Ry replied. "What's the next lesson?"

"How to stay sober enough to understand Blake's lessons," Dracka remarked with a grin as he threw his arm around his father's shoulders and grinned over at him showing his fangs.

"Lesson two," Blake said calmly. "Dealing with a vampire after they have fed, they get a little clingy."

His father calmly elbowed Dracka in the stomach and the man pulled back as he flashed his fangs at Blake. Ry pulled back slightly at the red glaze to the vampire's eyes. His father growled back slightly and Dracka grinned at him. A silent conversation seeming to pass between them.

"That's easy," Dracka replied mildly. "Just move your head to the side and expose your neck, I'll take care of the rest."

Ry paled at the vampire's words and he was in no doubt about what Dracka was in that moment, as his father barked a laugh. The vampire was no longer the teacher that had taught him, he was a dark creature and as the man's dark eyes locked onto him with amusement. Ry knew this night was going to change a lot of the things he had thought before.

"Come on," Blake said and clapped a hand to Ry's shoulder. "Time to move, the Aurors are getting edgy."

Ry looked up and noticed the man that his father had been talking to before had found a friend and both were watching them with sharp eyes.

xXx

Harry took in the smells and the sights of London on a Friday night as his son walked beside him and Dracka kept pace behind them. He glanced over at the vampire and the man flashed his fangs at him. Harry gave him a wink before turning back to his son. Ry had been quiet since they had left the bar and Harry frowned at him.

"Right there?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah," Ry replied, but his smile didn't reach his eyes as he glanced behind them at Dracka before looking in front of him again.

Blake glanced over to Dracka and the man frowned. Harry was glad now that the vampire had decided to feed outside the bar with Ry's reaction. He stepped closer to his son and slipped his hand into his and pulled him to a stop. Ry looked down at him with a frown and Harry gave him a soft grin. He grabbed the vampire and apparated them.

Dracka grabbed his shoulder as they landed as Ry looked around the alley they were in. The soft notes of music on the air as Harry released Ry and stepped back. Dracka suddenly wrapped his arm around his shoulders and leered over at the boy. Harry glanced at Dracka but the man was focused on Ry.

"Spit it out," Dracka snapped.

"What?" Ry stuttered.

"You want to say something," Dracka said calmly. "Spit it out."

Ry looked away and Dracka growled low in his throat and Harry tensed under his arm. There was a reason that the vampire had done that as he held him with a steel grip. This was between Ry and Dracka and he didn't want him to step in.

"I just didn't really see you as a dark creature," Ry said softly and Dracka relaxed beside him.

"I've always been a vampire," Dracka replied in amusement.

"I know that!" Ry snapped, his eyes flashing briefly. "It just didn't connect…"

"That he would have to feed?" Harry asked softly. "That he would use dark magic to do it?"

"Yes," Ry replied.

"He doesn't have to use magic at all," Harry replied and Dracka's arm tightened around him.

"What?" Ry questioned.

"He used magic tonight," Harry replied and slipped out of Dracka's arm to stand in front of Ry. "Because I asked him to. I'm sure that man would have left with him regardless, if he'd used magic or not. It just would have been a matter of time or if that one didn't go. Someone else would have."

Harry glanced over to Dracka to see the man's expression was closed as he looked at the two Potters.

"You have powerful light magic, Ry." Harry said softly. "Dark and light magic can clash. Dracka has pure dark magic. Only dark magic, he is not a wizard."

Ry's eyes grew large at that.

"But he uses a wand," Ry stuttered.

"He is allowed to use a wand," Harry pointed out with a smirk. "Doesn't mean he needs it."

Ry's eyes flicked between the two men.

"Some spells need a wand," Harry said softly. "Some do not."

Dracka moved closer to him until they stood shoulder to shoulder.

"You never use your magic against a friend or family," Dracka said softly.

Harry felt a stone of coldness in his stomach at the vampire's words. Ry looked between them and Harry could tell the boy was thinking the same thing. He hadn't told the vampire what he had done in the training session, earlier in the day.

"Come on," Harry said. "Lesson in light magic now."

Harry looked at his watch and cursed, he quickly moved out of the alley and towards a bar a couple of doors down.

"You're late," The man on the door drawled as he looked him over.

"Sorry, Steve." Harry replied with a grin. "I was held up."

The heavy-set man looked Dracka and Ry over with hard brown eyes.

"My son, Ry." Harry said with a smile. "And a friend. Could you look after them for me?"

"I'll call up David to look after them," Steve said smoothly. "Brian is panicking out the back, get back there."

"Right on it," Harry replied with a grin as he left the other two and weaved through the crowd to the back of the bar.

"Blake!"

Harry turned to a thin man with dark hair and a very relieved look on his face.

"Sorry I'm late," Harry said quickly.

"Just get on the stage," Brian said quickly and gave Harry a push in that direction. "It's a rough group tonight. The last guy on the stage is still shaking and it's not like the beer bottle hit him or anything."

"I'll take care of it," Harry told him with a grin and the other man relaxed slightly. "My son and friend are out there, David was showing them in. Can you send a few drinks their way?"

"Sure," Brian replied as he walked off.

Harry moved through the crowd and up onto the stage to scattered applause. He quickly introduced himself as the noise increased around him, which quickly subsided as he started to sing. It took his second song, to get the crowd going so the bloke before him must have sucked big time as Harry glanced around. With the spotlight on him, he couldn't pick out faces but it didn't matter as he focused on the atmosphere.

Once he had the crowd hooked, he taped into his light magic as he sung and let it drift out onto the air, stroking the emotions around him. It wasn't much of a spell more a feeling of a good time and enjoyment that he weaved through the people in front of him. He just let it settled around the room as the music rolled over them and he moved through the songs he'd given to Brian.

He normally didn't use his magic this way, since he didn't need to, but this was a good lesson for Ry on how light magic could be used. He moved through the songs as he let his light magic encase the room and float through everyone gathered until people were yelling out requests and clapping loudly between songs. He eased up on the magic and cut it off when his full hour had come and gone.

"Okay," Harry called out with a grin. "That's me. I need a drink and a smoke."

Loud clapping greeted him as he moved off the stage and Brian gave him a big grin and a clap on the shoulder as the next act moved out onto the stage. Blakes's eyes were briefly distracted by the little amount of clothing she was wearing before looking back at Brian.

"Well done, Blake." Brian said with a laugh. "Wasn't sure you could get them back after the last bloke."

"No problems," Harry replied as Brian handed him an envelope.

"How old is your son?" Brian asked as they moved out to the main pub.

"Eighteen," Harry replied.

"Any time you want to come back, give me a call." Brian replied with a grin and pointed out Ry and Dracka. "See ya."

Brian wandered off as Harry weaved through the crowd.

"Hey mate," A drunk bloke called as he stepped into Harry's path. "I'll be happy to buy you that drink."

The bloke looked him over with a leer and Harry was sure that a drink wasn't the only thing the man was offering.

"Sorry," Harry replied with a smile. "I have friends I need to catch up with."

Harry went to move passed him, when the bloke grabbed his arm and pulled him up short.

"Just one drink?" The man purred with a slight slur to his voice.

"Sorry, mate." Dracka said softly as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close. "This one is mine."

The drunk bloke looked between them as Dracka gave the man a slight grin and a touch of dark magic and the man quickly let go of Harry's arm.

"Didn't know," The man said quickly and disappeared.

Harry turned to Dracka in amusement.

"My white knight," Harry swooned and Dracka pulled him close as they moved back to Ry.

The boy was looking them over as they made their way towards him and Harry could see a few more looks cast in their direction. He could also start to feel the edge in the room. This was not the kind of place for them to be broadcasting their preference.

"We should get out of here," Harry hissed in Dracka's ear. "Go get Ry, I'll wait outside. I don't like the feel of the place."

Dracka quickly moved away from him as Harry's eyes darted around, keeping an eye out as Dracka managed to get to Ry. Harry moved through the crowd as he made his way to the exit. Harry liked the place for the edgy nature but tonight was different, the feeling that had been in the place when they arrived was coming back even if the woman on stage was holding the crowd by her singing and what little she was wearing. Harry didn't much like the looks he was getting from a few of the men around the room.

Harry made it out of the bar and his eyes darted around as he waited for Dracka and Ry.

"Oi!"

Harry groaned before turning to the drunk that had grabbed him before, coming towards him with two other friends. Steve watched them from the door as they moved towards Harry and he was reminded of his cousin as they came closer. The Bouncer knew he could look after himself.

"Where's your boyfriend?" The lean bloke sneered.

Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from saying what he really wanted to.

"I don't see him now," The bloke said as he ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Hey, mate." Harry said. "I just want to have a smoke in peace." 

Harry could hear shouting from inside the bar and Steve glancing back through the doors.

"Looks like my mates found your boyfriend," The guy sneered as his two friends snickered.

"Look mate," Harry said as he held his hands out to his sides. "I don't want any trouble."

"No one turns me down," The man hissed.

"I'm sure one of your mates can service you for whatever you want," Harry sneered. "They look very capable of giving you a blow and go."

The man's face turned red in rage as he lunged towards Harry and he skipped to the side and the man went sprawling. His other two friends looked between each other.

"Oi!" Steve yelled out. "Blake are you going to help your friend?"

"Bit busy Steve," Harry yelled back as the drunk man jumped to his feet, his face red.

Harry skipped to the side again as the man rushed him but the other man swung around quickly. Harry blocked him as he threw a punch and pushed the man's fist to the side. He landed a punch to the man's stomach and the man crashed to his knees.

"Don't bother Blake," Steve shouted over to him. "He has it under control."

"Great to hear," Harry called back as one of the man's friends moved forward with more skills than the man he'd been dealing with.

Harry smashed his fist into the man's head as he skipped to the side and the man growled as he threw another punch and Harry blocked as he moved in close and brought an elbow up into the man's chin. Laying him out cold as the last man looked between his friends and held up his hands.

"All good, mate." The man said as he backed up.

Dracka and Ry tumbled out of the bar with two other blokes and two security blokes behind them. Harry looked them over as Dracka leered showing fangs and Ry just looked around with wide eyes. Harry gave him an amused smirk, the boy's first bar fight. He didn't know if he should feel proud or appalled and he could almost hear Minerva's huff of disapproval in his head.

"Police have been called," Steve called out. "Bugger off, you lot!"

The two blokes moved towards their friends as Harry fell into step with Dracka and Ry and flicked his stinging fist. Dracka barked a laugh and grabbed Ry in a side hug as the boy looked between them with large eyes.

"Are nights out with you two always like this?" Ry asked a slight slur to his words.

"That was just a bit of light entertainment," Dracka leered.

Harry barked a laugh.

"Did you at least get a lesson on light magic?" Harry asked as they moved down the street.

Dracka and Ry getting a few looks as Dracka pulled the boy close with the arm over his shoulders. The two men were of a similar height and Harry gave them a grin before looking at his bruised and slightly bloody knuckles. Dracka glanced over when he smelt the blood.

"I hope you got them a good one," Dracka said.

"Dracka gave them some good ones," Ry said with a grin. "They didn't see him coming."

"Steve thought you needed saving," Harry replied.

Dracka gave him a leer as they moved into the alley and Harry looked at his watch.

"Early night?" Harry asked. "Or next bar?"

Dracka grabbed his arm and apparated them this time in answer.

xXx

Severus started awake when he felt Blake sit on the bed. He glanced over at the man and the bedside table. Two in the morning, early for the other man to be back. He reached out and laid his hand on the other man's bare back and Blake glanced at him. He flopped back on the bed to rest his head on his stomach as Severus ran his hand over the man's short hair.

"How'd you go?" Severus asked as he looked the other man over.

"Don't think Ry will look at us the same," Blake replied with a chuckle.

"You didn't get arrested at least," Severus replied.

"They were called," Blake said mildly. "But we got out of there before they turned up."

"Oh, god." Severus moaned, he was well aware of the trouble they could get into. "Did you at least teach the boy something and I don't mean how to evade the muggle police or the Aurors."

Blake chuckled as Severus continued to run his hand through his hair as Blake laid his hand on his leg covered by the blanket. The other man didn't seem to feel the cold as he laid out naked on the bed with his legs hanging over the side. Blake turned his head to look up at him and gave him a smile that went straight through Severus.

"I think so," Blake replied. "It's hard to teach the subtler ways of using dark and light magic. Dracka enjoyed himself."

"The vampire always does," Severus drawled. "Until he is hungover with Minerva humming at him and being a mother cat."

"Or you are dropping a book next to his head?" Blake retorted with a smirk.

Severus huffed a laugh as Blake rolled onto his stomach and sprawled out next to him. Blake wiggled up until he could cup his face before giving him a soft kiss. Severus could taste the alcohol as he deepened the kiss and grabbed the back of the man's head gently. When Blake pulled back he pushed and wiggled around until he was settled under the blanket, much to Severus's amusement.

"Right there?" Severus asked once the man was curled up along his side.

Blake moved until he was settled between his legs and looked down at him with shining green eyes before dipping forward and taking him in a deep kiss as he ran one of his hands down Severus's body until he cupped his limp cock and balls.

"Yes," Blake purred and Severus could already feel himself hardening.

"How much have you had to drink?" Severus asked as he took in the sight of his lover.

Blake may go out and play with the vampire but Severus knew that the man would always come back to his bed. Trust was something that they needed in their relationship and Blake's job. Severus's hands came up to grab the man's hips and pull him closer.

"Enough," Blake replied as Severus moved one hand to run up his hard cock.

Severus rolled Blake onto his back as he settled between his legs and slipped the vial of lube out of the bedside table and looked down at him with a soft smile. Blake's eyes were so dilated that the green of his irises were only a thin ring and Severus frowned. Blake picked the lube out of his hand and coated Severus's cock before passing it back to Severus in invitation.

Severus gave him a grin before pushing one finger into the man below him. Blake reached up and pulled him down into a kiss as Severus took his time to widen the other man until he was panting slightly. Blake gave Severus a slight push on the shoulder and he moved onto his back with a slight frown as their magic took an interest.

Severus looked up into Blake's eyes and the lopsided grin as the man saddled him before lined himself up and slowly moved down onto Severus's cock with his knees on either side on Severus's body. Blake leaned forward and kissed him as he moved up before coming back down on Severus's cock and he moaned loudly at the feeling as his hands clenched around Blake's thin waist. The potion still in Blake's systems making it easier for him as their magic moved around them lazily as Severus looked up at Blake riding his cock. The sight alone having him moaning.

Blake rocked a few times, before bracing himself and moving all the way to the top of Severus's cock and just took the head into himself and rocked his hips slightly. Severus panted loudly at the feeling before Blake went all the way down on him. Blake grabbed one of his hands and he loosened his hold as Blake moved his hands further up to grab his sides as he shifted. Severus could feel the magic on his skin now as pleasure built in the pit of his stomach as Blake took his time and gave him a grin.

Blake then came down hard and Severus moaned at the feeling. He could feel the pleasure building as his hands tightened around the man's sides and pulled him down hard as he came with a moan. Blake held where he was, panting slightly, his cock still hard between them. Severus opened his eyes to see Blake watching him with dark eyes and a smile on his lips as the magic on his skin made it shin slightly.

Severus moved one of his hands and grabbed the man's hard cock and with a few tugs Blake was coming. Severus cast the cleaning charm as Blake collapsed on his chest and moved his legs to sit on either side of one of his as he ran a hand down the man's side. Severus could see the magic on the man's skin as he ran his hand through it, mists twirling around his fingers as Blake moved slightly to rest more against his side.

Blake gave his shoulder a kiss before settling in beside him and closing his eyes.

"No lesson for me?" Severus asked in amusement.

"Nope," Blake replied sleepily. "Used up all my lessons today."

Severus just snorted as he cast the cleaning charm before pulling the blanket up around them and they were both asleep quickly tangled around each other.

xXx

Severus looked up from his paper when Ry entered Blake's room the next morning, the boy looked rough and only half awake as he moved in and Severus smirked at the wild mess of his hair.

"Food is on the table," Severus drawled and Ry moved that way with a wave of his hand in thanks.

Severus went back to his coffee and paper as Ry had his breakfast.

"Where's Dad?" Ry asked.

"Gringotts," Severus replied. "I didn't ask any more than that."

Ry moved over to the lounge in front of Severus with a bowl of cereal. Severus could feel eyes on him and he flicked the paper down to look at Ry and he looked away.

"What is it, Potter?" Severus asked silkily.

"Um," Ry replied and looked down at his cereal. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"If it's about anti-pregnancy charms," Severus drawled. "I'm sure I can find you a book."

Ry blushed a deep red and Severus smirked.

"Dad and Dracka," Ry blurted out.

"Yes?" Severus purred as he folded the paper over and placed it to the side.

"Well," Ry stuttered. "You and Dad are together and yet Dracka and Dad are close and last night…"

Ry just trailed off with a wave of his hand.

"Are you asking if Blake and Dracka are having sex, Ry?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"Ah," Ry muttered, blushing even deeper.

"Ry," Severus said softly and sat forward in his chair and looked at the boy. "Your father has a job that takes him away for days and weeks at a time."

"Yes," Ry agreed.

"I trust your father, Ry." Severus said, his face serious. "And he trusts me."

"But Dracka."

"Is a vampire," Severus said with a smirk. "And has walked away from Blake with bruises after he steps over that line."

Ry looked him over and Severus could see the wheels turning in his head and he sighed.

"Seeing him in a different light?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Ry replied.

"And Dracka?" Severus said silkily and Ry blush was so red that it rivalled Weasley's hair.

Severus smirked and wondered what they had gotten up to last night for that reaction.

"He's not like that around here," Ry muttered and Severus snorted.

"Not like that around students," Severus amended.

"Is he like that with you?" Ry asked in interest.

"The same as he is with Blake?" Severus asked and Ry nodded. "Not as much but Blake understands his nature and he gets away with more. I must admit that the two of them are scary together and I don't put much time into thinking about."

Ry snorted a laugh and Severus gave him a smile, they both looked over when Blake moved through the door and headed straight for the pot of coffee and the other two men shared a look.

"Have fun?" Ry asked in amusement and his father waved his hand.

"Do not deal with goblins before breakfast and coffee," Blake replied as he filled up a plate from the food on the table and moved over to the lounge that Ry was on with a slight limp.

Blake placed his plate down with the coffee before reaching into his pocket and Severus held his hand out for him to drop a silk bag onto his palm and Ry looked at it in interest.

"I dropped your order off," Blake remarked. "He said that two items were out of stock and will be coming in on Wednesday so he will send the order then or to contact him if you want it sent earlier without the two ingredients, that I can't remember the name of. God that man can talk, I thought I was going to curse him just to shut him up."

Blake then pulled out a thick book that fit in his hand and tapped it and it expanded to its full size and handed it over at Ry. He looked down at the cover with a frown.

"Pick one and we'll work on it," Blake said.

"What about the mouse?" Ry asked and Severus frowned.

"Would you like to explain for the rest of the class?" Severus drawled.

Blake and Ry looked at him and he held back the shiver as he held his hand out for the book. Ry passed it over with a smile.

"Casting light creatures," Blake explained.

Blake pulled his wand and mists rolled out of the end of it, before a form started to appear and roll into the shape of a small kitten. Red, black and white mixed together in patches until the small cat looked around it with green eyes and a meow. Severus reached out a hand and snagged the cat up in interest. The fur felt real under his hand and the kitten tried to bite his fingers and Ry snorted.

"What is it about you making animals that like fingers?" Ry asked his father in amusement and Blake just grinned.

Severus gave the cat a stoke before placing it back onto the table and it went wandering off down the length of it. They all looked over as Dracka entered the room and gave them a smirk as he moved towards the table with the food.

"What's that doing here?" Dracka asked as he looked at the kitten. "It's only got one tail."

Blake snorted.

"You know what it is," Blake replied. "Lesson three…are we up to lesson three? Anyway, light and dark creatures can pick up on light and dark magic better than wizards can."

The kitten jumped from the table to the floor and Blake cast a small ball of light and had it running after it and Ry shared a look with Severus. His father could be such a child sometimes as Dracka looked at the kitten in disdain.

xXx

"You're using too much light magic," Harry called out.

He was sprawled out on his back on the stone floor of an unused classroom while Ry practised. He had his eyes closed and his mind open to the magic as he 'watched' what Ry was doing. He didn’t need to see what form the magic was taking just how much Ry was putting into the spell.

"You just use a small amount to cast the spell then add in more once the spell is formed until you craft the animal and its form goes solid," Harry explained as Ry stopped the spell and started again. "Just a small thread, that's right. Now think of the animal you want. No, don't add more magic yet."

There was a flare then a whoop and Harry tilted his head back to look at his son.

"Got away from you?" Harry asked as Ry flicked his hand.

"It just keeps slipping," Ry grumbled and Harry could see the frustration.

He rolled onto his stomach and pulled his cherry wand and gave it a flick as he focused his mind and a small mouse appeared. He sent it over towards Ry and his son looked down at it.

"Try to add to the spell," Harry said as his laid his head on his crossed arms. "That is a conjured mouse, try to add a small thread of light magic to give it a bit of life. Our magic is still close enough that you should be able to work with it."

Ry crouched down and looked the mouse over before pointing his wand at it and slowly pulled on his light magic. There was no spell for what Ry was doing as Harry watched him with interest. They both had the same wizard magic and light magic, it was the dark magic that separated them and Harry was drawn to looking at the magic that Ry was using and the way it called to him slightly.

Suddenly the magic flared out and Ry squeaked as he was knocked off his feet as Harry barked a laugh, safe on the floor. The mouse grew to the size of a large dog and squeaked loudly as it ran off across the room.

"Too much?" Ry asked from his place on his bum and Harry chuckled.

"Too much," Harry repeated in amusement as the large mouse tried to hide behind some tables. "Maybe I should teach you to look into the magic first."

Ry crossed his legs as he sat on the floor and looked over at his father and Harry moved to mirror him.

"I have a feeling that I'll find myself on my bum a few more times," Ry said with a crooked smile.

"You could cast a cushioning charm," Harry pointed out.

Both Potters looked over when the large mouse suddenly popped and light mists spun away across the floor and they shared a look of amusement.

"It's like with first years," Harry said. "They have to yell the spell, thinking that makes the difference."

Ry snorted as the mists rolled towards them and he held out his hand. Harry gave him a grin as the light magic rolled over them as it slowly absorbed into the stones.

"I'm guessing this will take time," Ry said as he leaned back on his hands.

"Yep," Harry replied with a rough grin and Ry returned it.

"Do you have trouble using light magic?" Ry asked.

"When I was younger, yes." Harry replied. "It does still slip from me, I don't use it in complex magic for that reason."

"But not dark magic?"

"It likes me," Harry replied with a grin and yet the thought of that wrongness he could still faintly feel came to his mind. "I find it easier to work with, I understand it better. Fits better with my personality I suppose."

Ry snorted then looked around, Harry gave him a grin then held out his hand and called his light magic into a ball and condensed it. When Ry was turned away and flicked it at his son.

"Oi!" Ry squeaked as it splattered on his shoulder with a jolt.

Harry called another ball to his hand and flicked it at Ry and the boy brought up a shield but the ball just zipped around it to splash against his back and Harry barked a laugh. He rolled to his feet as Ry focused and had his own ball of magic and flicked at him, then it was on.

xXx

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was enjoying the quiet Sunday night as he made his way down to dinner, he had decided to take the long way down tonight as he smiled at the children milling around, talking and laughing. It wasn't until he came to the second floor and heard yelling that he sighed. He moved in that direction as he came across more students as they whispered and moved further down the hallway.

Albus went with the flow until he came to an unused classroom with the door open, he frowned at the students gathered around then he heard Blake's voice and he sighed. The man was up to something. At least he wouldn't be breaking up a fight between students.

"Out of the way!" Severus barked and the students scattered and Albus looked over at the man in amusement.

Severus came closer then stopped before turning on his heel.

"Professor Snape," Albus called and Severus turned back with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed over his chest.

"If that has something to do with Potter and Sun," Severus drawled. "I'm not dealing with it, send the vampire in."

Severus turned on his heels to the sniggers of a few students around them as the students moved back towards the open doorway of the classroom. Albus heard a loud squeak and a splash and he found himself moving towards the doorway in interest as students giggled.

"Oi!" Ry yelped as he ducked his father's ball of magic then skipped back as the large dog almost took him out and his father laughed.

Ry flicked his wand and sent a beach ball of magic towards Blake and he skipped back then tripped on a box and when sprawling then quickly rolled out of the way of the dog that insisted on running around in circles, no matter what the two wizards tried to do to stop it.

"Gentlemen."

Blake and Ry looked over to the doorway to see Albus standing there surrounded by students. Suddenly Blake felt something hairy crawling up his arm and he jumped a mile in the air with a yelp as Ry barked a laugh as he tried to get the large spider off him. The thing was bigger than his hand and kept jumping every time he went to grab it.

"You look like Ron!" Ry laughed then jumped out of the way of the large dog as it tried to barrel into his side.

"Gentlemen!"

Blake finally managed to flick the spider off, just for the dog to cannonball into his side and he went sprawling with the dog sitting on him. He looked over to Albus as the giant dog sat on his chest.

"Hey, Headmaster." Blake called with a grin then squeaked as the dog licked him and he tried to push it off without luck.

Albus looked over the mess of the classroom, one of his teachers sprawled out on his back with a giant dog the size of a Great Dane on his chest licking him as he tried to get it off and one of his former students with his hands on his knees laughing as a snake that he hadn't noticed wrapped around his left leg and the thought that Severus had been the smart one to walk away entered his mind, just as Ry yelled out when he noticed the snake. He tried to jump back and went sprawling himself to the laughter of the students around him.

Albus looked around and did the smartest thing he could and walked away as the students filled the doorway to the room. Life at the school was never boring with Blake Sun around.

 

xXx

 

A/N: A soft chapter before everything falls apart. Hope you enjoy. I've almost finished writing this story so just a matter of proof reading and posting now.


	4. Chapter Forty One

“We have a problem.”

Harry looked up from his paperwork to see Dracka in the doorway of his office.

“Come in, Mr Dracka.” Harry purred and pointed to the chair across from him with his pen. “Take a seat.”

Dracka grinned as he came in and took a seat.

“How can I help you?” Harry asked.

“Cutting the teacher crap might help.” Dracka muttered darkly.

Harry grinned and sat back in his seat.

“It’s the office,” Harry said with a wink. “What problem can I solve for you today?”

“Your message stones have stopped working with my spies in Germany,” Dracka told him.

“Only Germany?” Harry asked with a frown.

“Yes,” Dracka confirmed. “As soon as they cross the border the stones stop working so reports out of there have stopped as well.”

“Do you have a stone with you?”

“Yes,” Dracka answered and placed the stone on the table.

“Give me a moment,” Harry said.

Dracka sat back in the seat as Harry picked up the stone and closed his eyes. He focused on the magic he'd placed into the stone looking at the strands leading away from the item and very slowly picked up each one and looked at it and the stone it led to. Spider webs of links reached out from each of the stones as it linked in with every other stone. The spell that he'd cast on the stones was similar to the one that he'd used to connect the mobile phones he'd adapted.

“Give me a name of a contact in Germany and touch the stone?” Harry requested, not opening his eyes.

“Del Gerta.” Dracka replied, touching the stone in Harry’s hand.

Harry frowned as he looked at the link. There was nothing wrong with it but there seemed to be a barrier stopping the magic of the stones getting through. He flicked the link and watched it ping out but it came back sounding wrong as it touched on something foreign.

“Another name?”

“Dolca Milter.”

Harry watched as another link lit up with the same result.

“Okay,” Harry replied. “I’m going to follow the link further, just give me a few minutes. Don't move or make any noise.”

Harry focused on the last link and picked up the strand and the connection flared as he held it and he slowly cast his mind out, following the magic. He was glad Dracka didn’t make a sound because it took all his concentration to hold onto the link. He slowed when he was close to the block and looked it over.

He would liken it to a protection ward but it seemed to be linked into the border spell around Germany.  Whoever set this up was an expert in wards and charms. It took great skill to change or add to a border spell, he would have to contact Conner to see if anything had been added with the permission of the German Ministry recently. They would not be getting any reports from anyone in that country unless Harry went there and changed the ward or tried to fix the link from the other side.

He pulled back and looked up at the vampire.

“It’s creepy when you do that,” Dracka muttered and stepped back.

“Is that so?” Harry asked with a smile and passed the stone back.

“Yes,” Dracka replied, taking his seat again. “You go all still and your fingers seem to move like you are holding something.”

“I am,” Harry said. “I’m holding the links and connections. So, we won’t be getting anything off the stones. There is a ward worked into the border spell so that anyone that steps over the border can’t use them. Neat bit of spell work, really.”

“Can you fix it?” Dracka asked.

“No,” Harry said. “Not without going there and changing the spell or looking at the link from the other side.”

“So, they have to pass over the border to get their reports to us?” Dracka questioned.

“There is another way,” Harry said with a grin, sitting back in his seat.

“No.” Dracka snapped, understanding where Harry’s mind was going.

“If you want those reports and to try to open the stones-” Harry started to say.

“It’s not safe, Blake.”

“Why?” Harry questioned quietly. “I know the language and have the skills to disappear in the country.”

“You are known at the Ministry,” Dracka argued.

“True,” Harry confirmed. “But I’m not going to the Ministry. You can give me a list of your contacts and how to get hold of them and I can pick up their reports, easy. I can look at the message stones from that side to see if I can open them back up.”

“Things are never that easy with you, Blake.”

“They are our options,” Harry said calmly with a grin. "Risk your men having to step over the border spell or I go there."

“We'll give it time,” Dracka replied. “I’ll try to get someone in place to gather the reports and step back over the border to send them."

"Simpson would have been behind this, Dracka." Harry said mildly. "He will be ready for your men.”

"Or you," Dracka growled.

Harry just raised an eyebrow but both men knew what the answer would be in the end, it was just down to time and how to break the news to Severus.

xXx

“We lost another one.” Dracka announced to Severus and Blake two weeks later as he came into Blake’s rooms.

He was so frustrated and angry and knew that Blake was right and that annoyed him even more. The man in question looked up from the files on table and sat back in his chair as Severus looked over from the lounge.

“Another one?” Severus questioned.

“We lost contact with the men in Germany about two weeks ago,” Blake explained to the other man. “The message stones stopped working and they can’t send any reports out of the country.”

“Why are you just telling me this now?” Severus said darkly, moving towards the table.

“Dracka thought he could solve the problem,” Blake replied and looked over at the vampire.

Dracka flashed his fangs, as the demon made itself known, Blake raised an eyebrow unimpressed by the display.

“Blake thinks the only way to solve the problem is to go there himself,” Dracka snarled and felt smug as Severus turned his glare on Blake.

“No,” Severus snapped.

“That’s what he said,” Blake stated, pointing at Dracka. “How many have we lost?”

“Four!” Dracka snapped and threw himself into one of the chairs. “They are killed before they get to the border or just over the border.”

“If I can get the reports and reopen the border-" Blake started to say.

“No,” Severus retorted with more heat this time.

“This is important Severus,” Blake snapped turning on the man, his own anger coming through. “These reports are important. We can’t keep losing men or the whole network could be found out! Or they break into the stones that I charmed and trace them!”

Severus paled and Dracka couldn’t agree more as he pushed the demon aside. Putting his own feelings for Blake on hold as he looked at this from the point of view of his network and command and not the man in front of him. Blake made sense and that just pissed him off even more and made the demon snarl in the back of his mind.

“We can’t lose you, Blake!” Dracka snarled as he stood.

Blake slowly got to his feet and spaced his feet on the floor, a soldier's stance.

“This is important,” Blake said softly. “If we don’t know what Simpson’s movements are, we can't work against him. Every time another one of your men are killed it exposes your network.”

“And if you are killed!” Dracka yelled. “Or worse captured and tortured!”

Blake paled but did not back down as Severus stood back in shock at the vampire's show of temper and words.

“I can't be killed and you have no faith in my skills,” Blake said calmly as he held his own temper. “I know nothing of your network and I will add in a spell to the list that will allow one contact to be revealed at a time and only to me. I will not hold the reports. I will not have any information on me they can take!”

Dracka stalked forward until Blake had to tilt his head back to look up at him.

“Is this worth your life!” Dracka hissed. “Is it worth your sanity!”

“Yes,” Blake said calmly.

Dracka could feel the demon in him yelling in his head as he glared down at the man but those green eyes were steady and hard. He was looking at a commander and not his friend at that moment.

“We could try a different way,” Dracka tried.

“When we already have a solution?” Blake asked calmly.

Dracka growled and he could see Blake bracing himself.  It would take nothing to reach forward, grab the man and shake sense into him.

“Have faith in my skills,” Blake stated softly. “I know the country very well.”

“As you keep telling me!” Dracka snarled.

Blake’s lips curved up into a grin. Dracka grabbed his shirt in his hands and pulled the smaller man closer, baring his fangs. Blake braced his feet and Dracka knew if he pushed any further it was not going to end well.

“It seems we value your life more than you do!” Dracka hissed.

Blake’s face and eyes went blank and Dracka knew that he'd hit his mark but he felt no satisfaction from it.

“If you go,” Dracka said softly. “You may not come back!”

“I will come back.” Blake said, no feeling in his voice.

“We could not live with ourselves if you don’t come back, the same way as you left!” Dracka snapped.

“An annoying idiot?” Blake said calmly.

“Bah!” Dracka yelled and released the man and stepped back before he did something he would regret.

“You think I have no value of my life?” Blake asked, his face blank. “I have faith in my skills and I have faith in you two!”

Suddenly and without warning Dracka found himself up against the wall with Blake’s forearm against his throat, his magic crackling along his skin, and a silver knife close to his ribs. He tried to push forward but Blake just pushed his arm up against his neck and he stilled as he could feel that silver blade close to his skin. His shirt the only thing separating the knife from burning him.

“I trust you and Severus to have my back,” Blake hissed, his eyes shining green. “That if I am in danger, that you two will follow my orders.”

Dracka’s mouth went dry and as he looked into the man’s green eyes, remembering once again how dangerous this man could be as he tasted his magic on the air and in some way, he needed the reminder.

“Blake.” Severus whispered.

Blake eased back on his hold and stepped back as the silver knife disappeared from his hand. Dracka glanced over to Severus. The man was pale as he stared at the two of them.

“We have your back,” Severus said, answering for the both of them.

“Thank you,” Blake said, without taking his eyes off Dracka.

Dracka stared the man down for a few minutes, the ticking of the clock the only sound in the room. He tilted his head to the side slightly, to the screaming of his demon before nodding his head.

“Thank you.” Blake repeated, then turned on his heel and limped out of his rooms.

Dracka leaned back against the wall behind him, thoughts running through his head. His eyes locked onto Severus’s dark ones.

“That was…” The man trailed off.

Dracka snorted and pushed off from the wall.

“I forget sometimes how much of a warrior he is,” Dracka admitted. “And how bloody fast he can move when he wants to.”

“You’re not the only one,” Severus said in agreement as he sat back down at the table.

“Biggest problem is he knows how to deal with vampires,” Dracka grudgingly admitted. “He could easily stand in a Coven and be respected. Damn the man!”

“He’s going to go, isn’t he?” Severus asked softly.

“Yes,” Dracka agreed. “And we are going to give him as much support that we can.”

Severus sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

“I don’t like this plan,” Severus whispered.

“I hate to admit it,” Dracka said softly. “But he's right.”

“I know,” Severus agreed. "Doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Both men shared a look over the table, a message passing between them without words. Thoughts of the same man running through their minds.

xXx

Harry leaned into his cane as he stood in the tower that Albus would have fallen from and looked out at the darkness of the clear night. The light of the moon shining down on the landscape and making the great lake look like a puddle of silver before him. His heart was still beating too fast and his hands shook slightly as the adrenaline wore off. He could understand where Dracka was coming from but it still hurt that he didn’t trust him and his skills.

That was the problem with this time.  They didn’t know his history. They only saw an old man with a cane that sometimes acted and moved like a commander. They didn’t know his training or what he could do and it frustrated him. The vampire did have a point but they couldn’t keep losing men.

Harry knew he had to go.  He had to collect the reports and look at the ward added to the border spell. He just hoped that Dracka and Severus would have his back. He had a lot of planning to put into place before he could go to Germany and he felt like he had a ticking clock in the back of his mind and he was already running late.

They had already been delayed while he let Dracka think through the plan and four people had lost their lives because of it. He tapped his silver knife against his leg in thought of what he would need. Running through lists and plans.

“What are you doing up here, my boy?” Albus asked softly, coming into the room.

Harry looked over at the man.

“Needed some air,” Harry muttered as he turned back to the view.

“I would have thought there were too many stairs to get up here?” Albus pointed out.

“There are,” Harry replied. “My leg counted ever second one.”

Albus huffed a laugh and stepped up to the shorter man, both men looking out at the view as a light breeze reached them.

“Do you ever think you have lived too long?” Harry asked suddenly, unsure where the question had come from.

“Sometimes,” Albus replied. “But it passes.”

Harry smirked.

“It helps having younger people around,” Albus said into the silence. “To remind me what it’s like to see the world for the first time. To see the joy the first time a child sees a spell or the castle.”

“You know,” Harry said slowly, turning to the other man. “I never asked. Do you have any children?”

“No.” Albus replied, and then added with a wink. “I like to think of the students as my children.”

Harry barked a laugh as the twinkle in Albus's eyes increased.

“What about you, Blake?” Albus asked softly. “Besides Ry of course.”

“Ah, yes.” Harry replied.  “I had two boys and a girl to my wife and two boys to another partner. All gone now. Lots of grandkids though.”

“So, lots more Potters running around with messy hair?” Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry laughed. “Not all of them were that unlucky.”

The two men lapsed back into silence as they took in the view, each of them comforted and yet burdened by their own thoughts.

xXx

Harry rolled up a shirt tightly and pushed it to the bottom of his bag before he picked up the next one as he packed his bag. He was only taking what he needed and had already been to see the goblins to get some Euros to take with him. The bag was a plain muggle bag with no magic on it and made from a good waterproof fabric.

He had let a few of his students kick it around for a while to give it a well-worn look and to get some dirt on it so that it didn’t look brand new before he started filling it. He had laid everything out on the bed first to make sure he had everything he was going to need before he started.

He could always buy anything else he wanted but wanted to keep out of any big towns and cities as he worked through Dracka’s list. He had already spelled a leather pouch so he could send the reports to Dracka and it had been a pain in the ass to pierce a very small hole in the border spell for the leather bag to work without leaving too much of a signature of magic on the pouch itself. He also had an unaltered mobile phone, that he was not looking forward to using, due to lack of signal towers since he would be working off the muggle network.

Harry carefully placed a first aid kit into the bag hoping he wouldn’t be needed as he placed a lightweight raincoat and pants next to it as he finished packing the rest of the bag. He pulled on an old well-worn pair of jeans and a shirt with a scruffy jacket over the top. He left his elder wand on his bedside table and slipped the cherry wand into the special pocket he had sewn into the jacket.

His silver knife went into his pocket with his mobile phone and in his other pocket went his department badge. He had hesitated about the badge but if he ran into trouble it could help with the German military and the Ministry but if he was captured it could mean his death. He placed a couple of pens and a packet of cigarettes away and he was done.

He patted himself down to make sure everything was in place and ran through the list of things in his head as he ran a hand over his hair. He hadn’t shaved in the last three days as he'd gotten everything together and already his dark hair had taken over. For the first time glad for the Potter hair and how quickly it grew.

Harry glanced in the mirror and saw a slightly different man looking back at him as he moved to the bedroom door and stepped out. Severus and Dracka looked up. It had been tense between the three of them but Dracka had done everything he had asked without protest.

Harry moved into the room and stood with his backpack over his left shoulder as he leaned into his cane.

“I have a portkey waiting for me at the International Portkey Platform,” Harry said softly. “Dracka you have my code words and I have your list. Severus…”

Harry trailed off as the man got up and stepped towards him. Severus took him in a hard hug and captured his lips in a kiss. Harry rested his hands on the man’s back. They pulled back and Severus rested his forehead on his, his dark eyes intense.

“Stay safe,” Severus whispered.

“Always,” Harry replied and pulled him in for another kiss.

Harry stepped back and Dracka took him in a hug.

“You kiss me, you die.” Harry growled and the vampire laughed as he released him.

Harry looked between the two men committing the image to his mind before he nodded and slipped out of the room without another word as he made his way to the front gates of the school. He apparated to the British International Portkey Platform and quickly picked up his Portkey for Germany.

xXx

Severus sat down on Blake’s bed and carefully picked up the man’s dark wand in his hand, he still wasn’t sure why Blake had left it behind when he left for Germany over two months ago. He had taken the cherry wand but not this one, he remembered him telling them that he could call the wand to him but Severus worried about the distance that separated them at the moment.

He reached out to the ring that the man had and could only just faintly feel him and knew he wasn’t in danger. It was the only comfort he'd had that the man was alive. Well that, and the reports coming in from Blake. Dracka was always quick to show him the reports as soon as they turned up and Blake’s neat writing was a comfort to him. He had managed to open up some of the message stones as reports and communications with the country were starting to come back through.

But damn, did he miss the man.

It had been a long time since they had been apart for so long and the tension between them all before Blake left didn’t help his mind as he sat in the room alone.  He was kicking himself he hadn’t said more to the man and told him that he trusted him and loved him but it was too late now.

Severus sighed and placed the wand back on the table and stripped down and slipped into the bed. He breathed in the faint scent of his lover but sleep didn’t come easy for him that night.

xXx

Harry made his way through the woods silently. He had been travelling rough for the last two days after leaving Dracka’s last contact. His leg was protesting but he ignored the slight pain grateful to Severus for the umpteenth time for repairing a lot of the muscle in his leg but it still gave him trouble now and again. He would have to stop in at the next town for painkillers, his own supply having run out, and there was no way he could get a hold of any potions.

He paused when he came across a small cottage along the country road he was moving beside and could feel the wards from where he stood. He moved towards the house carefully and knocked on the front door.

“ _Ja_?”

A short man answered the door, keeping out of the light as he peered up at Harry with gold eyes.

“The snake in the grass,” Harry said in German.

The man looked him over from his shaggy hair and rough face until he focused on his green eyes and stepped back from the door.

“Come in,” The man said softly also in German.

Harry stepped into the house and the man quickly shut the door, plunging them into darkness. He could feel the man moving beside him, the darkness of his magic clear to Harry.

“Don’t even think about it,” Harry hissed, his silver knife in his hand and the man floated away from him and down the hall.

“Do you have the report?” Harry called after him not moving from the hall and the safety of the front door.

“ _Ja, ja_.” The man called from another room. “Give me a minute.”

Harry tapped the knife against his leg, as he waited for the other man to return.  The vampire moved back towards him silently and if it weren’t for Harry’s ability to sense magic he probably wouldn’t have noticed him.

“Message stone please,” Harry asked, holding out his hand.

The man hesitated slightly before he placed the stone in Harry’s hand. Harry focused on it slightly and pushed a little hole through the barrier from stopping the messages getting through. He had worked out that he could do that from this side easily but not from outside of Germany. He passed the stone back to the vampire.

“You will be able to get messages through to outside of Germany again,” Harry said stiffly. “Anything you need passed along?”

“ _Nein_ ,” The man replied.

“Peter Glover,” Harry reported. “Needs more support on his side.”

“Bah,” The vampire cursed. “He is always wanting support. We can’t help him. Simpson has been taking our children.”

Harry stood up straighter at the information.

“Fledglings?” Harry asked.

“ _Ja_ ,” The man confirmed. “And some that are older. Dark power pulls dark power.”

Harry shivered, he was starting to get more proof of the man becoming a strong Dark Lord and he was starting to use his power. He had yet to lay eyes on the man to confirm it in his mind, but the reports were falling that way.

“ _Ja_ ,” Harry agreed and took the report the man held out. “Thank you.”

The vampire stepped closer and took a sniff of Harry, which he didn’t take offence at.  He had come to know it was a vampire thing and yet couldn’t get anything out of Dracka about what it meant.

“You go now,” The man announced, stepping back.

“ _Ja_ ,” Harry agreed and turned his back on the vampire.

His shoulder blades itching as he opened the door to blinding sunlight as he stepped out into the light and shut the door firmly behind him. The wards flaring back to life as he stepped away from the house. He turned off the country road and into the forest for a while before stopping.

He sat on a large rock and pulled a sandwich out of his bag and the leather pouch. He read through the report and quickly wrote the time, date and his location along with any information he had been told as well as anything else he needed to pass along to Dracka and the others.

‘Creepy ass Vampire,’ Harry wrote on the front of the file for Dracka, before placing it into the leather pouch and it disappeared.

The report would appear in a leather pouch in Dracka’s office at Hogwarts so that Harry didn’t have any reports on him as he worked through Dracka’s contacts. He finished the sandwich and placed everything back in his backpack before pushing away from the rock and moving into the forest around him. He didn’t have too many more contacts on the list to work through now.

xXx

Severus was enjoying a very nice dinner at the Head Table before Dracka came along and dropped a file next to his plate. The words ‘Creepy ass vampire’ in Blake’s writing on the front of it.

“Referring to you?” Severus asked. “Or some other ‘ _Creepy ass vampire’_?”

McGonagall snorted as she leaned towards them to read the words.

“Blake?” The woman asked.

Dracka took a seat between them.

“Who else?” Dracka asked. “Not sure who he is referring to. Can’t send him a message back, now can I?”

Severus nodded, it still chaffed him that he couldn’t contact the man.  He did have his phone but had kept it off, due to trying to keep the battery life. He would call when he could find a landline or charge his phone and get a signal but they were few and far between.

Minerva nodded with soft eyes, knowing how much the two men loved Blake. Even if the vampire was a little less obvious and was surprised by Severus’s behaviour towards him. The Severus she taught had been very possessive. Lily Potter was a good example of that and yet he worked so well with Dracka with only slightly disagreements now and again.

Severus opened the file and read his lover’s writing of location and time, Blake always wrote that into each report and it made Severus feel that bit better knowing his lover was making sure they knew where he was.

“This one wasn’t on your list?” Severus asked, showing the vampire.

Dracka frowned and pulled out his list of contacts.

“You're right,” Dracka said. “What lead him over there?”

The Headmaster arrived behind them and laid his hands on the back of Severus and Dracka’s chairs, as he read through the report. Severus flicked the file closed to show Blake’s writing on the front. Albus chuckled as Severus opened the file again.

“This is concerning about Simpson recruiting young vampires,” Albus said softly.

“Yes,” Dracka agreed. “I’ve already sent out messages to the Covens about keeping our children closer and to keep an eye on them. They are drawn so much easier to a Dark Lord.”

“He mentions a compound,” Severus said reading through the report. “No wait, he's written ‘unconfirmed, will try and find out more.’ He wouldn’t try to get into a compound without support?”

Severus turned to Dracka.

“He can be an idiot,” Dracka agreed. “But not that much of one.”

Speak of the devil. Severus's phone rang.

“Snape,” Severus answered.

“Hey,” Blake said down the line.

“Who is the creepy ass vampire?” Severus asked with a smirk in Dracka’s direction.

Blake’s laughter rolled down the phone, easing the tension in his shoulders, as Dracka kicked him under the table.

“The contact,” Blake said softly, there was a lot of noise in the background. “ _Ein raum.”_

“Where are you?” Severus asked. “I’ll put you on speaker.”

Albus put up a silencing charm around them and Severus placed the phone on the table.

“At a tavern,” Blake replied. “Trying to get a room. It’s really busy here, something about a festival or something. _Nein, ein raum_. They let me use the phone, I think I might end up in the stable at this rate.”

Dracka snorted.

“Is everything quiet back there?” Blake asked.

“Nothing on this end, Blake.” Albus said.

“Your advanced students are missing you, Mr Sun.” Minerva mentioned.

“They aren’t the only ones,” Severus muttered.

“Happy to know I’m missed,” Blake said with a laugh. “ _Nein, Wenn du nichts hast, gehe ich woanders hin-”_

The phone cracked for a second.

“Blake?” Severus asked.

“Yeah, sorry.” Blake said through the phone. “Not a great connection. They don’t have anything here I have to go.  _Ja, ja. Ich bezahle, ja.”_

Loud noises came down the phone drowning out Blake for a second.

“Blake?” Dracka asked.

“ _Ja_. Sorry, yes.” Blake said. “Still here, bloody noisy lot. I’ll call when I can. Have to go. Bye.”

The phone clicked before anyone could say anything and Severus ended the call with a sigh.

“He wasn’t having any luck getting a room,” Dracka explained. “I could hear the other man on the line. He was saying they were full and wasn’t happy that Blake called England and wanted payment for the call.”

Severus chuckled.

“The man was saying that the whole town had been booked out for months,” Dracka continued. “I don’t think Blake was kidding when he said he was going to end up in the stable.”

Severus’s heart clenched at the words.

“I think he is used to living rough,” Albus replied with a sigh.

“Yes,” Dracka agreed. “Soldier to the core that one.”

Minerva looked at the men in interest but had seen Blake fight and knew that he had skills and the talent of a warrior, it was just odd to connect that man with the man who worked with students and walked with a cane.

“He’ll be fine, Severus.” Albus said softly, placing a hand on Severus’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Dracka agreed. “It’s just a matter of time before the government catches up with him and sends him back here with a note saying; 'No returns'.”

xXx

Harry was sick of sleeping rough, the last week he'd had to stay out of towns and move deeper into the forests. When he did venture into towns they were busy for some festival. Something about beer or food, all he knew was that every motel had been full and he'd had to move back out into the camping grounds or bush camps.

He quickly set up camp in a small campground with his swag, ignoring everyone around him as he sat out the front of his tent and pulled out his mobile phone. He turned it on and sighed in relief when he picked up a signal and quickly listened to any messages he had before turning it back off again, it was running low on battery and he would have to try and find somewhere he could charge it.

“Hello.”

Harry looked up to see a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes looking down at him with a slight smile.

“Hello,” Harry replied in English.

“Are you here for the festival?” The man asked nervously with a British accent.

“ _Nein_ ,” Harry replied. “Just passing through.”

“Oh,” The man replied. “Are you walking?”

“Ja.” Harry replied as the man’s eyes flicked to the cane beside Harry. “My name is Blake Sun, take a seat.”

The young man smiled and took a seat next to him on the blanket he had laid out.

“Ben Cooper,” The man replied, holding out a hand.

Harry smiled and took the young man’s hand.

“Do you work for the German Ministry?” Harry asked, leaning back on his hands.

The other man started then smiled.

“I’m on loan from the British Ministry,” The man replied with an easy grin on his face. “You?”

“Department of Mysteries,” Harry replied.

Harry looked the young man over, remembering a similar man from his time with an easy smile and such joy with the world around him. The young man in front of him gave him a smile and the two sat for a while as the man spoke about his work as Harry just listened.

xXx

Dracka frowned when a file appeared in the pouch in front of him. It had been over a week since anyone had heard from Blake and Severus was a pain in the ass to work with at the moment. He opened the pouch and pulled out a couple of pieces of paper.

Blake’s neat writing was at the top with time, date and location but then the rest of the report was in another person’s hand and was about the German ministry.  He grew concerned as he read through the report than his heart froze as he read in Blake’s hand at the bottom. ‘Dark power, pulls dark power.’

He bolted from his office and headed straight to Severus’s classroom. He banged straight in, interrupting the man’s class.

“Severus!” Dracka hissed, holding up the papers.

“Class dismissed,” Severus called. “Everyone out, now!”

The students packed up and were out the door quickly. Dracka moved forward and gave Severus the papers, he could see the other man paling when he got to the end.

“This is dated today,” Severus noted.

“Yes,” Dracka replied. “He would have gone to ground by now. Something has gone wrong.”

Just at that moment Severus’s phone rang.

“Snape.”

“Severus there is a young man here in my office asking for you and Mr Dracka,” The Headmaster reported, but Severus could hear the strain in the man’s voice. “He used Blake’s portkey.”

“We’ll be right up,” Severus said, looking even paler.

Dracka didn’t feel much better after hearing the Headmaster words. The two men made good time getting up to the Headmaster’s office using as many secret pathways they knew.

“Golden snaps,” Dracka called out to the griffin as they got there and they took the stairs two at a time.

A young man sat in the chair in front of the Headmaster looking around nervously.  He shot to his feet when Dracka and Severus entered, his eyes widening when he looked at Dracka and the vampire knew that the other man was well aware of what he was, which put him on edge.

“Gentlemen,” Albus said calmly. “This is Ben Cooper. Mr Cooper this is Severus Snape and Rolf Dracka.”

“Um,” The man said and held out a piece of paper. “I am to give this to Mr Snape.”

Severus reached forward and took the paper.

 _‘Trust this man, Blake.’_ Severus read then passed the paper to Dracka.

“And this,” Cooper said holding out a small bag to Severus.

Severus took the bag and opened it feeling faint. Blake’s cherry wood wand stood out on the top as Severus moved toward the Headmaster’s table, his eye catching on the glass mouse, as Cooper stood nervously.

“Take a seat, Mr Cooper.” Albus said gently to the young man.

Severus upended the bag on the table and Dracka swore. Along with Blake’s cherry wand there was a badge, silver knife and a phone. Severus picked up the phone and passed it to Dracka. The vampire placed the papers in his hand as well as the note on the table for Albus as he took the phone and turned it on. Albus picked up the papers to read through them.

“There is a password lock on the phone,” Dracka said. "And it's not the one he normally uses."

“Oh sorry,” Copper piped up. “He wrote the code on the note.”

“There is nothing on here, my boy.” Albus said, holding out the paper.

Cooper jumped to his feet and grabbed the paper.

“Oh, oops.” Cooper said blushing slightly. “He wrote it in magic, I forget that sometimes. It’s 4571.”

Dracka started and stared at the young man, he looked to be just out of school and was still in that gangly teenage stage, so didn’t look like much and yet Blake had just confirmed that he trusted this boy in one go.

“Wrote it in magic?” Severus said slowly.

“Yeah,” Cooper said quickly. “It’s an old charm trick. When you look into the magic of the paper you can see it. I forget that not everyone can do that.”

The three men shared a look, thinking the same thing that this teenager had the same talent that Blake did. They were starting to think it was just a Blake thing, the way he could look into magic and sense it, and wondered if this boy could also do what Blake could with his magic.

“So, um.” Cooper continued, stepping from one foot to the other. “He said that he put a timer on his phone, said to ‘Hold until it went off.’ Not sure what that means.”

“Sit down,” Severus ordered.

Cooper sat and started fiddling with his hands. Severus picked up the badge, he had never seen it before and wasn’t sure if it was Blake’s or not.

“What is this?” Severus asked.

“Department of Mysteries, Special Division badge.” Cooper replied quickly. “It’s Blake’s, it’s keyed to his magic.”

“Who are you?” Dracka asked softly, the man flinched as he looked at the vampire.

“Um, I’m Ben Cooper.” The man said in the same way that Blake said his name when asked. “I work for the Ministry of Magic in the Charms Department. I was on loan to the German Ministry. That’s where I met Blake.”

Severus placed Blake’s things back in the bag and slipped them into his robes along with the glass mouse.

“Did you write this?” Dracka asked and held out the papers.

Cooper took them in his hand looking them over.

“Yes,” Ben said. “This is my writing, but the date is wrong. How did you get these?”

“Blake sent them,” Dracka replied. “What is wrong with the date?”

“Well,” Cooper said. “This is today’s date but I gave these to Blake two days ago.”

Dracka swore as he took the papers back.

“He has two days on us and the timer is saying about twenty-four hours,” Dracka announced. “That will be almost three days in total.”

“Did he say anything else?” Albus asked softly.

“Well he says a lot,” Cooper said.

Severus snorted but could feel his patience thinning.

“Anything for us to know?” Dracka growled.

Cooper started and looked at the vampire with wide eyes.

“Um, no.” The man said nervously. “Give you the bag and note, tell you about the timer and the message. I think that’s it.”

“How did you meet Blake?” Severus asked.

“His magic,” Cooper said. “It was very faint but it was odd so I followed it to a camp ground. He was there. It was odd though.”

“How so, my boy?” Albus asked.

“I had never met him before,” Cooper said slowly. “But he seemed to act like he already knew me.”

The three men shared a look as the man looked at them confusion.

“His magic is really strange,” Cooper continued. “Never seen anything like it before.”

Dracka laid a hand on Severus’s arm as the man tensed and was ready to snap at young man.

“I’ll have a House Elf show you to a room, Mr Cooper.” Albus said softly, knowing Severus well.

“Um, yeah.” Cooper said. “Thank you.”

Dracka pulled Severus to the side of the room.

“Just calm down,” Dracka snapped at him. “Can you feel anything wrong through the ring?”

Severus sighed. “No, but I can only just feel him. If I was better with sensing magic maybe.”

Dracka clapped a hand to the man’s shoulder.

“Blake knows how to look after himself but I have to admit this doesn’t look good.” Dracka whispered with a sigh.

Severus leaned back against the wall behind him as Dracka watched him, seeing the tension in his shoulders and back.

“What do we do now?” Severus asked after a few minutes.

“We wait, Severus.” Dracka said softly. “Blake gave us a count down for a reason. He wants us to wait.”

“I can’t just wait!” Severus hissed.

“I never said we were going to sit idle, Severus.” Dracka said with a dark smile, showing his fangs.

xXx

Harry cursed the rain for the hundredth time as he curled up in his swag. Everything was wet, from his clothes to his sleeping bag to his shoes. He couldn’t risk any magic and had such a tight hold on it at the moment, that it hurt, but he had no choice. It was bad enough that he couldn’t place a protection circle or even a ward around him and had been forced to hide his swag in bushland.

He wasn’t sure what had gone wrong but it all started with Ben Cooper finding him, he had thought that he had a good grip on his magic but he was wrong. He knew the boy was very sensitive to magic so at least he knew that he had been doing something right but it had been a long time since he’d had to hold his magic in as tightly as he was now.

He shivered in cold as the storm lit up the night around him, Ben Cooper should have made it to the school by now after he had sent Dracka the last report. He knew the vampire would be working already and just hoped that he would be able to hold Severus back until his time was up.

He needed to get distance between him and anyone following him. He still wasn’t sure what he had done, but he had been found out. Harry thought it might have been that he spent too long with Ben or one of Dracka’s men had given him up or he had just slipped. He was just happy that he spotted the man outside of Ben’s apartment before he was spotter first. They were smart and had used a muggle but Harry had been fooled before and knew what to look for.

He risked a lot to get to Ben without suspicions falling on the boy or being spotted. He just hoped it was enough as he listened to the storm and shivered.

xXx

“No one knows anything,” Dracka said with a sigh. “I spoke to the last person he would have seen and he knows nothing.”

Dracka was frustrated and finding it hard to keep his demon under control. Severus didn’t look much better across the table from him, staring into his coffee. Even the Headmaster looked a bit sick and tired. They could find no trace of Blake and he didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. The only comfort they had was Severus’s ring and the connection he had with Blake, telling them that the man wasn’t in danger and was alive.

“We have six hours on his count down,” Dracka continued. “Severus and I are going over to Germany soon to be in place. I have men waiting for us and have sent men to his last location on his report but he has more than two days on us.”

“Do you need the Order’s support?” Albus asked softly as Severus just looked into his coffee.

“We should be good,” Dracka replied. “We are restricted in our movements. I can only guess that he will be heading towards the French border.”

“Why do you say that?” Albus asked.

“He will find support there,” Dracka said. “He has lots of contacts there to help him. We can only hope that Simpson doesn’t know that.”

“Or he will have men at the border to stop him,” Severus said softly.

“Yes,” Dracka replied. “Or he will head to Belgium then into France. My coven is near the border of France and Belgium so he will get support there as well.”

“Did Ben Cooper have anything else to say?” Severus asked Albus.

“No,” The Headmaster answered. “He said that Blake stayed with him for three days then came in and said he had to get out and that his life was in danger.”

Severus’s hand clenched around his cup and Dracka was concerned that he was going to break it.

“He did say that he couldn’t feel or sense Blake’s magic when he came in before he gave him the bag and directed him how to get here,” Albus said softly.

Dracka shivered at the thought. Yes, the man didn’t give off much of a sense of magic but you could still find it if you went looking for it.

“Something must have tipped him off,” Severus muttered. “We are hoping that once we get to Germany, we'll be able to track him by his ring.”

“Do you know why Blake gave us a count down?” Albus questioned.

“No,” Dracka said. “No idea at all. I’ve tried to keep my men back until the time is up but I already had some men close so…”

Dracka smirked but he couldn’t stop the worry that Blake had already been tracked and captured. The image of the scars on the man’s back and arms came to his mind and a shiver ran down his spine at the thought.

“He timed the countdown to after the sun set,” Severus muttered suddenly. “Do you have the communication bag?”

Dracka pulled the leather pouch from his pocket and held it up.

“I’ve set up an alarm on it,” Dracka said. “Just in case.”

xXx

Harry shivered as he waited, watching his watch as the rain fell around him and the sky darkened. He could feel people with magic moving in the distance as he waited. He already had a note written and ready to go but he needed to lose the men hunting him first. He was sure it was only a small group but Harry couldn’t fall back on his magic, since there might be more men ready to move in and they seem to be able to pick up on his used of magic. Since that is how they were able to find him again after he lost them last time.

He left his gear where it was and moved off silently to the right. Circling around the group. Wishing he had his gun at that moment in time. He moved silently as he sensed out the men and kept an eye out for any people without a magical core.  The rain dripped down his face and he was soaked through as he crept closer to the group. There were three men and they were well armed and not just with wands but with guns as well. He spotted one other man without a magical core, separated and placed as a look out before he moved back into the bushes.

He crept back and looked at his watch, it was past time. He quickly pulled out the leather bag and placed the note inside. That moment of inattention cost him as he flinched back when he saw something coming towards him. A rifle butt slammed into his shoulder, instead of his head and he hit the ground hard. Pain exploded in his shoulder as he rolled quickly to the side as he got his feet under him. He wasn’t quick enough as the rifle came at him again to smash into his stomach. He folded around the end and grabbed it and pulled the man forward.

The man stumbled as Harry slipped his hand down and pulled the trigger, lucky for him the safety was off. The gunshot was loud in the forest as the man in front of him stared in shock before collapsing limply to the ground. Harry quickly grabbed the rifle and ran. He had to get away before the other men descended on him. Cursing as his leg slowed him down. He skittered down the edge of an embankment and risked a look over his shoulder.  No one was following yet, but he could hear shouting behind him. He crossed over the small stream and up the other side, his shoulder and stomach protesting at the movement.

He moved behind some rocks and put his back to a large boulder. He quickly checked the rifle. He had only one round. Harry cursed as he rested the gun against the rocks and waited. He could feel the men fanning out from where he had shot the other man and his mind raced with plans. He slipped the gun strap over his head and flicked the safety on and moved it to his back so that it was easy to bring to bear, if he needed it. He could feel two men moving to the left of him and one moving to the right. The rain a blessing now as it washed away his tracks.

He looked at his options and moved off to his right, weaving through the trees and using as much cover as he could get. He pushed his hair back from his eyes, wishing for his shorter hair once again. He ducked down and crawled as he spied the man he was looking for and kept an eye out for any muggles. He slipped a steel knife into his hand and waited. The man was close and moving closer. Harry’s timing had to be perfect as he moved into place and waited. Harry was good at waiting.

He kept an eye out as the man stood on the other side of the tree, Harry was crouched behind. When the man came even with him, Harry grabbed the man’s ankle and pulled sharply. The man yelped as he tripped and Harry was on him quickly. Slitting his throat before he could make any more noise. He quickly rolled away and crouched listening as he kept a tree at his back. He knew the muggle would be close.

A twig breaking gave the man away and Harry lunged around the tree. The man was waiting with a gun in hand. Harry twisted to the side as it went off loudly beside him and he cursed. He grabbed the man’s wrist as the man swung a knife towards his side with the other hand. The knife grazed across his ribs as Harry bared his teeth, digging his fingers into the man’s wrist harshly and the gun fell from numb fingers.

He grabbed the man’s arm in both of his and twisted to the side before pulling the man down to the ground with his added weight. They hit the ground hard as Harry stabbed the other man between the ribs. The man made a wet gurgle as he pieced into his lung. Harry pulled the knife free and kicked the man to the side, feeling his side stinging.

He grabbed up the man’s gun in his right hand as he moved the knife to the left. He panted as he pulled himself to his feet, the man already dead at his feet as he moved off trying to sense out the other two men. He checked the gun to find five rounds.

Harry tried to circle back towards his gear but was blocked by the river that had widened further downstream and cursed. He would have to move back towards the men to get across the river again. He could sense the men moving towards where he had left the man he had killed. He didn’t like his choices.

Suddenly he felt two other signals that had a magical core and flicked his head to his right, hoping they weren’t reinforcements. He silently moved through the bush keeping his mind open.

A gunshot rang out and Harry dropped as wood from the tree behind him splintered and he crawled forward. It seemed like they wanted him alive at least as he spotted another muggle. He quickly took sight with his gun and took him down with a bullet between the eyes, his shoulder now screaming at him.

He cursed as he felt the four people moving towards his location and ran in a crouch, the stream to his right as he tried to find a way across. The two signals on his side closer than the ones on the other as he worked his way through the thick bushes. The two men on his side of the river had spilt up as Harry moved further upstream. Finally, he was able to get across and he broke cover. He dashed across the shallow river towards the other side.

“Blake, behind!”

Harry’s head shot up and he twisted around, bringing the rifle to bear as a shot rang out. The bullet tore into him and he grunted as he felt his back hitting the embankment as he sighted along the rifle and pulled the trigger.

The man standing on the other side, clear in the moonlight, dropped where he stood as Harry panted, the pain not quite catching up with him yet as he felt warm blood running down his side. He held the rifle where it was and looked up.

Severus and Dracka looked down at him and he sighed.

“No magic,” Harry called. “One more, Dracka! Keep a look out for muggles.”

Harry held a hand to the wound in his side as Dracka leaped down easily.

“To the left,” Harry panted. “Getting closer.”

Dracka nodded red eyes flashing as Severus slid his way down.

“Blake?” Severus whispered, face pale.

Harry slid down to his knees, keeping the rifle pointed even if it didn’t have a round in it.

“Move back,” Harry ordered.

“No,” Severus snapped.

Harry grabbed his arm.

“Get cover, Severus!” Harry hissed.

Harry pulled himself to his feet, swaying slightly and Severus grabbed his arm.

“Move!” Harry growled and pushed the man.

Severus looked shocked for a moment, then he was stepping back and scrambling up the embankment. Harry used the rifle to hull himself up, handgun tucked into his belt as he kept an eye on the other side of the bank.

Once he reached the top, he glanced over his shoulder to see Severus further back in the tree line.

“There could be muggles,” Harry hissed. “Keep a look out.”

Severus nodded and crouched down beside the tree. Harry moved towards him and passed him the rifle.

“I don’t know how to use this,” Severus whispered.

“No problems,” Harry grinned. “It’s empty. Stay here and keep a look out.”

Harry moved back to the bank and laid out on the ground at the edge, the handgun in his hands. His side and shoulder were screaming as he focused his sights on the other side of the bank. He could hear Severus’s quick breathing behind him and tried to hold his hands still.

Suddenly two men broke cover, one man punching the other hard. Harry waited, he wasn’t sure which one was Dracka. He reached out with his senses as much as he could and could feel a darker power in one of the figures as they struggled on the ground. He held his gun steady and timed his breathing, ignoring everything else around him as he breathed in and out and sighted along the gun, waiting. As one of the men pulled back he took his shot.

The sound of the gunshot loud in his ears as the man dropped where he knelt and the other man turned in surprise, giving Harry a good look at him and he sighed. The gun dropped from his hands as the pain rushed in.

Dracka moved back towards him, leaving the dead man where he'd fallen. Harry rolled over onto his back, his breathing coming in pants as he pushed his hair back from his face. Dracka looked down at him.

“Need a hand up?” Dracka asked with a grin, holding his hand out.

Harry shook his head.

“Check for muggles,” He ordered, holding his side.

Dracka looked unsure before moving off into the bushland. Severus moved towards him and crouched down, rifle held in his hands.

“Blake?” Severus whispered, saying so much in one word.

“Hey,” Harry whispered. “Just give me a minute.”

“You can’t move, can you?” Severus asked, placing a hand on his cheek.

“I can try,” Harry said with a grin, but it fell short. “Pass me the handgun.”

Severus picked the gun up and passed it over to Harry. Harry checked it over and clicked the safety on before painfully sitting up, Severus giving him a hand. He made it to his knees and looked around. The night was quiet around them and he knew they had to get into cover.

He staggered to his feet and Severus tried to move in to help him but Harry pushed him back. Severus moved back, but wasn’t happy as Harry stumbled forward.

“Get to cover,” Harry whispered.

Suddenly a man appeared to Harry’s right and he lunged without thinking, instinct taking over. The man went down with a grunt and Harry grabbed the hand with the knife and held it tightly. The man struggled then brought a knee up into Harry’s side. He yelped and flinched to the side allowing the man to get the upper hand as he rolled them, knife held above him. Harry held tight to the man’s wrist with both hands and cursed when the man punched him in his good side.

Suddenly the man grunted and went limp, his whole body weight landing on him. Harry grunted as he twisted the knife so it didn’t impale him. The man’s weight was pulled off him and pushed to the side as Severus’s pale face looked down at him.

“Thanks,” Harry whispered and pushed the man further so he could move away from him.

Harry checked the man’s pulse and found one, he looked over his shoulder at Severus, unsure.

“We can’t leave him alive, Severus.” Harry whispered.

“Do it,” Severus replied, no feeling in his voice.

Harry turned back and quickly slit the man’s throat and pulled himself to his feet, swaying. He limped to the closest tree and leaned his weight back into it. He tried to sense out Dracka but couldn’t focus his mind. Severus moved to his side but gave him space as they waited, the rifle held in his hands.

Harry’s knees suddenly gave out and he slid to the ground as he held his side. Severus stayed standing as he kept scanning around them. Harry held the knife in his right hand, his eyes also keeping watch.

Dracka appeared silently in front of them, his eyes briefly flicking to the dead man on the ground.

“There was one more,” Dracka whispered as he moved forward and knelt in front of Harry. “It’s clear now.”

Harry nodded, too tried and in pain to say anything.

“Blake?” Dracka asked, hand reaching for his shirt.

Severus tensed but kept a look out.

“We need to move,” Harry whispered and tried to get his feet under him.

They wouldn’t hold him as he panted.  He laid his head back against the tree for a couple of seconds. Just focusing on his breathing. He felt Dracka beside him as the vampire gently moved his hand from his side and pulled up his shirt. Harry hissed as it pulled at the wound.

“It didn’t go through,” Dracka said softly.

Harry closed his eyes as Dracka gently bound the wound with bandages Severus gave him as he knelt next to the tree.

“We need to get him to the hospital, Severus.” Dracka said softly. “They have to get the bullet out, before an infection sets in.”

Harry didn’t say anything just trying to focus as Dracka finished off the bandaging as he tried to master up the energy to stand. He could already feel his hands shaking as the adrenaline worn off and reality set in and the pain.

“Anything else, Blake?” Dracka asked softly.

Harry was just trying to hold onto consciousness as he focused on his breathing.

“Come on, Severus.” Dracka said getting under his left arm. “Let’s get him up.”

“Stop,” Harry whispered. “Just give me a moment. Right shoulder.”

Dracka slipped out from under his arm and moved to his right side. Harry could feel a knife at his shoulder and he flinched to the side. Pain exploded in his side and he hissed as his vision greyed.

“Sh,” Dracka whispered. “I just need cut your shirt to look at your shoulder, unless you can take it off?”

Harry shook his head feeling sick as Severus kneeled down and took his weight as Dracka sliced into the fabric and peeled it away. He cursed when he saw his shoulder.

“That’s going hurt for a while, Blake.” Dracka said softly as he started to bind it up carefully.

xXx

Severus looked down at his lover, his heart clenching. He was a mess and he could tell he was slipping as he took his weight as Dracka worked. He gently moved the man’s arm over his shoulders in case they needed to move quickly. It still amazed him how quickly the man could move, even in the state he was in now.

“Done?” Severus whispered.

Dracka nodded as Blake started to shiver.

“We have to move,” Dracka repeated. “Blake?”

Blake nodded and Dracka and Severus shared a look before Severus pulled the man to his feet. He grunted and leaned into Severus but he was on his feet.

“Bag,” Blake hissed. “Dracka?”

The vampire nodded and moved off, Severus getting further under him making Blake hiss when he bumped the gunshot wound on his side but he kept his feet under him. Severus was amazed the man was still standing, the pain he must be in.

“Can I give you anything?” Severus asked.

“No,” Blake breathed.

Severus kept an eye out for Dracka as Blake pointed out the way. The vampire appeared quickly with a bag and swag over his shoulders.

“No magic,” Blake said softly. “They can track it. They would have picked up on you apparating. We need to make it to the Border.”

“Blake,” Dracka growled.

“That way,” Blake hissed back, green eyes locking with the vampire.

Dracka bared his teeth at the man as Blake just stared back and tried to stand up straighter. Severus adjusted his weight across his shoulders and Blake hissed, looking away.

“Unless you can apparate over Borders, Dracka” Blake drawled. “We walk.”

Dracka looked away and very carefully got under the man’s injured shoulder. Blake lost his footing for a second and groaned until the vampire was settled. Blake’s head dropped and all they could hear was his harsh breathing, unsure if he was still with them or had passed out.

“Blake?” Severus asked softly.

Blake nodded his head and got his feet under him again and started moving, the two men beside him, holding his weight.

They moved like that for the next few hours. When Blake stumbled for the third time they stopped. Blake was breathing hard as he hung between them.

“We can’t keep going,” Dracka whispered. “We have to stop.”

Blake nodded, the rain still falling like mist around them. They gently lowered him to the ground onto his right side as Severus rolled up his coat and placed it under his head. Dracka rolled out the swag close to some bushes and moved them around until it disappeared. He glanced over to the still figure of Blake as Severus ran fingers through the man’s longer hair. He looked like he was out. Severus met his eyes and nodded.

“Will that protect you?” Severus asked softly.

Dracka looked back to the swag and slipped inside, he could smell Blake's scent all around him and was sure his eyes were shinning red.

“Well?” Severus asked from outside.

Dracka got his demon under control and slipped back out.

“Yes,” He said. “It should do.”

He moved towards Severus and slid Blake’s shirt up to check the wound. It had stopped bleeding at least. The biggest problem was the bullet was still in there, he was just lucky with where it had hit, just above his hip and not any higher or further over. He had found another smaller cut on the man’s other side but it wasn’t much to worry about. He placed the back of his hand to the man’s forehead and couldn’t feel any heat, yet.

“Do you know how far we are from the Border?” Severus whispered.

“Not sure,” Dracka replied. “Blake would know.”

Severus gently ran his hands through the man’s hair.

“He looks a lot more like Harry Potter with that hair,” Dracka said softly.

Severus nodded.

“He does.” Severus agreed. “I don’t think he likes it.”

“Looking like his son?” Dracka asked. “Or looking like Harry Potter?”

Severus snorted.

“He never hides who he is,” Severus said softly. “Who would be looking for Harry Potter in his father?”

Dracka grinned then frowned down at the man.

“Severus,” Dracka whispered and the other man tensed. “I can’t feel his magic. I keep reaching for it, but there's nothing there.”

Severus paled. “The Hallows…”

Dracka didn’t have an answer to that as he placed his hand on Blake’s shoulder, trying to feel out the dark magic he could normally feel but nothing was there, he just felt like a muggle, it was very unsettling.

“We better clean up and rewrap that wound since the rain has stopped,” Dracka said. “I’ll keep watch tonight if you need to sleep.”

Severus nodded in agreement as he ran his fingers through the man’s hair, his eyes locked on Blake.

xXx

Harry woke feeling warm for the first time in a long time.  He could feel sun on his back as he laid on his side with something soft under his head. The pain in his side a dull ache as he lay there listening to the birds around him.  He could spy his bag within his reach with a bottle of water next to it and a couple of potions. He smiled at the sight and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position.

He looked up at the sun to see it was late afternoon before looking around. He couldn’t see Severus but knew the man would be close by and Dracka would be in the swag, probably sleeping as he waited for the sun to set. He opened up his bag and pulled out the pill bottle and swallowed down two tablets with the water before taking one of the pain potions and placing the others in his pocket.

His shirt was cut on one side and he struggled out of it and slipped on a new one, wishing for a shower as he moved back to lean against one of the trees. He pulled out a small kettle and placed it to the side and a couple of add water meals.

“Hey,” Severus said as he walked back with a plastic container with berries and a couple of other things in it. “How are you feeling?”

“Next question,” Harry replied roughly.

Severus’s lips twitched in a smile but his dark eyes showed his concern as he placed the berries next to Harry and took a seat next to him on the ground, touching his shoulder gently with the other man.

“If we can get a fire going,” Harry said. “We can eat.”

“Is that safe?” Severus asked.

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “They seem to be tracking magic, I'm sure we have enough distance that they won't see a small fire.”

“What happened?” Severus asked, resting a hand on Harry’s knee.

“I was made,” Harry said. “I’m not sure how, I may have stayed with Ben for too long. I spotted the man watching his apartment.”

“Ben Cooper?” Severus questioned, tense.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed, leaning his head back against the tree as the pain killers kicked in. “I had been staying there for a few days while he found out what he could from the Ministry.”

“The last report you sent?”

“Yes, Simpson has been gathering support in the Ministry.” Harry replied. “He hasn’t tipped the scales yet but he is working through them.”

“What happened after you spotted the man at Cooper’s apartment?”

“I had to get in to Ben,” Harry said faintly. “I had to get him out without it looking like he was helping me. Plus, all my stuff was there, I thought I was safe.”

Severus hand tightened on his knee and Harry placed his hand over his.

“I think I slipped,” Harry continued. “Ben was able to find me, I hadn’t held my magic back as much as I should have but the possibility is also that one of Dracka’s men has turned. You hear that vampire?”

“I heard you,” Dracka said from the shadows of the swag.

“How are they tracking the magic?” Severus asked with a frown.

“I don’t know,” Harry said softly and it was annoying the crap out of him. “There are spells and charms but this feels slightly different to them. They seem to be able to pick up my magic, the only thing I can think of is they have my blood and it would have to be fresh blood for it to work, which makes no sense.”

Severus shivered.

“But you told us not to use magic,” Dracka called.

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “I’m not sure if the spell they are using can pick up on it. They were able to lock onto my magic and I don’t know if they will be able to do the same with yours. There is a spell they can use to detect magic use but it normally can’t be spread over such a large area. I just don't know what spell they are using.”

Severus ran his hand up and down Harry’s leg as the man rested his head back against the tree for a while.

“I’ll go find some wood,” Severus said, jolting Harry from a light sleep. “Not sure it will catch after the rain we have had.”

“Thanks,” Harry muttered, rubbing a hand down his face.

Severus cupped his face and Harry looked up at him with glassy green eyes and gave him a small smile.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Severus muttered.

Harry nodded and the man disappeared into the bush. He looked over to the swag and could see Dracka watching him from the shadowed entrance and gave him a nod. With a groan he got to his knees and moved forward slightly. Clearing off a small area of ground. Picking up the twigs he could reach as the pain in his side throbbed. Dracka’s dark eyes watching him the whole time.

xXx

Severus picked up another stick and added it to the bundle he had, before turning back to camp as he kept an eye out around him but the bush was quiet except for the birds. He slipped back into camp to find Blake kneeling on the ground waiting for him. He placed the sticks down and moved off again as Blake started piling them up. He wasn’t sure how the man was going to start a fire with everything so wet but he would rather be doing something than nothing.

He had felt so useless when they arrived and he couldn’t use magic, he knew no way to defend himself that didn’t use magic and he was kicking himself now that he had never asked Blake to teach him more. The image of the man above Blake with the knife came to his mind as he had brought the butt of the rifle down on the man’s head.  He still felt sick with the way Blake had slit the man's throat but knew it had to be done.

They had come across the other men Blake had killed and he’d had to swallow back bile.  Magic killed so cleanly, and in some cases like the killing curse, left no evidence except death. He was prone to forgetting that Blake was a solider and would use the skills he had to take someone out whatever means necessary and he shivered.

He stopped and stood there for a moment looking around at the bushland and sighed. He reached for his connection with Blake on instinct but could barely feel the link even with the man so close and he didn’t react to him reaching out and it hurt. He knew that Blake was holding the magic back but he didn’t realise how much he had relied on that connection until now and how often he reached for it without thinking.

Severus shook his head and headed back to camp, they only had an hour or so until sundown before they could start moving again. He was surprised that Blake already had a small fire going and was blowing on it softly to bring the flames up. The man had skills as Blake gave him a grin, patches of dirt and blood on his face. Severus paused and the smile started to slip.

“You look a mess,” Severus said stiffly as he dropped the branches down.

Dracka snorted from his spot in the cover of the swag.

“There’s a river not too far from here,” Blake said in reply. “We'll move towards that so we can get cleaned up and can fill up our water bottles. I don’t think anyone is tracking us but I’ll try and sense them out before we move off.”

“That won’t alert them?” Severus asked, taking a seat across the fire from the other man.

“It hasn’t yet,” Blake said. “It’s not really a form of magic that most people understand.”

“Ben Cooper,” Dracka said softly. “He seems to have the same talent as you.”

“Yes,” Blake replied, his hands stilling. “He can do a lot of things that I can with magic but doesn’t have the power levels behind him. He is very talented in sensing magic, since he was born to it, unlike me.”

“You knew him from before?” Severus stated, he’d had his suspicions.

“Yes,” Harry said, not looking at Severus. “I didn’t meet him until he was much older than he is now. He became one of my apprentices.”

Severus reeled back at that as Dracka growled.

“What?” Blake asked with wide eyes.

“That’s not a light undertaking,” Dracka said softly, red eyes shining.

Blake looked between the two men, looking confused.

“So, yeah.” The man said slowly. “I’m not sure what you two are thinking but probably isn’t what I am.”

Dracka barked a laugh.

“I don’t think anyone thinks like you do, Blake.” Severus purred.

Blake flashed him a grin as he placed the pot over the fire held up by some type of steel device that kept it above the flames. They talked quietly as they caught Blake up on the day-to-day life at Hogwarts as they waited for the sun to set.

xXx

As soon as the sun set the men broke camp and Dracka and Blake quickly worked over the ground to make it look like they had never been there as Severus watched in interest. He picked up Blake’s bag and swung it over his shoulder as Dracka carried the swag. Blake looked unsteady on his feet as he took out a compass to get his bearing before he moved out. Limping without his cane for support, not that it would have helped with his right shoulder the way it was.

Dracka disappeared ahead of them as Severus kept a close eye on Blake. The man was pale and had his arm wrapped around his stomach but once they got going he moved on steadily.

They had been walking for a while until Dracka appeared out of the darkness beside them making Severus jolt and the vampire to show his fangs in amusement.

“You need a bell,” Severus snapped at him.

Blake snorted.

“The river is to our right,” Dracka reported. “I hope we don’t have to cross it.”

“No,” Blake replied and turned them towards the river. “We can start to follow it towards the border.”

They made their way in silence until they came to the river. It was wide but slow moving as he looked out. Blake quickly unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall as he struggle out of his shirt. Severus saw Dracka’s eyes change to red as his lover stripped down and he shoved the vampire in the shoulder as he moved towards Blake. Dracka chuckled as Severus helped Blake with the bandages around his middle.  The other man not the least bit concerned with standing there naked.

“You have no shame,” Severus purred in the man’s ear.

“What?” Blake asked, looking up with wide eyes. “What did I do now?”

Dracaka swore as the red and inflamed wound on his side was revealed.

“We will have to get that bullet out,” Dracka stated, stepping forward. “It already looks infected.”

Severus barred his teeth and the vampire reeled back in surprise as Blake looked between them.

“For fuck sake,” Blake muttered. “You two will be the death of me.”

“I don’t know Blake,” Dracka drawled. “You seem to be doing a good job of that by yourself, you don't need our help."

Blake glared at the vampire. “Bag please, Severus.”

The other man stared down the vampire as Dracka stepped back and titled his head to the side before Severus held the bag open for Blake. The man dug around until he came out with a small container holding soap. He patted Severus on the shoulder before moving into the water and dunking his head under using the soap to wash himself off as the two men watched him.

“You would make a good vampire,” Dracka said softly.

Severus jolted and looked at the man with wide eyes.

“Don’t even think about it,” Severus hissed.

Dracka barked a laugh and disappeared into the bushland around them. Severus knelt on the ground and opened Blake’s bag and looked through it. He pulled out some clothing for him and the first aid kit he had in there as well as a strange towel made from something he'd never felt before.

Blake took that from his hand and quickly dried himself down before ringing it out. Severus helped him clean and rebandage the wound and his shoulder before helping him with his shirt.

“Did you happen to pick up that handgun?” Blake asked.

“No, sorry.” Severus replied, kicking himself that he hadn't thought of that.

Blake placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head towards him.

“Are you okay?” Blake said softly, his green eyes boring into him.

Severus tried to look away but Blake held him in place.

“What is it?” Blake asked. “Is it the men I killed? Are you injured?”

“No,” Severus whispered.

Blake just held his hand against his cheek a frown between his brow as he looked into Severus’s eyes before he stepped back and looked away.  He knelt down and slipped two large bottles of water from his pack and held them up to Severus.

“Could you fill these, please?” Blake asked, not meeting his eyes.

Severus heart clenched as he took the bottles.

“Blake?”

“We need these filled,” Blake replied softly. “Don’t drink the water until I put the purifying tablets in them.”

Severus reached a hand out to the man but let it drop before it touched him. He gathered up the bottles and moved towards the river to fill them up, his heart aching. Knowing he had hurt the man but not sure how or how to fix it.

Dracka was waiting beside Blake as he made his way back with the water and Blake took them placing a tablet of some kind into each bottle and giving them a shake until it dissolved. He took a couple of pills from another bottle before washing it down with the water. He passed the bottle of water to Severus.

Once everyone had had their fill, Blake packed up the bag and Severus pulled it up onto his back. He was a lot heavier than it was before and they set off again. Dracka disappearing into the forest as Severus followed close behind Blake. He was amazed all over again as the man pushed through, only stopping now and again to check the compass, as they kept the river close to them as they moved down a small valley.

Dracka would work his way back to them every now and again and Severus was getting used to him, just appearing beside them. The vampire reported that he couldn’t find anyone following them or up ahead and Blake just nodded his head.

It well past midnight when Blake stumbled the first time and Severus moved up beside him but the man just waved him back and checked the compass before setting out again. Severus kept a close eye on him as his steps started to slow and his limp became more pronounced as they moved forward.

“Blake?” Severus questioned.

The man kept going without answering and Severus grew concerned.

“Dracka!” Severus called softly.

Blake flinched at the noise but kept moving forward. The vampire appeared at Severus’s side, red eyes shining, as he looked around for danger.

Suddenly and without warning Blake just dropped, hitting the ground hard on his right side. Severus jumped forward his heart in his throat as he fell to his knees at his lover’s side, the vampire beside him. Blake’s eyes were closed and his breathing hitching as heat poured off him under Severus's hand.

“We have to get that bullet out,” Dracka hissed. “I told him, bloody stubborn man.”

Dracka pushed the man’s shirt up and he quickly sliced through the bandages.

“We have to do this before he gains consciousness,” Dracka hissed. “Do you have some antibacterial potions?”

“Yes,” Severus replied, pulling out his potion's pouch.

He passed the right ones to Dracka and the man quickly poured a little on his hands and the knife before splashing some on the wound. Severus felt pale as the vampire worked. He held Blake still but the man was out of it, his breathing coming in gasps. Finally, Dracka held up the small bit of metal and quickly washed down the wound, trying to flush it out as much as he could.

“Get him sitting up so we can bind this wound,” Dracka said quietly.

They worked together quietly, Blake limp between them. Dracka and Severus’s eyes locked, over the man, both showing concern. Dracka looked away first.

“I’ll set up camp,” Dracka said softly, moving away.

Leaving Severus holding Blake in his arms.


	5. Chapter Forty Two

Harry woke with a jolt as he felt a body resting against his back as he curled up around the pain in his side and the pounding in his head. He could feel the dark power of the hallows clawing at his mind but pushed it to the side as he tried to breathe through the pain. The body behind him moved and he could hear a soft voice but couldn’t make out the words in his confusion.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched away gasping as the pain exploded in his side. The hand quickly disappeared and he just panted for a while as the voices spoke quietly above him, the odd word making it through to him as he drifted slightly.

He knew he had to move but didn’t know why as he carefully opened his eyes to see canvas before him. He frowned unsure where he was. He wasn’t sure if he was on another mission for the Aurors or the Department or even after another Dark Lord. It was almost a blessing when the darkness pulled him back down taking his confusion with it.

The next time he woke, it was slower and someone was sleeping next to him. The person's back resting against his in the small space as he blinked his eyes open. His thoughts were still in confusion but he felt safe so he relaxed his body from the tight ball he'd rolled into.

“Blake?” Someone questioned softly.

Harry started at the voice, the pain spiking through his side but it settled into a dull ache that had his head joining it.

“Wha’?” He slurred, unsure if they were talking to him or not

“Severus,” The voice called out. “He’s awake again. Blake, you with us?”

Harry rolled slightly to look up at the man and jerked back in confusion as he looked up at the vampire. The dark magic of the hallows pushing at his mind.

“Shh,” The man said resting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry stared at him, unsure, until his memories started to fall back into place in his mind.

“Dracka?” Harry asked.

The vampire smiled. “That’s me.”

Harry’s eyes slipped closed.

“Hey!” The vampire yelped. “Stay awake. Blake!”

 “Potter!”

Harry jolted, his eyes flying open as he tilted his head back to stare at Severus Snape in surprise.

“Fuck, that worked.” Dracka swore.

Severus smirked as he looked at the two men.

“Are you with us?” Severus asked softly.

“Was I not?” Harry whispered.

Severus and Dracka shared a look and the pounding in Harry’s head increased.

“You were out of it for a bit,” Dracka replied. “Your fever spiked.”

“Mind’s a little confused.” Harry confessed, curling around so he could look at both men in the small space. “Having problems putting it in order.”

The two men shared a look that Harry couldn’t read and he was too tired to ask. He had the feeling that he'd scared them but was unsure how or why.

“Just rest,” Severus said after a couple of minutes. “It’s still a few hours to sunset. Do you need pain killers?”

Harry nodded and Severus pulled a pill bottle out of a bag and passed it over to him with some water. Harry squinted at the label on the bottle.

“These are pretty strong,” Harry said softly.

“Do you want a potion instead?” Severus asked.

Harry shook out two pills and swallowed them down with water in answer before curling up again. He felt a hand run through his hair as he fell asleep quickly.

xXx

Dracka and Severus shared a look over Blake’s head as the man slipped back into sleep. The image of those glazed over green eyes staring up at him in confusion, haunting them.

“Will he be able to move at night fall?” Severus asked softly into the silence as he ran his hand through Blake's hair.

“I don’t know,” Dracka said. “I think holding his magic the way he is, plus the fever is mixing up his head. He didn’t recognize me Severus when he first woke up.”

“You still can’t feel his magic?” Severus question.

“No,” Dracka replied. “It’s frustrating.”

Severus didn’t question him about it anymore as they fell into silence to wait out the rest of the day.

xXx

Harry woke to someone stroking his head and he tensed slightly before relaxing. The pain a dull ache in his shoulder and side but not feeling as hot as he uncurled his body. The hand kept moving without stopping as he opened his eyes on darkness.

They had to move but Harry just felt like curling back up and going back to sleep. He cast his mind out to sense if there was anyone else around as picked up on Dracka’s signal. He brushed across the man's mind as he sensed out further.

Nothing.

He pulled back, brushing his magic against the link with Severus softly, the hand paused in brushing through his hair before continuing.

“Are you back with us now?” Severus whispered.

“Think so,” Harry whispered back. “Sorry.”

Severus just smiled slightly and kept running his hands through his hair as Dracka appeared and peered in at them.

“What time is it?” Harry asked.

“Just after nine,” Dracka replied.

“We have to keep moving,” Harry replied.

He managed to get out of the swag, with help and stumbled over to a large rock and sat down, the other two men watching him carefully.

“Dracka,” Harry ordered. “We have to move.”

The vampire nodded and with Severus help they cleared up the area quickly and had Harry’s bag packed and swag rolled up. Severus laid a hand on his shoulder before helping him to his feet.

“Can you hand me that branch?” Harry asked as he got his feet under him.

Dracka handed up the branch and Harry took it in hand as they moved out. His shoulder burning with every step but he needed the support. Severus stayed close but gave him enough space to move.

Harry focused on the steps in front of him as he kept his mind open sensing around him as Dracka moved out. He made sure to keep tabs on the vampire but his concentration kept slipping, as the pain in his side would spike every now and again.  They stopped long enough for him to take a couple more pills before moving off again.

When he suddenly stopped, Severus almost ran into him as he looked around. He brushed his magic against Dracka to call him back as he reached further out with his mind.

“What is it?” Dracka asked quietly, eyes darting around. “I couldn’t see anything.”

“There are people up ahead,” Harry replied.

“Can you tell how many and how far out?” Dracka whispered.

“Um,” Harry said, unsure. “Give me a sec.”

Harry cast his mind out again ignoring everything around him as he focused on the sense of magic up ahead. He was hoping that these were the people he was looking for and not Simpson’s men.

“Not sure,” Harry said. “We need to move closer.”

“Closer why?” Severus asked.

Harry looked at him in surprise then frowned.

“I didn’t tell you?” Harry asked.

“Tell us what?” Dracka said slowly.

“I have people in place at the border,” Harry commented. “I thought I told you.”

Severus looked at him in concern and stepped closer.

“Dracka they are veelas,” Harry said making the vampire hiss. “I didn’t say that?”

“No,” Severus drawled. “We would have remembered.”

Harry could feel his head pounding as he looked between the two.

“That’s a bit concerning,” Harry said slowly.

“Yes,” Dracka agreed. “Makes us think what else you have forgotten to tell us.”

Harry flinched back then hissed as the pain spiked in his side. Severus placed a hand on his shoulder as he glared at the vampire.

“These people at the border?” Severus asked.

“Um yeah,” Harry stuttered, trying to focus while keeping his mind open. “Possibly veela, if I got the direction right, um. Dracka you should have safe passage as long as you are with me.”

“Should?” Dracka growled, eyes turning red.

“Um, yeah.” Harry said quickly. “Don’t worry, but they are pure veela. Severus watch your step but you should be fine too.”

“There is a lot of ‘Should’ in there, Mr Sun.” Severus drawled.

Harry tried to give them a grin but his head pounded as he gripped the branch, feeling two sets of unhappy eyes on him.

“I managed to get a message to them,” Harry said quickly. “They should…um, have people at the border in case Simpson has tried to block us. I didn’t say any of this?”

“No,” Severus said shortly, then looked at him in concern. “Blake, are you okay?”

Harry wasn’t sure how to answer that as he looked at Severus.

“We should-” Harry swore. “I mean, keep moving.”

He turned and started back out. Severus and Dracka falling into step behind him as they hissed between each other. Harry tuned them out as he reached out with his senses, his head pounding even worse as the hallows clawed at his mind and his side felt like it was on fire. He had to push on, they had no other choice.

He stumbled slightly and Severus slipped under his arm and took some of his weight.

“Your fever is back,” Severus whispered to him.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, still moving forward.

Dracka stayed close to Harry and he didn’t blame him. Veelas and vampires did not mix and when they did. It did not end well. Harry frowned, he was sure he had told them about the people at the border but his mind was still confused with keeping the power of the hallows at bay as it raged. He was keeping it caged and it was not happy.

“The border is coming up,” Harry whispered. “A large group to the right, I think I can feel light magic.”

“You think?” Dracka snapped, on edge.

“Sorry,” Harry apologised. “Best I can do.”

Severus glared over at the vampire and he looked away.

“Once we cross the border we should be okay to use magic,” Harry told them. “The border spell will protect us.”

Severus felt better about that as they moved forward until even he could feel the magic of the border ahead. Dracka’s eyes flicked around but the clouds were blocking the moon, making it hard to see too far ahead, even for him. Harry shook Severus off and got his feet under him and stepped over the border, magic racing down his spine uncomfortably and could feel the slight resistance before it let him pass. It was always dodgy passing over the border this way, there was no telling if the spell would stop them.

He shivered and stepped further over as Dracka and Severus followed him. He grinned up at Severus until movement on his senses had him turning the other way. Suddenly a blonde-haired man appeared next to Dracka with a rifle in his hands. The vampire flashed his fangs on pure instinct as Harry yelled out everything moving too quickly.

“No!”

Dracka flinched back as the man swung the rifle, missing the vampire as he skipped back, the other man moved with inhuman speed as he swung the rifle around. Harry jumped forward, pulling on his side painfully, as Severus pulled his wand.

“ _Non_!” Harry shouted out, but it was too late as the veela stepped forward and smashed his rifle into Dracka’s stomach and the vampire dropped to his knees.

“ _Il est sous ma protection_!” Harry yelled out as he tried to get between the two men. “ _Parlementer_!”

Then he did the stupidest thing he could have done at that moment in time, he flared his dark magic on instinct. The veela turned with a snarl and brought the rifle around and slammed it into Harry’s side.

“Blake!” Severus yelled.

Harry dropped as his vision swam, the hallows taking joy in his pain, since he had released them. All he could see was dark mists before him and shouting as hands grabbed him but his world had centred down to pain and pain alone.

xXx

Severus dropped to his knees beside Blake as the veela pointed his gun at Dracka, keeping him on his knees. The vampire’s eyes were wide as the moon briefly filtered down to him.

“Blake Sun,” Dracka stated quietly to the man above him.

The man frowned.

“Why have you come across the border?” The veela asked, with a thick accent. “You all stink of dark magic.”

Severus started as he laid a hand on Blake’s head, feeling the heat from the man, he was out.

“Blake Sun,” Dracka repeated as he held his hands out before him.

The man shouted out and other veelas started to arrive. Severus looked around in panic.  Blake was out. Dracka on his knees and he was unsure what he could do. One man stepped forward and tied Dracka’s wrists in front of him and the man didn’t fight back, concerning Severus even more.

Two veelas moved forward and grabbed his shoulders. He tried to push them back but the strength in their hold was like steel as they pulled him to his feet and away from Blake.

“Just go with them, Severus.” Dracka hissed.

Severus stopped struggling and one of the men picked up his wand, that he'd dropped, and placed it into his pocket. He watched helpless as two other men moved forward and pulled Blake up, the man was completely limp in their hands and Severus could see blood seeping into his shirt from the wound in his side. Severus’s hands were tied behind his back as Dracka was forced to his feet. The vampire stood as the veelas eyed him off.

Severus yelled out when suddenly the man smashed his rifle butt into the side of Dracka's head and he dropped where he stood. He couldn’t take his eyes off him as two men lifted Dracka up and started moving off with him.

“Where are you taking him?” Severus demanded.

“Not you worry, wizard.” The head veela said as he moved forward, his blonde hair flowing around him. “You meet him soon.”

Severus gut clenched, as the man behind him pushed him, and it seemed like they had just gone from bad to worse.

xXx

Dracka woke slowly, his head pounding, and he moaned. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t move,” Severus said softly.

Dracka couldn’t agree more as he opened his eyes and tried to focus on the stone wall in front of him.

“They hit you pretty hard,” Severus whispered. “You've been out for a while.”

“Blake?” Dracka questioned.

“I don’t know,” Severus whispered and he felt the man rub his shoulder. “They took him somewhere else.”

Dracka carefully rolled so he could see Severus, the man looked pale but unhurt as he sat next to him with his hand on his shoulder. They were in a stone cell with a simple wooden door and no windows.

“At least they didn’t give us a room with a view,” Dracka commented.

Severus gave him a crooked smile but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“What is it with veelas and vampires?” Severus asked, leaning back against the wall slightly his hand staying on Dracka’s shoulder.

“We don’t mix,” Dracka said, trying to gather his scattered thoughts. “They have too much light power and we have too much dark. I’m a born vampire, Severus.”

“What does that mean?”

“You never looked up vampires?”

“Only how to kill them,” Severus smirked. “Thought it might come in handy.”

Dracka snorted as he rolled further onto his back. Severus laid his leg out straight so he could rest his head on it and he was grateful for that.

“There are two types of vampires,” Dracka explained. “Ones that are born from vampire parents and those that are made into vampires. Ones that are born vampires always have a darker magical core than those that are turned.”

“So more magic to clash against?”

“Yes,” Dracka replied. “And you.”

“Me?”

“Please tell me that Blake explained about your dark magic,” Dracka pleaded.

“He showed me,” Severus said softly, looking away from the vampire.

Dracka barked a laughed. “Sex?”

“Only in your dreams, vampire.” Severus snapped.

Dracka leered up at him but it was offset by the pain in his dark eyes. The two men fell into silence after that. Only looking up as someone pushed a tray of food through the gap in the door, neither man moved.

xXx

Harry was floating on a river of white light. He wasn’t sure where he was but something in him was screaming out to him but he couldn’t work out what it was saying. He felt an urgency to do something but was powerless as he floated unable to move or speak. He had never felt this way before and it put him on edge.

He tried reaching out with his mind but something blocked him. He tried the ring next but nothing. He couldn’t feel Severus and he started to panic. He tried hard to reach out and the light around him started to pull him down. He wasn’t floating anymore he was drowning.  White light pouring into him as he pushed harder to reach Severus without any luck.

He tried calling on the magic of the hallows but every time he reached for it, it would slip away as he was pulled further under. All he could see was white and he shivered.

xXx

Severus started, waking Dracka.

“What is it?” Dracka asked looking up at the other man.

“I thought I felt Blake,” Severus whispered. “Was just briefly but it felt like he was panicking.”

Dracka sat up, ignoring the pounding in his head.

“Can you reach out to him?” Dracka questioned.

Severus closed his eyes and focused to the link with Blake. He couldn’t feel the man. He tried harder and got a slight connection but something was blocking it and it was just making his head pound, he shook his head and opened his eyes.

“Feels like something is blocking him,” Severus said softly.

“Does it feel like light magic?”

Severus glared at him.

“How the hell should I know!” He snapped.

“Sorry,” Dracka apologised. “Headache.”

“I’m not surprised with how hard he hit you,” Severus muttered. “You do have a hard head though.”

Dracka grinned showing fangs as he rested against the wall next to Severus, their shoulders touching as they watched the door and waited.

xXx

“Blake Sun.”

Harry started at the voice, his side a dull ache and his shoulder stiff. Otherwise he felt warm and was in a large and very soft bed. A beautiful woman with solid black hair, pure white skin and icily blue eyes sat next to him on the bed in a thin sliver dress. She smiled down at him when she saw he was awake.

“I must apologise for my men,” The woman said in French, her voice had a musical quality to it as she glazed down at Harry. “You brought dark companions with you. Not to mention your own dark magic, though it does feel faint at the moment, love.”

“Bella,” Harry whispered. “Where are Dracka and Severus?”

“They are safe,” Bella replied.

“Unharmed?”

“The vampire will probably have a headache,” The woman replied, with no feeling in her voice. “The dark wizard is unharmed.”

Harry sagged in the bed in relief as the woman smiled and reached out with a hand and placed it on Harry’s forehead and pushed back his hair.

“If only that dark stain didn’t taint you, faint as it may be.” The woman whispered turning on the bed so that she knelt beside him.

“Already taken,” Harry whispered, reaching out to Severus but he was blocked.

“The dark wizard or the vampire?” Bella asked as she moved closer, the dress hanging low showing off her breasts.

“The dark wizard,” Harry replied, feeling tried as he tried again to reach out to Severus.

“A connection can always be broken,” Bella whispered in his ear and Harry felt a chill. She pulled the blanket back exposing his naked body and pushed him back into the bed as he tried to sit up. “The dark wizard and the vampire are very close. Some would say too close?”

An image Severus in a stone cell with Dracka resting his head on his leg came to Harry’s mind and Harry felt his heart clench at the words and images. Bella smiled down at him and slipped the straps of her dress down her arms, revealing her breasts and perfect body. Harry looked up at her in surprise, still trying to reach for Severus.

“Bella,” Harry growled in warning.

The woman ignored him as she saddled his waist, her legs feeling like steel around his hips. She smiled as she leaned forward over him.

“Yes?” She purred as he rocked her hips.

“I am bound,” Harry said softly.

The woman snarled her nails digging into his skin at the words before drawing back leaving scratches on his sides, leathery wings sprouting from her back as she looked down at him.

“No,” The woman hissed.

Harry brought the power of the hallows forward but it was faint as he brought up a barrier between them. The woman glared down at him. Naked from the waist up as the wings disappeared as she calmed down and slowly licked his blood off her finger nails.

“You think you can hide behind your dark magic?” Bella asked, a smile curving up her red lips.

She leaned down her bare breasts, rubbing against his chest as she moved her face close to his. Harry wiggled his arms loose and grabbed her around the hips already feeling her magic brushing against his skin. Trying to draw him in, pulling on his own light magic, preventing him from pushing her away.

“Bella!” Harry hissed, as the woman dipped down and placed a kiss on his neck as her nails dug into his skin as she held him down.

He tried to grab the link with Severus, harder, straining to touch the other man. Faintly he felt something as the woman above him rocked her hips and his cock hardened in response, betraying him. He grabbed the weak link and then suddenly Severus was there and the woman jumped back as Harry crawled to the side of the bed and threw up as his head swum as the connection in his mind made the world spin.

“No!”

Harry was suddenly grabbed in hands like steel and slammed up against the wall, his head cracking against the stones painfully. Harry grabbed the link with Severus harder and the woman dropped him with a hiss. Harry panted on the floor in a heap as he gently eased back on the connection.

“Take them and leave!” The woman spat, her wings wide in rage.

Harry looked up at the veela, her eyes cold as she stared down at him completely naked. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and spied his clothes, gear and Severus and Dracka’s wands on the table. He quickly pulled on his pants and shirt as Bella glared at him the whole time.

“My men will bring them to you outside.” The woman spat. “Leave!”

“Bella?”

“Leave.”

“The Treaty?”

“Still stands,” Bella snapped as her wings faded away.

Harry nodded and stuffed the two wands into his bag and placed it over his left shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said softly.

The woman’s expression eased and her eyes warmed.

“So am I, Blake.” Bella whispered.

Harry turned to the door and made his way out, a guard on the door showed him to the front door. He stepped into the night and glanced at his watch, he had lost three days. He shivered and waited, the guards watching him closely.

The door opened and Severus and Dracka were pushed out, hands tied behind their backs.

“Blake!” Severus called, as he was held back.

Dracka just reeled back from him, his eyes wide.

“Release them,” Harry ordered, not meeting Dracka’s eyes.

The guards cut through the ropes and Severus quickly moved forward as Dracka hesitantly moved towards him as well.

Harry turned on his heels.

“Blake Sun.”

Harry turned back to see Bella standing there, a smile on her ruby lips and her dress back in place and Harry tensed. He stepped between the two men and the woman. Keeping them behind him.

“Yes?” He asked carefully.

“Until next time, love.” Bella said softly with a smile.

Harry couldn’t contain the shiver that ran down his back and nodded. He turned, not meeting the two men’s eyes as he grabbed their arms and apparated them away.

Harry braced his feet as he landed and quickly stepped away from Severus and Dracka. The vampire already reeling back from him as he moved towards the front door of the house.

“You have permission to enter,” Harry called over his shoulder as he placed his hand on the door.

He flinched away when Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and the man quickly removed it.

“Blake?” Severus whispered.

“Severus give him a minute,” Dracka said softly.

Severus stepped back and Harry just laid his hand against the door, not pushing it open. His shoulder and side still hurting. The healing magic of the veelas only going so far and he was sure that the gunshot wound was still infected. He sighed and pushed the door open and moved inside. This was one of his bigger homes.

He moved into the house as the two men stayed near the front door, unsure.

xXx

“What is going on?” Severus hissed to Dracka.

The man looked pale and shaky.

“He is covered with light magic, Severus.” Dracka whispered, checking to make sure Blake couldn’t hear. “And it’s not his.”

Severus paled.

“He flared the connection,” Severus said softly. “I’ve never felt him hold it so tight before.”

Dracka nodded. “Let’s hope it was enough.”

Severus paled.

“You don’t think…” Severus couldn’t finish the question.

“I don’t know,” Dracka replied.

They moved into the house and found Blake sitting at the dining room table with his head in his hands. The scent of the light magic, making Dracka scrunch up his noise in distaste.

“I’m going to get some supplies,” He announced, stepping out of the room.

“Be careful,” Blake called after him.

Dracka didn’t reply as he slipped out of the house, leaving the two alone.

Severus moved forward and stood unsure at the side of the table.

“Sit down Severus.” Blake said softly, looking up at him with pale green eyes.

“Are you okay?” Severus whispered.

“I’m not sure how to answer that,” Blake said shakily, the tone chilling Severus. “My injuries have been looked at. So yes, feeling a lot better. They didn’t hurt you?”

Blake’s eyes flicked over to him before looking away.

“I’m fine,” Severus replied. “They kept us fed. Blake?”

“Okay, good.” Blake said. “Sorry, if I grabbed the link too hard.”

“It’s fine,” Severus told him and reached across the table towards the man’s hand.

Blake pulled it away and Severus paused, his heart clenching.

“What happened?” Severus whispered.

Blake wouldn’t meet his eyes and Severus grew concerned. The man ran a hand through his hair, messing it up and making Severus smile.

“Already missing your short hair?” Severus asked instead.

Blake snorted as he leaned back in his chair.

“I feel like I’m Harry Potter again.” He said. “All messy hair, just need the glasses.”

Severus grinned but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Why do you cut it so short?” Severus questioned.

“I had a wizard grab it once and he was able to take me down,” Blake answered. “One of the other soldiers laughed and told me to cut it like man and I wouldn’t have that problem.”

Severus snorted and Blake gave him a small smile.

“The way he said it was more politicly incorrect than that, of course.” Blake said. “And involved more swearing but by that time, the curse scar had faded so much, I didn’t mind about cutting it back.”

“You didn’t like to show the scar?”

“I didn’t like the staring,” Blake said softly. “I got used to it eventually. I didn’t much like being Harry Potter. I was happy to let that name go.”

Severus started at that confession.

“They always expected ‘great things’ from me,” Blake whispered. “Then they would look disappointed when I failed.”

“Where did you get your name from?” Severus asked, sitting back in his seat.

“Blake Sun?” Blake asked.

“Yes.”

“I had a teacher in Japan,” Blake replied with a far-away look in his eyes. “Called Asahi Sun. He used to get flak about the fact that his name basically meant Sun Sun, his father was Korean and he wanted a Japanese name for his son. One day he got fed up with me-"

“-As you do,” Severus interrupted.

“-And he yelled at me,” Blake continued as if he wasn’t interrupted. “’If you think it’s so funny you can call me Blank Sun.’”

Blake smiled as he remembered the brilliant man fondly.

“Other students over heard him and thought he said Blake Sun,” Blake said. “It stuck. When he died, I carried on his name.”

Severus grinned and this time when Severus reached for him, Blake took his hand with a small smile. The moment was broken as Dracka walked in and dropped a couple of bags on the table and Blake pulled back. Severus glared up at the vampire but the man just showed his fangs. He dumped a shirt and pants on the table in front of him with a bar of soap.

“You stink,” Dracka said to Severus.

“Thanks,” Severus said dryly.

“Off you go,” Dracka announced and waved his hand at the man.

Severus looked over to Blake, the man looked back in amusement, easing the tension in his shoulders. Severus got to his feet and picked up the clothing before moving out of the room to find a shower. Dracka looked back at Blake.

“You stink as well,” Dracka said, but without any bite.

“I know,” Blake agreed. “It will fade, I'm too tired to remove it.”

Dracka bared his teeth at him, his eyes red. Blake looked away until he felt a hand on his arm. He started and looked up.

“My turn to be ordered to the shower?” Blake said faintly.

“More like the bedroom.”

Blake flinched badly at the words and Dracka cursed.

“Sorry,” Dracka whispered and took a seat next to him. “The demon is too close to the surface, right now.”

“No, no.” Blake said softly. “I deserved that.”

“Blake,” Dracka whispered and grabbed his hand.

“Nothing happened,” Blake said softly.

“The magic coating you says different, Blake.”

“Nothing happened,” Blake repeated, staring Dracka in the eye.

The vampire let it slid but didn’t let the man’s hand go.

“How’s your head?” Blake asked instead. “She said something about a headache?”

“Rifle butt to the head,” Dracka replied. “Healed up now.”

“Wish I had that talent,” Blake replied.

“Hey,” Dracka stated, showing his fangs. “Always an option.”

Blake barked a laugh.

“No, no it’s not.” Blake replied, with a smile.

“If you need to talk, Blake?”

“I think I talk enough,” Blake broke in. “As I keep being told by many, many people that I talk too much.”

Dracka grinned and turned to the bags and pulled out some dark jeans and a blue shirt.

“Shower?” Blake asked.

“See,” Dracka grinned. “I don’t need to order you anywhere, you know where to go.”

Blake grinned as he walked out of the room heading to the bathroom.

xXx

Harry opened the bathroom door just as Severus was finishing up and got to see him at just the right moment. Harry paused as Severus stepped out of the shower, water still running off him.

“Hey,” Harry purred as he moved closer.

“No,” Severus stated as he grabbed the towel. “You stink.”

Harry nodded but didn’t move to take his clothes off. Severus frowned and finished towelling off as the man leaned back against the wall as the steam settled along the ceiling.

“You're not getting undressed,” Severus said softly.

“I know,” Harry replied with a lopsided grin.

“Why?”

“Someone said I had no shame,” Harry said. “So, I’m waiting until you leave but enjoying the show while I wait.”

“Or you don’t want me to see what’s under them,” Severus pointed out.

Harry looked away but didn’t move as Severus moved closer to him. He'd pulled on his pants but was still bare-chested. He placed his hands on Harry’s waist and when he didn’t pull away, Severus gently raised the fabric up and Harry ducked out of the shirt.

Severus eyes hardened when he saw the scratches on his sides and across his ribs in groups of four. Harry couldn’t meet his eyes as Severus ran his fingers over the gunshot wound, which was still looked red and slightly puffy.

“You still have a bit of an infection here,” Severus stated mildly. “How's the shoulder?”

Harry’s eyes shot to his, instinctively brushing across the link, as Severus met his eyes evenly.

“Stiff,” Harry replied slowly. “Severus?”

“Hurry up and have a shower,” Severus replied. “I’m not kissing you when you stink this much.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. Severus Snape had just rendered him speechless. He grinned as Severus pushed him towards the shower. He quickly showered, washing away the dirt and blood from his hair and body. Working the soap into his wounds trying to scrub away the two weeks from hell from his skin.

Severus waited for him, sitting on the side of the bath, his dark eyes watching as he stepped out and quickly dressed. He stood and moved closer as Harry finished and waited. Harry looked up at him and Severus reached down and cupped his cheeks. They met in the middle for a kiss as Harry’s arms wound around his waist still holding onto the connection he had with Severus, having not let go of it from the second it was made.

“Hurry the fuck up!” Dracka growled from the other side of the door.

“There are other bathrooms!” Harry snapped back, not moving.

“But only one bar of soap!”

Severus snorted as Harry laid his head on his chest.

“That I brought with my own money!” Dracka added.

xXx

Dracka knocked softly on the door that Severus and Blake’s scent was coming from a few hours later. He pushed the door open quietly when neither man bid him to enter. Blake was asleep on his side as Severus sat next to him, wide awake as he leaned back against the headboard. Gently running his hand through the man’s messy hair.

Severus nodded at him and he came further into the room, the light scent from Blake not as strong but still there. His demon was close to the surface as he looked down at the man. Severus flicked down the covers and Dracka flinched back as his demon rushed forward when he saw the scratches on the man’s skin.

His eyes flicked to Severus and the man didn’t even flinch at his red eyes, as his own rage was clear to see. Dracka turned back to Blake and knelt down beside the bed to get a better look.

“His side still looks infected,” Severus said softly.

Dracka could see that, it looked like they had missed a piece of the bullet and the veelas had tried to heal over it. He placed a shaking hand to the man’s forehead and could feel the slight heat. Blake mumbled something, which had Dracka paling as he snatched his hand back.

“ _Lié_?” Dracka repeated louder. “Blake, _Lié_?”

Blake frowned in his sleep but didn’t wake.

“Dracka?” Severus hissed.

“He said 'bound',” Dracka said. “In French.”

“What does that mean?”

Dracka gave a shaky laugh.

“Bound is not a term thrown around lightly in our circles,” Dracka explained.

Severus eyes locked with the vampires as he calmly kept stroking Blake’s hair but Dracka could see he would rather be strangling Dracka with those hands instead.

“It is hard to put into words,” Dracka said. “And it may not be what he means. Can you feel him through the ring?”

“Yes,” Severus said, without a doubt. “He hasn’t let go of it since I could feel him again.”

“He may have used your connection to him to confirm to the veela that he is bound to you then,” Dracka said, looking down at the man. “Let’s hope that’s what it means.”

The sight of the scratches had a spike of rage flowing through him again. He grabbed a hold of his demon tightly so he didn’t do anything, Blake stupid, like go back and kill the veela that did that to him.

“What’s our next move?” Severus asked softly as he covered Blake back up.

Blake turned in his sleep, moving further onto his side before settling, arm stretched out towards Dracka. The vampire took the man’s hand in his, feeling Severus’s dark eyes on him. Severus's hand paused briefly before continuing to move through Blake's hair. The demon in Dracka calming with Blake’s hand in his but the light magic scent was still putting him on edge.

“We have to get him medical attention for that wound,” Dracka replied. “I know a safe place but Blake might have a different idea in mind when he wakes up. We will just let him sleep for now.”

“Stay here,” Severus said softly.

Dracka looked up in surprise.

“This is a big house, Severus.” Dracka said with a smirk. “I’m sure I can find a room.”

“No,” Severus answered. “Stay here.”

“Why?” Dracka whispered, feeling tense.

“He needs our support,” Severus replied. “And you know that he will sense you out the minute he wakes up anyway.”

Dracka chuckled. “You are getting better at picking up on that.”

“I have a good teacher,” Severus said fondly, as he looked down at Blake.

xXx

Harry woke feeling safe with an arm wrapped around his waist and Severus’s legs tangled with his own and he relaxed back against the man. He still felt too hot but the dark magic of the hallows was working through his body as he dozed for a while. Movement of someone else close by had Harry’s eyes flicking open to look into Dracka’s red ones.

“Fuck,” Harry swore, pulling back.

Both men quickly looked over at Severus but the man was sleeping deeply for a change and didn’t wake. Dracka gave him a leer as he lay out on the bed in his shirt and pants.

“Not the reaction I was hoping for,” Dracka whispered.

“Your demon is showing,” Harry pointed out as he tried to untangle himself from Severus without waking him.

He didn’t have much luck as Severus’s arm was locked around him and Harry gave up as Dracka grinned at him, showing fangs.

“What are you doing there?” Harry asked quietly. “Does Severus know you are there?”

“He asked me to stay,” Dracka replied, his eyes sharp watching for his reaction.

“Really?” Harry questioned, with a look over his shoulder.

“Yes.”

Harry frowned unsure what the men had in mind and the words of the veela came back to him, making him shiver. He flinched when Dracka reached forward and the man paused.

“I was only going to check to see if you’re still running a temperature,” Dracka said lightly, but the red eyes gave him away.

“I’m fine,” Harry replied, as he gently pushed Severus until the man rolled away in his sleep.

Finally free, Harry pulled himself from the bed and padded out the door towards the bathroom. To his annoyance the vampire followed him. He sighed and turned on the man, making him pull up short and step back.

“What is this about?” Harry demanded. “Because, I don’t feel like having an in-depth conversation in just my underwear. I need to pee, vampire.”

Dracka flinch back this time and Harry sighed and rubbed his head.

“Headache?” Dracka asked softly.

Harry just turned on his heels and limped towards the bathroom without answering. Closing and locking the door behind him. He sat on the toilet and just held his head for a while. He could feel that Dracka had gone back to the bedroom with Severus and he felt his heart clench at the thought. The image of his lover’s face after he had killed those men came back to him as well as the words spoken by Bella.

His head hurt too much to try and muddle his way through what the vampire and his lover were up to and he was too wrung out emotionally to even touch on anything else. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. He looked a mess but he just couldn’t seem to care as he eyes locked onto the scratches. Rage suddenly spiked through him and he lashed out at the mirror smashing it with his fist then cursing as pain shot through his hand.

“Blake?” Severus questioned softly from the other side of the door.

Harry cursed again and leaned forward with his hands on the sides of the sink as his blood fell to the floor from his right fist. He looked into the mirror, a spider web of cracks and breaks from where he'd hit it and his own blood from where the glass had cut him. He was no use to anyone in this frame of mind as he rinsed off the blood on his hand, feeling the two men at the door.

He had work to do but Bella’s attempt to claim him, just felt like betrayal sitting like a stone in his stomach. Her words floating back to him as he looked at his fragmented image. He didn’t realise he was crying until the first drops landed into the sink as he hung his head. He wasn’t even aware of Severus and Dracka coming through the door until Severus gently took him into his arms.

He slipped to the floor as Severus rocked him, glass all around them as he broke down. Silently crying into the man’s shoulder as Dracka supported him from the other side. The vampire’s dark presence a comfort to Harry’s fragile mind. The dark power of the hallows burned in his blood as Severus whispered in his ear and rubbed his back.


	6. Chapter Forty Three

French kindly supplied by Craounette.

x

Severus didn’t know what to do as he held Blake as the man cried. He looked over at Dracka to see his shock mirrored in the other man’s face as they looked at the damage to the mirror and Blake’s blood on the floor.

Dracka carefully untangled the man’s right hand from Severus’s shirt and they could see he had cut his knuckles on the glass of the mirror as he stilled in Severus’s arms.

“He just cut his hand,” Dracka said softly. “It’s not too bad.”

Dracka stood and cast the reparo spell on the mirror and it joined back together. He looked down at Severus, the man looking pale and knew he didn’t look much better as his hand shook.

“Come on, Blake.” Severus whispered in the man’s ear. “Let’s get you up.”

Blake got to his feet, his eyes hollow, looking around but not really seeing anything. Dracka ducked back to the bedroom to get some clothes for him as Severus ran the man’s hand under the tap and soaped it up to clean the cuts and remove any glass. Blake just stood silent as Severus worked.

Dracka moved into the room and held out the clothing, which Blake pulled on only hissing slightly as he pulled the shirt over his head. Dracka and Severus shared a look of concern.

“Come on, we’ll get you some coffee.” Severus said gently.

Blake nodded and followed Severus out of the room and to the kitchen with Dracka following behind him. Blake took a seat at the table in the dining room as Severus moved over to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. Dracka moved up beside him with a jar of coffee.

“Severus?” Dracka asked softly, his eyes locked on Blake in the next room.

Severus kept making the coffee as his mind raced. He didn’t know how to deal with this situation and from the look of it neither did Dracka. Blake was always the one to take control of the situation and the man, both of them turned to, when they didn’t know what to do next.

“Give me Blake’s phone,” Severus asked as he poured the water into the cups.

Dracka placed the phone on the bench as Severus pushed two cups towards him and left the other on the counter.

“I’m going to call the Headmaster, then Dr Greenburg,” Severus explained. “I’ll call Shacklebolt to see if Ry can be released from the Auror program for a little while.”

Dracka nodded and moved towards the table with the two cups. He placed one in front of Blake and the man took it into his hands but didn’t drink it. Severus moved into the next room but made sure he could still see the two at the table and called the first number on Blake’s phone.

“Albus Dumbledore, speaking.”

“Albus,” Severus said quietly. “It’s Severus.”

“Severus!” Albus cried. “Did you find him?”

“Yes,” Severus said tensely. “We have him.”

“Is he okay?”

“Um, no. We are going to make our way back to the school.” Severus replied quickly. “We should be there in a day or so. I’m going to call Dr Greenburg to see if he can meet us there.”

“Okay, Severus. I'll make up a room for him.” Albus said quietly. “Stay safe.”

“Thank you, Albus.”

Severus hung up and went looking through Blake’s phone for Doctor Greenburg’s number and he cursed when he couldn’t find it. There were too many codewords in the man’s contact list.

“Blake?” Severus called out and the man looked up at him blankly. “What have you got Doctor Greenburg’s number under?”

“Um,” Blake thought for a second. “It's under 'Bear'.”

Dracka snorted as Severus pulled up the number and called him.

“Blake!” The man’s voice boomed down the phone. “ _Wie Geht es dir_?”

“It’s Severus.”

“Severus! Is Blake okay?”

“No,” Severus replied. “Are you able to meet us at Hogwarts? We should be there in a day or two”

“Yes, yes. Of course, what is wrong?”

“Gunshot wound about four days old,” Severus replied. “The veelas tried to heal it but we think a part of the bullet is still in there causing an infection.”

“ _Ja_ ,” The man said. “I will be there.”

“Thank you.”

“Anything for Blake, he is good man! _Auf Wiedersehen_."

Severus hung up and stared at the phone for a few minutes. The battery was running low again and he couldn’t remember if Dracka had a phone cord or not to charge it. He thumbed through the contact list until he came to Shacklebolt’s number and rang it.

“Blake! How are you?”

“It’s Severus.” He told him.

“Snape, is Blake okay?” The other man said with concern in his voice.

“No-"

“Do you need support? I can have a team ready.” Kingsley interrupted.

“No,” Severus replied, rubbing his face. “We have him but he has been injured. Are you able to pull Potter from the Auror program for a few days? It should take us a day or so to get back to the castle.”

“Where are you?”

“Um, somewhere in France.” Severus replied and looked at Dracka and the man nodded. “We are going to move back towards the school.”

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do.” Kingsley replied. “Call me if you need support, Snape.”

“Thank you,” Severus replied and ended the call.

He moved back towards the table and placed Blake’s phone in front of him.

“It’s almost out of battery,” He said as he took a seat at the table. “Did you bring the charger?”

Dracka cursed in answer.

“I have one in my bag,” Blake said softly and pushed the phone towards the vampire.

“Do you need any pain killers?” Severus asked.

“Um, yeah.” Blake replied. “Hungry.”

Dracka barked a laugh and clapped him on the shoulder as he moved towards the kitchen.

“Don’t tell me he's going to cook?” Blake asked, looking after the vampire.

“Looks that way,” Severus replied.

“Oh, god.”

xXx

Harry woke slowly with the late afternoon light coming through the windows. He was curled along Severus’s back with his legs tangled with the other man’s and feeling more like himself than he had in days. His side was still giving him trouble and because of his own stupidity, his hand was stiff and sore. He sighed and rolled away from Severus to lie on his back.

He felt eyes on him and looked over to see Dracka curled up on a sofa that the boys had found somewhere in the house.

“How did you get that in here?” Harry asked softly, rolling towards the man.

“It’s called magic, Blake.” Dracka said with a grin.

Harry snorted and pulled himself out of bed, soft light shining through the curtains of the room. He noticed that he was still wearing his pants. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the vampire.

“How do you feel?” Dracka asked as he sat up and stretched.

“Like an idiot,” Harry replied with a lopsided smile.

“So normal?”

Harry smiled but the hollow look in his eyes betrayed him.

“When do we move?” Harry asked softly.

“Nightfall,” Dracka replied. “Severus doesn’t want to apparate into the Paris International Platform.”

Harry nodded he wasn’t sure who he could rely on at the moment but he trusted Dracka and Severus.  He would feel a lot better once he was back at the school.  He needed to work through his reports to see how far Simpson’s reach had gone.

“We are not far from your Coven,” Harry said, raising his head to look at the man.

The vampire stiffened.

“I’m not leaving,” Dracka stated, his voice like steel.

Harry nodded and looked away.

“Blake,” Dracka said softly, sitting forward on the lounge.

Harry looked back at him.

“What's running through that head of yours?” Dracka asked softly.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, messing it up.

“No idea,” Harry said softly.

Severus snorted behind him and laid a hand on his back offering his support.

xXx

They packed up everything as the sky darkened and Harry looked around the house as Severus and Dracka stayed in the dining room. This house was huge and over three floors with two large living areas and five bedrooms, he managed to get it cheap and in need of repair. He'd put a lot of money into it, to bring it up to the standard it was now as he looked around. He hadn’t seen the house in over five years and the real estate agent had kept it well maintained.

“Not your normal type of house?” Severus said as he walked back into the dining area off the kitchen.

“Ah, no.” Harry agreed as he took a seat. “Mainly just a rental. I told the real estate agent to hold off renting it again after the last tenant left a couple of months ago. I like to have a house free, just in case.”

“How many properties do you have?” Dracka asked.

“I have a list somewhere,” Harry replied with a small grin. “Mostly rentals. Ry is always telling me off when I want to buy another one but they bring in good income. Saves me from having to do real work for my money."

Severus snorted.

“Might have to look at some new carpets and paint around here before I rent it back out.” Harry said looking around.

“And a longer couch,” Dracka muttered.

Harry gave him a grin. “I’m not made of money you know.”

Dracka looked around the large dining room and raised an eyebrow.

“This is just one of how many houses?” Dracka noted.

“You live in a mansion,” Harry deadpanned.

“Okay, you two.” Severus cut in. “We should get going.”

Harry agreed as Severus shouldered the backpack and Dracka picked up the swag. They moved to the front door and Harry closed it softly behind them before placing a hand on the wood for a second before turning away following Severus. They walked for a while down the quiet streets, Harry following Severus’s lead as the man lead them towards the main centre of town.

“Are we going muggle?” Harry asked in amusement.

“Yes,” Severus replied. “Problem, Mr Sun?”

“Nope,” Harry replied, wishing he had his cane. “Maybe a stop at a chemist might help.”

Severus looked around at him as Harry caught up.

“Don’t tell me I’ve been gone that long that you've forgotten?” Harry asked in amusement.

Dracka snorted as they moved closer to town stopping briefly at a chemist for Harry to pick up a cane and more pain killers as Severus kept watch out the front and Dracka kept a watch on him. He didn’t take offence at that as they moved further into town. The streets getting busier and Harry found it harder to keep up with Severus’s longer strides.

The pain killers helped with the headache and the pain in his side as he kept Severus and Dracka in his sights. He kept his mind open to anything else but it had been a while since he was around so many people and he'd had to pull back on his sense of magic or be overwhelmed.

Severus and Dracka slowed down for him when they noticed he was lagging behind.

“Do you need to stop?” Severus asked in concern.

“All good,” Harry replied.

“The train station isn’t much further,” Dracka said as he glanced around.

“Okay,” Harry replied. “Keep going.”

The two men set back out as Harry followed them as they kept an eye on him.  The men weaved through the crowds on a busy Friday night in town. Harry kept an eye out and it was what saved him when he noticed a man near the station with an unlit cigarette in his fingers and eyes that were too sharp. Harry fell back in the crowd allowing Severus and Dracka to get ahead of him and slid further to the side as he kept an eye on the man and Severus’s tall frame.

The man looked Severus and Dracka over as the men got closer and pulled out a mobile phone, which rang alarm bells for Harry since the devices were still uncommon. Harry slipped through the crowds with skill so he wouldn’t draw attention to himself. He watched as Severus stopped and looked around. Dracka grabbed his arm and gave him a slight push to keep him moving and Harry was grateful to the vampire. The man had picked up on something as well.

He quickly assessed the rest of the crowd but the man seemed to be working alone but that didn’t mean people weren’t watching him from a distance. Harry moved closer to the man and picked up a hat from one of the stores lining the street and slipped it on, pushing as much of his hair into it. He winked at the storeowner who blushed as he paid her and moved off, losing his cane near a bench with regret. He tried to walk as normally as he could and his leg was not happy with the arrangement but he ignored it.

He paused next to a group of teenagers and exchanged words with them before weaving further through the crowds. He noticed the gun at the man’s belt, tucked to the side, under his coat. He picked a man’s pocket as he walked passed and pulled out a cigarette from the packet he had nicked and moved towards the man.

“ _Vous avez du feu_?” Harry muttered and held the cigarette up to the man, keeping his face tilted away.

“ _Nein_ French,” The man replied in thick accented German.

“ _De feu_?” Harry asked again wiggling the smoke.

The man smiled and reached into his pocket. Just at that moment a teenager bumped into Harry and he stumbled into the man.

“Pardon,” Harry muttered then yelled over his shoulder. “ _Fais attention_!”

The man smiled and lit the cigarette for him as Harry turned back to the man.

“ _Merci_ ,” Harry said and disappeared into the crowd moving into the station passing a bill to the teenager that had bumped into him as he did so.

He weaved through the station as he pocketed the gun and man’s wallet. He quickly ditched his hat as he swiped another man’s cane and coat from off a bench and kept walking, leaning into the cane heavily. Stooping his walk as he moved further into the station as the man looked around for him.

Harry paused and rubbed his hands over a piece of white chalk in his pocket and ran his hands through his hair messing it up and adding a couple of years to his age with the white chalk. He hunched down in the stolen coat that was two sizes too big for his frame and flicked the collar up.

He spotted Dracka moving through the crowd towards him with his nose in the air and circled around the vampire making him frown. Moving towards a group of old people waiting for a train.

“It is too busy here today,” Harry remarked in French to an old lady sitting on a walker.

“It is my dear,” The woman replied also in French. “These young people just don’t know how to respect their elders.”

“That they don’t.” Harry agreed softly as Dracka stopped as he looked around. “Where are you headed this lovely night?”

“Oh, Paris.” The woman announced brightly. “My daughter has just had a little baby.”

“Congratulations,” Harry said with a grin. “Boy or girl?”

“A little girl,” The woman sighed. “You must see the photos I have of my other grandchildren.”

“I would love to see them,” Harry replied and quickly wrote a note on the back of a receipt. “Just give me a minute, I have to give this to my friend before the train comes.”

“Of course,” The woman cried and Harry slipped off.

The man was watching Dracka as the vampire moved through the crowds. This was going to be the hard part. Harry brushed his magic against the vampire and he flicked his head around towards him. Harry ducked down and moved to his right as Dracka moved towards the place he had been.

He got close enough to stumble on a step and bump into the vampire. Dracka glanced at him then did a double take but before he could grab him, Harry slipped the note into his pocket and palmed his phone before apologising and disappearing into the crowd.

Dracka looked stunned for a second before placing his hand in his pocket. Harry smirked as he worked his way around to the old lady as he kept an eye on the vampire and the man he'd taken the gun from.

“Now, dear.” Harry said softly as he moved towards the woman. “My name is Blake Sun and I would love to see the photos of your grandchildren. My son is all grown up now so hopefully grandchildren are in my future.”

The old woman grinned and pulled a picture wallet out of her bag as the train pulled into the station.

xXx

Dracka cursed Blake as he moved back towards Severus. He'd taken the wrong bloody phone. Severus shot to his feet when he saw him, their bags on the ground at his feet, the smell of the bags alone giving them space.

“Did you find him?” Severus asked.

“No,” Dracka grumbled. “But he found me, the slippery bastard. Picked my pocket as well.”

He held Blake’s note out to Severus.

 _‘You and Severus were made_.’ Was written in Blake’s hand. ‘ _Keep a look out and I’ll catch the next train to Paris, Blake.’_

“He stole my phone as well,” Dracka growled. “The bugger.”

Severus smiled in amusement and took his seat again as Dracka looked around the busy station feeling on edge.

“He always finds a way,” Dracka muttered.

“Try living with him,” Severus replied with a sigh.

Dracka snorted as they picked up their bags and moved towards the train.

xXx

Harry was starting to think he would have been happier to ride with the animals in the back. Then look at another photo of a smiling child but he just nodded and said the right thing, at the right time, as the woman chatted away.

He ducked down lower in his borrowed coat and was very happy to hear the announcement that Paris station was five minutes away.

“Well,” Harry said softly, getting to his feet. “This my stop, my dear. Thank you for showing me your lovely family.”

“Oh,” The woman smiled. “You are very welcome.”

Harry nodded and moved with the rest of the passages, towards the doors and flipped the collar of the coat up and readjusted everything in his pockets as he moved off the train and onto the platform. He spotted the man, the minute he got off the train, his magical signal strong. He turned to his left and fell into step with a man near him.

“Do you know where the taxis are?” Harry asked in English.

“ _Oui_ ,” The man said with a smile. “I’m heading that way.”

Harry smiled and walked with the man looking out for anyone else.

“Thank you,” Harry said with a grin. “This is my first time in Paris.”

“I work here,” The man replied, unsure.

“Any good places to eat?” Harry asked lightly with a grin and the man launched into broken English about what to see and where to eat as they moved towards the taxi rank.

“Thank you,” Harry said as the man took a cab and he waved as the man moved off.

He turned away from the taxi rank and blended into the crowd standing straighter and curling his collar back down as he pulled a smoke from the packet. He walked up to a man smoking on the street and asked for a light. The man passed him the lighter and Harry leaned back against the wall and watched the entrance of the station.

He spotted Severus first, about ten minutes later, the man standing out in the crowd due to his height with Dracka beside him. They seem to be arguing about something since people were giving them a bit of space and would look over their shoulders as they passed. His boys were not made for this kind of work, Harry thought fondly as he sighed.

“Waiting for someone?” The man next to him asked in French.

“ _Oui_ ,” Harry replied also in French and took another smoke from the packet. “She is always late.”

The man laughed as Harry lit the smoke and passed the lighter back.

“They are always like that,” The man said with a smile. “But if you are five minutes late you cop the blame.”

“ _Oui_ ,” Harry agreed taking a drag on the smoke as he watched the two men.

They seem to come to an agreement and set off down the street. Harry watched them while he kept an eye out for a tail. He couldn’t spot one and he thanked the man beside him and moved off, keeping to the other side of the street as he kept pace with them.

They came to a phone box and Harry grinned as Dracka stepped inside. Severus folded his arms over his chest and stood in the doorway with the two bags. Harry could see the scowl on Severus's face from where he stood.

“Yes?” Harry answered the phone with a grin as he leaned up against the wall and pulled a smoke from the packet and held it in his fingers. He only had two left.

“Save me from Severus,” Dracka begged and Harry watched in amusement as Severus whacked the other man’s shoulder.

“And here I thought you two were getting along very well,” Harry replied and shoved his other thoughts of the two of them aside.

“Blake, where are you?”

“Across the road.”

Severus’s head shot up and scanned the street, it took him a little while to find him and Harry held up the smoke.

“It’s safe,” Harry replied and hung up the phone.

He asked a passing smoker for a light as the two men moved through the crowds before him and took a drag as Dracka and Severus moved in front of him. He blew the smoke out and passed Dracka his phone and held his hand out for his.

Dracka growled and swapped phones. Harry took the phone and moved off down the street as he kept his eyes open as they moved through the crowds. He stepped into a coffee shop and waited in line. Severus and Dracka behind him in line.

“Blake?” Severus asked softly.

“ _Oui_ ,” Harry answered as he stepped forward in line.

Dracka placed a hand on the man’s arm and Harry turned back to the front as his turn came. He stepped forward and ordered a coffee in French with a big smile for the woman behind the counter. The woman blushed as he brushed his hair to the side. He turned to Dracka and Severus behind him.

“Coffee?” Harry asked, in very heavily accented English.

The two men nodded.

“They are new in town,” Harry said in French, with a smile turning back to the woman. “Boss told me to show them around. They don’t even speak French!”

The girl on the counter giggled and Harry took a wallet out of his pocket and passed over a couple of bills making sure his hand brushed against the woman’s. She blushed deeper and Harry took his number and weaved through the tables until he got to a table near the large window so he could see the street.

He took a seat with a sigh, gabbing his bag as Severus placed it on the ground and picking out the water and pills. Severus and Dracka just stared at him.

“What?” Harry asked with a grin.

The woman from the counter stepped over with their coffees and Harry smiled up at her.

“ _Merci_ ,” Harry purred and slid an extra bill across the table.

The woman smiled and tucked the bill away, walking away with a sway to her hips. Harry watched her before turning to Severus and smirked.

“It looks could kill, Severus.” Harry drawled as he took a sip of coffee.

Dracka snorted as Severus turned his glare towards Harry.

“So, the man that spotted you is this man.” Harry said and placed a wallet on the table. “The man that used to own his coat and cane was this man.” Another wallet joined the first. “Got these off some other guy and a kid is ten euros richer tonight.”

He placed the smokes on the table then hung the cane from the edge of the table with a grin.

“Also got a nice little weapon off the man watching at the station.” Harry finished.

The two men just looked at him as Dracka reached for the wallet.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Severus drawled.

Harry gave him a grin and a wink as he sat back in his seat.

“I’ve had lots of time to perfect my skills.” Harry said with a wink. “We used to take it in turns to see what we could get away with, before someone would call the police.”

Harry looked at the napkin and the number written there and held it up for Severus to see. The man’s eyes darkened.

“All types of skills,” Harry replied, as Dracka barked a laugh. “There was a wizard when I got off the train, he was keeping a look out but no one followed you. Simpson has managed to get a spy network working here as well as in Germany.”

“Yes,” Dracka agreed. “This wasn’t just set up recently either.”

“Yes,” Harry mused, sitting back in his chair. “He was probably working on it while we were working against Dark Lord Voldemort. This is a concerning development. I’ve never faced a Dark Lord that has gotten this kind of support, so quickly. They normally like to work slow in building up their networks and gathering power. He is working like someone that already knows how to use his dark power.”

“Could it just be that we were distracted by the Dark Lord?” Severus asked. “We didn’t notice what Simpson was doing?”

“Yes,” Dracka agreed. “It could be possible.”

“The Council were focused on Dark Lord Voldemort as well,” Harry remarked, as he slipped a couple of extra pills out of the bottle and swallowed then down. “Simpson could have slipped through the cracks, he was probably hoping we were too focused in England to come to the Council aid, when he attacked. I’ll have to look back through some old reports to pick up where and when he started. I’m sure this started before he was exiled from the states.”

Harry took a sip of his coffee, his side burning, his leg sore and the headache brought on from looking at way too many pictures of children was making itself known.

“The question is,” Harry announced after a couple of minutes. “Do we stay here or move on?”

Severus and Dracka shared a look.

“We go to Hogwarts,” Severus replied. “You are still injured Blake.”

“I am aware of that,” Harry said softly. “I meant do we move to the Portkey Platform tonight or wait until tomorrow night.”

“We should move on,” Severus insisted but Dracka was thinking it through.

“An extra night and day could give us time to scope out the Portkey Platform,” Dracka said eventually. “Just in case he has men in place there.”

Harry nodded and Severus just glared at them.

“I do have an apartment in the city,” Harry said softly. “But I think a hotel might be a better idea.”

“I agree,” Dracka commented.

Severus sat back in his seat, unhappily.

“Severus?” Harry asked, turning to his lover.

“If you think it’s best,” Severus replied slowly. “But I’m not happy about it.”

Harry was torn as he looked around the coffee shop and out the window at the people passing on the sidewalk as they worked through their coffees.

“We move on tonight then,” Harry said softly.

Severus started and stared at him, Harry gave him a small smile as he pulled himself to his feet, gritting his teeth as he put his weight on his bad leg. Severus picked up the bag and placed the items on the table inside it before swinging it onto his shoulder as Dracka picked up the swag.

“Give that here,” Harry held a hand out for the swag and the vampire passed it over.

Harry gave a wink to the waitress as they moved out of the coffee shop. The first homeless person that Harry spotted he placed the swag down without breaking stride as he followed after Severus and Dracka.

xXx

They made it to the entrance to the Paris International Portkey Platform without a problem. It looked like Simpson didn’t want his men too close to the French military as they moved into the entrance.

“Ah, fuck.” Harry swore. “Do either of you have my badge?”

Severus smirked and pulled the leather bag from his jacket and passed it over. Harry took it in hand and slipped the badge out before placing the rest of the bag into his stolen coat.

“ _Bonjour_ ,” Harry said to the security guard.

“ _Bonjour monsieur_ ,” The man replied.

Harry held out the badge with a grin and the man’s eyes widened.

“Please wait here, sir,” The guard replied in French and moved off to speak into his radio.

Harry grinned at the other two men and slipped the badge into his pocket.

“Perks with working for the Department,” Harry said with a smile.

“You couldn’t have used that in Germany that time?” Severus asked, looking down his nose at Harry.

“Ah, yeah.” Harry replied, rubbing his head. “I didn’t have it with me.”

Dracka snorted as a man in a military uniform made his way towards them.

“Badge?” The man demanded in French.

“ _Oui_ , sir.” Harry replied and stepped forward showing the man the badge.

The man took in in hand and flipped it over with a raised eyebrow.

“Please come with me, Mr Blake Sun.” The man announced in English.

“Thank you, sir.” Harry replied with a grin. “We have come a long way.”

“Yes, yes.” The man huffed and waved his hand. “It has been a busy night tonight.”

“People coming or going?” Harry asked in interest.

“More people leaving,” The man replied stiffly. “Here we are.”

The man passed Harry’s badge to the lady behind the counter and he gave Harry a nod before disappearing.

“Hello,” Harry said to the woman with a smile.

“ _Bonjour_ , sir.” The woman replied. “Where are you going tonight?”

“London please,” Harry commented, leaning on the counter and slipping the badge back into his pocket.

“Have a nice trip,” The woman said with a smile and passed over a piece of steel with a ticket.

“Thank you,” Harry said and turned towards the portkey room on the ticket with Dracka and Severus behind him.

“Bloody hell,” Dracka swore. “How do I get one of those?”

Harry laughed and stepped into the room and held out the portkey.

“I’m just special,” Harry said with a grin.

Severus and Dracka shared a look which Harry ignored.

xXx

It was nearing dawn when they arrived at the castle and Dracka slipped away from them to hurry up to the castle as Harry and Severus lingered. Harry sighed as he looked up at the castle. Severus wrapped his arms around him from behind and leaned back into the man's embrace.

“Home again,” Severus purred.

Harry grinned and tilted his head back to look up at the man behind him.

“Over two months gone and it’s still standing,” Harry muttered.

“You know that Minerva and Albus have a bet that you are going to destroy a part of the school,” Severus whispered as the sun rose.

“Which one thinks I’m going to do that?” Harry asked in amusement.

“Both,” Severus said with a smirk. “They are betting which part of the castle and they aren’t alone in that bet.”

Harry barked a laugh and together they moved up to the school.

“Dad!”

Harry looked up to see Ry running towards him with a big grin. Harry grinned, his eyes shining as his son came towards him. The boy skittered to a stop, looking him over before giving him a hug. Harry tightened his hold on his son, ignoring the pain in his side. Ry patted his father’s back before pulling back and shaking hands with Severus with a grin.

“Are you okay?” Ry asked his father, looking him over. “Doctor Greenburg is here to see you and Auror Shacklebolt pulled me out of training.”

“Whoa,” Harry said holding up a hand and the boy grinned. “I’m fine.”

Severus snorted and two sets of green eyes looked at him and he shivered.

“Oh, God.” Severus moaned. “You really need to cut your hair, Blake.”

Harry laughed as Ry wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they moved up to the castle. Ry grinned and started talking a mile a minute about his training as they made their way up to the castle. Severus falling back with a soft smile, this was just what his lover needed.

Albus, Albert, Dracka and Minerva stood waiting on the front steps of the castle as Ry stepped away from his father and Minerva gasped.

“My god, Blake.” The woman gasped. “No one is going to think you’re not a Potter looking like that!”

Harry grinned and ruffled his hair, spiking it up even more, before rubbing the hair on his face.

“You don’t like it?” Harry asked as he moved up the steps.

“You look just like James,” Minerva said fondly. “He could never tame his hair either. I was at their wedding you know.”

“Really?” Ry piped up.

“Yes,” Minerva said with a soft smile. “Did you ever meet him, Blake?”

“Um, no.” Harry answered. “I never met him, I was just unlucky enough to get the Potter hair. My father had the same mop of hair. The Potter curse it is.”

Harry shared a look with Severus and Ry before reached up and ruffling Ry’s hair.

“Like this one.” Harry laughed as Ry tried to push his hair back down. “I think a date with the shaver is in order.”

“After I look you over, Blake.” Albert rumbled, stepping forward.

Dracka smirked.

“No way out of that?” Harry pleaded with a grin.

Severus clamped a hand on his shoulder.

“No,” Severus said shortly.

Harry coughed and stepped forward.

“I’m all yours then, Albert.” Harry said holding his hands out to his sides.

The large man laughed and gently clapped a hand to his shoulder, steering him away.

“Um, Albus.” Harry called over his shoulder.

“Yes, my boy?” Albus asked.

“If I’m not seen in twenty-four hours, please send in reinforcements.”

xXx

Severus carefully opened Blake’s door and looked around the edge of it. Albert sat at the table and grinned at him when he saw him.

“Severus!” The big man cried. “Come in, come in!”

Severus hesitantly closed the door behind him and sat down at the table.

“Were you injured as well?” Albert asked loudly. “I’ve already seen to the vampire.”

Severus’s eyes flicked to Blake’s bedroom door.

“Don’t worry about him,” Albert said with a dark grin. “He has enough drugs running through his system at the moment to take down an elephant!”

“How is he?”

“He still has a fever but I got the last of the bullet out and cleaned up the wound. It was mess. Too dirty when it was closed.” Albert calmly told him. “Those veelas have no idea! The shoulder should heal up nicely. The head wound was a little tricky but he should be fine.”

Severus paled. “Head wound?”

“ _Ja_ ,” Albert replied.

Severus frowned. “He was having problems remembering things and keeping things in order. We thought it was the fever or the way he was holding his magic.”

“It is possible, but the wound was newer than the gunshot.” The big man said. “He is good at hiding injuries but he can’t hide them from me!”

“Do you want a coffee?” Severus asked.

“ _Nein_ ,” Albert said, getting to his feet. “I need to be going. Look after him Severus.”

The man clapped a hand to his shoulder and Severus staggered.

“Thank you, Albert.”

“ _Ja, ja_.” The man said with a grin. “Any time, _Auf Wiedersehen_.”

“Good bye, Albert.”

Severus finished making up his coffee before moving into the bedroom. Blake was sprawled out across the bed on his stomach with the blanket over him, snoring softly and completely boneless. Severus smiled softly as he looked at the man and stepped forward to pull the blanket up higher and run a hand over the man’s head before leaving.

He looked up when Dracka peeked around the door.

“He’s gone,” Severus said with a smirk.

“Thank god,” Dracka cried coming into the room. “If he was going to poke my head one more time, I was going to snap.”

Severus huffed a laugh as Dracka peeked into the bedroom before pulling the door closed and moving to the table.

“What did the doctor say?” Dracka asked.

Severus placed a mug in front of him as he took a seat himself.

“That Blake had a head injury that we didn’t know about,” Severus said blandly. “And that he had given him enough drugs to take down an elephant.”

“So, he might be awake soon?” Dracka asked with a grin.

“Knowing Blake?” Severus drawled with a smirk. “He will probably be at the door asking for coffee.”

Dracka barked a laugh. They both looked up when Ry peeked around the door, his eyes flicking around.

“Come in, Ry.” Severus said with a smile. “He’s already left.”

“Thank god,” The boy cried, coming into the room. “He bailed me up in the hallway to talk about birth control and you know how loud he talks! I had third year girls giggling at me.”

Dracka snorted into his coffee as Severus smiled.

“It’s an important conversation,” Severus remarked with a straight face.

Potter’s face screwed up, making Severus smirk.

“Ugh,” Ry gagged. “How’s dad?”

“To quote Albert,” Severus said softly. “He has enough drugs in his system to knock out an elephant.”

“So, he will be up soon?” Ry questioned with a cheeky grin.

“How's training going?” Severus asked the boy, sitting back in his seat.

“It’s great.” Ry said excitingly. “Ron and I are having so much fun! More fun than Hermione is at the Ministry!”

Severus smiled and sat back in his seat as they listened to the boy talk. Severus seeing the man that Harry Potter was going to become and he felt proud to be part of the boy’s life, a feeling he didn’t think he would ever have.

“Did you want to stay with him, Ry?” Severus questioned, some time later. “While Dracka and I go up to the Headmaster to give our report?”

“Sure,” Ry replied and took a small book out of his pocket. “I have reading to catch up on and he will probably be awake soon anyway.”

“I’m sure Blake has some other books you can read through,” Severus said with a smile. “Some of them might bite though.”

Ry barked a laugh. “I know what his books are like. You get bitten by a book at five and you remember to check them after that.”

Dracka grinned and clapped a hand to the boy’s shoulder as they made their way out of the room.

xXx

Severus was surprised that Blake slept through the day and was still sleeping when he went to bed that night. He looked down at the man sprawled out across the bed. He may not be tall but he knew how to spread out. Severus looked down at him while he snored quietly before stripping down and climbing under the covers. He pushed the man gently until he rolled over onto his side and curled up facing away from Severus.

He could feel the bandages around the man’s waist as he curled up along his back and carefully placed an arm around his chest and was quickly asleep.

He jolted when a hand shook his shoulder and he looked up at Dracka. He glanced over his shoulder to see Blake still curled up asleep. The vampire moved out of the room and Severus pulled on some pants before following him out.

“What is it?” Severus asked.

He looked at the clock to see he had only been asleep for about four hours.

“Simpson attacked a village in Germany,” Dracka reported. “The Council and Ministry came to their aid and he pulled back. Blake’s wards kept them back until we arrived.”

Severus frowned and sat down at the dining table.

“Do you think he was looking for Blake?” Severus asked.

“I think you may be right,” Dracka agreed. “It was the closest magical village to where Blake was made. We made a good dint on his forces at least, it was one of the villages that Blake had linked.”

“Linked?” Severus asked with a frown.

“He linked a few villages with a type of Portkey so that we could get support in and people out,” Dracka replied. “He was hoping to get more done but the Dark Lord here started making moves.”

“Is Simpson making a move?” Severus asked.

“I don’t think so,” Dracka said. “I’m still waiting on reports but we finally got a photo of the man!”

Severus started, for some reason getting photos of the man had been the hardest thing. They had school photos and a couple of side profile shots but the man didn’t come to the main battles and getting a full photo had been hard. Not to mention he had some kind of spell on him that made taking images from memories or magical means impossible. The only way to get his photo was with a muggle camera.

“It should be in the file they are sending.” Dracka announced and looked over to the bedroom door.

Severus looked over his shoulder but it was still closed, he half expected Blake to be standing there.

“Is he still sleeping?” Dracka asked with a frown.

“Yes,” Severus replied. “I don’t think he's woken up since Albert left.”

“Should we be concerned?” Dracka asked.

“Albert didn’t say anything,” Severus said. “He must have just given him some strong drugs or he just needed the sleep. You know he has been living rough and may not have been getting sleep before we got to him.”

“That’s true,” Dracka conceded as he stood. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thanks.”

Severus sat at the table for a little longer in thought before turning back to the bedroom. He walked in to see Blake sprawled back across the whole bed and sighed.


	7. Chapter Forty Four

Harry woke slowly, alone and sprawled out across the bed with just the soft light in the room for company. He pulled himself out of the bed and headed to the bathroom first feeling a lot better The pain in side just a slight ache and the headache gone. His thoughts clear for the first time in a while.

Severus was nowhere to be found and he reached out to the link with him. He brushed against it and felt the man’s amusement back. When he walked back into his main room he noticed a file sitting on the table and clicked the kettle on for a coffee. He ordered up some food from the House Elves before dressing.

He settled at the table with a coffee, bacon and eggs, and flicked the file open. His eyes widened as he looked into the face of a plain looking man in his thirties with brown hair and brown eyes. He was turning away slightly and Harry could see that the photo had been taken from a distance with a muggle camera. He felt a chill in his stomach as he looked into that face.

He knew the man and it made him shiver and reach for the silver knife that wasn’t there. He flipped the photo over to see the name Graham Simpson in Dracka’s curving script. The letters leading into each other on the back.

He placed the photo to the side, his hand shaking slightly before he curled it into a fist. He turned back to the report of the attack last night. He could tell from the report that the attack had been to find him and he frowned. Why was Simpson so focused on him all of a sudden? What did he do to draw the man's attention?

Harry sat back in his seat in thought and tapped a pen on the table. The photo just threw up other questions. He moved to his office and grabbed up a few more files and a blank notebook. He had to write this all out so he could put it all in order in his mind.

It was around lunchtime when Severus came into his room and looked at the table covered from one end to the other and sighed. Harry looked up with a grin.

“Hey,” Harry greeted, sitting back in his seat. “Is Dracka coming down or do I have to call him?”

“Do you have something for us?” Severus asked, looking the files over and the notebook full of Blake’s writing in interest.

“I do,” Harry replied. “Do you want to call him or should I?”

“No need,” Dracka announced, coming into the room and looking at the table. “You've been busy.”

“More than that,” Harry commented. “I know who Graham Simpson is.”

The two men stilled and looked at him in surprise. Harry picked up the photo. Then threw it down onto the table.

“This is the man that tortured me and I killed in my time,” Harry said blandly.

Severus and Dracka paled at his words.

“Different name and a large age gap,” Harry continued. “But the same man. It was annoying me that I didn’t know him. I know every Dark Lord from my time and this man was not one of them. I now know why.”

“Why?” Severus whispered, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

“The man I knew never held a horcrux, so could never work out how to become a Dark Lord.” Harry explained. “And the fact that I killed him, even if he had been working towards being a Dark Lord, I killed him before that could happen.”

“Time difference,” Severus muttered.

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “Annoying, aren’t they?”

Dracka snorted and made coffees for the three of them.

“What is concerning me,” Harry continued. “Is this attack last night. It seems like it was focused on finding me. Not to mention those men were looking for me at the station. They may have picked up on you two but they didn’t move in, they seemed to have been waiting for me.”

“What are you thinking?” Dracka asked.

“I’m not sure,” Harry replied with a frown. “But I have a feeling that I have caught his attention for some reason.”

“You do tend to cause waves, Blake.” Dracka grumbled softly.

“That’s me,” Harry said, with a grin. “I like to rock the boat.”

Severus snorted as Dracka placed the mugs of coffee on the table. Harry having to move a couple of files to make room.

“Now,” Harry said, turning serious. “If I am a target than that means you two are in trouble as well, which means we can’t leave the school alone, understand?”

The two men nodded in agreement.

“I’ll contact Kingsley to put extra protection around the Auror School to keep Ry safe as well,” Harry said calmly. “Though he is probably the safest of all of us.”

Harry tapped his pen for a few seconds, trying to think.

“You said he didn’t go by the name Graham Simpson?” Severus muttered.

“Yes,” Harry replied. “But I can’t remember what name he went by. I’ll probably have to look back into some memories to see if I can remember any more about this man but I’m not holding my breath. We know that Graham Simpson is the man's birth name so the name he may have gone by in my time is kind of irrelevant.”

Severus paled at Harry words and he gave him a nod. Looking back on his memories was not going to be pleasant and he was sure it would stir up his nightmares.

“I don’t think we had much on him,” Harry uttered into the silence.  “He was just a man that tortured me and then he was dead. Case closed.”

Severus flinched at the words said so casually.

“The hallows,” Dracka said suddenly.

“What about them?” Harry questioned.

“When you had that flashback,” Dracka reminded him. "You said that the hallows were trying to tell you something."

Harry sat up straighter and moved some files around until he pulled out the ones on Simpson that he'd been reading that night. He looked through them and pulled out the school photo of the man and swore. He placed the two photos together and could see the similarity and yet the differences in age and hair style.

“They were trying to tell me,” Harry whispered, feeling faint. “I was just too thick to understand. There is still so much I don’t know about the hallows. They are just a bloody children story!”

Severus smirked.

“They are more than that to you, Blake.” Dracka pointed out.

Harry froze as a thought came to him and the other two sat up, seeing something in his face.

“Maybe that’s it,” Harry said slowly. “Dark power has a way of creating their own personality. Their form changed from the wand, cloak and stone maybe when I started using the power, they got a life of their own as well. Since their power is mixed in with mine. A dark power that I was never supposed to hold.”

“That’s a bit of a stretch,” Severus mused.

“Possibly,” Harry said, unsure.

xXx

_Harry could feel claws digging into his sides as light magic swirled around him. Settling on his skin as a figure moved up his body. He tried to flinch away but the claws dug in deeper holding him in place as a body like steel held him down. He cried out when the claws drew down his sides, the warmth of his blood on his skin as the figure leaned over him and bit into his shoulder, the light magic pouring into him. The hallows burning in his veins and he yelled out in pain and looked up into the icy blue eyes above him._

Harry tore himself from the bed in panic. His stomach rolling as he stumbled through the room with Severus shouting behind him. He crashed through the bathroom door and fell onto his knees, with a sharp crack, in front of the toilet as he threw up everything in his stomach.

His hands were shaking and his body shivered as his stomach rebelled until nothing but bile was coming up. He laid his head against the toilet seat as he tried to get his breathing under control as someone rubbed his back and the coldness of the tiles started to seep into his knees.

“Blake?”

Harry closed his eyes as he tried to get his stomach under control. He could feel the phantom feeling of fingers running down his sides and the light magic brushing against him. The hand disappeared as Harry threw up again. When he could focus again there was a glass of water being held out to him by Severus.

Harry took it with a nod and washed his mouth out as he sat on the floor. He winced as he stretched his right leg out and Severus disappeared. Harry leaned his back against the wall next to the toilet, his head tilted back as he tried to push the dream to the side in his mind as his stomach started to settle. The coldness of the tiles cooling his hot skin.

He started when Severus dropped a pair of pants in his lap, just before the vampire walked in. They both looked down at him as Severus held out a pain potion. Harry took it into his hand and just looked up at them.

They were both dark haired and dark eyed but that’s where the similarity ended. Severus was a good couple of inches taller with dark hair that brushed his shoulders and a long nose that he used to his advantage as he looked down at Harry. Dracka on the other hand was always well groomed with short facial hair down his cheeks, under his nose and across his chin. He kept his hair short and in trend. Both sets of dark eyes were focused on him.

“Hey,” Harry said softly.

Severus’s mouth curled up.

“Hey,” He said in reply.

“Did I call you?” Harry asked, looking at Dracka.

The vampire’s lips curled up, showing fangs. Harry let his head fall back against the wall with a groan. Severus crouched down in front of him and he felt a cold hand on his forehead.

“You’re hot,” Severus said in concern. “Is your side infected again? Do you want me to call Albert?”

“Oh god, no.” Harry snapped with wide eyes.

Dracka snorted as Severus smirked.

“You are an evil man, Snape.” Harry growled.

Severus just smirked and helped him to his feet. Harry slipped into the pants that had been dropped onto him. He felt shaky and his hands shook as he tried to tighten his belt, he gave up and left it with a curse. He picked up a jacket when he moved into the living room and slipped it on.

He was steered towards the table and sprawled out in one of the chairs. His files were scattered across the top of it. He looked them over before piling them all up and placing them in the middle of the table. Dracka sat close to him then suddenly leaned forward and sniffed him. Harry’s hand froze and he slowly turned his head to look at him.

“Looking for something?” Harry drawled.

“When you called, you sent out light magic,” Dracka remarked. “You haven’t done that before.”

Severus paused in making coffee for them and looked over.

“Um, sorry.” Harry said with wide eyes. “Didn’t even realise I called you.”

“You were yelling in your sleep,” Severus said softly as he placed the mugs on the table and took a seat across from him.

Harry looked away as he clenched his hands on the tabletop.

“Blake?” Dracka asked softly. “Was it what happened with the veela?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered, the phantom feeling of that light magic making him shiver.

“Tell us what happened,” Dracka said softly and curled one of his hands around his forearm gently.

“She tried to claim me,” Harry remarked.

Dracka pulled back cursing as Severus brushed his magic against him, making Harry’s head shoot up to stare at him. Severus’s eyes were dark as they looked at him and his hands were tight around the cup but his magic was soft against him. The man was learning and quickly.

“Blake,” Severus whispered. “What does that mean?”

Harry rubbed a hand over his short hair, glad to have it back, as he tried to get his thoughts in order.

“Bound,” Dracka said suddenly, startling Harry and Severus. “You said bound after you left. You pulled on your link with Severus.”

Harry nodded and Dracka paled.

“You are bound,” Dracka whispered.

“No,” Harry stated. “I can't be bound to any person with dark or light magic.”

Dracka reeled back.

“Why?” Severus questioned.

Harry looked away from him.

“I used my link with you, Severus, to convince Bella that I was bound to you.” Harry said instead. “I had to pull on it strong enough to convince her.”

“Wait,” Dracka snapped. “She tried to claim you? To bind you to her?”

Harry nodded his head and suddenly Dracka was before him. His red eyes shining as he crouched in front of him so they were eye to eye. Harry felt a bolt of fear run through him and he flinched back. Dracka’s eyes widened and he gently laid his hand on his knee in apology.

“Can someone please explain this to me?” Severus hissed dangerously.

Harry flinched as he looked up into Severus’s dark eyes, filled with rage as he looked at the two of them. Dracka bolted to his feet and flashed his fangs at the man and Severus’s eyes darkened even more as he lowered his head slightly.

Harry moved quickly as he lunged at the vampire, bring him down. Dracka yelped in surprise and even Severus looked shocked as Harry pushed Dracka to the floor with his forearm against the man’s throat. His legs were clamped around his sides as he leaned his whole weight into the man. His green eyes shining as his magic crackled in the air and along his skin. Dracka quickly tilted his head to the side and Harry let up on the pressure on his throat but didn’t get up.

“Sorry,” Dracka said softly into the silence.

Harry nodded and pulled himself to his feet and held a hand out to the vampire. Dracka took the offered hand and Harry helped him up.

“What the hell?” Severus cursed.

“You field this one,” Harry stated as he took his seat again and grabbed his coffee.

“Gee thanks,” Dracka replied. “Sorry Severus, the demon took over for a second there.”

Severus paled as he looked between the two of them before taking his seat again.

“I’m going to have to read a book about vampire language, aren’t I?” Severus muttered softly.

Harry choked on his coffee as Dracka laughed.

“I’ll get you the right one,” Dracka said with a grin, his eyes back to normal.

Harry’s eyes watered as he finally got his coughing under control.

“I’m still confused here,” Severus confessed.

“She tried to bind me to her,” Harry said bluntly. “If she had succeeded she would have been able to draw on my magic through the binding. I used the link between us to convince her that I am already bound to you. She tried to block our connection but we broke through it. She took a chance because my dark magic was so low.”

Both men paled and stared at Harry as he finished.

“Fuck,” Dracka swore and Severus didn’t look much better.

“I can't be bound to anyone with dark or light magic,” Harry continued, his eyes hollow. “I hold both light and dark power, something that is very rare and never heard of in the amount I have. I've worked on balancing the two types of magic over the years so that I am able to draw on both. If I was bound to someone with either magic the other half would turn on me.”

Dracka paled even more at the words.

“I was not born with both types of magic,” Harry confessed. “Ry’s core is pure light magic…”

Harry paused as he tried to gather his thoughts, his hands shaking.

“The Hallows tainted my core,” Harry explained softly. “They have become a part of me after all the years that I have held them. I didn’t realise until after the battle with Dark Lord Voldemort that Ry’s core was just light magic meaning mine was the same when I was born. Before then, I always thought I was born with some dark magic which was just boosted when I took up the Hallows…I was wrong.”

He clenched his hands into fists to stop them shaking and wouldn’t look at the other two men. Dracka and Severus looked at him in shock unsure what to say.

“The link I had with Ry at the final battle was the closest I have come to being bound,” Harry said softly. “And Ry and myself were born the same person. That link almost killed me…it would have killed me.”

Severus wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his feet as Harry buried his head in his chest as Severus rubbed his back. He could feel Dracka close by, his dark presence brushing against him.

“Blake?” Dracka asked softly after a few minutes and Harry pulled back from Severus to look at him.

“Yes?” Harry asked.

“How do you know so much about vampires and our ways?” Dracka said with a frown, it was something that had been bothering him for a while. “Before, you acted as quickly as a full vampire would have.”

“Um,” Harry uttered and stepped back from Severus.

Severus raised an eyebrow in question, also wondering about the other man’s answer.

“Well you see,” Harry replied nervously. “I lived in a Coven for a while.”

Dracka started at that.

“That would have meant…” Dracka trailed off.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed. “I had a relationship with a vampire.”

“Humans don’t live in Covens,” Dracka countered.

“I’m special,” Harry replied with a grin.

Severus clapped him on the shoulder and shoved him towards the bedroom.

“You’re special alright,” Severus muttered and gave the man another shove when he went to say something else. “See you in the morning, Dracka.”

The vampire smirked as the two men disappeared into the bedroom as more questions than answers ran through his head. The biggest one was whether Blake had known him from before he came to this time and it wasn’t until a couple of weeks later that he got his answer

xXx

“Blake?” Dracka asked.

The man looked up at him from some files they were working through in his office for a change, instead of Blake’s rooms. The man was looking a lot better than he had before. He wasn’t so pale and he had slipped back into teaching the students again and his eyes weren’t looking as hollow. Severus had told him that he hadn’t been calling out in his sleep or waking up from nightmares as much either. He had also started working with his sword again. It looked like Blake was moving forward, like he always seemed to do.

“What?” Blake asked, as he tapped a pen.

“Did you know me?” Dracka blurted out and the pen paused. “From before you came here?”

Blake’s eyes widened as he stared at Dracka.

“Ah, no.” Blake replied, his eyes guarded. “No, I didn’t know you.”

Dracka sat back in his seat, a cold feeling in his stomach.

“I knew your brother very well,” Blake mumbled, tapping his pen as Dracka started.

A stab of hurt went through him at the thought of his brother even after all these years. His hand tightened on the pen in his own hand as he stared at Blake. The man that had killed his brother.

“You knew him?” Dracka asked, his demon close to the surface.

“Um, yes.” Blake replied, stilling. Everything about Blake closed. “I was in and out of your Coven for over a year in negotiations.”

“The Treaty?” Dracka asked, sitting forward in his seat in interest.

“Ah, no.” Blake replied. “I was just a desk jockey from the Department at that time. I could speak French and knew vampires so I was a go between with the Ministry and a few different vampire' Covens around France and the UK.”

The coldness in Dracka’s stomach increased as he looked at Blake.

“The Treaty?” He repeated.

“Didn’t exist,” Blake said calmly. “There was no Treaty, there were arrangements and agreements, but no Treaty.”

“My brother…” Dracka trailed off.

“Was a good man,” Blake said softly and Dracka could see the hurt in the man’s eyes. It had never crossed his mind that Blake would have known him, had never given any sign that he'd known him. “Had one hell of a temper but was a good man. We would spar together sometimes and amuse the rest of the Coven. The man didn't hold his punches.”

Dracka smiled as he remembered his brother as he looked at his brother’s killer sitting in the seat across from him.

“We worked well together,” Blake continued as he nervously played with the pen in his hand. “He wanted more rights for vampires and I was helping him get them.”

“And me?” Dracka choked out.

“Ah,” Blake stalled. “You had died.”

Dracka’s stomach dropped at the words.

“Many years before I met your brother,” Blake continued. “He would speak of you sometimes when he’d had too much to drink.”

Blake smiled softly in memory before looking back to Dracka.

“I still have nightmares of that night,” Blake confessed, after a few minutes of silence. “I should have realised where I was. When I arrived but I wasn’t in the right state of mind to be working on wards. Which is no excuse for what happened.”

“You had a right,” Dracka said softly. "He attacked your team first before turning on you."

“No,” Blake disagreed. “No, I didn’t.”

The two men lapsed into silence and they remembered a man that had meant so much to both of them but in two different times. Blake still remembering the feeling of the man’s blood on his hands and another vampire on his knees before him, red eyes glaring up at him in pure hate. That night had gone so wrong, so quickly. Dracka remembered the coldness around Blake and the bodies spread out around him. He had feared for his life that night as Blake had held his silver sword so close to his throat.

“I had buried my partner ten months before that,” Blake said suddenly into the silence, making Dracka jolt.

The man didn’t talk much about his personal life, especially before he stepped through the time rip.

“Before you came here?” Dracka asked.

“Yes,” Blake agreed. “She'd been murdered.”

Dracka started. “What happened?”

Blake ran a hand over his head and down his face, his green eyes distant.

“I was out of the country,” Blake said softly. “China, I think, they had a problem with a ghost dragon.”

Blake lapsed into silence and Dracka waited him out. The vampire could tell the other man was caught up in his memories. It reminded him of very old vampires and the way they would drift off in their memories.

“I got the call that they had found her,” Blake whispered. “It was not pretty. A Light Wizard had killed her.”

“What!” Dracka yelped.

“You don’t think a Light Wizard is capable of murder?” Blake asked him.

“No, just surprising.” Dracka replied.

“She had a dark core,” Blake continued. “This Light Wizard had tracked her down and he murdered her…and my two young children.”

Dracka’s stomach dropped in horror.

“I didn’t take it well,” Blake said with a humourless smile. “I stepped through the time rip about a month later without knowing what was on the other side. Didn't much care what was on the other side either.”

Dracka shivered.

“Before I knew it,” Blake said softly. “There was a baby laying in my arms, looking up at me with bright green eyes. My mind was a mess, completely shattered.”

He tapped the pen on the table a couple of times. When he looked back up Dracka could see the pain in his eyes.

“How did you come to work for Gringotts and get the contract to come to my Coven?” Dracka asked, then shivered as Blake smiled darkly.

“The goblins,” Blake replied. “It doesn’t matter what time you are from, they know who you are and what jobs you have worked. I got the feeling their dreams had come true when, Master Curse Breaker came up against my name. They offered me work and contracts. I took them. I had my son to support. I was hoping that the work would help to pull my mind out of my depression and looking after Ry helped as well. I mostly worked overseas when Ry was younger before taking more contracts here when Ry started Boarding School, the Department would send me work as well.”

The room fell into silence and Dracka eyed the other man off. He could tell the other man’s mind was seeing something that the vampire couldn’t.

Suddenly Blake tilted his head to the side and smirked.

“Severus is pissed off at something,” Blake said with a soft smile. "Probably second year potions."

Dracka grinned as Blake fiddled with the ring on his finger.

“Severus,” Dracka said slowly and Blake stilled.

“Yes?” Blake asked, his eyes guarded.

“Is a man,” Dracka finished.

Blake barked a laugh.

“I have noticed that,” Blake remarked with a smirk. “The penis gives it away.”

Dracka grinned.

“You have only mentioned female lovers,” Dracka pointed out.

“Have I?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” Blake replied, sitting back in his seat. “It doesn’t really matter to me. Sex is tricky enough with me so whether they are male or female doesn’t really come into it until a lot later in a relationship.”

“So, you have no preference?” Dracka purred.

Blake sat forward in his seat, his green eyes intense as he looked at Dracka and gave him a wink.

“Not in the least,” The man purred.

Blake dangled his hands between his knees as he leaned forward slightly as he looked up at Dracka. His green eyes shining as he licked his lips slightly. Dracka jolted back and Blake grinned at him in amusement.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Dracka muttered and Blake grinned wider.

Blake sat back in his seat with a smile.

“We should get back to work,” The man said after a few more minutes.

Dracka couldn’t agree more before his mind went wandering off somewhere it shouldn't.

xXx

Harry held his sword casually in his hand as he looked around one of the unused classrooms on the second floor. He had moved all the tables and chairs to the sides as he stood in the cleared area in the middle.

He took a breath and blew it out before falling into an easy stance and held the position with his eyes closed. Feeling the muscles straining with the added weight of his steel sword. Memories, of the man that had given him the sword, running through his head. He had just been lucky, the day he stepped through the time gap. That he'd had the sword on him as well as the few other items like the silver knife.

He sighed as he started to move, not opening his eyes as he let his body dance with the sword. His teachers used to tell him that he had been born with a sword in his hand and yet the Japanese were quick to remind him different. Normally while they were knocking him to the hard ground.

He moved through the stances and adjusted his movements slightly when his leg would twinge. He needed to flow through the movements.

“It works better if you have someone to work with, Blake.”

Harry opened his eyes to see Dracka standing there with a steel sword in his hand and his dark eyes filled with amusement.

“Well, come on.” Harry called and moved back to give them room. “Did Severus sell me out?”

Dracka barked a laugh and stepped forward with his sword held out. Harry flicked his sword forward and steel rang out on steel. He danced to the side and pushed forward but Dracka was ready. He pushed him back with his taller frame. Harry flicked his sword to the side then slipped the other way and kicked out at the vampire’s side.

“Oi!” Dracka yelped and he jumped back. “That’s cheating!”

Harry grinned and circled back around the vampire as Severus slipped into the room. Dracka flicked out with his sword while Harry was distracted. He quickly ducked as the sword passed over his head. He dropped his sword and lunged forward while Dracka was over balanced. He barrelled into Dracka's side and his sword dropped from his hand as Harry pinned him to the ground with a grin.

Harry rolled away grabbing up Dracka’s sword as he came to his feet. The weapon felt off balanced in his hand as Dracka skipped back. Harry passed the sword through the air a few times to get the feel of it as he kicked his sword to the vampire. It was heavier and longer than his sword as he brought it up.

“Why do you have a Katana?” Dracka questioned.

“My Master gave it to me,” Harry replied as he flicked out with the sword and Dracka brought his sword up.

Dracka pushed forward his advantage and Harry skipped to the side. Wincing slightly as he came down on his right leg at the wrong angle. Dracka grinned as he saw that and pushed forward again. Harry quickly whipped out with the sword then danced to the left, the sword moving with him but Dracka was faster. He blocked him and pushed him back with a swipe of his sword.

Harry stumbled slightly with the heavier blade and jumped back as Dracka swung his sword. Harry took care to land on his left before his right and twisted to the side, bringing the sword up to block with both hands holding the hilt.

“You studied under a Master Swordsman?” Dracka questioned and he moved forward and Harry circled around.

“Yes,” Harry replied and moved the sword to his left hand so he could move his weight to his other leg.

“In Japan?”

“Yes,” Harry confirmed with a grin.

He moved forward quickly darting in towards Dracka’s left then skipped to his right. He brought his sword around and smashed it into Dracka’s sword putting the vampire off balance but it wasn’t enough as Dracka recovered quickly. The vampire's hand darted out grabbing Harry's wrist and twisting it. Harry cursed loudly about vampire speed as his sword clattered to the ground. Dracka just grinned and pulled him forward with his added strength. Harry crashed to the ground with a yelp as he landed hard on his right side.

“Yield,” Harry gasped, his leg blazing in pain.

He panted as he let the pain wash over him until it was just a throbbing as he silently cursed. It looked like his leg was getting worse again or he was just pushing himself too much.

“Blake?” Dracka asked softly from beside him.

“All good,” Harry replied, as he pushed the pain to the side.

Working through pain had become his life after that snake had bitten him.

“How long have you worked with that bite?” Severus asked softly as he passed him a bottle of water.

“About forty years,” Harry said casually as he looked up at Severus. “It used to be a lot worse.”

“The Hallows?” Dracka said softly.

Harry barked a laugh.

“Is a curse,” Harry spat as he sprawled out on the stone floor. “It loves pain. At its core it's still dark magic but at least it likes me.”

“This is it liking you?” Dracka hissed and Harry looked over at him.

Harry gave him a lopsided smile.

“It healed me enough to walk and saved my life, Dracka.” Harry said softly. “Others were not so lucky. We lost two people that day.”

Harry saw a shiver pass down the vampire’s back at his words.

“Is there lead in that sword of yours?” Harry asked instead.

Dracka barked a laugh and picked up the two swords. There was a big size difference between the two. He looked at the writing on Harry’s katana.

“What does the writing say?” Dracka asked.

“ _'The Dragon who chases the Sun’_ ,” Harry replied with a grin as he sat up. “My master was being a smart ass.”

“Blake Sun,” Severus said softly.

Harry gave him a grin and a wink.

“That’s the one,” Harry agreed. “Master Asahi Sun.”

Harry took the sword in his hand and looked down at it. Feeling the spell work under his palm as he looked at it fondly.

“They were not happy when I turned up on their doorstep to study there,” Harry commented.

Harry smirked at the memory.

“You changed their minds?” Severus said with a smirk of his own.

“They realised I wasn’t going to take no for an answer,” Harry retorted with a grin and Dracka barked a laugh. "I went back there after the snake had bitten me and they helped me relearn how to work with the sword again."

"You must have impressed them," Dracka said softly. "Having a Master Swordsman take you on, when you are not Japanese."

Harry gave the vampire a smile.

"My reputation had preceded me," Harry explained with a smirk. "Plus, I did a lot of warding work around their village and houses."

"Blake Sun," Severus repeated and Harry looked over at him.

"Me or my Master?" Harry asked in amusement.

Dracka barked a laugh.

"You took his name after he died?" Severus clarified.

"Correct," Harry replied. "His family was happy for me to take his name and make it mine. My last name had run its course."

Both men shivered slightly at that and Harry frowned.

"Is that what will happen one day?" Severus whispered.

Harry stilled as he looked up at the two men.

"One day," Harry admitted softly. "People will notice, that I am not aging. Takes longer when I'm around wizards, but people will notice and then they will ask why. That's when the trouble starts."

"They have worked it out before?" Dracka commented.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "The chance of an immoral life is a strong pull. Even if they don't understand the curse that it is. For what it gives, it also takes."

"I can understand that," Dracka smirked. "They come to us for the same reason."

"Yes," Harry agreed softly. "I imagine they do and leave disappointed or a few pints lighter in blood. They don't understand the price they have to pay."

Dracka barked a laugh as Harry gave them a grin and pulled himself to his feet with the help of his sword as Severus picked up his cane and passed it over. He could feel the dark power of the hallows working in his leg and grinned up at Severus as he held out the sword in return.

“I’m sure Dracka would be happy to give you a couple of lessons,” Harry said with a smirk. "I've already given him a warm up."

Dracka barked a laugh as he held his sword up and Severus paled.


	8. Chapter Forty five

“No, no, stop.” Harry called out and the third year Gryffindor stopped the spell. “You have the hand movement all wrong.”

Harry gently took the boy’s hand in his and flicked it to the right then down then to the left.

“Now try again,” Harry said calmly.

They were working on defence charms but the boy before him, Callum Genger, was struggling. Normally he was quick to pick up any spell or charm that Harry wanted to teach him but not today. Everyone else in the class had picked it up easily but not Callum. The boy tried again.

“No, stop.” Harry called. “The Rest of the class is dismissed. Please practise your spell work, thank you.”

Everyone else filed out until it was just Harry and a very nervous Callum left behind. Harry moved to the classroom door and closed it before he turned back to the young student.

“Have a seat on the table, Mr Genger.” Harry offered as he moved back to the boy.

The small third year looked at him with wide eyes as he sat on the tabletop. Harry didn’t keep chairs in his classroom so the bench at the back of the room was the only place to sit. He looked the boy over; he was small for his age, shy and an average student. Harry knew that was a front. Callum had talent and a very dark magical core that had caught Harry's attention and the attention of the crows. One day Callum would be a very powerful wizard. Today, he just looked like he wanted to hide away and it raised Harry's concern.

“Is there something wrong?” Harry asked softly, giving the boy space as he leaned on his cane.

Callum opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and Harry sighed, there was fear in the boy as well.

“You're smart and talented,” Harry continued. “You have never had trouble with these kinds of spells before?”

“Sorry, sir.” Callum whispered.

“Is it the spell or something else?” Harry prodded gently.

The boy jerked and wouldn’t meet his eye and Harry silently swore. He knew those signs.

“Callum,” Harry said slowly, drawing the boy's name out. “If there is anything wrong, you can tell me or your Head of House.”

The boy looked up at him with wide blue eyes before he focused on the scaring on Harry’s arm and his stomach dropped. Yes, he knew what he was dealing with.

“Who?” Harry asked, not moving.

Callum looked at the floor and played with his hands. Harry waited him out.

“My father,” The boy whispered, his voice breaking.

“Do you give me consent to call a Doctor?” Harry questioned.

Callum looked up at him with big blue eyes as Harry made the offer. Harry looked back at him as the teenager slowly nodded. Harry gave him a soft smile as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Callum suddenly lunged forward and grabbed his arm in a steel grip.

“Please,” Callum cried. “He said he would kill me if anyone knew, please.”

“Sh,” Harry whispered as the boy cried and held his arm tightly. “Don’t worry, we'll take care of it.”

Harry shifted him slightly as the boy cried into his shoulder, his own eyes hollow. Harry gently steered him back to the table and Callum retook his seat. Harry gave him a soft smile as he called a tissue box from across the room to his hand and held it out. There was fear in the boy's expression but also steel. Harry stepped back and called Doctor Greenburg as he kept Callum in his sights.

“Blake!” Albert’s booming voice came down the phone in German. “How are you?”

“I’m well,” Harry replied also in German, watching Callum carefully. “Are you able to spare a couple of hours?”

“ _Ja_ , are you injured?”

“ _Nein_ , I have a child abuse victim here.”

The man was silent for a second. “I will be there as quickly as I can.”

“Thank you, Albert.”

Harry hung up the phone and called Albus.

“Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,” The man answered cheerfully.

“Albus,” Harry said softly and Callum stiffen. “Could you come down to my classroom please?”

“Of course, Blake.” The Headmaster replied. “Is everything okay?”

“I have Callum Genger here,” Harry said carefully and laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I have called Doctor Greenburg to meet me.”

“Ah,” Albus stuttered. “I'll be down soon.”

Harry slipped his phone into his pocket as he looked down at the small boy. He kneeled down so he was looking up at the child. Callum watched him carefully and Harry's gut clenched. This would not be a simple case.

“We can do this one of two ways,” Harry offered and Callum nodded. “You can tell me what has happened or I can look into your memories. If I look into your memories I can use those in any court case against your father or anyone else that has hurt you. The choice is up to you?”

Callum sat there with silent tears, dripping down his face as Harry waited him out.

“Would I have to face him?” Callum sobbed.

“If I look at your memories, no.” Harry replied with a soft smile. “I will stand in for you.”

Callum nodded and Harry stood back up. He held a hand out to the boy and he took it in a hard grip. A knock sounded at the door and they both looked over. Harry could feel Callum shaking slightly and he tightened his hold on his hand.

“Come in,” Harry called and the Headmaster came into the room with a soft smile.

“Mr Genger,” Harry stated stiffly. “Has decided to share his memories with me of any abuse that he has suffered to be used in court.”

Albus froze as he stared at Harry. His blue eyes wide and face pale before steel came into his expression.

“Doctor Albert Greenburg will be conducting an examination when he arrives,” Harry continued. “And will compile a report.”

“Thank you, Mr Sun,” Albus stated formally.

“After I look into his memories. We'll decide what needs to be done,” Harry commented as he looked down at the small boy. “Did you want me to file the paperwork, Albus?”

Albus nodded as a knock sounded at the door and Albert poked his head around the door. The big man gave a grin and Callum shifted slightly behind Harry.

“Callum,” Harry said softly. “This is Doctor Albert Greenburg, he's a very good friend of mine and is part bear.”

Albert rumbled a laugh as he came into the room.

“But is as gentle as a kitten,” Harry added with a smile. “I’m just going to step out with the Headmaster while he looks you over, okay?”

The boy looked around with wide eyes before he focused on Harry and slowly nodded his head. Harry knew that it was too much but this needed to be done. He could trust Albert to help calm him down.

“I’ll be right outside the door,” Harry encouraged. “Just call out if you need me, okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Callum whispered and released his hand.

“We will be okay, Blake!” Albert said loudly with a big grin. “We will become great friends! I have many tales to tell the boy about how many times I’ve had to patch you up!”

Harry groaned and ran a hand over his head as Callum gave him a small smile.

“He came to me with arrow in his side, one time!” Albert announced as he turned to the boy. “An Arrow with feathers and all!”

Harry clapped a hand to the big man’s shoulder as he walked the Headmaster to the door. He shut it behind him, cutting off Albert’s booming voice. Albert had a talent when it came to children.

“This is not going to be a good afternoon,” Harry muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Child abuse case?” Albus asked.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed. “His father. He was looking at my scars, so I would think physical abuse. I’ll know more once I look at his memories.

Albus paled. “That was generous of you to offer him that.”

“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” Harry replied softly.

Albus frowned and laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry looked up at the man beside him.

“Were you a child of abuse?” Albus asked.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed and Albus paled even more.

“That would mean I…” Albus trailed off and Harry looked him over and nodded.

“Would have left Harry Potter with child abuses?” Harry finished the question, without any sugar-coating. “Yes.”

Albus paled even more as Severus made his way towards them.

“Did I hear Albert?” Severus asked with a frown.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed and nodded at the Headmaster before turning to Severus. “He is here to see a student. He is telling him stories of when I was injured by an arrow.”

“An arrow?” Severus deadpanned.

“In my defence,” Harry remarked. “I didn’t know it was hunting season.”

“Right,” Severus drawled with a smirk.

“I’ll have to go to the Ministry,” Harry muttered, changing the subject. “We have a child abuse case.”

Severus paled and his eyes hardened.

“I could cancel my classes,” Severus offered.

“No need,” Harry replied.

“I’ll be going with, Blake.” Albus said at the same time.

“Thank you, Albus,” Harry said, with a smile. “I’ll probably be a couple of hours looking over his memories anyway. Severus, do you have a calming potion?”

Severus sighed loudly as he took his potions pouch out and passed a couple over.

“Anything else?” Severus purred.

“Nope,” Harry replied with a grin and held up his pill bottle. “All good.”

The Headmaster coughed and looked away just as Severus smacked Harry’s bum. The man yelped and stepped back.

“Hey!” Harry cried.

“Blake, _sie Dummkopf_!”

Severus snorted as Albert’s voice floated through the door. Harry was sure that his voice would be able to get through a silencing spell.

“I’ll see you tonight, Severus.” Harry said softly. “Albus, I’ll call you when I’m ready.”

“Alright, my boy.” Albus smiled and clapped a hand to his shoulder. "I'll be in my office."

Harry slipped through the door to see Albert sitting next to Callum on the table. The boy was pale but smiling as Albert spoke to him.

“Blake!” Albert cried loudly. “I was just telling Callum here about the time you made mistake on potion and had red hair for a month!”

Callum giggled which covered up Harry's groan.

“Hey!” Harry yelped. “I’ll have you know that I passed that potion along to the Weasley twins!”

Callum held a hand to his mouth to stop the laughter.

“One of their best sellers that one!” Harry continued with a wink to the boy.

Albert laughed, his whole frame moving with the belly laugh.

“See, Callum!” Albert said. “He is well worth the laughter. Good man.”

“Will you have the report done today?” Harry asked in German. “I’ll be going to the Ministry after looking at Callum’s memories.”

“ _Ja_ ,” The big man agreed in German. “I’ll sit down and write it out now.”

“ _Danke_ ,” Harry replied softly as Callum looked between them.

“Is that German?” Callum asked, shyly.

“It is,” Harry replied with a smile. “Albert is from Germany. They grow them big over there.”

“ _Dummkopf_ ,” The man barked and slapped Harry on the back, making him stagger forward. “ _Auf Wiedersehen_!”

Harry got his feet back under him as Callum giggled and the big man left the classroom.

“I swear he's going to break my back doing that one day,” Harry muttered as he took a seat next to the boy.

“What did he call you?” Callum asked with a small smile.

“ _Dummkopf_?” Harry asked.

“Yes.”

“Roughly means, idiot.” Harry replied and rubbed his head. “I get that a lot.”

“You’re not like the other teachers,” Callum stated as he looked up at him.

“God, I hope not.” Harry moaned with a shiver.

He stood and held a hand out to Callum.

“Come on,” Harry said quietly. “We’ll do this in my office. I have seats in there at least.”

The boy grew pale but took his hand as Harry led him out of the classroom. It took an hour, a calming potion, and a couple of painkillers to view the memories. Harry felt sick and had a pounding headache by the time he was done. He sent a note to Professor McGonagall and handed Callum over to her with a smile and a pat on the shoulder as he finished his report for the Ministry.

Once he was done he called Albus and the two men walked side by side down to the gates of Hogwarts. Harry went to apparate when Albus grabbed his arm, stopping him. Harry turned to the man in question and stilled at the look in his eyes.

“I want to apologise,” Albus said softly.

“For what?” Harry asked in confusion.

“For leaving you on the doorstep of your Aunt and Uncle’s house,” Albus cleared up.

“That was a very, very long time ago,” Harry replied in amusement. “A few lifetimes you could say.”

“Did anything get done about it?” Albus questioned, his blue eyes intense.

“No,” Harry said shortly. “Nothing, but this boy we can do something about.”

Harry held up the file in his hand and Albus released him. Harry smiled and apparated to the Ministry of Magic. It was going to be a long day.

xXx

Harry had a smashing headache by the time they made it back to the school later that night. Albus now had the lovely job of contacting the boy’s mother and informing her that her husband would be arrested soon. Albus clapped a hand to Harry’s shoulder as he moved off and Harry stood on the front steps of the school for a while.

He sat down on one of the seats and looked up at the crescent moon and stars above him. Just enjoying the chill on the air and the quiet of the night. He felt Severus’s magic brush against him and smiled at the feel of it. The man was getting a lot better with that. He was sure that with time, he would be able to teach him how to reach out with his magic without using the link in the ring.

He looked out into the night and frowned when he noticed a man walking across the lawn of the school from the front gates. Harry watched the man in interest as he leaned his elbows on his knees. The man's blonde hair clear to see in the moonlight flittering down and his figure lit up by his wand as he came closer.  Harry stood and stepped down the stone steps when he recognised him.

“Blake!” The blonde-haired man cried when he saw him.

“Conner,” Harry replied, shaking the man’s hand with a smile. “How are you?”

“Good, good.” Conner answered.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked in concern. “Did something happen?”

"No, nothing has happened.” Conner Fritz replied with a smile. “I have that file you were after. I was in the country and the Ministry said you were here.”

Conner took a small file from his pocket and held it out and Harry slipped it away.

“Thank you for bringing it,” Harry replied. “Did you want to come in for something to eat? I’m sure Albus could find you a room for the night.”

“Yes,” The man answered with a big grin. “Thank you.”

xXx

Severus watched as Albus walked into the Great Hall without Blake and frowned. He brushed across the link and the man brushed back and he relaxed. Dracka took a seat next to him.

“Did something happen?” Dracka asked, leaning close.

“Blake had to go to the Ministry,” Severus replied. “I’ll tell you the details later.”

The two men focused back on their meals until Dracka elbowed Severus. The other man looked up to see Blake, with another man, walk through the doors and he frowned. Blake moved to the Ravenclaw table and swatted one of the students on the shoulder and they shifted down the seat at the table so that Blake and the man could sit down. The two men sat close together and by the looks the students were giving them, Severus was sure they weren’t talking in English.

“Who’s that?” Dracka asked.

“He looks familiar,” Severus answered. “German Ministry, I think.”

“Oh,” Dracka exclaimed as the man turned slightly. “It’s Conner Fritz.”

Dracka grinned and a glint came into his eyes. Severus groaned and sat back in his seat.

“Oh, god,” Severus cursed. “That’s a Blake look!”

Minerva snorted on the other side of Dracka as the vampire smirked. He slipped out of his chair and moved towards Blake and the blonde man.

“He’s going to get cursed,” McGonagall whispered.

“I’m not taking that bet,” Severus drawled.

The woman laughed as Dracka silently made his way down the Ravenclaw table towards the two men. They had their heads close together over something on the table. As he got close he threw his arms around Blake’s shoulders and looked over at the other man. Severus smirked when the blonde-haired man yelped and fell from his seat in surprise. Dracka no doubt showing his red eyes and fangs.

Blake just elbowed the vampire and whacked him with a report from the table. Dracka stood back and took the file from Blake's hand. Conner pulled himself to his feet to the giggling of the students around them.

“You should have taken that bet,” Minerva remarked in amusement.

Severus snorted as the vampire took a seat next to Blake, so close they were touching. Conner climbed back into his seat and they spread out the file again. It looked like there was no hard feeling and Severus was sure that Conner had had to deal with Dracka before.

“You let him get away with a lot Severus,” Minerva commented as she moved to sit next to him.

“What do you mean?’ Severus asked, then frowned when the woman placed a silencing charm around them.

“With Blake,” Minerva added.

“What do you mean with Blake?” Severus drawled.

“The way they are together,” Minerva hinted as she pointed out the two men sitting so close.

“Where are you going with this?” Severus demanded, sitting back in his seat.

The woman sighed.

“I taught you, Severus,” She said stiffly. “I saw the way you were with Lily Evans and James Potter.”

“What?” Severus remarked with a smirk. “You think I should be concerned about Blake and Dracka?”

Minerva blushed as she looked down her nose at Severus.

“No,” The woman snapped. “I meant the way that you allow the vampire to sit close to Blake and the way they are so close in general and the nights out…”

“Minerva,” Severus purred. “You think I should be locking Blake up?”

The woman blushed an even deeper shade of red.

“No!” Minerva squeaked. “I just meant, I know how jealous you were of Lily and James and you are in a relationship with Blake and…”

Severus barked a laugh and grinned at the woman.

“What, you think I should be cursing the vampire?” Severus laughed. “Because he is close to Blake?”

“Well…” Minerva muttered, looking embarrassed.

“Wow,” Dracka cried suddenly from beside the pair as he broke the silencing charm. “And I thought I was the only one to make a woman blush that much!”

Severus smirked in amusement as Minerva looked even more flustered.

“We were talking about your love affair with Blake,” Severus purred, with a glint in his eyes.

Dracka stilled.

“What’s that?” Dracka asked with his head titled to the side.

Minerva went a new shade of red and buried her head in her hands.

“Minerva thinks I should be locking Blake up,” Severus said sweetly. “To keep him away from you and your love affair with him.”

Dracka barked a laugh and threw his arms around Severus’s neck.

“That sounds like fun,” Dracka purred with a leer at the woman.

“That’s it!” Minerva cried as she jumped to her feet. “You two are hopeless!”

She turned on her heels and stomped off. Dracka laughed and kissed Severus on the cheek before walking off still chuckling. Severus barked a laugh and turned and for just a moment, he looked over at Blake and saw an odd look on the man’s face before Blake turned back to the man beside him.

“What did you two do?” Albus asked, diverting his attention.

Severus smiled over at the old man.

“I don’t think Minerva will be talking about my love life with me again,” Severus stated calmly.

Albus’s laughter rolled over him as he grinned and went back to his dinner.

xXx

Harry leaned his head back against the lounge, later that night with a sigh, his head pounding. He had happily palmed Conner’s file off to Dracka to read through as he relaxed back on the lounge. He turned his body until he was spread out on his stomach. He had already taken some painkillers but it wasn’t doing much good and he was sure he was going to have a migraine by tomorrow. Seeing Dracka kiss Severus didn’t help his mind either, the words of Bella were still ringing in his mind.

He pulled a cushion under his head and tried to relax with his eyes closed. He had ducked down to the Department while Albus was making his report and caught up with a few people down there before meeting Albus in the foyer. He sometimes missed working on projects in the Department but facing his office was always a trial by fire, not to mention Dylan. Luckily the man hadn't been there or else he would have been forced to work on the piles of stuff that had gathered in his office.

He woke some time later with someone sitting beside him on the lounge and a hand on his shoulder. He opened an eye and peered up at Severus.

“What are you doing out here?” Severus asked softly.

“Must have fallen asleep,” Harry muttered, not moving.

“Are you coming to bed?” Severus asked.

Harry’s head pounded and he felt a little sick.

“I’m good here,” Harry replied. “Have a headache.”

Severus frowned and nodded.

“Okay,” Severus said softly. “Do you need anything?”

“All good,” Harry said softly.

Severus rubbed his shoulder and moved off towards the bathroom. Harry closed his eyes and was soon asleep again.

xXx

“Where’s Blake?” Dracka asked as he came into the Great Hall the next morning.

Severus frowned.

“I don’t know. He was gone when I got up.” Severus replied then whispered. “He slept on the lounge last night.”

“What, why?” Dracka asked as he pulled his seat close to him.

“He was asleep on the lounge when I came in,” Severus whispered. “He said he had a headache and that he was going to sleep there. Then he was gone when I got up.”

“Is that odd?” Dracka asked.

“Sometimes he sleeps on the lounge,” Severus replied in concern. "But this was different."

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Dracka offered then looked around the hall. “Well, if I see him.”

Severus smirked and they finished their breakfast before classes would start.

xXx

Harry sat in an unused classroom on the second floor with a copy of Callum’s file in front of him. He'd already spoken with him that morning and was working on taking snaps of the boy’s memories to use in the case against his father. Luckily, his mother had never known what was going on and had sole custody of him until his father could be brought to trial.

Harry rubbed his head, still feeling the headache as he finished off the report. It had taken him a while to get everything in order. He placed everything back into the file to give to Albus before pulling out the one on Simpson and looked down at the photo. He sighed, this was not going to be pleasant. He placed his wand against his temple and pulled the memory that he was after into the stone bowl in front of him and just stared at it.

He tapped his cherry wand against the bowl in thought and with sigh touched the silver strand. Tumbling into the memory of the time he was tortured. He looked at the brown-haired man in front of him and shivered feeling his headache peak. He quickly took an image of the man before pulling out of the memory, the sound of his own screams in his ears. His hands were shaking slightly as pulled back from the bowl and he grabbed up the crystal on the floor. He transferred the image from the crystal to a piece of photo paper and set it aside.

He sprawled back on the stone floor of the classroom for a few minutes, head pounding. He looked up when the classroom door opened and Severus walked in.

“Hey,” Harry said softly as he laid his head back on the floor.

Severus calmly walked over to him and folded his arms over his chest as he looked down at him.

“What are you doing?” Severus asked.

“Taking photos,” Harry replied with a smirk.

Severus looked around the classroom before crouching down beside him.

“Nice place for it I suppose,” Severus replied dryly.

Harry snorted, not moving as Severus picked up the photo that he'd taken of the man that tortured him. Severus picked up the photo they had of Simpson and compared them. They were different enough but essentially the same person.

“It’s the same person,” Harry confirmed. “There's a large age difference but they are the same person.”

Dracka suddenly opened the door and stepped inside, looking around. He gave him a smirk as he looked at him on the floor.

“Do you two have Blood Hound blood or something?” Harry asked as he placed his arms under his head.

“Just plain old vampire blood,” Dracka replied mildly. “We are better than Blood Hounds!”

“Don’t let the muggle customs department hear you say that,” Harry quipped with a grin. “Unless you are looking for a new job?”

Severus passed the two photos to Dracka as he moved over. He took them in his hand as he looked down at Harry on the floor, his eyes dark as he looked at him.

“Conner Fritz,” Harry continued, ignoring the look. “Has reported that a few people have ‘resigned’ lately from the Ministry as his men work through and are weeding out anyone working for Simpson. The man isn’t marking his followers. So, it’s been a little harder to sniff them out. They could use your help with that Dracka. Being part Blood Hound and all that.”

Harry smirked as the vampire growled at him.

“We have reports of Simpson moving towards Hamburg,” Dracka reported as he picked up Simpson’s file. “He has been quiet since that attack after we left the country.”

“Feels a little like a cold war,” Harry muttered, with a frown.

“Have you had any luck with the older files?” Dracka asked.

“Nope,” Harry replied. “Nothing so far.”

Dracka grabbed up two chairs and moved them over to Harry and placed them down. The two men took their seats as Harry stayed sprawled out on the floor on his back.

“I’m more concerned about his support in France,” Harry replied. “He's been working in Germany for a while so I can understand his support there, but not France. It also raises questions about his support here?”

“Do you think he might have support in England?’ Severus asked.

“I haven’t found anything yet,” Harry remarked. “Most of the wizards here are still picking up the pieces from Dark Lord Voldemort but Simpson has shown he doesn’t mind using muggles to get what he wants. I’m not really sure what the man’s end game is, in all of this.”

Harry sat up and took a notebook from his pocket he flicked through it before tossing it across the room. Dracka and Severus shared a look as Harry took his wand out.

“Okay,” Harry announced, looking over at the notebook.

He focused on the notebook and connected it to the spell he was forming at the end of his cherry wand. With a whispered spell a map of the world appeared in front of them. The two men beside him started.

“Let’s have a look at this,” Harry said as he pulled himself to his feet.

He focused as he whispered the spells under his breath and the map zoomed in on Germany.

“These were my movements when I was in Germany,” Harry stated and a green line appeared on the map.

Dracka moved to his feet and stepped closer to the map in interest.

“Um, I wouldn’t touch it,” Harry warned. “Light magic.”

“I can see that,” Dracka snapped and Harry gave him a grin.

The green line curved around the map and would break off and reappear in other places as he'd made his way through the country.

“These are the villages I have warded,” Harry added and gold dots appeared on the map.

The green line didn't go near any of the gold dots on the map.

“I was here when I noticed the tail,” Harry explained and a red dot appeared on the map. “Ben was staying in a muggle neighbourhood. He said he couldn’t sleep if he could hear the buzzing of magic.”

“The village Simpson attacked would have been the closest to this mark,” Dracka commented.

“Correct,” Harry agreed. “He looked at this from a wizard’s point of view and went to the first place that had wards and magic.”

“The men that were after you…” Severus said then trailed off.

“I managed to shake the tail at Ben’s apartment,” Harry answered. “I then headed towards the Border. I apparated closer, that’s when they picked up on me again. My use of magic alerted them.”

Two more dots appeared on the map getting closer to the Border. Harry added a blue light for Severus and Dracka.

“The blue dot is where you found me,” Harry explained as he stepped back to look at the map as a whole. “Simpson came to the battle at the German village himself. That in itself is odd and concerning.”

Simpson didn’t go to the battles.  He stayed behind and gave orders to his men from the sidelines. It was frustrating to men like Dracka and Harry who believed that Commanders had to be at the battles to understand them. Harry would not be able to sit back and order his men from the different location. He liked to look his men in the eyes before sending them out. He had to know they were going to follow through with his order and for them to know that he had their backs. That he was willing to fight beside them if it came to that.

Severus got up from his seat and just stared at the map. The green lines that showed how far his lover had moved in the country and was amazed. He focused on a collection of lines near Hamburg.

“What happened here?” Severus questioned and pointed to the spot on the map.

Harry moved over to the spot and focused the map in, blowing it up so he could see it better.

“They mentioned a compound, I was trying to find evidence of one,” Harry replied as he looked at the green lines as they crossed back and forth around the large city. “I couldn’t find anything that stuck out. I came across a few magical signals and other things but nothing that looked like what I had been told.”

“Simpson’s last location has been recorded here,” Dracka said and pointed to an area outside the city.

None of the green lines came close as Harry added the mark to the map, knowing it would appear in the notebook on the ground for him.

“I only spent two days looking, before moving on.” Harry told them. “Nothing pointed me in this direction or any direction really, but there were a lot of magical signals in the city. I didn’t want to stick around too long and draw attention to myself.”

Harry zoomed the map back out and focused on France. The map came into clear focus and gold lights flicked on around the image. A lot more spots than on the German map.

“Again, the places I’ve warded.” Harry muttered as he looked them over, one of the gold marks had a red circle around it. “That one is your Coven, Dracka.”

A blue light appeared next to the gold mark with the red circle around it and a few others on the map.

“These are the villages that Simpson attacked,” Harry explained.

“Why are they so spread out?” Severus asked.

Harry cocked his head to the side and frowned. He focused in on the first village then the next before waving his wand. The map reached from ceiling to the floor, showing the map of France in more detail. His eyes moved from one to the next before he felt a chill.

“He used the lay lines, the sneaky bastard.” Harry cursed. “That’s why we couldn’t work out where all his forces came from. Severus, you're brilliant!”

Harry stepped forward and with a wave of his wand, silver lines sprung up on the map. Like a spider web in silver, spreading out over the image.

“Fuck,” Harry swore. “This man knows his stuff! Or he has someone that does!”

“Lay lines, Mr Sun?” Severus drawled. “For the rest of the class.”

Harry spun back around and looked at the two men, his eyes wide as his head reminded him about his headache.

“Lay lines,” Harry explained as he tapped his wand on his leg. “Are natural lines of magic running under the earth. It’s possible to tap into them. You have seen me do it before, there is a lay line that runs under Hogwarts.”

“Let’s just say, yes we did and move on,” Dracka drawled.

“Um…yeah, right.” Harry stumbled on his words. “If you are skilled enough you can tap into them and move people to places quickly. Portkeys work off similar magic and apparation as well. That’s why it’s easier to get to some places and not others.”

“So, Simpson.” Dracka said slowly. “Tapped into these lines to get his men into France?”

“It's possible,” Harry replied in thought. “And we would not have noticed! He probably did it in the weeks leading up to the battle. It would have involved a lot of skill, time and magic to do this though. To grab a lay line, you have to know what you are doing or you would drown in the magic.”

Harry turned back to the map and looked at the glowing silver lines for a few minutes. Before he waved his wand and a map of England appeared, his head pounded as he changed the map over but he ignored it. He quickly brought up any building or village he had placed wards at with a gold dot and marked in Hogwarts then brought up the lay lines. Thin silver lines sprung up, there weren’t as many in England as there were in the rest of Europe. They also weren’t as thick, except under Hogwarts, where it seemed to pool.

He tapped his wand against his leg for a second before adding over twenty blue lights to the map of the properties he had and a red dot for the Black house, where the Order met. None of his properties sat on or near lay lines. He didn’t trust them. He frowned as he looked at the map. With a flick he added green lights for the wizarding areas and the Ministry.

“Nice light show,” Dracka commented from behind him. “You could have a career in firework displays.”

“Ha, ha.” Harry said dryly as he looked the map over.

“These lay lines,” Severus stated softly. “They run under the oceans?”

Harry frowned at the question before replying, “Yes.”

“Then could Simpson transport his people straight into the country?” Severus asked. “Or would the Border spell stop him?”

Harry’s hand froze and his eyes widened as Dracka cursed. Harry felt coldness in his stomach at the thought.

“I don’t know,” Harry replied softly. “I would have to look at the Border spell and where a lay line passes over it, to know for sure.”

“That's a sobering thought,” Dracka added.

“And is it possible that Simpson moved his men under the Border spell from Germany to France,” Harry agreed and then frowned. “Don’t you two have classes?”

Harry turned back to the other two men who cursed when they looked at the time. Harry barked a laugh as the two men rushed out of the classroom, leaving Harry alone with the map. He focused back on the map of England and his eyes roamed over the coloured lights.

He looked at the silver lines and felt fear for the first time. Using lay lines was not an easy task and if what they thought was true than either Simpson or one of his people was a very powerful witch or wizard. Harry shivered at the thought.  They had only just killed one Dark Lord and were now facing another. What scared him the most was if Simpson used the lay lines, or someone else did, he did it before he got the extra power from the Dark Ritual.

Harry sighed and rubbed his head. This could turn into a world war if he couldn’t stop it in time. He flicked his wand and cancelled his spell and the classroom fell back into darkness. The soft light coming through the curtains the only light in the room.

xXx

Severus frowned when he looked around the Great Hall and couldn’t see Blake. He looked over at Albus.

“Have you seen Blake?” Severus asked.

“He went to the Ministry,” Albus replied as he cast a silencing charm around them. “He had the rest of the file for Mr Genger case and had to make a statement. He also said something about the Department of Mysteries.”

“Alone?” Dracka asked as he took a seat.

“No,” Albus replied. “He rang Kingsley to have an Auror with him.”

Severus sat back in his seat, he didn’t like it but at least Blake was taking his own advice but he would normally tell them if he was leaving. Blake hadn’t said a word and that alone concerned him.

“How's he doing, Severus?” Albus asked softly as if reading his thoughts.

Severus sighed and ran a hand down his face.

“It’s Blake,” Severus replied. “It’s hard to tell sometimes. He’s still having nightmares but…”

“What is it, my boy?” Albus asked.

Severus frowned and even Dracka looked at him in concern.

“I’m not sure,” Severus remarked. “I’m not sure if it’s what happened to him or something else. Or just what’s going on with Simpson. He's been a bit distant lately.”

“Did he talk to you about what happened?” Albus asked softly.

“Yes,” Dracka answered. “He told us.”

“I don’t think this abuse case with Mr Genger is helping him either,” Albus added softly.

“What do you mean?” Dracka demanded and looked between the men.

“Ah,” Albus muttered, embarrassed. “He hasn’t told you?”

“Blake was a child abuse victim,” Severus stated softly.

Dracka started and his eyes flashed red. At that moment the man in questioned walked into the Great Hall with a gold ball in his hands.

“Oh, god.” Severus groaned. “The Department gave him a new toy.”

Albus laughed as he broke the silencing ward around them. Blake moved through the tables until he stood next to Callum Genger. He placed the gold ball, about the size of a soccer ball, onto the table in front of him. The boy took it into his hands and Blake made the students shuffle around until he could sit down so he could have something to eat.

“He should be barred from going down there,” Severus muttered as he eyed the man.

Albus laughed.

“Just remember that this is your school he could destroy!” Severus remined him with a smirk.

Dracka and Minerva snorted as Albus grew pale, his eyes locked on the other man. Blake suddenly stood up on the bench seat.

“Okay everyone,” Blake called and the hall went silent. “I have a little surprise for you from the Department. Mr Genger, when you are ready?”

The boy got up from his seat nervously with the ball in his hands. The students started whispering as Callum gave himself some room. He smiled up at Blake and the man nodded. The boy threw the gold ball into the air and as it touched the ceiling it exploded into coloured lights. The students gasped as the coloured lights started to rain down towards the tables but before they could touch anything. The lights went streaming off around the room. Slowly each light started to change shape as they zipped around.

Severus watched in amazement as the lights morphed into coloured birds, reptiles and animals. Even magical animals; dragons, phoenixes, hippogriffs and kits ran around the room. They settled amongst the students and noise erupted as they students passed their hands through the lights. The animals danced along the tables and the birds winged around the hall.

A blue bird landed near Severus, everything perfect about it as he reached out and touched it. It fell to mist as his hand passed through it and he pulled back. It reformed its shape and hopped down the table. He looked up to see Blake grinning widely and looking down at the amazed face of Callum Genger. He patted the boy on the shoulder as he hoped down from the bench and walked out of the Hall.

Albus laughed and clapped Severus on the shoulder as a dragon tried to attack Dracka. The vampire dodging to the side as he cursed about light magic as Severus smirked at him.

“He is something,” Albus whispered to him as a golden phoenix landed on his shoulder and tried to peck at his beard as an orange cat stalked along the table in front of Minerva.

“And how are you going to get rid of all of these?” Severus remarked with a smirk.

Severus sat back in his chair as a snake slithered over his plate.

“Ah,” The Headmaster paused as he looked around. “Damn that man.”

Severus barked a laugh, his black eyes shining. Trust Blake to make a mess and walk away.

xXx

Harry had his arm over his eyes as he lay sprawled out over the lounge on his back, when Severus came into his rooms. He peeked out from under his arm at the man as he came to stand over him.

“Very nice display,” Severus purred. “There's a little dragon still following Dracka around. You might want to avoid the vampire for a little while.”

Harry grinned up at him, his headache had turned into a migraine on the way back to the castle. He was silently cursing that he couldn’t apparate to a chemist to get some painkillers. He could have made a pain potion but couldn’t be bothered.

“They should fade soon,” Harry replied.

“Your work?” Severus asked, sitting in the armchair across from him.

“Ah, no.” Harry replied and pulled himself into a sitting position. “One of the witches down in the Department made it. I was sure to give her the Weasley twin's number. It’s right up their alley.”

Severus shivered at the thought.

“You look tired,” Severus pointed out softly.

“Um, yeah.” Harry replied. “Bit of a headache.”

Severus pulled out a pain potion and passed it over to him. Harry took it in his hand but didn’t take it.

“Are you making these in bulk now?” Harry asked with a small smile.

“Someone always seems to be in need of them,” Severus countered.

“I might need to make a trip to London if you're up for it?” Harry said carefully. “Maybe make it a lunch trip?”

Severus frowned.

“Also, we'll have to have a look at the Border spell sometime soon.” Harry went on without waiting for an answer. “The trial for Callum’s father is next Monday, so I’ll be out most of the day. I’ve already spoken to Kingsley and he will have an Auror keep me company. Can’t be any worse than the man I had today. I swear he only knew two words and the rest were just in grunts, one of the languages I don’t speak.”

Severus reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand, stopping it from tapping his leg.

“You are rambling,” Severus pointed out.

Harry stilled and looked at their joined hands. Severus’s long and elegant fingers covering his short stubby ones.

“I do that,” Harry replied and fiddled with the ring on his finger.

“I’m working with Dracka on a potion for the next two days but Friday is free,” Severus replied to the man’s earlier question.

Harry’s hands stilled.

“I don’t have any afternoon classes that day, so we can make an afternoon of it.” Severus continued, his sharp eyes picking up the other man’s body language.

“Sounds good,” Harry remarked with a grin, but it didn't reach his eyes.

He stood up and slipped the potion into his pocket.

“I’m beat,” He announced as he looked down at Severus. “I’m going to have a shower and head to bed.”

Harry moved towards the bathroom, leaving a confused and concerned man behind.

xXx

Harry woke with a start for the fourth time that night and quickly looked over his shoulder but Severus slept on. He gently wiggled out of the bed and pulled on his shirt and pants in the dark and stepped into the other room. He flicked on a light and looked at the clock, it was only two in the morning. He ran a hand over his head and picked up his coat and slipped it on.

He patted his pockets down. He'd forgotten his wands on his bedside table. He frowned but couldn’t be bothered as he slipped out of his rooms. His cane making light taps as he made his way along the hallways of the silent school until he walked out of the main doors.

It was a full moon that night and Harry tilted his head back to look up at it as it shone down on him. He always felt that little bit calmer with the moonlight on his skin as he headed out onto the grounds of the school. His steps silent as he walked and let his mind drift.

He cast his mind out and gently touched on Dracka somewhere out in the forbidden forest, probably hunting. The man was staying within the boundaries of the wards so Harry wasn’t that concerned. The vampire could take care of himself. Thoughts of the man, had the image of him kissing Severus on the cheek flashing back to him and the grip on his cane tightened. The veela’s words floating back to him again and he felt frustrated at himself at the thoughts.

He didn’t know why this was bothering him so much and that just annoyed him even more. Severus and Dracka were just as close as Dracka and himself so he didn’t know why his mind kept throwing up that image. He seemed to just chalk it up to the veela planting the idea in his head and he sighed.

What Bella had done to him was hitting him harder than he thought it should.  Not that Bella would lose sleep over it. What she had done was just the way veelas worked. They found a power they wanted, then would tie themselves to it to increase their own magic. Harry had worked with them a lot over the years and he'd never had any trouble. The thought of her nails digging into his skin had a shiver running down his back as the Hallows burned in the back of his mind. He stopped walking.

“What are you doing out here, Blake?”

Harry turned and looked at the vampire, Dracka must have picked up on his scent. The man was frowning at him as he moved closer. His dark curse flowing around him in the silver moonlight and Harry pulled back on his magic sight so he could look at the man and not his magic.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Harry admitted.

Dracka moved close, his eyes dark in concern.

“Nightmares?” Dracka asked softly.

Harry ran a hand over his head.

“If they are,” Harry admitted softly. “I don’t remember them.”

“Severus could give you something to help you sleep,” Dracka said quietly, sniffing the air.

Harry stilled.

“I don’t like taking them,” He said simply in reply.

Dracka frowned but didn’t push. Harry moved off and into the forest with the vampire falling into step with him. A silent and dark presence beside him as they moved deeper into the forest.

“Where are we going?” Dracka asked, after a few more minutes.

“Just walking,” Harry replied.

None of the inhabitants of the forest bothered them as they walked. Harry stopped when they reached the edge of the wards and he looked out at the forest before him. One more step and he would be over the wards. He didn’t take it.

“Albus told us about your childhood,” Dracka said suddenly.

Harry turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

“Are they still alive?” Dracka questioned.

“As far as I know they are,” Harry said carefully. “Are you feeling a little peckish?”

Dracka barked a laugh and flashed his fangs.

“I could do with something a little richer,” Dracka replied with a smirk.

Harry turned and swung an arm over the other man’s shoulders and steered him back towards the castle.

“Their blood would probably poison you,” Harry purred in the other man’s ear. “Too many fatty meals and hatred in their veins.”

Dracka settled against his side for a second before shaking him loose and they made their way back to the school.

"I'm sure I could make some time for us to head out to a pub," Harry offered with a smirk. "For something a little better on the menu, perhaps?"

Dracka gave him a leer and leaned close and gave him a sniff. Harry gave him a look of amusement, before giving the vampire a push in the shoulder.

"Why go out," Dracka suggested. "When I can eat in?"

Harry felt a chill at those words but didn't let it show.

"Yes," Harry drawled. "You need a trip away from the school. Before Minerva starts to look like a meal on legs."

Harry barked a laugh at the look on Dracka's face.

"You know how to hurt a man, Sun." Dracka muttered.


	9. Chapter Forty Six

Severus was very happy when Friday rolled around that he didn’t even mind that students were staring at him as he stood waiting in the entrance hall for Blake. He brushed his hands down his dark grey shirt as he flicked his long black jacket to the side as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. He'd brushed his hand back into a neat tail at the back of his head as his looked around the hall at the students moving around him. He casually leaned back against the wall behind him and ignored the glances in his direction as he waited.

“Well,” A voice purred next to him. “Don’t you look muggle?”

Severus smirked and turned towards Blake. He took in the image of the man as he stood leaning on his cane in dark blue jeans, a black shirt and with a black jacket over the top. He was a slim man and what he lacked in height he made up for in presence. His green eyes were in contrast to his short dark hair as he gave Severus an easy smile. His eyes looked him over and Severus could feel himself responding in more than one way to the man beside him as his lips curled up.

“Should I take offence at that?” Severus questioned with a smirk.

“Only if you want to, love.” Blake purred. “Shall we?”

Severus smirked and pushed off from the wall with Blake at his side. Students whispering around them as they moved out of the castle. Even after all this time it still amazed Severus that the students would still whisper about them. Blake slipped his hand into his as they walked and Severus felt a tension in his shoulders ease as he looked down at the shorter man.

“I got a phone call from Ry,” Blake remarked as they walked. “He's having fun in the Auror Program.”

“Made for it that boy,” Severus muttered. “He had a good teacher.”

“He still complains about his potion teacher at school though,” Blake joked and bumped his shoulder.

“He was lucky he passed,” Severus purred. “It was touch and go for a while.”

Blake barked a laugh.

“Hey!” Blake squeaked. “I did everything I could to help!”

“Sleeping with the Professor marking his papers doesn’t count.” Severus purred in the man’s ear, making a shiver run down his back.

“Damn,” Blake mused, looking up at him with big green eyes. “And I thought that’s what got him over the line!”

Severus grinned down at him as Blake gave him a wink. The man still looked tired but otherwise was looking better. Blake’s eyes flicked to the side and Severus turned his head but didn’t see anything and he frowned. They stepped over the wards and Blake apparated them. Severus looked out on the busy London street before them in interest. He could see the money in the townhouses around him and the way the well-dressed muggles' eyes would skip over them. He could feel the wards settling on his skin as he glanced at the three-story town house behind them.

“Another one from your property profile?” Severus asked.

“Do you want to have a look around?” Blake offered with a wink.

The man’s voice went straight through him and his eyes darkened. He pulled Blake close to him, ducked down and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

“Is that a yes?” Blake questioned, when he pulled back.

Severus chuckled as Blake placed a key in the lock and opened the door. They had only taken two steps into the house when Severus grabbed Blake's hips and pulled him close as he ran his hands up his sides. They hadn’t been this close since before the man left to go to Germany and he'd missed it.

Blake grabbed his ass and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss. When they pulled back the man’s eyes were dark as he looked up at Severus with a soft smile on his lips. Severus cupped the man’s face and looked down into those green eyes.

“Love you,” Severus whispered.

The man’s eyes darkened further as a shiver ran down his back. Blake brushed his magic against him and Severus shivered at the feeling.

“Love you too,” Blake returned as he took his hand and pulled him through the house.

Severus followed behind the other man in amusement as he looked around in interest. The place was money in house form. Everything was gold glint and white and the furniture all top of the line and well set out. It was like he was looking into a magazine and it kind of surprised him. Since, it wasn't Blake's style.

“What is this place worth?” Severus asked and Blake chuckled.

“Not as much as Hogwarts,” Blake replied evenly.

Severus didn’t know what to say to that as Blake led him to a bedroom that was as big as the downstairs area of his old house at Spinner’s end.

“Flashing your money at me, Mr Sun?” Severus purred in the man’s ear as he took him in his arms.

Blake barked a laugh and pulled his head down for a kiss as Severus worked on his belt. The man kicked his shoes off as Severus unbuckled his pants and let them fall. Blake pulled his shirt off and sat on the bed fully naked and very interested as his eyes roamed over Severus’s form. Severus grinned and slipped his shirt off and stalked towards him.

Blake grinned as he wiggled up the huge bed and Severus followed him. He settled between the man’s legs before taking his cock in his mouth. Blake moaned as Severus swallowed him down as his hands curled around his hips to hold him still. He took his time until Blake was panting and rock hard before pulling back and kissing his thighs.

Severus slowly kissed, licked and nibbled up Blake's body, pulling moans from the man as he cupped his balls in his hand. He swirled his tongue around his nipple and brought it to a hard point before giving the other one the same treatment. Blake's hands settled on his sides before sliding down as far as he could reach. Severus moved further between his legs as he took him in a deep kiss and Blake's hands found his ass and squeezed and he groaned.

Blake lightly scrapped his nails along Severus's skin and he shivered at the feeling as his cock twitched. Blake wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer as Severus kissed up his neck. He could feel himself against Blake as he pulled back and looked down at him as he braced himself.

“I hope you brought lube,” Blake muttered, his eyes dark.

Severus grinned in answer and Blake released him so that he could grab his jacket and pull out his potion's pouch. He could feel Blake’s eyes watching him the whole time as he slipped the lube out and turned back to him. He paused in surprise when Blake moved his legs further to the side and Severus settled back between them. Blake loosely wrapped his legs around his waist as Severus panted slightly. Their eyes locked and Severus gave him a soft smile.

“Are you sure?” Severus questioned, his cock straining.

“Yes,” Blake replied.

That was all Severus needed as he quickly widened Blake as the man squirmed under him. He paused as he moved into place and looked down into Blake's bright green eyes. He took the man in a kiss as he slowly pushed forward. He felt the brush of their magic run down his back which added to the sensation. Blake tightened his legs around his waist and panted. Severus pulled back before thrusting forward and Blake moaned in pleasure and Severus paused until Blake opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“Keep going,” Blake whispered, his eyes bright.

Severus nodded and gave him a kiss as he rocked forward and Blake grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close. Severus's control slipped as he pushed into the man below him until he tipping over the edge as he came. He braced his hands on either side of the smaller man and looked down into his green eyes as he panted.

He could feel Blake’s cock still hard between them and he slipped down the man’s body. He took his length into his mouth and Blake groaned. He sucked and licked up his length as he pushed Blake further to the edge.

“Going to…” Blake gasped.

Severus pulled back and wrapped his hand around his cock as he came. He watched Blake as he panted, taking in the sight before casting the cleaning charm. He could feel their mixed magic on his skin as Blake looked at him with a smile. Severus quirked a smile of his own as he moved to curl into Blake's side. The other man wrapped an arm around him. He could see the magic around them but he pushed it to the side as he took in the feeling of Blake's skin against his own. He turned onto his side and Blake tangled his legs with his as he settled in.

Severus leaned forward and kissed him, taking his time as his hand ran down his side before it settled on his hip. He had missed this. Blake had been so distant lately and with everything else happening around them. They had both needed time together which was hard to find at Hogwarts. Severus watched in both surprise and concern as Blake closed his eyes as he settled into him. Which only grew as his breathing evened out into sleep. He hadn’t realised how tried Blake was as he looked at the magic shimmering on their skin.

He could just faintly see the last of the scratches healing on Blake's skin from the veela and ran his finger along one of the marks. For some reason his normal healing balm had not worked on the scratches and they had had to let them heal normally. He still felt rage flow through him at the thought of what the veela had tried to do as he gently laid his hand over the red lines on the other man's skin.

He was sure that if he had known what the veela had done, at the time, he would have killed the woman and he was sure that Dracka would have done the same. In a way, it was probably a good thing that they hadn't known until they were far enough away. Otherwise, they may have attacked the woman which would have probably led to their deaths. He could still remember the way that Blake had stood between them and the veela. Protecting them, even after what he'd been through.

Severus sighed and flicked his wrist and the blanket fell around them. He curled up with his lover and joined him in sleep.

xXx

Harry woke to the feeling of someone lying along his back as he lay on his stomach. He relaxed back at the feeling of Severus and his magic on his skin and the man’s soft breathing in his ear. He felt content and complete, in some way, as he lay there just enjoying the feeling of the man’s body on his.

“Hey,” Severus whispered into this ear and ran a hand down his side.

“I think we missed our reservation,” Harry muttered as Severus kissed down his back.

He shivered as Severus hit on a sensitive patch of skin and his cock took interest in what the man was doing.

Severus chuckled, sending a jolt down his back and Harry could feel his magic taking an interest as much as his cock. Severus nibbled down his side and ran his hand over his ass. Severus worked back up his back and Harry moaned as he kissed his throat and gently bit down.

“Oh, god,” Harry gasped and Severus did it again.

Severus eased back enough for Harry to roll onto his side. Severus took his cock into his hand and very slowly ran his hand up and down his length. Harry panted and hooked one of his legs back over Severus’s as the man moved between them. He pulled his leg further over as Severus pushed into him while he bit down sharply on his neck. Harry cried out and Severus paused.

“Okay?” Severus questioned, unsure.

Harry panted and nodded.

“Blake?”

“Keep going,” Harry gasped, in both pain and pleasure.

He felt Severus lick and nibble up his neck and bite down softer this time. He slowly rocked his hips forward moving until he was in a comfortable position. Harry groaned as Severus hit his prostate and pleasure ran down his back. Severus gentle rocked his hips in the same way and Harry panted harder as their magic swirled around them. He was careful to keep a hold of that power but every now and again it would slip from his hands as Severus hit the right spot again and again.

He could feel himself losing his grip on the magic as it started to tangle with Severus's magic. He could feel Severus reaching out to him with more than his hands as Harry lost his hold on his magic and he groaned and felt a slight pull in his chest.

“Pull out!” Harry hissed.

Severus pulled back instantly and turned him onto his back. Dark eyes looked at him in concern.

“Sorry,” Harry panted. “Was slipping.”

Harry pulled Severus down for a kiss as he wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him forward. Severus gently lined himself up and moved forward as Harry pulled him close. They picked up speed as Harry grabbed their magic and pushed it to the side as he groaned. Severus grunted slightly as he came and Harry followed him. Severus gently lay on his chest as he panted. They just lay there with Harry's arms wrapped around him as they got their breathing back under control. Harry grabbed the magic around them and flicked it off without a thought as he cast the cleaning charm.

“Holy fuck,” Severus swore, his eyes wide.

Harry grinned over at him as Severus looked at him with wide eyes.

“You’ve never seen that before?” Harry asked.

“No,” Severus whispered.

Severus had seen the man just grab the magic, like it was a real thing, before flicking it off. The magic moving to the man’s wishes eagerly.

“Sorry about before,” Harry said softly. “My hold on the magic was slipping. It should get easier in time. You have a powerful core.”

“Do I?” Severus asked.

Severus had never thought he had that much power behind him. Yes, he was talented in potions and spell work but never thought of himself as a powerful wizard.

“Oh, yes.” Harry remarked. “Makes it difficult to hold them apart sometimes, especially when you reach out across the link during sex.”

Severus suddenly paled as a thought occurred to him.

“Blake,” Severus whispered.

Harry looked up at him and frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Harry questioned.

“I couldn’t accidently…” Severus trailed off.

“What?”

“Bind you to me?” Severus questioned faintly.

Harry's hand stilled on Severus’s back before he continued to run his hand up and down.

“The possibility is there,” Harry admitted. “But I am used to your magic now and the feel of it.”

“But it could happen?” Severus questioned, feeling faint.

“You would have to make the connection at the same time as me losing control, Severus. Plus, remember that once a connection is made, it can be broken. It would only be a problem if you pulled on the power.” Harry explained. “I’m guessing you haven’t been with someone with light or dark magic?”

“I don’t think so,” Severus admitted. “Haven’t had too many partners. I started working at the school right after I got my masters in potions. Magic in sex was just something to ignore. Most of the time I didn’t even notice it.”

Harry relaxed back against him, his head on the man’s chest as he listened to his heartbeat. Severus ran a hand over his head as they lay there.

“What time is it?” Harry asked.

“About nine,” Severus replied, looking over at the clock on the side table.

“Did you want to stay here or head back to the school after I pick up a few things?”

“Might as well stay here,” Severus purred. “We can make a weekend of it.”

“Sounds good,” Harry said softly. “I think there is some coffee in the kitchen…if I can remember where the kitchen is.”

xXx

Dracka reeled back from Severus when he saw him at the Head Table on Sunday afternoon. Severus looked up at him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. Dracka fell into his seat and stared at him, a slight red tint to his eyes.

“I don’t have to ask what you have been up to,” Dracka drawled.

Severus smirk widened. Damn the man!

“Where is he?” Dracka asked, looking around.

“With six hundred files scattered across his table in his rooms,” Severus replied evenly, the glint of amusement not leaving his eyes. “Is it really that bad?”

Dracka relaxed back in his seat and leered at the other man.

“For a vampire? Yes,” Dracka remarked. “No one else would notice.”

Severus sat back in his seat smugly, looking over at the vampire. Dracka whacked him in the arm, making him bark a laugh.

“Smug bastard!” Dracka snapped and stalked off.

Minerva giggled into her tea as Albus glanced over.

“Are you two fighting again?” Albus asked sweetly.

“Us?” Severus questioned. “Never.”

Minerva snorted.

xXx

Harry looked up as Dracka came through his door in a swirl of his long black coat as he stalked towards him with his nose flaring. Harry smirked and sat back in his seat as he stared at the vampire.

“Yes?” Harry asked sweetly.

Dracka’s eyes turned red as he stepped forward and Harry scrambled to his feet as panic spiked through him. Dracka froze and his eyes widened, then he paled and stepped back. The two men stared across the room at each other. Dracka stepped forward and Harry held his ground against his better judgement. The vampire moved another step closer and Harry curled his hands into fists. He was ready, if the man attacked him as he braced his feet on the ground.

Dracka’s eyes faded back into his normal black as he stared at him.

“You would think I…” Dracka started to say.

Harry held still, his body relaxed and balanced ready to move just in case.

“That I would…” Dracka tried again.

Harry unclenched his fists slowly, his eyes wide.

“You're an idiot,” Dracka finally settled on.

“As people keep telling me,” Harry said roughly.

“How could you think?”

Harry wanted to look away but knew he couldn’t. He had to hold in the position he was in.

“This is what's been bothering you?” Dracka asked, stepping forward.

Harry tensed.

“Blake,” Dracka drew his name out. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Harry’s hands shook and he curled them back into fists. He would fight this out if he needed to. Dracka cocked his head to the side.

“The veela,” Dracka snapped in rage, his eyes turning red again and Harry took a quick step back. “She planted this idea in your head!”

Harry nodded his head sharply. Dracka was on him, moving as quick as he could. Harry cried out as he hit the floor and tried to bring his knee up but Dracka’s hands curled around his wrists as his legs clamped around his waist. Dracka held him down with his body as Harry tried to wiggle loose without any luck. Dracka lowered his head and Harry quickly tilted his head to the side and waited. He couldn't fight back against a vampire, making a claim.

They froze in that moment as both men panted softly.

“Blake,” Dracka said slowly but Harry kept his head tilted to the side. “Please look at me.”

Harry’s body shook and Dracka released his hands and pulled back still saddling his waist. Harry could feel the vamire's eyes on him he as he kept his hands where they were as he panted slightly. Dracka reached down and gently turned his head to look him in the eyes.

Harry looked into Dracka's dark eyes filled in concern and his own eyes widened. The vampire wasn't making a claim.

“I would never take him away from you,” Dracka uttered softly.

Dracka rolled off him and held out his hand to the other man. Harry took the hand and the vampire pulled him to his feet and pulled him into a hug. Harry could still feel himself shaking as Dracka held him.

“Never!” Dracka hissed in his ear. “Damn that veela bitch!”

Severus walked in at the moment and paused before shutting the door behind him quietly. Dracka made eye contact with the man.

‘ _Take him_ ,’ Dracka mouthed to Severus.

Severus moved forward and Dracka palmed the man off to Severus. Harry curled into the taller man, a familiar magic flowing around him. He could still feel Dracka close by but his presence came second to the man wrapped around him. Severus walked him back to the lounge and pushed him down. He looked up at the man with wide eyes. Severus just looked confused as he looked between them. Dracka snorted and moved over to make tea.

“That veela bitch!” Dracka spat. “Planted a stupid idea in Blake’s head.”

Severus paled and sat down next to Harry and grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers. Harry just looked up at him.

“What idea would that be?” Severus purred and Harry looked away.

“That we were sleeping together,” Dracka snapped and clinked the spoon against the mug in front of him loudly and Harry flinched at the sound.

“What?” Severus whispered, looking over at Dracka.

“I walked in here,” Dracka explained. “Not in the best mood because of a certain someone. Blake thought I was coming here to challenge him. To make a claim on you, Severus.”

Severus paled and looked down at the smaller man. Harry tried to make himself look smaller, feeling like the biggest idiot.

“Blake,” Severus whispered.

Harry couldn’t look at him, couldn't face the look that would be in Severus's eyes.

“Harry.”

Harry’s head shot up as he looked at Severus with wide eyes. The man just smirked at him. Damn him!

“You are an idiot,” Severus drawled, but the soft smile he gave him took the heat out of the words.

Dracka walked back over and placed the mugs of tea on the table before holding one out to Harry. Harry took the mug in his hands with a slight nod. Taking it for what it was, a peace offering.

“Sorry,” Harry apologised.

“Wasn't your fault,” Dracka pointed out. “Was that veela bitch! How’s your head?”

“Reminding me that I’m an idiot,” Harry replied softly.

“Sorry about that,” Dracka remarked.

“What did you do?” Severus muttered with a sigh. Dealing with these two men did his head in sometimes.

“Vampire took over for a second there,” Dracka expanded.

Severus paled.

“Deserved it,” Harry muttered.

Dracka placed his mug on the table before he moved over to him. He kneeled down so that Harry had to look at him. Dracka placed a hand on his knee and Harry looked him in the eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry uttered. “I’m an idiot.”

Dracka grinned up at him and looked over at Severus. They shared a look, knowing if either of them ever saw that veela again, they wouldn’t be able to be hold themselves back from killing her.

xXx

Harry woke early Monday morning feeling like crap. He could feel Severus’s back against his and just laid there looking at the clock on his bedside table. He had two hours before he had to be at the Ministry for the Callum Genger case and he really didn’t feel up to it.

He carefully wiggled to the edge of the bed and sat there for a minute as his head pounded. He started when Severus placed a hand on his back and glanced over his shoulder at. He leaned back gently and rested his head on Severus’s stomach. The man ran a hand over his head and Harry just enjoyed the feeling of Severus's hand running over his head for a while.

“Head still bothering you?” Severus asked into the silence.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Bloody vampire.”

Severus snorted as he ran his hand through Harry’s hair and he closed his eyes.

“You know I could cancel my classes,” Severus offered, not for the first time.

“Nah,” Harry replied. “You have to give the students something to complain about- Ow!”

Severus smirked as Harry held the ear that he'd flicked before he pulled himself out of the bed and dressed. He pulled on his black suit pants and socks with a long sleeve white dress shirt.

“No robes?” Severus questioned.

“Recommended but not enforced,” Harry threw over his shoulder as he ran a comb through his short hair and pulled out a dark blue tie.

“You really don’t like robes?”

“Not in the least.” Harry replied as he picked out his black suit jacket out of the cupboard and slipped into it. “What do you think?”

Severus looked him over.

“As long as you don’t open your mouth,” Severus said silkily.  “You look very professional.”

Harry grinned and bowed to the man on the bed.

“At you service, sir.” Harry said with a thick British accent.

Severus smirked as Harry tied the tie and set it right.

“I contacted my lawyer to meet me at the court house,” Harry continued. “I doubt he'll be needed but it’s always good to have a friendly face in the crowd.”

Harry walked over to the bed and leaned over to give Severus a kiss. The man reached up and Harry pulled back sharply before Severus could grab him.

“Don’t muck up the tie,” Harry warned with a wink. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Good luck, Blake.”

Harry gave him a smile as he moved out of the room.

xXx

“Please state your name for the record.”

“Blake Sun.”

“You are a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?”

“Incorrect, sir. I am on contract from the Ministry of Magic, the Department of Mysteries and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to teach advanced classes in charms and other subjects,” Harry replied to the judge. “I am not a Professor at Hogwarts.”

Whispers sounded in the room as the Judge paused.

“You work for the Department of Mysteries?” The Judge asked in surprise.

“Correct,” Harry confirmed, ignoring the whispering. “I have my badge with me if you need it.”

The Judge nodded. “Please pass it to the man to your left.”

Harry handed over the badge to the security wizard whom passed it to the Judge.

“Please state your accusations,” The Judge requested as he wrote down the information from his badge.

“I have information from memories shared with me by Mr Callum Genger,” Harry stated for the record. “To accuse his father, Mr Peter Genger of child abuse. I have filed all relevant files to the court and photos of images from Mr Genger’s memories. I have also filed Doctor Albert Greenburg’s medical examination of Mr Genger after he confided in me about the abuse.”

Harry looked over at Peter Genger as he spoke. The man glared at him from his place beside his lawyer. Pure hatred in his blue eyes as he sat in his well-tailored robes and his brown hair perfect. Callum’s mother sat on the other side of the room and her eyes were red from crying.

“We have the files here, Mr Sun.” The judge replied, passing his badge back to the security wizard whom gave it to Harry. “Mr Genger, do you have anything to say to this accusation?”

Peter Genger jumped to his feet.

“I deny all accusations!” The man snapped. “I also accuse Mr Sun for slander against my name.”

Whispers sounded through the room and Harry nodded to his lawyer who stood up. The man was of average height with average brown hair and soft brown eyes. He was a man that you wouldn’t look at twice and could disappear in a crowd.

“Permission to speak, your honour?” Mr Boulder requested softly.

“Granted,” The Judge sighed.

“I am Mr Sun’s lawyer.” Mr Boulder stated, making Mr Genger pale. “Michael Boulder for the record. I stand as his representation against Mr Genger.”

“Granted,” The Judge said blandly and made a note of it. “Mr Sun, please take your seat. We'll have a short moment for Mr Genger’s lawyer to file his paperwork with the court.”

Harry stepped back and moved to the table to the left of the courtroom while Mr Genger’s table was on the right. Michael Boulder came to sit next to him and placed his briefcase on the table.

“Thanks for coming,” Harry whispered to him.

“No problems,” Michael replied. “I hope your case is sound. Mr Genger is a rich man and a pureblood.”

“It’s sound,” Harry confirmed with a hard look in his eyes.

“Blake!” A voice hissed behind him.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Tonks who was looking after him today.

“Give us a look at your badge,” The woman whispered.

Harry passed the item over to the witch. Not many people got to see one, the Department was still very much a mystery to those that weren't a part of its workings.

“Brilliant,” The woman gushed and showed a couple of other Aurors around her.

Harry turned back to the front as Peter Genger glared at him from his side of the room. Harry gave the man an even stare back.

“Okay,” The judge announced. “We'll start with Mr Sun’s accusations…”

Four hours later and Peter Genger was led from the courtroom in handcuffs after being found guilty of child abuse and defamation against Harry. Mr Boulder was very happy as he shook hands with Harry and walked away. Harry looked around the courtroom and felt satisfied.

“Mr Sun?”

Harry turned and was faced with Mrs Genger’s brown eyes. The woman stood taller than him with long dark hair, her eyes were red rimmed as they looked at him.

“It's Blake, Mrs Genger.” Harry replied softly.

“Mary,” The woman countered. “Thank you.”

“No problems, Mary.” Harry said as Tonks bounced from foot to foot behind the woman. “If you need any help with a lawyer, here is my lawyer’s card.”

“Thank you so much,” The woman cried and threw her arms around his neck crying. “I had no idea!”

Harry rubbed Mary’s back and mouthed to Tonks, ‘ _Do you have to pee_?’

Tonks nodded sharply.

‘ _Go_ ,’ Harry mouthed.

Tonks dashed off as Harry shook his head. Mary pulled back and looked down at him. Harry snagged a couple of tissues off the table and held them out as the room emptied around them.  A man in the back row caught his eye and he frowned when the man looked away but didn’t leave the room.

“Do you have family that you can stay with?” Harry asked quietly to the woman and she nodded.

“My brother,” Mary confirmed as she sniffed. “I’m staying with his family. They are waiting outside.”

Harry held out his lawyer’s card and she took it and tucked it away.

“Thank you again,” Mary sobbed.

Harry smiled at her as she turned and walked away. The dark-haired man in the back row stood up and walked towards him. Harry waited as he leaned on his cane. He could sense out the wand the man had on his belt and could pick out the gun in the man’s pocket and was surprised that he'd been able to get it into the courtroom. He would have to talk to Kingsley about putting something into place to stop that from happening again. The man was on the lean side and walked with the grace of a solider as the moved towards him.

“Mr Blake Sun?” The man questioned in a smooth voice.

“Yes?” Harry confirmed, he could feel the dark magic of a beast in the man’s veins.

“My name is Simon,” The man introduced without offering his hand. “I believe we have a man in common.”

“And who would that be?” Harry questioned, already knowing the answer.

The man just held out a piece of paper to him. Harry stretched out with his magic but couldn't feel any spells on it. He took it from the man's fingers.

“Have a good day,” Simon said.

He turned on his heels and walked out of the courtroom just as Tonks ran back in.

“Sorry,” Tonks huffed. “There was a line and they wouldn’t let me cut and-what’s that?”

“Nothing,” Harry replied as he slipped the paper into his pocket. “Shall we go have some lunch? I know some nice restaurants in London and you can tell me all about your son.”

“Oh yes,” Tonks cried and took Harry’s arm. “Little Teddy, boy is he keeping Remus busy and Sirius is no help at all!”

Harry smiled as the woman chatted away as his mind turned to the piece of paper in his pocket.

xXx

Severus started badly as Dracka let out a loud wolf whistle next to him that night in the Great Hall. Severus glared at the vampire before looking over at the doorway to see Blake standing in his suit. The man bowed to the hall to the laughter of the students.

“Warning next time would be appreciated, Mr Dracka.” McGonagall drawled as she rubbed her ear. "This is the Great Hall not the Quidditch pitch."

Severus smirked as Blake made his way between the Ravenclaw table and the Gryffindor table stopping just long enough to clap a hand on Callum Genger’s shoulder. He passed him a letter before moving towards the Head Table. The man moved behind them and stopped behind Dracka and Severus’s chairs, his green eyes guarded as he looked around the hall.

Severus sat up straighter as the man brought up a silencing charm around them. He dropped a piece of paper on the table between him and Dracka.

“That was given to me today.” Blake stated, his voice holding no emotion, which put Severus on edge.

Dracka opened the piece of paper and laid it flat on the table.

‘ _I know who you are and what you are. I want them_.’ Was written on the piece of paper in sloppy handwriting.

“We don’t need to go to Simpson,” Blake said coldly. “He will come to us.”

Severus felt his stomach drop as he looked over the words. Blake turned on his heels and walked through the silencing charm and out of the hall. Severus looked after him and picked up the note and passed it to Albus. The Headmaster brought up his own silencing charm as he read the note before passing it back to Severus who gave it to Dracka.

“I hate it when he's right,” Dracka muttered.

“I believe,” Albus remarked softly. “That this is one time that Blake was hoping he would be wrong.”

Minerva picked up the note and looked it over.

“What does it mean when it says; ‘ _I want them_?’” Minerva asked and looked at the men.

Severus and Dracka looked at the Headmaster.

“He holds the Deathly Hallows,” Albus explained calmly.

“What!” The woman yelped. “That’s just children's story, Albus!”

“Tell that to Blake,” Dracka laughed.

Severus smirked as the woman looked between the three men in disbelief.

“Albus, you can’t be serious?” Minerva snapped, looking down her nose at the old man.

“I am indeed, my dear.” Albus replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

“I think I’ve heard enough,” Minerva stated as she stood. “Good night, gentlemen.”

The three men watched the woman walk off in amusement, before Albus brought up the silencing charm again. Dracka slipped the note away into his pocket.

“At least we have confirmation now that they were after Blake,” Dracka admitted as he rubbed his chin.

“You call that a good thing?” Severus sneered.

“Well it’s better than speculation,” Dracka pointed out. “We can plan now.”

“Albus,” Severus said, turning to the Headmaster. “We are going to need time to look at these lay lines.”

Albus sat back in his seat.

“Of course,” Albus said with a smile. “How long do you think you will need?”

“Not sure,” Dracka replied. “Blake would be able to give a better answer.”

“Would a week do?” Albus suggested. “At this rate I might need to look for a temporary potions and defence professors.”

Severus smirked as Dracka barked a laugh.

“I’m sure the potion's students would be happy with that!” Dracka exclaimed with a laugh.

Severus glared down his nose at the vampire as Albus chuckled.

xXx

Harry smiled as Severus magic brushed against him and brushed the man back as he stood in front of the open window of a second-floor classroom. He always wondered why Hogwarts had so much room for such a small a population of students. He supposed that the founders had hoped that the school would be full of students as the magical population grew over time but with amount of magical wars they had been through. Not to mention the opening of other magical schools and home schooling. Meant that the number of children attending couldn't grow as much as the founders had hoped.

Arms wrapped around his stomach as Severus rested his head on Harry’s and the shorter man leaned back slightly in the man’s embrace. They looked out at the night with the moonlight bathing the landscape in front of him. The two men enjoyed the quiet for a while.

“Court case went well,” Harry reported, breaking the silence. “Needed Mr Boulder in the end. Peter Genger accused me of slander against his name. He was not happy to know I had my lawyer waiting for him with paperwork.”

Severus snorted.

“He was even more unhappy to be led away in handcuffs,” Harry smirked. “I don’t think I’ll be getting a Christmas card from him.”

“You seem to have that effect on some people,” Severus rumbled.

“Part of my charm,” Harry remarked. “You either love me or hate me.”

“Or love to hate you,” Severus added. “I think Black suffers from that.”

Harry snorted.

“At least he's annoying Tonks and Remus now and not me anymore. Only have to see him at Christmas time.” Harry pointed out. “Had lunch with Tonks today, their little one is giving them trouble.”

“He’ll be here soon enough,” Severus said softly.

“Something to look forward to,” Harry smirked then he paled. “Oh, god.”

“What?”

“That means more Weasleys,” Harry uttered in horror.

Severus chuckled.

“At least you didn’t teach the whole lot of them!”

Harry turned in Severus’s arms and looked up at him, his hair was loose around his shoulders.  Harry tugged on a few strands and Severus gave him a smirk before leaning down and giving him a kiss.

“Albus has given us a week to look at the lay lines and the Border spell,” Severus told him, when he pulled back. “Will that be enough time?”

Harry frowned.

“Should be,” Harry replied. “Is Dracka coming as well? If he is I’ll have to make another daylight pendant for him. I should start charging him for them. They are not cheap to make.”

Severus smirked.

“How are you feeling?” Severus asked, his eyes intense.

“Ah,” Harry stuttered. “A lot better. I suppose the vampire is good for one thing. It may be pointing out my stupidity, but he is good at it.”

Severus snorted and rested his forehead against his.

“And ruining touching moments,” Dracka’s voice sounded from the doorway of the classroom as he slipped into the room.

Harry snorted as Severus pulled back but didn’t release him. Harry grinned up at him before stepping back and letting Severus’s arms drop to his sides as he stepped away. He turned to the vampire. Dracka kept his distance as he looked at the two of them.

“Are you coming with us?” Harry questioned.

“If you want me too,” Dracka replied, unsure.

Harry cocked his head to the side and looked the man over, reading the man’s body language.

“Can’t have Severus carrying all my bags,” Harry retorted with a grin.

Dracka growled and Harry raised an eyebrow. Dracka lowered his head as Harry stepped forward.

“Severus can you give us a minute?” Harry requested, without moving.

Severus sighed and walked towards the door.

“I’ll be in your rooms with the first aid kit ready,” Severus said as he closed the door behind him.

“Do you want to take the first swing or should I?” Harry asked, once he was sure Severus was out of earshot.

“I don’t want to fight you, Blake.” Dracka retorted.

“But your demon does,” Harry said simply. “You think I can’t feel it’s dark presence?”

Dracka reel back from him in shock.

“You think that the darkness in me doesn’t reach out to it?” Harry asked, stepping forward and forcing Dracka back. “You think it doesn’t brush against me?”

Dracka stepped further back as Harry stepped forward.

“Dark power, pulls dark power.” Harry hissed, his eyes darkening.

Dracka’s eyes turned red as he looked down at Harry as the demon came forward in his mind. The man that had killed his brother and yet one of his best friends stood in front of Dracka. They were so that they could almost be lovers.  The one man that wasn’t a vampire and yet understood his nature so well.

Harry pushed forward until he stood with only a couple of inches separating them and looked into Dracka’s red eyes. His heart pounding and knowing the other man could hear it. So much and yet so little between them.

“If this is going to be a problem between us,” Harry said softly. “We'll work it out, whether that’s with words or fists, Dracka.”

Dracka flashed his fangs and Harry lowered his head slightly. Looking at him with shining green eyes, not stepping back. He was pushing into dangerous territory and he knew what could happen better than anyone else. They needed to resolve this and they both knew it.

Dracka growled low in his throat and Harry let his cane fall to the floor and took a stance ready for any move the man made. Knowing the demon was looking at him as dark magic swirled around them. Dark mists twisting on the edge of Harry’s vision as he looked up at the taller man.

Harry reached out and grabbed the dark power around them and pulled. Dracka snapped forward and Harry twisted to the side and pushed the man as he passed him. The vampire stumbled before turning on his heels. His red eyes flashing as he crouched. Harry stood calmly, legs spaced out as he slipped out of his coat.

The vampire lunged and Harry slipped to the side again and Dracka growled as he turned and swung a fist at Harry’s head. Harry threw up an arm, coating it in dark magic and deflected the blow before landing one to Dracka’s stomach and skipped back as the man recovered.

Dracka looked up at him with dark eyes and grinned as he stepped forward. Harry lunged this time, tackling the man around the waist and taking them down to the floor. Dracka hitting hard as they rolled. Dracka lashed out and Harry’s head rang as the vampire’s fist glanced off the side of his head, dazing him slightly. He brought his knee up into Dracka’s side as he recovered. The man rolled to the side from the knee as Harry launched himself at him. Dracka yelped as he was pushed to the floor and twisted his leg around the smaller man, flipping them.

Harry brought his elbow up into the man’s ribs and he grunted at the impact and tried to grab the man’s wrists. Harry grabbed the man’s hands and wrenched them up, pulling them to the side with all his weight and strength. Harry quickly gained the upper hand.

Dracka growled as Harry held his wrists above his head in an iron grip. He managed to get a leg free before the man could pin him down and brought it up into Harry’s stomach. The man grunted but didn’t release his hold. Dracka growled and brought his knee up again, harder.

Harry gasped and his grip relaxed. Dracka broke the man’s hold and rolled them but Harry was ready and got his feet up. His planted his feet into the vampire’s stomach and he flipped the man. He used his dark power to add power to his legs.

Dracka yelped as he flipped over and landed on his back hard. He lay there for a minute and looked up at Harry looking down at him with a grin on his face and his green eyes shining. Harry sat down next to Dracka as the man panted.

Dracka started laughing, the sound rolling over Harry and the man pulled his dark magic close. He grinned down at the vampire.

“Better?” Harry asked.

“Much,” Dracka agreed. “You?”

“I’m going to pay for it in the morning but better.” Harry said with a laugh, then hissed and grabbed his ribs. “Forgot how good that can be.”

Dracka grinned as his demon felt satisfied for the first time in a long time. Harry sprawled out on the floor next to the vampire.

“You are forgiven,” Dracka uttered softly.

Harry started at the words and looked over at the vampire.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, feeling a burden lifting off his shoulders at the soft words.

The burden of the death of Dracka's brother had always sat heavy on his shoulders.

“I guess you aren’t the only idiot,” Dracka laughed.

“You do know that Severus is going to call both of us idiots, right?” Harry countered as he lay there.

“This is one time I’m glad you understand vampires so well,” Dracka remarked.

“If I didn’t,” Harry drawled. “I would have taken offence at this.”

Dracka laughed and patted the other man’s stomach gently, the only part he could reach. They lay there for a while longer, the night quiet except for their breathing.

“Come on,” Harry said as he sat up. His body protesting and reminding him just how old he was. “Until Severus gets concerned that we have killed each other.”

Dracka snorted and took Harry’s hand as the man pulled him to his feet. Harry picked up his cane as they made it to the door.

“You know,” Dracka commented. “If it weren’t for that leg of yours. You probably would have finished that quicker.”

Harry flashed him a grin as he wiped away the blood from his split lip.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

xXx

Severus looked up from his coffee as the two men moved into the room. Blake gave him a grin, his lip spilt and a bruise already coming up on the side of his face. Dracka didn’t look as bad but was walking stiffy as he came in. Severus raised an eyebrow as he looked the pair over, no broken bones and they were both alive at least. Taking note of the dirt and dust covering them. He was sure that Blake would have to buy a new dress shirt and suit.

“First aid kit is on the table,” Severus drawled. “If you bleed on the floor, you clean it up.”

Blake barked a laugh then held his ribs.

“He’s learning,” Blake remarked and nudged Dracka with his elbow. “That book must be teaching him something.”

The vampire winced at the elbow.

“I’m going to bed,” The vampire drawled.

He then crashed on the lounge, much to Severus and Blake’s amusement.

“Are two flights of stairs too far, Mr Dracka?” Blake drawled with a smirk as he leaned on his cane.

“It is when there’s a comfy lounge right here,” Dracka mumbled into the cushions.

Blake moved over, looking a little stiff himself and eased himself down onto the edge of the lounge. Severus closed the book in his hands and placed it next to the armchair he was sitting in.

“I’ll just be heading to bed then,” Severus drawled.

Blake just grinned at him.

“I’ll just take a shower then join you,” Blake said. “Can’t be bleeding on the sheets, now can I?”

Dracka snorted.

Severus stopped and looked down his nose at the two of them.

“Idiots,” He snapped. “The both of you.”

Blake’s grin only widened as Dracka huffed a laugh.  Severus gave them a smirk and felt like everything was falling back into place again as he looked into the shining green eyes of his lover.

xXx

Harry was not in a happy mood when he woke the next morning as he forced his body to uncurl with a moan. God, did he feel his age as he slowly wiggled his way to the side of the bed and tumbled out to land on all fours before using the bed to get to his feet. He was too old to be wrestling vampires, he may look like he was in his late forties but his body held the scars of a lot older man.

Severus was no help as he just smirked at him from the bed as Harry braced himself on the wall with his hand.

“Don’t look so smug,” Harry snapped.

Severus’s rumbling laughter was his only answer.

“That’s going leave some nice bruising,” Severus commented. “What did he use? A chair?”

“Um, a knee.” Harry remarked as he looked down at the bruise marring his ribs and stomach. “A couple of times.”

“How’s your head?”

“Ringing,” Harry grumbled. “Loudly.”

Severus frowned, he did feel concerned for the man but he only had himself to blame.

“Do you know what’s worse?” Harry muttered as he looked at Severus.

“What would that be?”

“Damn vampire healing,” Harry spat and limped out of the room to Severus’s laughter.


	10. Chapter Forty Seven

Harry shoved another shirt into his bag as he slowly filled it with their gear for the week. He had a couple of extra things to go into Dracka’s bag when the man finally arrived but had fit everything else without a problem. He placed the last item into the bag before limping out to the main room and taking a seat at the table next to Severus. He placed the bag on the table.

He still felt a little stiff after his fight with Dracka but he felt a lot more like himself. His nightmares had settled down over the last few days and he was able to get sleep once again. He hadn’t realised how much he'd needed that fight until he was dancing around the vampire. From the way that Dracka was acting, he felt the same.

“There are a few more things on the bed to put into Dracka’s bag when he gets here.” Harry reported to Severus as he leaned back in his seat. “Where is he anyway?”

Severus smirked at him.

“Catching up on his tan?” Severus suggested.

Harry grinned, he'd placed the daylight pendant around the man’s neck earlier that morning before they'd came back to his rooms to pack.

“Had to pick up a few things,” Dracka stated as he came through the door with a grin.

“Well hurry up,” Harry snapped. “I’ve left what won’t fit in our bag on the bed.”

Dracka flashed his fangs at him before moving through to the bedroom.

“Remind me again why we are not just shrinking our bags?” Dracka called out.

“I don’t want anything on us that can be tracked,” Harry called back.

Severus snorted and pushed the coffee mug in his lover’s direction. Harry sighed and grabbed the mug in both his hands. It was still early and Harry was hoping to be gone before the students started to wake for breakfast on a Saturday.

“Do you really need this shirt?” Dracka asked, holding up one of Harry’s shirts. “It won’t fit.”

“Just leave it then,” Harry answered as his hands tightened around the mug. “Could you fit everything else?”

“And these socks?” Dracka said with a smirk.

Harry gave up as he picked up his bag and stalked from the room. He could hear Severus's voice through the door as his cane tapped away on the stones. He made his way out of the school with only a few students for company at such an early hour on a Saturday.

He started to relax as he made his way out of the school and out onto the front lawn. There was a cool breeze on the air but the sun was warm on his back as he slowly made his way to the front gates of the school. He placed his bag on the ground as he leaned back on the fence. He idlily reached out and touched on the wards he could feel at his back.

They hummed down his back and the presence of Hogwarts filled his mind as he looked out at the castle. He could see the mists and colours floating around the school as he opened his mind to the magic. He picked up the strands of the wards gently in his hands and ran them through his fingers. He strengthened the ones that needed and fixed any that were frayed but most of them he just flicked to the side. He tapped along the line to make sure they were sitting right and there were no broken connections.

He pulled back from the wards, still seeing the magic as Dracka and Severus appeared walking towards him. Both men were coated in dark mists but Severus had a wizard’s core and the shimmering of rainbow colours mixed in with the dark magic the man held. Dracka on the other hand didn’t have any wizard magic since he was born a vampire and the dark mists swirled around him like a cloak.

If Harry had wanted to he could have easily reach out to that dark power but he didn’t. He brushed against Severus softly and the man stumbled on a step as Dracka laughed at him. Harry grinned and looked down and caught a glimpse of his own magic. Light, dark and rainbows twisting and swirling together.

He was still held concern for that part of his magic that just didn't sit right, but so far it hadn't caused any trouble and most of the time he forgot about it. He knew he would have to address it at some point but until he knew what was wrong, he wasn't too concerned. He had a few ideas about what it could been and had been trying to narrow it done.

He picked up some of his wizard and light magic and gently pushed the magic down. He slowly spread it out across the grounds and under the two men as they moved closer. He could feel Hogwarts taking the magic in and he felt a slight brush against him as he cut off the magic.

“What are you doing?” Severus questioned.

“Keeping myself busy,” Harry replied with a grin. "Well, should we go?"

"Before Albus can find you?" Severus drawled. "He hasn't yelled at you for a while."

Harry quirked a smile as they stepped over the wards and he grabbed the two men and apparated them. They landed in a small village on the edge of the sea and Severus grabbed his arm as he stumbled. Dracka flinch back as the sun hit his skin but quickly relaxed as he looked at the sun on his skin. Harry patted the vampire on the shoulder before passing the bag he held to Severus.

“I’ll going to hunt out the lay line,” Harry reported. “I might be a little out of it for a while as I try and pick it up. The lay lines here are a lot thinner and harder to find than in the rest of Europe.”

“Why is that?” Severus asked as he shouldered the pack.

“No idea,” Harry replied with a shrug. “The one that runs under Hogwarts is thick but it's had over a thousand years of magic soaking into it.”

“What about the Border spell?” Dracka asked.

“Unless you want to go swimming,” Harry smirked and pointed out to sea. “It’s about a kilometre that way. We won’t be able to look at it until it touches land."

“Why are we starting here then?” Dracka asked, looking around. "There's nothing really here."

“This ley line runs straight to Germany,” Harry replied then amended. “Well, mostly to Germany.”

Harry slipped out of his shoes and socks and palmed them off to Severus, who sighed in resignation. Harry gave him a grin before he stepped out onto the rocky beach. He closed his eyes and centred himself as he listened to the soft waves and the birds calling in the morning light. He slowed his breathing down and relaxed his body. Feeling the rough sand under his feet and the two men at his back. He tuned out their magic and focused on the earth under him.

He slowly reached down into the sand with his mind then the soil as he felt the phantom touch of water running over his hands. They weren’t real sensations but as he worked, they felt that way. He slowly spread his awareness out to his right trying to pick up on the thin line of the lay line. He frowned as he stretched further but couldn’t find anything. He pulled back and stretched the other way. He didn’t have to go far until he touched on the lay line and felt a jolt of electricity touch him.

He hissed and pulled back slightly. He hated working with lay lines, they always wanted to hurt him for some reason. It was like working with live electricity, always waiting for the shock of a live wire. He pulled back slightly and opened his eyes. Magic swirled around his vision and just seeing the sand under his feet was hard enough. If you looked hard enough you could find magic in everything and that was what he was seeing. The world of magic coming to the forefront of his mind.

Harry stumbled slightly as he looked around and tried to filter through everything he was seeing. Severus and Dracka stayed back and he knew his eyes were shining as he focused in on where he was going and the thin line of magic he'd touched. He set off down the beach, the sun feeling warm on his back as the cold wind chilled him. Those sensations grounded him to reality.

He followed the shore for a while until they had to work back up onto the road to get around some rock outcropping. Harry would stumble every now and again as something would rush by him as he looked into two worlds. The one of magic and the other real as he followed the signal of the lay line.

He stopped suddenly and Severus’s magic nudged him to the side. Harry grinned over at the man when he realised he'd stopped in the middle of the road. He moved in the direction Severus’s magic pushed him. He carefully picked up the lay line and swore when it sparked in his fingers. Severus nudged him again and he moved that way until he stood with his back to a wall.

Harry focused in on the lay line and he was surrounded by light. It poured in from everywhere and the street and everything else disappeared around him. He felt like he was high or drank a hundred cups coffee at once. He was buzzing with that much magic and he understood how wizards had been lost to that feeling. He curled his hands and felt brickwork under his fingers and the feeling of rough ground under his feet. He grounded himself to reality with those feelings as the magic overtook his sight.

This was why most wizards wouldn’t dream of using the wild magic of a lay line. It was too easy to just fall into the magic and be lost, swept away with the flow. Once he was cantered and had a firm grip on the ground under him. He turned towards the Border spell, he could feel in the distance, and followed the flow of magic. He kept the feeling of earth close to him as he followed it with his mind. He didn’t want to physically move along the line.

When he came up against the Border spell he stopped. He gently touched the spell then strengthened it where the lay line passed through it. The magic of the lay line passing through easily, he'd never looked at the Border spell this way and it fascinated him. He looked it over once again before focusing on the earth under his feet and the bricks at his back.

He shook his head as he came back to awareness and rubbed his eyes. He was crouched down on a sidewalk with the stone wall at his back with Dracka and Severus on both sides of him. He looked up to see some of the early morning shoppers giving them strange look from the other side of the street. His head pounded and he held it for a second before sliding up the wall as he stood.

“Back with us?” Severus purred and held out a pain potion.

Harry took it and downed the whole thing before passing the empty vial back. He felt like he'd had a night on the town and was now paying the price. Dracka slid an arm around his shoulders and Harry leaned into the man as the potion worked through his system.

“Thank you,” Harry said to Severus. “I could feel you give me that push.”

“Was the only way to get you off the bloody road,” Severus muttered, unimpressed. “That wasn’t a ‘little out of it’ that was 'riding high on drugs'.”

Harry barked a laugh and looked around as his headache eased off.

“Why do you think curse breakers work in teams?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“To stop the others from doing something stupid,” Dracka quipped and stepped back from him.

“Well,” Harry admitted. “That too.”

Harry looked around the small village centre that they were standing in, getting more than a couple of odd looks.

“So,” Harry announced after a moment. “Coffee?”

Severus smirked as Dracka swung an arm around the smaller man's shoulder and tugging him towards a café that was open in answer.

xXx

“So,” Blake said once he was settled with a cup of coffee in his hands and they waited for their breakfast order. “It looks like it will be easier to follow each lay line and place a barrier there for foreign magic then to change the Border spell itself.”

“Would that mean you would have to go to each line?” Dracka asked, sitting back in his seat.

“Yes,” Blake answered. “It would take a lot more time but Simpson won’t know until he tries to use a lay line that the pathway is blocked. Hopefully with a group of men behind him when he tries. That would give them one hell of a good shock.”

Dracka shivered at the dark smile curving up Blake’s lips. The man could be as bloody thirsty as a vampire sometimes.

“We'll work on the ones coming directly from Europe now,” Blake said fiddling with his ring. “Then we'll work on the others when school breaks for Christmas.”

“You want to do all of them?” Severus asked in surprise.

“Yes,” Blake answered. “That way no one will be able to use the lay lines to get onto British soil. Um, I may have to file that with the Department as well.”

Dracka barked a laugh as their meals were served.

“You didn’t inform the Ministry of Magic that you were going to change the Border spell?” Dracka asked.

“I filed the paperwork in the Department,” Blake remarked. “They laughed at me. They laughed harder when I said I was going to change it where the lay lines sit.”

Severus smirked as Dracka laughed.

“No faith,” Blake said with a smirk. “You would think they should know better by now.”

“Have you blown anything up down there?” Severus purred.

Blake’s fork paused in mid-air for a second as he ate.

“Not lately,” He replied with a wink.

Dracka grinned as they finished off their breakfast and sat back enjoying the sea breeze and more coffee. He ignored it when Severus slipped his hand onto Blake’s knee under the table but he did notice a couple other people around the café giving them disapproving looks. He gave one woman, that had been staring, a leer and she turned away with a blush.

They worked through two more lay lines along the coast until Blake said he’d had enough. The man looked wrung out and Severus was giving him concerning looks as they booked into a hotel for the night. They booked a large room and Blake handed over a small plastic card to pay for it without question. The lady behind the counter gave them the look over but then plastered on a fake smile, putting Dracka on edge.

Blake just smiled back at the woman and took the key and ordered breakfast to be sent up to them in the morning. The man laying on the charm a bit thick as he spoke to the woman until her smile turned more true and she happily started chatting away about what was going on in town and how the hotel had been busy. It still amazed him the talent that Blake had to get people to talk and he swore it was magic but Blake had been able to do it even with his magic held tightly to him. Even now he could only faintly feel the man’s magic.

He brushed his hand against Blake’s and the man cocked his head slightly as he spoke to the woman. The man knew what he was doing and Dracka felt better when he could feel his magic brushing against him. The woman giggled and slipped a pad of paper and pen towards Blake and he pocketed them as she gave him a smile.

The three men walked away from the counter towards the lifts with Blake in the lead as they made their way to the top floor. Blake laid his back against the side of the lift and raised an eyebrow at Dracka.

“Yes?” The man drawled.

“Nothing.” Dracka smirked, leaning back on the other side.

Severus just sighed and leaned beside Blake as the lift went up. They piled out and Blake opened the door to a huge hotel room which was more of an apartment than a room.

“There should be coffee,” Blake muttered and wondered off.

Severus and Dracka looked after him before turning to each other and shared a look.

“Do you think one day,” Severus said slowly. “He may just overdose on coffee?”

Dracka barked a laugh and slapped the man’s shoulder.

“If anyone can do it,” Dracka smirked. “It would be Blake. Death by coffee, I bet the Deathly Hallows wouldn't see that one coming.”

xXx

Severus watched as his lover stood on another beach on the third day of working on the lay lines. He just couldn’t hold back the question that had been burning in him as he'd watched Blake.

“What does he see?” Severus muttered and Dracka snorted next to him.

“What’s that?” Blake asked over his shoulder, the slight glow to his green eyes fading back to normal.

“What do you see?” Severus repeated.

Blake turned around to face him and walked the few steps back to the two men with an easy smile on his face and a glint in his eyes. Dracka groaned at the look and took one step away from Severus.

“Do you want to see?” Blake asked.

Severus felt a spike of fear and uncertainty run down his spine at the words. He glanced at the vampire but he was no help. He straightened up and nodded. Blake gave him a smile and took his hand and stepped back, pulling him away from Dracka. They stood for a second while Blake looked him in the eyes.

“Are you sure?” Blake asked softly.

“Depends,” Severus drawled. “Will this involve sex? Because this is a public beach.”

Blake barked a laugh and pushed Severus’s left sleeve up. He pulled a silver knife from his pocket and held the edge to Severus’s skin. The taller man held still but he trusted Blake.

“Ready?” Blake asked.

“Yes,” Severus replied.

Blake nicked his skin, just a slight sting on his arm and tucked the blade away. He placed his thumb on the cut, making it sting even more.

“Close your eyes,” Blake requested softly.

Severus closed his eyes.

“Okay, just focus on your breathing.” Blake intoned. “Just feel the breeze around you, the sounds of the birds, and the ground under your feet. Let the sounds roll over you and just open your mind to everything you can feel and hear and sense.”

Severus relaxed as he followed Blake's directions. Slowly he felt the man’s magic beside him, brushing against him and he reached out instinctively. Blake grabbed a hold of his magic and gently brushed his own over his skin. Their magic tangling together slightly, similar to when they had sex but not quite the same.

Severus followed the magic but a sharp pain on his arm pulled him back again as Blake’s magic surrounded him.

“Don’t drift away,” Blake purred, he wasn’t sure if the man spoke or if it was in his mind and he focused back on him.

He could feel the familiar presence of the man. His magic a comfort around him as they stood there as the birds called loudly and the surf crashed.

“Okay,” Blake whispered. “Open your eyes.”

Severus did and almost lost his concentration but Blake had him. His magic curled around him and Severus could see that his own magic was swirling with Blake. Everything around him was too bright or too dark as shadows and rainbows took over his vision. It was similar to what he saw after they had sex but more vivid. He could see less of the real world and more of the magic.

“Focus on the earth beneath you,” Blake suggested. “Makes it easier to focus. Since it is more stable.”

He looked down and could see the solid earth beneath his feet. He could see mists rolling along the surface but the ground was the same. Once he was cantered, he slowly raised his head and looked out at the ocean. Rolling waves lapped at the shore curling with mists both light and dark. He could see things moving out there and tried to look closer.

Pain in his arm drew him back and he glanced over at Blake. The man’s magic and green eyes a comfort and he centred on the man’s presence. He glanced over his shoulder and flinched back. A dark figure stood behind him with red eyes and a cloak made of darkness draped around his shoulders which flowed to the ground.

“Sh,” Blake cooed. “That’s Dracka.”

Severus focused in on the man and could see him standing there. Calmly wearing the darkness like a second skin as he looked closer but the sharp pain drew him back again. He could understand how this could be so dangerous for someone without a guild as he looked around with wide eyes.

Suddenly something brushed passed him and Blake’s hand clamped down hard on his arm and his concentration slipped away completely. Blake gently untangled their magic and Severus blinked his eyes a few times as the world came back into focus. Blake released his arm and slipped the bag off his shoulder and handed up a bandage for the cut.

Severus took it as Dracka moved closer and Severus could still see the slight darkness around the vampire. Severus stared at him with wide eyes.

“Bit of an eye opener?” Dracka asked and Blake snorted.

Dracka took the bandage from Severus's hand and gently wrapped it around his wrist after cleaning the blood off with a cloth.

“Um,” Severus stuttered, his eyes still wide.

“I think you broke him, Blake.” Dracka muttered to the shorter man.

“He’ll be alright,” Blake smirked. “He’ll be back being snarky in no time.”

Severus smacked the man in the shoulder with his other hand as Blake chuckled.

“Is that what you see all the time?” Severus uttered.

“God, no.” Blake exclaimed. “I’ll go mad if I saw that all the time.”

Dracka tied off the bandage and patted the man’s shoulder before stepping back.

“Oh!” Blake cried and held his hand out. “Let me show you something else.”

Dracka laughed as Severus held out his arm with a sigh. Blake took in his hand gently and wrapped his hand around the spot he'd cut.

“You can see Dracka’s dark magic?” Blake asked, looking over at the vampire.

Severus nodded and Dracka leered back at him which sent a shiver down his spine.

“Okay, see the dark magic?” Blake said softly.

Severus felt Blake’s power around him again and felt him grab his magic and stretch it out towards the vampire. He touched on the man’s magic and Dracka shivered but held his eyes. It felt odd and yet familiar as he touched on it.

“That is dark magic,” Blake explained. “Whether you are touching Dracka’s magic or someone else’s that is the feel of dark magic. When you dip into your core Severus, it will also feel the same. Just remember if you pull on it to make a spell, it can slip from your control more easily than wizard magic. I wouldn’t recommend playing around with it until you understand it more.”

Severus nodded and allowed Blake to pull him back. The man released his hand and stepped back, he could still feel the man’s magic around him, guiding him but it felt different. He turned to look at him and could only see light mists swirling around him. He stepped back from that magic, instinctively.

“It’s okay,” Blake said quickly. “Just focus on me, okay.”

Severus stepped forward and Blake grinned. He gently reached out with his magic and touched on the other man. His magic felt unfamiliar and yet familiar at the same time as he focused on him.

“Light magic,” Blake confirmed. “It should feel a little strange to you.”

Dracka snorted.

Severus ignored him as he felt the magic, it was sharper than the dark magic. He also had an odd feeling that it didn’t like him as he ran his magic over it and Blake shivered but held still.

“Have you got the feeling of it?” Blake whispered.

Severus nodded and Blake’s magic changed back to what he was used to. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at him and could see and feel the different strands. Something he hadn’t been able to see or feel before, he could also still feel that slight wrongness as well and he frowned. He focused on that and could feel that it felt darker somehow.

"Have you worked out what that is?" Severus asked.

"I'm not completely sure," Blake replied evenly. "I think it may have something to do with the Horcrux that was in both Ry and myself. A residue perhaps."

Dracka shifted and they both looked over at him. Severus went to pull back from the magic but Blake grabbed his wrist.

“Hold on,” Blake said quickly. “I want to show you one more thing.”

Dracka chuckled and muttered something under his breath.

“Problem vampire?” Blake asked.

Dracka grinned, showing off his fangs in answer. Severus rarely felt fear around the vampire but since he could see the curse around the man and the red eyes. It was a clear reminder of what lay just under the surface of Dracka's skin. The demon of a vampire.

“Ignore the idiot and close your eyes, Severus.” Blake stated calmly.

Severus smirked at Dracka before doing as instructed.

“This is going to feel strange.”

Suddenly Blake’s magic surrounded him completely. He felt himself tangling with the other man’s spirit as Blake grabbed a hold of him and his mind seemed to see everything and nothing at the same time. He could feel Blake whispering into his mind and he calmed down and relaxed.

He opened his eyes and felt like he was seeing a ghost town around him. Just shadows of the land, trees, oceans, houses and cars around him. Blake nudged him to the right and he drifted that way ‘seeing’ dark, light and rainbow colours in the distance. Understanding and yet not understanding what he was seeing.

He moved towards them, feeling something stretching out behind him and knew it was the anchor that Blake had placed. He landed on a street and looked around at the ghost town as people passed them without seeing them. He could see their magical cores shinning in rainbow colours. Every now and again dark or light mists would swirl around him.

He tried to reach out to one of the people but Blake blocked him. He could feel the man’s amusement and love around him and he focused on that instead. Blake’s amusement increased but Severus frowned when he could also feel slight pain and wariness to the man. He was tired and he could feel an echo of a headache and a phantom pain in his side. He brushed against the man’s magic then grabbed it slightly.

Suddenly he was back on the beach and Blake as kneeling on the ground before him, panting.

“Sorry,” Severus said quickly as he knelt in front of him, unsure what he'd done.

“All good,” Blake muttered as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Severus slipped a pain potion out of his pocket and passed it to him.

“What happened?” Dracka demanded.

Blake pulled himself to his feet instead of answering.

“Severus needs more practice,” Blake replied and smiled but Severus could see it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m done for today. We'll finish this lay line tomorrow.”

Blake patted Severus on the shoulder and moved up the beach.

“What did he show you?” Dracka asked as the two men followed behind.

“I think he cast our magic out,” Severus replied. “You know when he says he senses people out?”

“Yes."

“I think he was trying to show me how to do that but something went wrong.”

“What did you do?”

“I’m not sure.” Severus said in reply, a frown marring his brow.

xXx

Harry was sprawled out across the bed on his back as he tried to get his headache under control. He hadn’t been prepared for Severus to grab a hold of his magic while he was guiding him. The man had been going so well until something within Harry had distracted him and before Harry could direct him away, the man had grabbed a hold of him.

He had to quickly cut off the connection before Severus could do anything else and it had made his head spin. He'd never taught a lover how to do his kind of magic before. Only apprentices and he had always kept a barrier up while doing it but the familiar feeling of Severus’s magic mingling with his own had him lowering his barriers instinctively. Working it like they were having sex and not teaching.

He started slightly when Severus sat on the bed next to him and ran a hand over his head.

“Roll over,” Severus ordered.

Harry peered up at him, before slowly rolling over and onto his stomach. Severus run his hands under his shirt and up his back and Harry slipped out of it. He groaned as Severus worked his fingers into his shoulders, kneading the tight muscles as he worked slowly down his back.

Harry relaxed into the bed as his headache eased off. Severus worked on the tight muscles in his neck, shoulders and back. He took great care around the bruises still healing on his side as he worked. The man knew how to work each muscle to release the tension and Harry was soon boneless under him as his mind drifted.

“I did something wrong?” Severus questioned.

“No,” Harry answered. “Well, yes but no.”

Severus snorted.

“I’m glad we cleared that up,” Severus drawled.

Harry huffed a laugh then groaned as Severus touched on a knot in his lower back.

“I let my barriers down too far,” Harry expanded.

“You felt tired,” Severus remarked. “I could feel how tired you were.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that as he lay there while Severus worked.

“I could feel you had a headache,” Severus continued softly.

“Yes,” Harry agreed, letting the other man work through it.

“I shouldn’t have been able to feel that?”

“No.”

Severus's hands stilled for a second before running over his shoulders.

“I wanted to look closer,” Severus said softly.

“Yes,” Harry whispered. “You grabbed a hold of me. I broke the connection.”

Severus’s hand stilled again and silence descended as the taller man saddled his legs.

“And if you hadn’t?” Severus inquired

“If I said bad things would have happened, would you let it drop?” Harry asked in amusement.

Severus smacked his shoulder in answer.

“It's fine, Severus.” Harry said softly and wiggled until he could look up at the other man “I just wasn’t expecting it. Next time I’ll be more careful and keep a better barrier up.”

Severus looked down at him with soft black eyes. Harry sat up and took the man into a kiss and pulled him down onto the bed as he deepened the kiss.

“Dinner is here!” Dracka yelled and banged on the door loudly.

Harry snorted as he pulled back and Severus looked down at him fondly.

“He has timing at least,” Harry smirked.

xXx

Harry sat on the beach looking out at the waves crashing further out, just enjoying the sun on his back. He closed his eyes as the breeze cooled his skin. It was their last day before heading back to the school the next morning and he just let his thoughts drift as seagulls called out loudly.

He had managed to block the direct lay lines to Britain and just had the less direct ones to go. He would make his way back during the Christmas holidays to finish the rest of them. He idlily picked up a stick and wrote a couple of runes on the sand in front of him.

Dracka flopped down next to him with a huff and Harry looked over at him in amusement as the man sprawled out on the sand in the sun.

“How’s the tan going?” Harry asked in amusement.

Dracka snorted before the two men looked over to see Severus waiting in line to get food. They waved when he looked over at them and he glared back.

“How are you feeling?” Dracka asked when the silence stretched.

“This has helped,” Harry admitted as he rubbed his head. “Always feel better when working with links and connections. Like wards. They are easy to understand.”

“Easy for you maybe,” Dracka muttered.

Harry grinned over at the vampire in amusement.

“Give me this kind of magic any day.” Harry remarked as he watched Severus. “I would rather be doing this than dealing with Dark Lords and battle plans.”

Dracka looked over at Severus as well.

“Blake?” Dracka said softly and Harry turned to him. “You have started to teach him.”

Harry stilled at the words, knowing the vampire was referring to Severus.

“If you say apprentice,” Harry growled. “I will hit you.”

Dracka flashed his fangs at him and Harry gave him a smile before his eyes drifted back to Severus.

“I have had apprentices before, Dracka.” Harry said softly. “None of them were lovers.”

“Really?” Dracka asked in surprise. "That is uncommon."

Harry looked the vampire over as Severus moved towards them with the food.

“And Severus?” Dracka asked.

“I don’t know,” Harry answered. “He has the talent and power but isn’t sensitive to magic. He is young though so that could change.”

“Who is young?” Severus asked as he sat down on the sand next to Harry with a plastic bag with sandwiches and bottles of water.

“You are,” Dracka replied with a smirk.

Severus glared over at the vampire.

“Compared to you two old men?” Severus sneered.

“Blake’s older than me!” Dracka snapped back. “He’s ancient!”

Twin dark eyes landed on Harry as he started on his sandwich and he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“How old are you, Blake?” Dracka asked and Severus snorted.

“I was born on the thirty first of July 1980,” Harry replied with a wink. “You do the math.”

Severus snorted as Dracka growled.

“So,” Harry announced with a leer. “Going off birth dates. I’m the youngest one here.”

“Oh, god.” Severus moaned. “Don’t say that!”

Harry laughed and pushed the man’s shoulder as he stretched out his legs.

“So,” Harry said with a smirk. “That makes you about twenty years older than me, Severus.”

Dracka barked a laugh as Severus glared at Harry.

“So that makes Dracka the old man,” Severus drawled.

Dracka leered at the both of them. Harry leaned back on the sand with his hands under his head as he let his thoughts drift as he listened to the birds and the surf and just enjoying the company before they had to head back to the school.

xXx

It was a week before the Christmas holidays and Harry was holding his last class. He had students from every year around him as they stood on the front steps of the school. A few other students had gathered as he'd waited for all his students to arrive. Severus and Dracka were watching him and even Albus and Minerva had come out to watch.

“Okay everyone,” Harry called to his class. “If everyone could move down to the front lawn and we'll get started. Everyone else take a seat on the front steps.”

Harry moved down to the lawn with the rest of his class and pulled his dark wand and a few students shifted when they saw it.

“What?” Harry asked. “Why do you lot always do that?”

No one answered him and he let it drop. With a whispered spell a large griffin appeared in front of him and swung its head around as it turned towards the class. Students gasped and stepped back.

“Today,” Harry called. “We'll be working on conjuring animals. These can come in handy as a distraction in a fight or as an amusement at children’s birthday parties.”

A couple of students giggled as the griffin stretched its wings wide.

“The biggest problem with conjured animals is the fact that you have to order it to do everything you want.” Harry instructed.

Harry dismissed the griffin and it disappeared. Suddenly another griffin flew over their heads and Harry looked up in amusement.

“Unless you add dark or light magic to it,” Harry remarked as the griffin dipped and dived in the air. “As the Headmaster has demonstrated with his light magic.”

The students gasped as the griffin winged around before landing in front of the students and Harry. It was in perfect detail as its sharp gold eyes looked the class over in interest.

“Now the spell is _Partum,_ ” Harry called, drawing the attention of the class back. “You have to have a clear idea in your head of the animal you want to conjure.”

A black cat prowled along the grass and Harry looked up to see Minerva smirking at him.

“Thank you, Professor McGonagall.” Harry called as the cat wound through the kids and they giggled. “As I was saying you have to have a clear idea in your head of what the animal should look like when you cast the spell.”

A few squeaked when a large green snake appeared on the ground and made its way towards the cat which hissed at it. He was sure that Severus was responsible for the animal as the cat took off with the snake behind it. Then there was a small white rabbit skipping around.

“Oi!” Harry shouted over to the other teachers as the students giggled. “I’m trying to run a class here!”

“Problem, Mr Sun?” Severus drawled.

“Just interfering teachers,” Harry muttered and a couple of his students laughed. “Now, it's easier to conjure an animal you know well. Like a pet or an animal that you have studied.”

A hawk appeared in the air as Madam Hooch grinned and the griffin took to the air to chase the bird. The students gasped as the two animals twisted in the air.

“Okay everyone,” Harry called. “The spell. _Partum_ and flick of your wand with a clear idea in your head of the animal.”

Harry flicked his wand as he voiced the spell. A large black dog appeared in front of him and it ran off after the rabbit which took off at speed. Another gold coloured dog appeared and crashed into his dog and Harry grinned over at the seventh-year student who'd cast it.

Very soon the lawn was filled with all sorts of animals. Harry moved from student to student as laughter filled the air and Harry looked around in amusement. Once everyone had the spell going, he moved back towards Severus and stood next to him as they watched the students and animals.

Albus looked over at him with a twinkle in his eyes as they looked around. One of the students had conjured a very good giraffe which was swinging its head around and watching the owl flying around its head. Albus’s griffin wasn’t alone and someone else had conjured a good example of it and they twisted around each other.

“Looks a bit like all the animals escaped from a zoo,” Harry remarked in amusement as two dogs danced around each other.

“You are good at turning this school into a zoo,” Severus muttered.

Harry grinned over at him before turning back to the giggling students. With a flick of his dark wand he had an elephant stomping off across the grounds. Severus grinned and a large tiger appeared snapping at the elephant’s heels and Harry grinned. The elephant swung its trunk around and battered the tiger away to the student’s giggles.

“Bully,” Severus muttered.

“Ha!”

xXx

“Blake?”

Harry looked up to see Dracka in his doorway with Bradon by his side.

“Hey, come on in.” Harry greeted with a smile. “How are you Bradon?”

“Well,” The vampire replied.

“Fantastic,” Harry said with a grin, as he looked the two men over. “Look after Mr Dracka for me. I still have a need for him.”

Bradon flashed his fangs at him in answer as Dracka growled. Harry just sat back in his seat.

“Will you be okay?” Dracka asked as he moved into the room with Bradon as a silent shadow behind him.

“Sure,” Harry answered. “Severus will be busy here, making potions for St Mungo’s and I will have strike team three with me. Couldn’t be safer.”

Harry was heading out to finish off the lay lines while Dracka went back to his Coven and Severus would be safe behind the wards of Hogwarts. Harry was hoping to be back in time for Christmas and was a little sad that he wouldn’t be seeing Ry this year for Christmas due to him being in the program.

“We are planning on going to France to look at the Border spell after that,” Harry reported as he took a sip of coffee. “I can come to your Coven and look at it there, if you want? Your Coven isn’t far from the Border. I would have the strike team with me though.”

“We won’t mind,” Bradon added. “We could do with the practise.”

Harry barked a laugh.

“I’ll run it past them,” Harry replied in amusement. “And let you know.”

xXx

Severus watched Blake with dark eyes as he sat on the top step of the school. He'd been there a while now and Severus was sure that he was doing something with the wards. He turned slightly as Albus came to stand beside him. They both looked at Blake.

“Is he working on the wards?” Severus asked, turning to the Headmaster.

“Yes,” Albus agreed. “I’m not sure what he's doing but yes.”

“Does he do that a lot?”

“Every now and again. I don’t think he can hold himself back really. He sees a ward or something that isn’t right and he has to fiddle with it.”

Severus turned his eyes back to Blake until four people moving onto the grounds from the front gate caught his attention.

“That would be Sergeant Miller and his team,” Severus assumed as he watched the team of four.

Severus wasn’t happy about being left behind but St Mungo’s had sent him an urgent plea for potions, which he couldn’t ignore. He knew his lover would be safe with Miller and his team which had helped ease the concern he felt as he watched them getting closer. Blake looked up suddenly and pulled himself to his feet and moved out to greet the team.

“He’ll be okay,” Albus offered from beside him.

Severus smirked as one of the men swung his arm around Blake’s shoulders, making the man stumble. Blake flicked out his cane, hitting the man in the leg and Severus could hear the laughter and yelp from where he stood.

“It’s not Blake I’m concerned about.”

xXx

Harry sighed as he pulled back from the last lay line and felt his head pound as he let the magic go. He stumbled slightly and Robbie quickly grabbed his arm.

“Right there, Blake?” Robbie asked in concern.

Harry shook his head, that last lay line had been the thickest and trickiest line to fix up and he'd left it as the last one for a reason. His head swum from holding the power and he could feel himself coming down from the high of holding so much power but he felt that something was wrong.

“Whoa,” Robbie yelped as Harry’s legs gave out. “Bob!”

Harry felt the other man get under his arm and he wasn’t sure if he was going to pass out or throw up. He had pushed himself too far and too long and something just felt wrong.

“Blake?” Miller said softly. “Right there?”

“Going to throw up,” Harry muttered and Miller helped him to his knees.

Harry threw up everything he'd eaten as Miller knelt next to him. His head was spinning and he could still see the magic around him. Miller’s magic brushed against him and he threw up again.

“We’ll set up camp here,” Miller ordered as Robbie placed a bottle of water next to Harry.

“Yes, sir.”

Harry rested a hand on the ground as he tried to pull back from the magic. He'd used too much of his energy to block the lay line as mists rolled over his hand. He threw up until it was only bile as his head swum as darkness crept into his vision. Those mists pushing at him, dragging him down.

“Blake?” Miller asked softly.

Harry tried to say something but the world was sliding away from him as he fell into the darkness.

xXx

“Robbie,” Miller called over to the younger man. “Give me a hand.”

Robbie moved over in concern when he realised that Blake was out cold.

“Did he pass out?” Robbie asked as he got under the man’s other side.

Blake was limp between them.

“I think he pushed too far,” Miller guessed as they moved him towards the camp they were setting up.

“Should we call Severus?” Robbie asked as he laid a hand to Blake’s forehead. “He’s hot.”

“We’ll give him time to rest,” Miller ordered. “That was the last lay line anyway.”

“What about the vampire then?” Robbie suggested. “We were going to head there next?”

They moved Blake into the tent that Sarah and David had already put up and placed him down on the camp bed. The man looked pale and Miller quickly conjured up a bucket and placed it on the floor next to the camp bed. He laid his hand on the man’s forehead to feel the heat. He could already see the sweat on his brow as David moved over with his wand out.

“Call the vampire,” Miller ordered. “Give him the heads up.”

“Yes, sir.” Robbie answered and pulled out his phone.

“Dracka,” The man answered smoothly.

“Mr Dracka,” Robbie said into the phone. “It’s Robbie Milton from the Depart-"

“Is Blake okay?” Dracka cut in.

“He had a problem with the last lay line,” Robbie explained. “He’s out cold.”

A string of swearing answered him.

“Miller wanted me to call you and give you the heads up,” Robbie explained, when there was a break in the swearing. “We are headed your way as soon as Blake is able.”

“The bloody idiot,” Dracka cursed. “How long has he been out?”

“Not long,” Robbie replied. “He doesn’t look good.”

“Have you called Severus?”

“No, should we?”

“Unless you want him to find out another way, call him.”

“I’ll pass that on to Sergeant Miller,” Robbie commented. “We still have our orders to come to you, Mr Dracka.”

“Not until Blake is able to,” Dracka snapped. “Call me when he wakes up.”

“Will do,” Robbie replied. “Good afternoon, Mr Dracka.”

“Thank you for calling,” Dracka said before hanging up.

“He wants us to call Severus,” Robbie reported to Miller.

David was beside Blake and running his wand over him. He was their medic so was magically trained. He had a frown on his face as he looked down at Blake.

“I’m not sure what is wrong.” David remarked, as he ran the wand over him. “His magic levels are a little down but nothing to be concerned about. He has a fever but I’m not sure why.”

“Robbie,” Miller ordered. “Go to Hogwarts and talk to Severus.”

“Yes, sir.”

Robbie stepped out of the tent and apparated to the front gates of the school, not looking forward to facing the ex-death eater.

xXx

Harry woke slowly with the bed rocking under him as someone ran their hand over his head and he wasn’t sure if he was going to be sick again. He felt too hot and he wondered what was going on. He leaned over the bed and grabbed the bucket and threw up, only bringing up bile as he spat into the bucket as a hand rubbed his back.

“What did you do this time?”

Harry started as Severus’s voice but didn’t have the energy as he curled back up on his side.

“Blake?”

A hand ran up and down his back as he focused on his breathing. His body limp and heavy, he blinked his eyes open but closed them again when all he could see were mists. He felt Severus magic brush his back and he shivered as he floated for a while.

xXx

Severus looked down at Blake in concern. He knew the man was awake but he was completely limp and unresponsive which was very unlike him.

“How is he?” Miller asked as he moved into the tent.

“He’s awake,” Severus said softly.

Miller frowned as he moved closer and placed his hand on the man’s forehead. Blake didn’t react which concerned Severus.

“Are you sure?” Miller inquired with a frown.

“Yes,” Severus replied shortly. “He is awake.”

“I’ll get David,” Miller said before leaving.

Severus moved around in front of Blake and laid a hand on his too hot forehead as he held the link between them gently.

“Blake?” Severus asked quietly.

Blake flicked his eyes open, then shut them quickly.

“Can’t pull back,” Blake slurred.

“Sh,” Severus crooned quietly as he rubbed a hand over his head. “Just relax.”

Severus picked up the man’s hand as David entered the tent and kneeled down next to Severus and pulled his wand.

“Blake can you hear us?” David questioned as he ran the wand over him.

Blake nodded slightly.

“Can you open your eyes?”

“No,” Blake whispered.

“You're running a fever,” David told him.

“K,” Blake uttered and Severus snorted.

“Why can’t you open your eyes, Blake?” Severus asked softly.

“Seeing magic,” Blake muttered. “Too much.”

“Okay, Blake.” Severus stated softly. “I’m going to give you a potion to help with the fever and a sleeping potion.”

“K,” Blake agreed.

“David can you help him?” Severus requested as he pulled out his potion’s pouch and selected the potions he needed.

David helped raise Blake’s limp form and Severus quickly gave him the potions. Blake’s eyes flicked open briefly, until the potions worked into his system and he was out. Severus grabbed the man’s hand as David covered him up with the blanket.

“What did he mean?” David asked.

Severus looked up at the other man. He was a dark-skinned man with an easy smile and dark eyes and hair. He stood a few inches shorter than him and had power in his body. A man in his prime with short hair and the air of the military in his stance and eyes.

“He’s having problems pulling back from seeing the magic,” Severus answered. “He probably pushed himself too far. He should be fine once he wakes up again. Just have coffee waiting for him.”

Severus gave the other man a smirk before getting to his feet and rubbing a hand over Blake’s short hair.

“You speak his language,” Miller joked as he moved closer.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Severus commented with a smile. “I believe that you would need a degree to speak his language and I think he even gets lost in what he's saying."

Miller and David barked a laugh.


	11. Chapter Forty Eight

A/N: I've tried to proof read this 3 times. I give up. You can have it as is. Next chapter is ready to go, just have to proof read it. :-/ Fun times. Enjoy.

 

xXx

 

Harry woke feeling groggy but the world had stopped moving under him, at least. He sighed when he opened his eyes and the mists were gone and his head felt clearer. He stretched out and could hear other people snoring around him as he sat up on the camp bed and looked around. He could hear a fire crackling as he pulled himself to his feet and limped out of the tent to see Severus seated on the ground before the fire with Miller next to him.

Both men looked over as he moved closer and Severus gave him a small smile.

“About time you woke up, Mr Sun.” Severus drawled.

Harry didn’t answer as he eased himself down beside Severus and the other man wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Miller looked away slightly as Harry leaned into Severus’s side and closed his eyes.

“Feeling better?” Severus asked.

“Yes,” Harry said softly. “Thank you.”

“Did something go wrong?” Miller asked.

“No,” Harry replied and looked over at the other man. “Just pushed too far. It was a thick lay line and I had trouble holding it. It’s fine now but I want to double check it before we leave.”

Harry felt Severus magic brush against him as the fire warmed him up. He started to feel sleepy as Severus held him.

“Are we still heading to France?” Miller questioned.

“Yes,” Harry replied. “We’ll push on. Just give me another day here.”

“We can do that,” Miller said with a smile. “Are you staying Severus?”

“Yes,” Severus drawled. “You’ll need a buffer between your team and the vampire.”

Harry snorted with his eyes closed.

“Ah,” Miller stuttered. “Should we be concerned?”

“I’ll just push Blake in front of your team,” Severus suggested with a smirk. “And he can take the blame.”

Harry sniggered as he looked over at Miller and gave the tense man a wink.

“I would say that he's joking,” Harry told him. “But he probably will do just that.”

Severus tightened his hold around the other man as he smirked at Miller.

xXx

Miller looked over at the two men as Blake leaned into Severus. The other man just held him as he looked at the fire and he could see that Blake was starting to fall asleep again. It was unlike him, he normally had energy to burn. Whatever the lay line had done, it had stripped the other man’s energy completely.

It amazed him how much one man had changed so many people’s minds about not only Dark Wizards but also social issues within the magical communities as well. The two men were very comfortable about curling up together which was something that would have been unheard of, especially in the military, which Miller was sure that Blake had served in at some point in his long life.

“How long have you known Blake?” Severus asked suddenly.

Miller started at the question and looked over at the dark-haired man. He wouldn’t have asked unless he knew Blake was out and Miller looked the former Death Eater over. He knew the man's background, of course, but also knew that Blake trusted Severus with more than just his life.

“Seems like a long time,” Miller replied as he leaned back on his hands in thought. “He was assigned to our team when we needed a curse breaker. I thought for sure that we were going to have to split our attention between the mission and looking after him.”

Severus snorted making Miller smile.

“He quickly changed our minds,” Miller continued. “About a lot of things really. We realised quickly that he had better skills than any of us. He was happy to take orders as well even if he didn’t fall directly under us.”

“He came in and took over, didn’t he?” Severus remarked with a smirk.

“Yes,” Miller agreed. “We had a mission go wrong. I was out of action and he stepped forward and took command. That was outside of protocol since Robbie is my second, so he should have taken command. Blake took over control of five teams that day and we would have all been killed if he hadn’t. It wasn’t until then that we realised the training he’d had. Not to mention the dark magic he threw around.”

Miller shivered as he remembered the feeling of that dark magic brushing against him as Blake stood calmly in the middle of the chaos. He was happy to hand over his command to the man after that day. Not that Blake would take it. He would only step in as commander when the situation called for it.

“Yes,” Severus conceded as he held Blake close. “He has a way of doing that. He has no concept of his own mortality.”

Miller snorted and added, “That’s putting it mildly.”

xXx

Harry casually walked back to the lay line that he'd been working on two days before with Severus at his back and the strike team around him. He wanted to make sure that he'd completed the block, now that he had rested and was in the right state of mind.

“Are you sure, Blake?” Severus asked softly as they stopped.

“Yes,” Harry replied. “I’m going to connect to you and use our link as a grounding point.”

Harry glanced at Severus and could tell the man wasn’t happy but he didn’t say anything. Harry turned back and slipped out of his shoes and felt the earth under his feet. He could feel the Border spell just in front of him and he moved forward until he could rest a hand on it. This was the only lay line that crossed the border spell on land and may explain why it was also the thickest.

He closed his eyes and picked up the connection between Severus and himself. He strengthened it and could feel the annoyance and concern Severus felt along the line and he frowned. He opened his eyes and looked over at the man.

“Yes?” Severus drawled, with an eyebrow raised.

“Ah, nothing.” Harry muttered and turned back to the Border spell.

He was a little concerned about the connection and how he could start to feel the other man’s feeling along it but he pushed that to the side as he calmed his breathing. The wind stirred his hair as he stood there and he could hear small birds calling to each other from his right. He relaxed his body and breathing before opening his mind and magic to the Border spell and the lay line under his feet.

He could hear it pulsing as he grabbed the connection to Severus to stabilise him before following the sound to the thick line of white light. He couldn’t pick this line up since it was too thick and he had learnt his lesson about grabbing it. He took a look at its connection point and he was glad that he had come back because he could see that the work he'd already done wasn’t complete.

He took his time as he looked at the magic and the spells. He brushed against the lay line and felt the hair rise on his arms and his heart beat faster. It was a rush working with this kind of magic and he knew how some wizards would go mad or become addicted to the feeling. He carefully strengthened the Border spell so that no other magic could pass through it as he completed the work he hadn’t done the other day.

Suddenly the line pulsed and the magic washed over him. He felt his knees hit the ground and Severus’s fear spike through him as the magic rolled over his mind. He gently pushed it along the line as he took in the buzz. Wild magic was so much harder to work with due to how unpredictable it could be. He felt Severus nudge him and he sent back that he was fine as he focused in on the magic again to make sure that everything was correct before pulling back.

He blinked his eyes as the world came back into focus with mists swirling around the edge of his sight. He rubbed his eyes as he felt Severus’s hand on his shoulder as the man knelt beside him.

“What was that?” Severus whispered.

“That was the wild magic of a lay line,” Harry explained as he opened his eyes again. “It’s a bit unpredictable. I’m done now.”

Severus helped him to his feet and Harry slipped back into his shoes.

“Now it’s time to face the vampire,” Severus remarked with a smirk.

xXx

It was late afternoon by the time that they got to Dracka’s Coven and Harry was starting to feel tired again. He could tell Severus was keeping a close eye on him as they moved through the village towards Dracka’s mansion. Miller and his team were behind him and Harry had to smirk at that.

They paused at the main gates of the mansion as the hellhounds rushed out towards them, barking loudly. A large male snarled at Harry and showed its teeth as the others milled around the fence line, eyeing them off. Miller moved up next to Harry as Severus eyed off the beasts.

A young boy of about six ran out towards them with a hellhound jumping around him as the child giggled. The other hellhounds looked over in interest as the child skittered to a stop at the main gates. The boy them pushed the gates open. The hellhounds pushed through and Miller and his team tensed, they had seen first-hand what the beasts could do.

Most of the hellhounds disappeared into the village but a few sniffed around the team and Sarah squeaked when one licked her hand. Harry looked over with a grin as Robbie laughed at the look on Sarah's face.

“Blake!” The child cried as he grinned up at Harry.

“Hello, little one.” Harry cooed in French as he knelt down and looked the child over, he could see a dark curse on the child’s skin so probably a werewolf and not a vampire. “Did you get loose from your nurse?”

The boy grinned up at him before turning on his heels and running after the hellhounds. Harry watched the child in amusement as one of the hellhounds fell into step with him and he squealed.

“Should he be running around alone?” Sarah asked as she rubbed the head of a hellhound that had taken a liking to her.

“He’ll be fine.” Harry said as he got to his feet. “His nurse will yell at him when he gets back though. Just another stray, the hellhounds and the villagers will look after him.”

“Stray?” Sarah asked as they walked through the gates and Harry closed them firmly.

“Children with a dark curse or orphans,” Harry explained. “Dracka and the village will take them in. There are a few Covens around here that will. I wish more of the ones in the UK would as well. The English vampires are a lot more isolated than the ones here. They will still take in the fledglings as long as they stick to the rules of the Coven.”

Severus looked over at him with interest since Dracka had never mentioned that to him before. He could understand more why the vampire was so good with children and also why the Minister had called him about the Defence position. Harry caught his eye and gave him a grin then frowned when he spotted Dracka in the shadows of the mansion with Bradon by his side. The way the two vampires stood put him on edge.

“Just wait here,” Harry said to the group.

Harry moved forward towards the vampires and stopped at the bottom of the steps leading up.

“Does my team have safe passage?” Harry called with a grin.

“They have safe passage, Blake.” Dracka drawled as he made his way down the steps. “As they did when they helped save this village.”

Harry frowned when Dracka looked him over with dark unreadable eyes before he looked over his team. Bradon gave him a nod as he walked passed them and towards the team and Harry focused on Dracka.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, stepping forward.

“We have matters to discuss,” Dracka replied. “Bradon will settle everyone in.”

Harry stood up straighter at the look in Dracka’s eyes. Something had rattled the man. Harry went to turn but Dracka grabbed his arm.

“Without Severus,” Dracka added.

Harry’s eyes hardened at the words as Severus and the team came closer with Bradon leading them. Harry held Dracka's eyes but the vampire was giving nothing away.

“Has something happened?” Severus asked as he got closer.

“Dracka needs to talk to me,” Harry explained, turning to his lover. “Bradon will get everyone settled in.”

Severus’s eyes flicked between the two men before he nodded and followed the rest of the team. Dracka stepped back and Harry followed him into the house.

“How are you feeling?” Dracka asked as they walked side by side.

“Tired,” Harry admitted, running a hand over his head. “Working with the lay lines took more out of me than I was expecting. It's been a long time since I've worked with that kind of magic.”

“Robbie called to say that it laid you out cold,” Dracka remarked mildly but Harry could see the concern in his eyes as he glanced over at him.

“Um, yeah.” Harry agreed. “It did.”

Dracka stopped in the hallway and turned to him, his dark eyes resting on him.

“What?” Harry questioned.

“You haven’t been right since the battle with the Dark Lord,” Dracka said softly.

Harry looked away.

“Was it something I did?” Dracka questioned. “When I drained off your dark magic?”

Harry looked around the deserted hallway and Dracka nodded. He led him further down the hallway and opened a door to a large room. Harry stepped inside and looked around. There was a large wooden table in the middle of the room and a couple of doors leading off from it on both sides. Harry took a seat and Dracka sat next to him.

“I learned to have a balance between my light and dark magic,” Harry said after a few minutes.

“More towards the dark,” Dracka added with a smirk.

“Yes, to a degree.” Harry replied. “When you drained off the dark magic it unbalanced it all.”

Harry paused as he tried to gather his thoughts as Dracka waited him out. He ran his hand over his head and wished he had a coffee to try and wake his brain up.

“I ran out of both types of magic that day,” Harry admitted after a few minutes. “But I took back some dark magic from Ry.”

“So, it’s still unbalanced?” Dracka asked in interest.

“I don’t know,” Harry said evenly and Dracka tensed. “The Hallows gives me access to dark magic, but the dark magic I took from Ry wasn’t the same. There is something wrong with it.”

Dracka paled and his eyes widened.

“What was it?” Dracka questioned.

“I don’t know,” Harry repeated. “We are the same person so that power I took from Ry would have already been in me, but it doesn’t feel right. Like it shouldn't be there. It starts getting confusing once you start adding in the Deathly Hallows then time magic and not to mention the types of magic that I have held over the years. However, something just doesn't feel right.”

“Could I drain it off?” Dracka asked. "Or would it just come back?"

Harry stilled, he hadn’t thought of that. It could be the easy solution to the problem. He had taken the magic from Ry, so if they weren't supposed to hold it, Dracka should be able to take it from him. He looked into Dracka's dark eyes, he trusted the man. But could he trust Dracka to hold back the demon in his mind.

“Could you hold yourself back?” Harry uttered.

Dracka flashed his fangs at Harry but that didn’t ease the tension in his shoulders.

“We would have to talk to Severus,” Harry added. “I would have to break the connection between him and Ry for you to do that.”

Dracka’s eyes turned red and Harry knew he was looking at the demon as the man lifted his nose slightly.

“I can feel more light magic around you,” Dracka mentioned. “More than I could before the battle.”

Harry nodded and ran a hand through his short hair.

“Is this what you wanted to talk to me about or something else?” Harry asked instead of addressing that problem.

“Simpson moved on a Coven in Germany,” Dracka reported as he moved to his feet.

He led Harry to a room at the back of the one they were in. Dracka pushed open the door to a tasteful office and picked up the file on the table and passed it over to Harry. Harry opened it up as he took a seat and Dracka made up coffee for them and placed one cup in front of the wizard.

“He used his dark power to sway the vampires that he could,” Dracka explained as he took a seat behind the desk.

“Is this the first time he's done this?” Harry questioned as he read through the file.

“To a Coven, yes.” Dracka replied. “We have reports of him recruiting but not walking up to a Coven directly. He just walked straight in.”

Harry paled at the words.

“Did he challenge the leader?” Harry asked and looked up at Dracka.

“No,” Dracka stated. “He gave them an offer.”

“They wouldn’t have taken kindly to that,” Harry mused. “He would have gotten more support if he challenged the leader then taken the Coven.”

“Yes,” Dracka agreed. “He doesn’t know vampire culture…um, you know…you could have taken this Coven the day you killed my brother.”

Harry sat back in his seat and smirked at Dracka, making the vampire pale.

“You knew that!” Dracka accused.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed. “It wasn’t a direct challenge but it was a clean kill of the Coven leader.”

Dracka eyed him off for a few minutes as Harry sipped his coffee.

“We should be grateful that Simpson didn’t know what he was doing,” Harry said softly. “But the more vampires he sways, the bigger the chance that one of them will inform him of how to take a Coven. Then it will just be a matter of if he would be able to hold them.”

Dracka nodded and added, “I’ve already sent the warning out.”

“Is he only going after dark creatures?” Harry asked. “Has he worked out that he can use his dark power with light creatures as well?”

“Veela,” Dracka spat. “We are getting reports of him working with veelas.”

“I’ll have to call Bella then,” Harry replied mildly as Dracka hissed. “She can get the warning out to the other veela settlements quicker than we can.”

“Blake?” Dracka questioned softly and Harry looked over at him.

“I’ll call her later,” Harry stated and held Dracka’s red eyes. “I’m too tired now.”

Dracka’s eyes bled back to black as the vampire looked him over.

“You don’t look well,” Dracka admitted.

Harry held up his cup of coffee with a lopsided grin.

“Nothing coffee can’t fix.”

xXx

Harry moved out into the night as he pulled out his phone and called Bella.

“Blake,” The woman answered and Harry shivered at the tone.

“Bella,” Harry greeted shortly. “We have had reports of Simpson moving on vampire Covens and veela settlements.”

“Is that so?” Bella purred. “That is odd behaviour.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed, as he took a seat on the front steps of the mansion. “He's using his dark power to sway the veela.”

Bella hissed at his words and Harry couldn’t agree more.

“We are unsure at this stage what his aim is,” Harry reported as he picked up a stick and tapped it against the stones under him.

“Where are you, my dear?” Bella asked instead, throwing Harry.

“France,” Harry replied.

“You really must come and see me, Blake.” Bella crooned and Harry felt his stomach roll.

“That would not be a good idea, Bella.”

“Come now, Blake.” Bella tutted. “Don’t let what happened before get between us. I know you are bound now, it was just a misunderstanding.”

Harry sighed and rubbed his head.

“They would kill you, Bella.” Harry stated softly.

Bella’s twinkling laughter greeted him and Harry gritted his teeth at the sound.

“The dark wizard or the vampire?” Bella asked.

“Both,” Harry answered. “And I’m not too pleased with you either.”

“Come now, love.” Bella stated. “You know our nature.”

“I do,” Harry replied. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it, Bella. You forget that I am a wizard and do not hold any light or dark creature blood.”

Bella’s laughter came down the phone again. She would have no concept of what she'd done to him and not much remorse either. It was just in their nature of being a veela to bind themselves to more power. He always wondered why wizards feared dark creatures when light ones could be just as terrifying, just in different ways. Much like Light and Dark Wizards, both capable of great or terrible acts.

It was at times like now that Harry was more aware of the power he held and the line he walked.

“I will get the word out. Blake.” Bella promised, “Thank you for calling.”

“Good night, Bella.”

Harry hang up and cupped his head in his hands as his light magic swirled around and he pushed it down harshly. It brought just as much trouble as his dark magic did and yet wizards were not concerned about light magic use, only dark. Both were just as deadly. Like fire and ice; both were capable of destruction.

xXx

_Fingernails dug into his sides as light magic brushed against his arms and panic spiked through him. Lines of fire down his sides and he gasped as he felt like he was drowning._

Harry started awake, jolting Severus behind him and the man’s arm tightened around him. He gasped as sweat run down his face.

“Blake?” Severus muttered sleepily.

“Just a nightmare,” Harry gasped. “Go back to sleep. I’m going to have a shower.”

Severus ran a hand down his side before turning away as Harry pulled himself from the bed, feeling shaky. He knew his call with Bella would bring back the memories as he stepped into the shower. He let the cold water run over him until he was shivering before he turned the hot water up. He laid his forehead against the tiles, just letting the water run down his back as he relaxed.

“Blake?”

Harry started and looked over to see Severus standing there, naked and looking at him in concern.

“Are you okay?” Severus asked as he moved closer.

“Yeah,” Harry replied as he stepped out of the shower and picked up the towel.

Suddenly Severus grabbed his hips and pulled him close and looked down at him with dark eyes. Harry felt a tingle run down his spine at the look in Severus's eyes. He pulled the man down for a kiss as he wrapped his arms around him. Severus pulled him tighter as the towel fell to the floor as Harry dug his nails into Severus’s back, making the man gasp and Harry deepened the kiss.

Severus grabbed his ass as he pushed him into the wall with a growl. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus as the man pulled him higher as he attacked his neck and Harry moaned. He ran his hand down his wet side and grabbed the bar of soap next to him before pushing his fingers into him. Harry groaned and tightened his legs around his waist as his head rested back on the tiles. When Severus pulled his fingers back Harry looked at him, taking in the image that man made. He tightened his hold on Severus's sides and he was sure he was going to leave marks as he shifted slightly.

Severus grabbed his hip in one hand as he looked at him with dark eyes. Harry groaned in both pleasure and pain as Severus pushed into him. The angle wasn’t right but Harry didn’t care as the man growled and thrust harder the second time. Harry panted as the magic brushed down his back and it took a lot of his concentration to hold onto it as pain and pleasure teased him in equal measure.

Severus eased up slightly as he bit down on his neck and Harry moaned and bucked down. His nails digging into the other man’s back.

“Blake?” Severus whispered.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the other man. His eyes dark with pleasure as he looked at him. Severus pulled him close as he thrust into him and Harry let his head fall back onto the tiles behind him as he rocked his hips forward as much as he could. Suddenly Severus stiffened as he came and Harry gasped as Severus’s legs gave out and they ended up in a tangle of limbs on the ground with him saddling Severus's thighs. Harry huffed a laugh and shifted until he was in a more comfortable position as Severus panted.

Harry winced as the pain in his leg made itself known and his cock started to soften as Severus tried to catch his breath. Harry wasn’t sure what had overcome the man since this wasn’t their normal and he wrapped his arms around him. Severus kissed up his neck as he shifted slightly and Harry tilted his head to the side.

Severus reached between them and grabbed Harry’s cock and quickly had him hard and panting. Harry rested back against the wall as Severus kneeled in front of him his dark eyes watching him as he ran his hand up and down, keeping him on the edge. Harry could see the magic swirling around them as he looked at the other man.

Just as he would get to the edge, Severus would pull back.

“Oh, god.” Harry cursed and grabbed Severus’s hand around him as the man chuckled. “Bloody tease.”

Severus pulled him forward until he was resting further up on his thighs and kissed him deeply. He moved his hand faster until Harry was tipping over the edge and coming hard. Harry panted as he went boneless as Severus held him and ran his hand up and down his back.

“What brought that on?” Harry gasped when he could breathe again.

Severus just chuckled.

“Seeing you,” Severus purred.

Harry shivered as Severus held him, feeling their magic settling on his skin. His head was spinning slightly and he felt drained. He'd been working with magic too much lately and it was taking a toll as he closed his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Severus whispered.

“Hmm,” Harry replied.

Severus chuckled and cast a cleaning charm as he helped Harry to his feet. Harry winced at the pain and Severus looked at him in concern but Harry just waved him off as they moved back to the bed. Harry collapsed to the bed and was asleep quickly with Severus curled up along his back.

xXx

Severus left Blake sleeping the next morning as he went looking for Dracka. He had surprised himself last night when he had seen Blake stepping out of the shower and by the way Blake responded he was a little concerned. He knocked on Dracka’s door and pushed it open when the man called out.

He looked around the room in interest, it was similar to Blake’s rooms back at the school. With a living room, bathroom and bedroom separate. The vampire sat at the table in the room and was alone. The man’s eyes burned red when he saw him.

“I wouldn’t go walking around here, smelling like that.” Dracka remarked with a smirk. “We all know that you are Blake’s partner but you don’t have to lord it over us.”

Severus gave the vampire his own smirk as he took a seat at the table.

“Blake wasn’t awake to take care of it,” Severus said mildly. “I’m sure he will when he wakes up.”

Dracka frowned at the other man with dark eyes.

“I think something is wrong,” Severus stated. “He woke up a few times with nightmares last night.”

“He had to call Bella,” Dracka explained and Severus hissed.

“Ah,” Severus stuttered. “Then I think I might have fucked up then…he didn’t say anything, but…”

Dracka sat up straighter as Severus looked away.

“Has he spoken to you about his magic?” Dracka questioned instead.

“The dark magic?” Severus countered.

They looked up when a knock sounded at the door and Blake peeked around the corner.

“Hey,” Blake greeted as he came into the room.

Severus looked at him in concern when he noticed the man was limping more heavily than normal. He looked tired as well.

“Is there coffee?” Blake asked, looking around.

Dracka got to his feet and clicked on the kettle as Blake took a seat next to Severus with a slight wince. Severus took his hand and Blake looked over at him in question.

“Are you okay?” Severus whispered.

“All good,” Blake replied with a tired grin.

“We were just talking about your magic, Blake.” Dracka called over as he made coffee for them.

“Ah, yes.” Blake muttered as he sat back in his seat. “I want Dracka to drain off that part of my magic that feels wrong but I have to cut through the connection with you and Ry to do that.”

Severus reeled back at the statement and looked between the two men, his face pale.

“Why?” Severus demanded, a hard glint in his eyes.

“Why do I want Dracka to drain the magic off or cutting the connections?” Blake asked mildly.

“Both,” Severus snapped.

“That dark magic I showed you that felt wrong.” Blake explained mildly. “I believe that it is unbalancing my magic and that's what went wrong when I was working with the lay lines. Whether it's a type of magic that I shouldn't hold at this time or something left over from Ry being a horcrux, it is not right. Dracka suggested that he could drain it off. I'll have to cut the connections with Ry and you because I need to for Dracka to drain the power off correctly.”

“And you think Dracka taking that magic will balance it up?” Severus questioned as Dracka moved back to the table with the coffees.

“I’m not sure,” Blake admitted. “Can’t hurt to try, if it doesn't work we can always try something else but I haven't had much luck finding a way. I'm sure that Dracka won't mind.”

Dracka snorted as he took a seat.

“Doesn’t bother me,” Dracka remarked with a leer.

Severus glared over at him.

“You can’t do it a different way?” Severus questioned as he looked Blake over.

“This is a simple answer,” Blake pointed out as he looked up at him. “He can take any magic I give him.”

“You do know, Blake.” Dracka drawled. “That wizards don’t normally have much of a choice when a vampire feeds off them about their magic.”

Blake smirked and had a glint in his eyes that had the vampire shifting.

“That’s what separates me from other wizards,” Blake remarked. “Before when you took magic away from me, I was not prepared for it. Wasn't in the right state of mind either.”

Dracka shivered as he looked at the other man as he remembered that day and the dark magic he'd taken. It had felt like a drug to his system and he'd had to hold himself back from draining all of it. To stop himself from killing the other man or as close as he could get with him holding the Deathly Hallows. He wasn't sure how far that magic went and Blake did not speak of it.

“When did you plan to do this?” Severus asked, as the other two stared at each other.

Blake looked over at Severus, his eyes slightly guarded which put him on edge before turning to Dracka.

“Is now okay?” Blake stated. "Probably best to get it out of the way, while it's just starting to cause problems."

Severus felt a spike of fear at the words and even Dracka looked startled.

“I’ll probably be out for a couple of days after,” Blake added. “Then I should be right to look at the Border spell. Miller and his team can stay until after then, then head back to the Ministry while we head back to the school.”

xXx

Harry looked at the two men and could see the shock and uncertainty in their eyes as they looked back at him. He was going to be putting a lot of trust in them for this to work. He finished his coffee and stood from the table and looked at the other two as his leg throbbed.

“Well,” Harry said with a grin. “Shall we?”

Harry turned on his heels and limped from the room and back to the one that he was sharing with Severus. The two men hissing at each other behind him. He wouldn’t admit it but the thought of what he was going to do chilled him but it was a simple answer to the problem but he would be lying if it didn’t scare him. Since the dark magic also held the power of the Deathly Hallows.

He walked into the room he was sharing with Severus. He moved to the bedroom and cast a spell to clear the air and as Severus came through the door he flicked the magic off his skin, making him shiver. He did the same to his own as Dracka snorted.

"I'll have to show you how to do that," Harry muttered as he shared a look with Severus. "Another lesson."

He slipped the ring off his finger and held it out to Severus, his eyes locking with the other man’s.

“Take care of that,” Harry whispered, as he sliced through the connection with the man and Ry. "Ry will probably call you as well."

Severus’s hand wrapped around the ring as he looked at him with heavy eyes. Harry felt his heart clench in his chest at the look. He held his hand out to the side and his sword appeared and he sliced through that connection as well. He held it out to Severus to take.

“Now,” Harry said with a small grin. “No killing the vampire, now that you are armed with a silver sword.”

Dracka snorted as Harry moved up the bed and Dracka kneeled next to him. Severus watched the two of them with unreadable eyes and Harry had to look away.

“Ready?” Dracka aske,d his eyes shining red.

“Not yet,” Harry replied. “Just give me a minute.”

Dracka sat back on his heels and waited. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed back as he dived into his core and picked through it. He focused on the dark magic and the connection to the Hallows first and picked up any magic not related to it. He could feel the wrongness even stronger than it had been at the start of the school year. Whether it was due to him working with the wild magic or he just hadn't noticed. That wrongness had corrupted more of his magic while he hadn't been paying attention. He shivered at the thought.

He was even more sure that the magic's origins were of the dark arts. The thought that he may have pulled a part of the magic of the Horcrux from Ry, chilled him. That if he hadn’t then it could have corrupted Ry's magic and also his mind. Harry had a barrier, in a way, due to his connection to the Hallows. Ry didn't have that, he had only light magic.

“Okay,” Harry said softly, without opening his eyes.

He gasped at the pain in his neck and pushed the magic he had gathered forward. He felt it drain off as the pain increased and he dug his nails into Dracka’s back. He quickly grabbed what he could, including light magic as Dracka pulled and the pain slowly built. He struggled slightly in response and could feel his grip slipping. The Hallows burned and he pulled that magic closer as Dracka drew the other magic away until his head spun. The vampire was taking more of his magic and not as much as his blood as he focused on that.

His grip on the vampire started to slack as he started to drift. He went limp as Dracka pulled back quickly and he felt a hand at his throat.

“Blake!”

He jolted slightly as Dracka healed the bite mark. He could hear his own slow heartbeat in his ears as his head throbbed to beat of it. His magic just a slight burn in his veins.

“Did you take too much?”

“Blake?”

Someone was shaking him but he wasn’t sure why. He just wanted to sleep.

“Blake?”

Someone was shining a light in his eyes and he could feel hands on him. The Hallows raced up his spine as he released that magic and it flooded into his body.

“Blake? Can you hear us?”

“Is this meant to happen?”

“No. Blake?”

xXx

Dracka’s hands shook as he looked down at the glazed over eyes of Blake as fear spiked through him. Severus was pale and his hands shook as he grabbed Blake’s shoulder. The man was completely out of it and not responding. The magic he'd taken from the man sitting heavy in his stomach. He didn’t know if he had taken too much or not enough. Blake had not told him to stop and that sent a bolt of fear through him again.

“Blake?”

He placed his hand on Blake's neck and felt the pulse under his fingers and could feel the man’s magic under his skin. He just wasn’t responding and he had been careful when he fed for this not to happen.

“What do we do?” Severus asked, his eyes wide.

“I don’t know,” Dracka replied. “This is different, he shouldn't be reacting like this. Blake?”

Blake’s eyes rolled up as he passed out. Dracka’s stomach dropped. He rested a hand on his cheek, he wasn’t sure if something had gone wrong. He looked up with wide eyes at Severus and could see the fear reflected there.

Suddenly Dracka’s stomach rolled and he was rushing across the room. He made it to the toilet just in time as he threw up. The blood he'd taken from Blake coming up like poison, burning his throat slightly.

He threw up until his stomach was empty then rinsed his mouth out and spat into the sink.

“Poison,” Dracka uttered, turning to Severus. “His blood.”

Severus paled even more.

“You think someone tried to poison him?” Severus asked softly.

“Not sure,” Dracka replied, as he washed out his mouth again. “Something was wrong with the magic or the blood. I’m not sure which.”

Dracka moved back into the bedroom and looked down at the other man. Severus placed a hand on his shoulder before moving to the bed and resting a hand on Blake’s forehead.

“He’s not hot,” Severus remarked. “Hopefully what you did helped.”

Dracka sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the other man.

“He knows how to scare the shit out of us,” Dracka muttered with a shaky smile.

Severus looked over at him and smirked.

“That he does.”

xXx

Harry woke feeling warm with Severus wrapped around him and an arm around his waist. He wiggled closer, feeling the man’s body along his back. He linked his fingers with Severus's as brushed his magic along his back. He settled as Severus tightened his grip around him and pulled him close. Harry could feel Severus’s hard on behind him and he wiggled slightly.

“Awake?” Severus purred in his ear and kissed his shoulder.

Harry wiggled in answer and Severus chuckled, sending a shiver down his spine.

“You have been out for two days, Blake.” Severus whispered as he held him close.

Harry shifted around until he faced Severus. He pulled him forward for a kiss as the man grabbed his ass and pulled him until Harry was lying sprawled out over the other man.

“Hey,” Harry greeted as he looked down at the man below him.

Severus pulled his legs up on either side of him as Harry settled into a comfortable position. Harry rested his hands on either side of his head and looked down at him.

“Feel better?” Severus questioned softly.

“Yes,” Harry replied before kissing Severus’s neck.

Severus reached up and grabbed his side and pulled him close as his other hand slipped between them. He grabbed Harry’s cock and gave it a pull. Harry gasped and pulled back as Severus smirked up at him. Severus reached over and snagged the lube off the bedside table and held it out.

Harry pulled back until he was kneeling between Severus’s legs. He poured a little lube onto his hand and ran it up Severus’s cock then his own before rising an eyebrow in question. Severus nodded and moved his legs further apart as Harry ran a finger down and slowly pushed it inside him. Harry watched Severus as the man squirmed and he ran a hand up his cock slowly in time with widening him until he was panting.

“Hurry up,” Severus snapped.

Harry quirked a smile as he looked down at him, taking in the sight. He yelped when Severus grabbed him and pulled him down on top of him. Severus wrapped his legs around him and pulled him close. Harry lined himself up before he pushed forward. He could feel Severus’s magic brushing his back as he pushed forward. He held still for a second, once he was all the way in and looked down into Severus’s eyes.

“Hard and fast,” Severus ordered and Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

“What?” Harry asked dumbly as he looked down at him.

“You heard me,” Severus drawled, with a glint in his eyes.

“No,” Harry replied and rocked his hips forward slightly.

Severus’s legs tightened around him and he thrust his hips up hard. Harry gasped at the feeling and Severus did it again.

“Severus?” Harry hissed as the man moved under him.

“Do it,” Severus snapped.

Harry looked at him confused but complied. He braced himself and Severus unhooked his legs as Harry pulled right back and thrust forward hard as Severus moved to meet him. Harry gasped as he picked up the pace and Severus moaned. He slowed slightly but Severus pushed up and Harry was pushing forward hard. If Severus wanted it that way, he was going to give it to him as he picked up the pace and Severus groaned.

His magic was still soft on his back as he moved until Severus tipped over the edge and he followed as Severus clenched around him and he went boneless. Panting and gasping as Severus held him close. Their magic settling on them but not as strong as normal as Harry tried to get his breathing under control.

“I can’t see the magic?” Severus whispered.

Harry nodded as he panted.

“Blake?”

“Give me a sec’,” Harry gasped.

Harry rolled to the side as Severus cast the charm to clean them up and looked over at him in concern.

“Seeing the magic comes from me,” Harry explained, once he got his breathing under control. “Levels too low to pass to you.”

Harry rested his head back on the bed, still breathing hard.

“Are you okay?” Severus asked, his voice soft.

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “Just took it out of me.”

Severus curled up along his side and rested an arm over his chest. Harry tangled his fingers with his and drifted slightly.

 “Did it work?”

Harry jolted at the question.

“Wha’?” Harry slurred.

“What Dracka did?” Severus clarified as he watched him carefully. “He threw up your blood.”

“What, why?” Harry asked, more awake now as he rolled towards the other man.

“He said it was poisoned,” Severus whispered.

Harry frowned and said, “I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

Severus ran a hand over his head and Harry’s eyes slipped closed as he relaxed.

“You scared us,” Severus whispered.

“Didn’t mean to,” Harry whispered back, without opening his eyes.

Severus snorted as he ran a hand up and down his side.

“Why rough?” Harry asked as he opened his eyes and looked at Severus.

“Rough?”

“Sex,” Harry said. “Why?”

Severus looked away and Harry frowned.

“Wha'?”

“I didn’t know that you had called Bella.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, feeling confused.

Severus sighed and laid his hand on Harry’s hip.

“I didn’t know that you had called Bella,” Severus explained. “Then I hurt you when we had sex in the bathroom.”

“No, you didn’t,” Harry disagreed, with a frown. “Was fine, just my bloody leg.”

“You were limping,” Severus whispered.

Harry smirked and rested his own hand on the man’s side and rubbed his thumb over his soft skin.

“I always limp,” Harry remarked with a smile. “Needed it Severus. Why did you want it before?”

Severus smirked and said softly, “Needed it.”

Harry snorted, feeling sleep pulling at him. Severus pulled him close as Harry fell asleep with the other man wrapped around him.

xXx

Severus started and stumbled to a stop when Dracka growled at him. He'd only taken two steps into the main hall when the vampire had appeared in front of him. His eyes grew large as the man stalked towards him with red eyes. More than a few other vampires looked over in interest.

The vampire grabbed his arm in a tight grip and pulled him out of the hall with Miller and his team racing over but they were quickly blocked by the other vampires. Dracka pushed him back into the wall and looked at him with red eyes. Severus felt a bolt of fear go through him. He wasn't sure what had set the vampire off.

“What did you do?” Dracka hissed.

“What do you mean?” Severus snapped as he grabbed the vampire's wrists as his hands were tangled in his shirt.

“That’s not Blake’s magic on you,” Dracka hissed.

“Yes, it is.” Severus insisted.

Dracka pulled back as his eyes bled back into black. The man leaned forward and sniffed his neck and Severus held still. There were only a few times that Severus feared the vampire and this was one of them.

“What are you two doing?”

Dracka and Severus looked over to see Blake standing there looking at them with unreadable eyes.

“He shouldn’t smell that much?” Blake remarked as he moved closer, limping heavily and looking a little pale.

Dracka released Severus, like he'd been burned and stepped back sharply.

“He didn’t smell like your magic,” Dracka defended.

“Of course not, you idiot.” Blake said with a smirk. “Your magic was still on me.”

Dracka blushed and looked away while Blake laughed. He clapped Severus on the shoulder as he removed the joined magic on his skin and gave him a smile. He walked into the hall and paused.

“Ah, Dracka.” Blake called over his shoulder.

Dracka cursed and rushed passed them to see Miller and his team and a few of his vampires glaring at each other.

“Stand down!” Dracka barked as he moved in. “Sorry, Miller.”

Blake barked a laugh and moved to the closest table with food and sat down next to a young vampire with a sigh. Dracka could see the man was still tired and hurting but otherwise he looked better.  Severus moved over and sat next him as Dracka moved back up to the table at the front of the room.

The vampires still awake wandering away or took seats at the tables for some food. His Coven didn’t just have vampires but all kinds of people with or without the vampire curse as a few children ran around and a few hellhounds ran after them. He had set times for food and he made sure that everyone got their share.

He watched in amusement as a hellhound eyed off Blake and he called it off before it could do anything. The animal glared over at him with red eyes before running after one of the children. He didn’t know why the beasts didn’t like the man, he would have thought with the dark magic that Blake held that the beasts would warm up to him. He had been wrong.

“Was there a problem?” Bradon asked as he took a seat next to him and glanced over at Severus and Blake.

“Just a misunderstanding,” Dracka replied.

Bradon flashed his fangs at him in amusement.

“The soldiers have expressed interest in taking us on?” Bradon stated with a grin. “Do they have permission?”

“Yes,” Dracka conceded and leered over at Miller and his team. “They are welcome to it. I think they will be here for a while yet.”

Bradon frowned over at Blake and Dracka felt the demon prowling at the back of his mind at the look in the other vampire’s eyes and he growled. Bradon looked over at him mildly and tilted his head to the side with a smirk.

“I wonder if we could get Blake to show off,” Dracka mused as he rubbed the short hairs on his chin.

“He doesn’t look well,” Bradon pointed out.

“I suppose you're right,” Dracka conceded then a glint came into his eyes. “What about Severus then?”

xXx

“Tell me why you threw up?”

Dracka looked up from his paperwork to see Blake standing in the doorway, leaning on his cane heavily. The man moved into the room and shut the door behind him before he lowered himself down into the seat on the other side of his desk.

“Are you okay?” Dracka asked.

Blake waved off his concern but he still didn’t look well.

“All good,” Blake replied with a grin. “Won’t take long for the levels to come back up. You didn’t take as much as I first thought.”

“You didn’t tell me to stop,” Dracka pointed out as he sat forward in his seat.

“Ah, yeah.” Blake muttered and rubbed his head. “The magic slipped away from me.”

Dracka paled at the words as the demon took notice.

“Blake?” Dracka drew the man's name out.

Blake looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Could you have stopped me?” Dracka asked.

“Do you want me to answer that?” Blake countered with a lopsided grin.

The silence stretched between then and Blake looked away first.

“Why did you throw up?” Blake repeated.

“Either your blood was poisoned or the magic you gave me was,” Dracka replied, watching the man carefully.

“Could you tell anything else?” Blake asked, his green eyes intense. “Could you pick one over the other?”

“No,” Dracka stated.

Blake sat back in his seat and ran a hand over his face.

“Dammit,” Blake cursed softly. “Oh well. It’s done now. Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Dracka said with a leer then cringed. “Just not the throwing up part.”

Blake barked a laugh and gave him a grin and Dracka returned it as the demon settled down in the back of his mind.

“I’ll be sure to let you know,” Blake offered with a wink. “But I don’t think Severus will be letting me do that again in a hurry.”

xXx

Harry looked around the hall two weeks later with interest. The tables had been pushed to the side of the room and Miller walked out in just his shirt and pants. Harry looked over at Dracka but the man just flashed his fangs at him in amusement. He was feeling better now than he had in months. His magic had settled and he felt like he had more energy. Whatever that magic had been, it looked like it wasn't a problem now. He would keep an eye on it though, just in case.

“Really?” Harry asked as he rested his back against the table behind him.

“They wanted to,” Dracka replied as Severus smirked over at the two of them.

“But do they know what they are getting into?” Harry questioned with raised an eyebrow.

Dracka just leered over at him.

Miller stepped forward with his sword and swung it around a little as a vampire stretched out before stepping up with a sword of his own. The vampire was only young as he stepped forward and the two men tapped swords before stepping back.

Miller moved quickly as he flicked the sword forward and the vampire blocked with a grin and twisted to the side. He flicked his sword out which Miller blocked and pushed forward. The vampire skipped back, light on his feet as the two men danced around. Testing each other as they looked for a weakness.

The two men clashed together and Miller tried to push the smaller vampire back but the other man had strength and was pushing Miller back with a grin. Miller grinned and dropped the sword to the side and the vampire stumbled as Miller pulled a knife in the other hand and slipped under his guard and placed it against the vampire’s ribs.

“Yield,” the vampire said softly and stepped back.

Harry grinned and got up from his seat and moved forward and Miller looked over at him in surprise. Harry flicked his wrist and his silver sword appeared as the vampire moved back and Harry fell into stance before Miller. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold his own for long but he needed to move.

The younger man looked him over as Harry flicked the sword towards his left side. Miller danced back with a grin and a light in his eyes. It had been a while since their last bout.

“Decided to get me after I’ve already warmed up?” Miller smirked.

“I thought you might take it easy on me, if you had already had a play around.” Harry replied as he moved his sword to his left hand as flicked it out.

The two swords rang out as Harry moved. Before pushing forward with the sword. Miller blocked but Harry kept going and lashed out with his leg and caught the man on his side.

Miller grunted as Harry followed it up with his other leg and danced forward as he dropped the sword and got inside the man’s guard. He pushed Miller's arm away before getting his foot behind the other man’s foot and pushed forward. Miller crashed to the floor with a yelp as giggling sounded around the hall. It was a dirty move and Harry grinned widely as Miller glared at him.

Miller suddenly lashed out with his leg and Harry danced back with a grin as the man rolled to his feet. Miller moved closer as Harry held his fists up and waited. He balanced on his feet carefully.

“Lucky shot,” Miller muttered with a grin.

Miller lashed out with a fist and he quickly blocked. Harry flicked out with his other fist but Miller grabbed his wrist and pulled him off balance and before he knew it he was on flat out on his back as the air was knocked out of him. Miller grinned down at him and Harry groaned.

“I’m too old for this shit,” Harry muttered and took Miller’s offered hand.

Miller snorted and helped him up, Harry called his sword to his hand and leaned on it as he looked Miller over. He was in the prime of his life and had enough experience behind him to be dangerous. There was also an amused glint in his eyes as he looked at him. The Department had been quick to pull him from the military when he started to show promise.

“Not too bad for an old man,” Miller smirked.

“Ha,” Harry laughed and moved back towards Severus and Dracka. “What about you two?”

Harry stopped in front of the two of them and Severus and Dracka shared a look.

“I’ll be happy to cast the barrier charm if you want to duel.” Harry offered with a grin and a wink. "I'm sure the vampires haven't seen a magical duel for a while."

“What do you say Severus?” Dracka questioned with a flash of his fangs.

Severus smirked and pulled himself to his feet. Harry grinned as he settled in his seat and dismissed his sword as he pulled his cherry wand. He cast a barrier charm around the two men as he leaned back on the bench seat. Bradon came to sit next to him as Severus and Dracka pulled their wards and moved back before turning.

“How did you manage that?” Bradon questioned.

“Sexual tension,” Harry remarked with a wink at the other vampire.

Bradon barked a laugh as Dracka threw the first spell and Severus sneered at him as he moved to the side. Severus threw three spells in a row before skipping to the side and casting a fire lash. Dracka grinned as he hit the ground and cast a quick spell which Severus sidestepped. Then a large dog was lunging towards Severus and he quickly brought up a shield.

The dog smashed into the barrier and Severus smirked. He curved a spell around the barrier charm and Dracka yelped. Severus had just enough time to smirk before Dracka's spall smashed into his shield and brought it down. The dog lunged at him and Severus yelped as he was taken down under its weight.

“Yield,” Severus gasped as the dog snarled above him.

Harry smirked and looked over a Bradon. The vampire was looking at him with an intense look in his eyes.

“What?” Harry asked with a frown.

“I hope you don’t plan to hurt him?” Bradon stated, a slight redness to his eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked. “Severus?”

“Rolf,” Bradon clarified.

“Why would I hurt Dracka?” Harry asked confusion as he dropped the barrier spell.

“You know how he feels about you,” Bradon remarked and Harry stilled.

He looked over at the vampire with wide eyes and Bradon’s own eyes widen. Both men stared at each other.

“Ah,” Harry said intelligently.

“You didn’t know?” Bradon whispered.

"I can be a bit thick sometimes," Harry admitted.

Harry rubbed his head as Severus and Dracka moved back, grinning at each other.

“Severus wants a rematch, he believes that I cheated.” Dracka exclaimed with a leer when he got closer.

He crashed into the chair next to Harry and swung an arm around him. Severus glared down at them as he crossed his arms.

“Maybe next time we are here,” Harry suggested. “We should be leaving soon.”

Dracka frowned and looked over at Bradon but the man just grinned at him and moved off. Severus took his seat as Dracka leered over at him, Harry in the middle.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Harry announced and grabbed up his cane and moved after the vampire. “Bradon.”

The vampire turned at his name and Harry fell into step with him. They moved out of the room and towards the front doors. They stopped outside on the front lawn, with the half-moon shining down on them.

“What are you saying?” Harry asked the other man.

“He loves you,” Bradon stated and Harry paled, the man wasn't talking just about friendship.

“I’m with Severus,” Harry replied. “He knows that.”

“And his demon knows that, Blake.” Bradon pointed out. “We live a long time and so will you.”

Harry looked away.

“Wizards have a long life,” Bradon added. “But not as long as us.”

"Yes," Harry reluctantly agreed, as he ran a hand over his face.

“We live until we are killed, we do not die of old age.” Bradon reminded him. “And you can’t be killed.”

"Sex, blood and everything in-between," Harry muttered and Bradon gave him a leer. "Life of a vampire."

"Sometimes there is more," Bradon replied mildly. "Someone that makes you think past that. Rolf has always been that little bit different."

Harry looked up at the moon for a few minutes before focusing on the vampire beside him.

“I am Severus’s lover,” Harry stated with conviction. “I am his.”

“He will not live forever, Blake.” Bradon repeated.

Harry wrapped his arms around himself as he looked out at the cold night as he fiddled with the ring on his finger.

“I know,” Harry agreed, painfully. “And the thought scares the shit out of me.”

Neither man mentioned that Severus could be turned, both men knew that that could go very wrong. Severus was a wizard and he would live out a wizard's life. Harry shivered as he looked out over the grounds, he knew there would come a day when he would outlive this life and the people in it. That the world would change around him, once again.

He looked down at the ring on his finger and knew that he would hold on to what he had for as long as he could. But one day it would slip away.


	12. Chapter Forty Nine

"Come in," Dracka called from his desk in his office.

He glanced at his clock to notice that it was two in the morning and was expecting a vampire. He was surprised when Blake poked his head around the door and he frowned in concern.

“Blake,” Dracka greeted. “Come in, is everything okay?”

“Ah, yeah.” Blake replied as he slipped through the door and sprawled out in the seat across the desk from him. “Bradon spoke to me tonight.”

Dracka sat back in his seat and looked over at the other man and felt coldness in his stomach. He had an idea what the other vampire would have spoken to Blake about.

“Did he now?” Dracka replied, dangerously.

“He brought something to my attention that could come between us,” Blake mentioned as he fiddled with his ring.

Dracka stilled and looked at the man with sharp eyes.

“I want to know now, Dracka.” Blake stated as he looked up and their eyes locked. “Whether this will be a problem between us?”

“No,” Dracka answered without pause. “No, it won’t be.”

Blake held his eyes then sighed and rubbed his head.

“I’m sorry,” Blake said, as he looked up at him. “I shouldn’t have asked you to drain off my magic. If I have known before…”

Dracka got to his feet and moved towards him and Blake eyed him off, eyes guarded. Dracka kneeled down in front of him and picked up his hand, the one with the ring on it. Blake just watched him as his scent touched on Dracka.

“I understand that you are his,” Dracka stated.

Blake’s green eyes were completely closed off as he looked at him. Dracka could only guess what was running through the other man’s head.

“You needed my help,” Dracka uttered. “I am your second Blake.”

Blake started at that and Dracka gave him a smile as he got to his feet.

“Which you already knew,” Dracka pointed out with a grin, showing fangs. “My feelings do not get in the way of that. Unless you are a threat to this Coven then we will have a problem.”

Blake huffed a laugh as he looked up at him and his hand curled around his.

“Agreed,” Blake conceded. “I would hate for you to have to kill me.”

Dracka barked a laugh.

"You don't need my help there, Blake. You do a good job of that yourself." Dracka muttered in amusement. “Now, I have some files for you."

“It’s two in the morning,” Blake groaned.

“And you are awake,” Dracka countered.

“We move out tomorrow,” Blake added as he palmed the files that Dracka held out. “Did you want us to swing back around, once we are done?”

“How long will that take?” Dracka asked.

“Not sure,” Blake replied as he flicked open the first file. “I want to look at the Border spell between France and Germany as well. That block is still in place and I want to have a closer look.”

“From this side, right?” Dracka asked softly.

“Yeah,” Blake agreed as he read the file. “I might be able to break it, now that I know how to unblock it from the German side.”

“The message stones you opened up are still working,” Dracka reported.

“Yeah, but I didn’t get them all.”

“It’s too hot over there, Blake.”

“It’s only one step.”

“One step, could be the difference between life and death.”

“Ha!” Blake barked. “Have you been reading the smart books again…”

Blake trailed off as something in the file caught his attention and Dracka cocked his head to the side. He moved around the table and looked down at the file in the man’s hand but he wasn't sure what Blake had seen.

“What?” Dracka asked.

“Ah, sorry.” Blake muttered as he closed the file. “Just a name I knew.”

Blake passed him the file to him and opened the next one and froze. Dracka watched him carefully.

“Why do you have this file?” Blake asked, an edge to his voice.

“Know your enemy,” Dracka remarked, as the demon came forward in his mind.

“She's not your enemy, Dracka.” Blake replied and yet started to read through the file. “She is part of the Treaty.”

Blake passed the file to him and Dracka took it with a smirk as Blake opened the next one.

“Now this one is interesting,” Blake remarked as he read through it. “More evidence of Simpson moving. Did you have any luck with his spy network?”

Dracka leered at him and Blake raised an eyebrow, the man knew him well. A little too well sometimes and yet he still didn’t know a lot of Blake’s history. Even less about what his life was like before he stepped through that time gap.

“His network here fell,” Dracka commented with a grin. “No luck with the one in Germany.”

“Conner Fritz had better luck,” Blake reported. “He called me yesterday. The Ministry have been sniffing out a few of his hide outs. He's sending the reports to the school once they are written up. I'm sure that Albus will have a sneaky look before we get back.”

“We have found a few more of his hideouts here,” Dracka added. "Some of the ones we got from that raid are still being used as well."

Blake sat back in his seat and hooked a leg over the chair. He settled in as his eyes grew distant and Dracka looked the man over. He knew that Blake's mind would be running through plans and wouldn't be paying attention to what Dracka was doing.

“Has he gone to ground again?” Blake asked.

“Looks that way,” Dracka replied. “That report of him moving on that Coven was the first sign that we have of him using his power, directly.”

Blake tapped his hand against his leg.

“Get your men out,” Blake ordered. “I want a list of any place connected to Simpson. Use the files we got from his compound to confirm any place he's still using. I’ll have Albus and Kingsley do the same in the UK and Conner in Germany. I want a list of every hide out we can find and any person that it connected with him. We'll need to narrow it down but for now. I want everything.”

“You have something in mind?” Dracka asked.

Blake gave him a grin that had a shiver going down his spine. Dracka was very grateful that Blake was on their side at that grin.

“Yes,” Blake replied as he got to his feet. “But it’s going to take time and very good and careful planning. The more of his network that we can uncover without tipping our hand the better. If he wants to play the game of cat and mouse. We are going to make sure that we are the cat."

That glint in Blake's eyes had him on edge and his demon purring in his mind. Blake gave him a wink and a grin before leaving the room and giving Dracka more to think about than before he arrived. He sighed and went back to his work.

xXx

Harry stepped away from Severus as Miller and his team spread out. He moved towards the Border spell between France and Belguim until he stood right in front of it. He carefully placed his hand an inch before the invisible barrier. It wasn’t like a ward, due to the fact that he could step over it without permission. However, it did stop anyone from using an unapproved portkey or apparating over it, which was why the International Portkey Platforms were needed. It would stop anyone from certain countries with restrictions from stepping over it. Countries with closed borders, you couldn't step through it, without a portkey from a platform.

Harry settled on the ground in front of the Border spell and closed his eyes as he reached out to the magic and it buzzed along his arms. He opened his mind as he grabbed the magic and his mind was flooded with information. He carefully filtered through it until he had just the line it made as it circled around the country. It looked fine with nothing added and it flowed nicely as it looped around.

He carefully tapped the line with a little magic and let it ran along the loop until it came back to him. He pulled back completely from the magic and opened his eyes. He sighed as he pulled himself to his feet and Severus moved forward.

“That was quick?” Severus remarked in surprise as he moved closer.

“Nothing to see,” Harry reported as he signalled to Miller. “Perfect loop, nothing added.”

“Is that it?” Miller asked as the team moved in.

“Yep,” Harry replied. “We can move on.”

Harry pulled out a portkey and held it out. Once everyone had a hold, he activated it. Harry stumbled slightly as they arrived and Severus grabbed his arm. He looked around the clearing they'd landed in as he placed the portkey away. Miller and his team moved out to set up camp. Severus looked around until focusing back on him.

Harry squeezed his hand and moved towards the Border spell and reached forward. He could feel both sides of the spell, one side France and the other Germany. He focused on the German side as much as he could from this side. The spells were all twisted together where the Border sat.

He lowered himself to the ground and reached out to the magic again. He let the information of the spells roll over him as he let his mind drift. He was looking for a spell that wasn’t right. There were a lot of spells, charms and other magic to focus on as he shifted through them. It was a lot easier when you knew which spell you wanted to work on. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there as he picked through all the spells one by one. Tapping along the lines to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

He paused when he touched on one that didn’t feel right; that was too new to be part of the Border spell. He carefully picked it up and looked it over. It was a masterpiece of spell work and he frowned. A master curse breaker would have cast the spell and it had his mind racing with the possibility. The way the person had twisted it in with the rest of the spells was interesting and it piggybacked on another spell that looped around. He had taken what was already there and added their spell in.

This was the spell that was blocking his message stones. He could cut through it without cutting the spell that it was twisted with. He looked closer to see if he could find a signature. Severus magic nudged him and he instantly stopped what he was doing.

“ _What_?” Harry thought to the man over the link with him.

“ _You are moving forward, Blake_.”

Harry started and stopped everything he was doing. He carefully dropped everything else except the spell he needed and opened his eyes, seeing the magic around him. He had moved forward and Harry pulled back as he let the spell go. He watched it swirl back in with the other magic and he pulled back on his sight until everything came back into focus.

Harry looked over to Severus.

“Thank you,” Harry said as he got to his feet.

“What were you doing?” Severus asked as Miller moved back.

“I found the spell that is blocking the message stones.” Harry replied. “A master curse breaker cast it. I was trying to see if I could find a signature on it.”

“You started moving forward,” Severus added. “You were close to moving over the Border.”

“Yes,” Harry replied and frowned. “I think to learn any more, I would have to step over the border.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it,” Miller muttered as he looked around.

Harry nodded.

“We’ll set up camp here,” Harry ordered. “I’ll have a closer look at the spell tomorrow. The list of master curse breakers isn’t a long one. The problem is we don’t know what county they are from. He may have just been hired to place the spell as well. I’ll call Conner and see if the Ministry has hired one to work on the Border spell recently.”

Harry then frowned when he noticed the late hour.

“How long was I sitting there?” Harry asked.

“About four hours,” Severus said with a smirk. “That’s like four coffees to you.”

“I have some catching up to do then.”

xXx

Harry started awake when he felt someone step over the ward he'd placed. He rolled over in the sleeping bag and glanced over at Miller. The man was moving as well since he was linked in with the ward. Harry nodded over to him as he moved towards Severus on the camp bed next to him, just wearing his jeans.

He covered the man’s mouth as he shook his shoulder and he woke with a start. Harry held a finger to his lips and signalled for him to get down. Severus just looked confused and Harry silently cursed.

“Get down,” Harry whispered, very quietly in the man’s ear. “Get cover and stay there, unless Miller or I give you an order."

Severus nodded and Harry moved off. He palmed his dark wand as he moved towards Miller, Sarah and David. He pulled on a jacket as he came closer, keeping close to the ground as he moved. He sprawled out on his belly as he moved to the tent flap and opened it slightly to look out.

There was a brown-haired woman standing outside talking softly to Robbie. Harry could tell she was a veela by the light magic coating her skin and the way Robbie was standing. The man was under her spell and Harry cursed silently. He took a look around but couldn't see anyone else but he had felt more than one person step over the wards.

He pulled back and signalled to Miller as he moved towards the back of the tent. Miller quickly moved forward and signalled for Harry to take the back, David to stay in the tent, as he would move forward with Sarah. Harry nodded and moved into position. Sarah and Harry would have the best resistance to the veela so would be moving out first.

Harry held up a fist to stop them when he felt the wards flare again. More people were moving in. He moved over towards Severus and slipped his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Dracka’s number before passing the phone to Severus. Harry locked eyes with the man.

“ _Call Dracka_ ,” Harry thought to the man over the connection, helped with the eye contact. “ _We have veela here, at least six people have passed over the wards. He knows where we are. They will be able to hear you talking so be careful about what you say_.”

“ _Stay safe_ ,” Severus thought back and looked away.

Harry squeezed his shoulder and held up six fingers for Miller to see as he moved back into place. Harry cut through the fabric at the back of the tent with his knife in his left hand and looked over at Miller.

Miller held up a fist then four fingers, three, two, one. Then pointed.

Harry crawled out of the tent and crouched down as he looked around. The night was silent around him and he quickly and silently moved into cover. Dracka would take time to get his men together so they had to hold off until then. He moved off into the night towards the edge of his wards. He cast his mind out but could only pick up on three signals, which meant that there were muggles with the veela.

Harry froze when he felt a gun barrel touch the back of his neck. He hadn’t even heard the person or felt a signal of magic.

“Get up,” A rough voice ordered.

Harry got to his feet, holding his hands out to his sides, knife in his left hand. The man grabbed his left wrist and Harry moved quickly. He turned as the gun went off near his head and the sound broke the silence of the night. He grabbed the man’s wrist, holding the gun and turned, bring him down with his body weight.

The man grunted as he hit and was moving quickly. This was a man that was well trained and Harry knew he was in trouble. The man brought his leg around and took Harry’s feet out from under him. Harry grunted as he came down hard and quickly rolled to the side as the man tried to grab him. It was a dirty fight as they struggled to get the upper hand.

Harry tried to roll to his feet but the other man was fast and tackled him and quickly landed a punch on his side. Harry struggled as he brought a knee up sharply into the man’s stomach. The man rolled away and Harry got his feet under him and was moving.

He dropped as the gun went off and wood splintered around him. He dashed to the next tree along as the man followed him. Leading the man off, this had to be the commander. If he could draw him off, the rest of his team would have better luck.

The man followed him as Harry moved quickly until a vampire came out of nowhere. Harry pulled up short and flicked out with his sword as he called it to his hand. The vampire jumped back, red eyes shining as he circled around. Giving the other man time to catch up and Harry silently cursed.

Harry felt anti apparation wards flare up and he cursed. The muggle and vampire split up and moved to either side of him. He was out matched as he kept both of them in his sights as he stepped back. He could hear fighting behind him but no other gunshots as he eyed off the two men. They moved further apart, making it harder to watch both of them at the same time. These were men with battle training.

Harry lunged at the vampire with sword as the muggle moved in with a knife. The vampire danced back with a leer as the muggle stabbed towards his side. Harry dismissed his sword and grabbed the man’s wrist as he pulled back and twisted, pulling the man to the side but he recovered quickly and lashed out at his side.

Harry cursed as he skipped back as the vampire darted in and smashed into his side, bringing him down. Harry rolled with it and managed to get his feet under the vampire and flip him as the muggle stood back and pointed his gun down at him. Harry’s eyes widened and he rolled to the side as the gun went off.

The vampire recovered quickly and turned on him with a snarl. Harry rolled into a crouch and waited as the muggle slipped the gun away and pulled a knife. It looked like they wanted him alive at least.

“Blake Sun?” The muggle asked calmly with a slight German accent.

Harry looked over at him and the vampire lunged. Harry skipped to the side but he wasn’t fast enough as the vampire brought him down hard and he gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs. Harry snarled and lashed out with his fist, putting magic behind the punch as he slammed his fist into the vampire’s head.

The man howled as he rolled away and Harry lunged at the muggle in rage as he tapped into his magic. Power flooded through his body as the muggle stabbed forward with the knife. Harry let him as he grabbed the man's gun on his belt as the knife cut into his stomach deeply. He pulled the gun loose and pulled the trigger.

The muggle stumbled back from him in shock from the gunshot but Harry was still moving. The vampire recovered and snarled at him. More beast than human as the demon took over completely, his eyes red. Harry swung the gun around but he was too slow and the vampire crashed into him and sent him sprawling on his back painfully. The man snapped forward, all fangs, but Harry grabbed him around the neck and brought a knee up into his groin and the man yelled out as he rolled off him.

Harry staggered to his feet as blood ran from the cut in his side. He ducked as a spell sailed over his head as a wizard joined the fight. Without glancing over his shoulder, he ran.

xXx

Severus moved closer to the tent flap as the sounds of fighting reached him and slipped out into the night with his wand in his hand. Miller and the veela were facing off and he could see Robbie flat out on the ground. He didn’t know were Sarah and Blake were as he circled around Miller and quickly sent a spell to loop around the veela’s leg.

The woman yelped as the rope tightened around her ankle and she tripped. Miller quickly stunned her as David moved forward to look Robbie over.

“Blake signalled six,” Miller reported to Severus as he moved closer. “Sarah went after one.”

Severus paled as that sunk in.

“I’ve called Dracka,” Severus said. “He should be bringing support soon.”

Severus and Miller tensed as vampires started to appear but relaxed when they saw Dracka with a sword in his hand and his eyes glowing red.

“We heard gunshots when we arrived,” Dracka said quickly as his men fanned out. “Where’s Blake and the rest of your team?”

Suddenly all the vampires paused and looked over to the right and Severus paled. Dracka flashed his fangs at him, red eyes shining.

“Stay here,” Dracka ordered. “That’s a lot of dark magic.”

Severus paled and Miller didn’t look much better.

Dracka left them behind with a few vampires as he tracked the dark magic. The magic was very dark and he was concerned that Simpson may have entered the field as his vampires fanned out. They moved through the bushland, silently. They were heading away from the Border and Dracka frowned. They were not ready to take on Simpson and Blake’s magic was not up to his normal standard. He wouldn’t be able to take on a Dark Lord and he was alone.

He could feel the demon in him raging as the dark magic brushed against him and he picked up Blake's scent. He paused as he noticed a body and something else on the ground and held his men back as he knelt down and touched the ground. His fingers picked up blood and he brought it to his nose and the demon whined. It was Blake’s blood. He paled when dark magic rolled along the ground and the demon pushed forward strongly.

xXx

Harry pulled on the dark magic in the ground as a group of four vampires and a wizard closed in on him. He flicked the magic around him as he pulled and it burned in his hands as he flashed out with it, holding them at bay. He couldn’t keep this up. He lashed out with the borrowed power and the vampires fell back. Leaving Harry facing the wizard.

The man looked at him with large eyes as the dark mists swirled around Harry.

“Our orders are to take you alive,” The man hissed as he pulled on his light power and brought it against Harry. “But your death may be unavoidable.”

“You will find that I’m not that easy to kill,” Harry hissed back.

Harry pulled as much of the dark magic he could from under his feet. His sight bled into monochromes of black and white as he pulled in the dark magic. The wizard stepped back in shock and Harry knew his eyes had changed to black as the dark magic took over. Harry fell to one knee and brought his hands forward and smashed the magic that he'd collected back into the earth at his feet where it belonged. It flared out from him as a force of power.

Dark magic crackled across the ground and the vampires howled before fleeing as the wizard stumbled back, his light magic flaring around him in a shield. Harry pushed the magic down and colour came back to his sight as he looked up at the other man. The dark mist swirling around him and across the ground. The man stumbled further back but then held his ground and his lips twisted up in a sneer.

The man growled and threw a whip of light magic at him. Harry quickly brought up a shield as the magic he'd taken leaked around his fingers and into the earth under his hands. He had to let it all go, he couldn’t hold it. The wizard threw more magic at him and Harry panted with the effort of holding the shield as he pushed the last of the magic down. It rolled over the earth before he rolled to the side and threw out a spell at the man.

“Very impressive,” The man said with a cold smile as he circled around Harry. “And without a wand.”

Harry mirrored him as he focused on his steps, feeling the blood cooling on his skin as the Hallows burned in his veins.

“Will it make you feel better if I pulled my wand?” Harry asked with a smirk.

The wizard grinned and lashed out with his light magic and Harry grabbed it with his own and pulled. The man yelped as Harry pulled and he cut off the magic with his mouth wide.

“What?” Harry called. “Did you think you are the only one with light magic?”

Harry grinned as his dark wand appeared in his hand and he lashed out with light magic, proving his point. The man yelped and brought up a barrier as the magic flared around him. Harry’s eyes flicked as he noticed red eyes moving around him and he cursed. He'd hoped that he would be able to keep them away for longer.

He swung out with the light magic towards the vampires and they fell back.

“Sun!”

Harry instantly cut off the magic and threw a ball of dark magic towards the wizard. The man caught it in a net of light magic and hurled it back at him and he quickly skipped to the side and let it pass him. He was tiring now and he could feel the blood loss starting to take its toll but he pushed forward as the man looked around and smirked.

“My vampires are coming back,” The wizard sneered.

“They aren’t your vampires,” Harry gasped. “They are mine!”

The man stumbled back as the vampires came closer then his eyes widened. He turned and ran. Harry dropped to his knees in exhaustion as Dracka rushed forward as his men took off after the wizard, but Harry knew that the man would get away.

“Blake!”

Dracka knelt beside him and looked at him with concern. He pushed his jacket aside to see the stab wound.

“Was it Simpson?” Dracka asked quickly as he pulled a bandage and started to wrap the wound.

“What?” Harry gasped and looked over at the vampire. “No.”

“I felt dark magic,” Dracka said.

“That was me,” Harry replied, then winced when Dracka pulled the bandage tight.

“You?” Dracka stuttered and Harry would have taken more pleasure in seeing the vampire shocked if he wasn’t so tired.

Harry threw his arm over Dracka’s shoulders, once he'd finished and the vampire pulled him up. Harry bit back on the pain as he got his feet under him.

“Tell your men to pull back,” Harry ordered as he stumbled. “The wizard would have gotten away. We have to get back to the Coven. This was a set up, they may have more people waiting.”

Dracka fumbled the message stone out of his pocket and quickly sent the message. They made it back to the camp without a problem and Severus rushed forward, looking pale when he saw him.

“Blake?”

“Miller pack up,” Harry barked as Dracka lowered him to the ground and he knelt down as David moved over. “We have to get back to the Coven. Severus are you okay?”

Severus nodded with large eyes as David worked on the wound in his side.

“This has gone deep, Blake.” David said softly. “It’s going to take time to heal it up.”

“Leave it,” Harry snapped. “You can finish it when we get back to the Coven. Severus give me a hand up.”

Severus got under his arm as Miller and Sarah finished packing up the tent. Miller moved over and eyed off the wound before David started to bind it up.

“Was a strike team,” Harry reported without any expression in his voice. “Under orders to take me in.”

Miller nodded as he held the portkey out to Harry to get back to the Coven.

“Blake, the anti apparation wards,” Dracka said quickly. “They're still in place.”

Harry looked around at the vampires and cursed.

“You are not going to like this,” Harry said to Dracka.

Dracka flashed his fangs at him and Severus helped lower him to the ground.

“Tell your men to hold their demon close,” Harry ordered.

Dracka locked eyes with him for a second before moving off.

“What are you planning?” Severus asked as he knelt next to him.

“Ah,” Harry glanced over at the man. “You're not going to like this either.”

Harry placed his hands on the ground and reached for the dark magic that he could feel under the surface. He gently picked it up and pulled. He didn’t need that much as the pure dark magic flowed over his fingers and tangled around him. Severus scrambled back from him as he took in the magic.

The vampires shifted nervously and their eyes shone red. Once Harry had enough magic around him. He grabbed it and pushed up with it carefully. The magic smashed into every ward he'd placed or someone else had placed as he pushed up then let it all go. He panted as the magic settled around them and his head spun.

“Go,” Harry whispered, then louder. “Go!”

The vampires started to apparated out as Harry panted as his hands rested on the earth. He pushed a little of his own magic into the earth as the last of the magic he'd burrowed went back where it belonged. He sat back on his heels and looked over at Severus and Dracka.

“What did you do?” Dracka hissed, his eyes shining red.

“Something that you should never attempt,” Harry snapped and stumbled to his feet.

Severus quickly pulled his arm over his shoulders, looking pale. Miller held out the portkey as the rest of his team held their gear. Harry grabbed it with Severus and they activated the portkey.

xXx

Severus held Blake close as they arrived back at the Coven and could feel the man leaning into his side. He was still breathing heavily and Severus could still taste the magic that the man had released in the back of his throat and on his skin and it made him shift uncomfortably. He'd never felt anything like it before and he shivered.

“Move him over here, Severus.” David ordered as they moved into the mansion.

Dracka led them into a room to the left of the main hall and Severus lowered Blake down into a chair. Blake slipped out of the jacket he wore, leaving him just in his jeans. The man didn’t even have shoes on. David quickly unwrapped the bandage and started whispering spells. Blake was looking pale as he looked up at Severus with bright green eyes. He looked exhausted.

“I’ll see to my men,” Dracka muttered and left as Blake watched him.

“Do you want a coffee?” Severus asked.

“God,” Blake exclaimed with a grin. “You are a god send.”

Severus smirked as Miller snorted.

“I’ll be right back,” Severus said and left the room.

Dracka was waiting for him outside, his eyes still red.

“Are you okay?” Dracka questioned as they moved away from the room.

“What was that he did?” Severus asked, instead. “I can still taste it.”

“There is a core of magic under us,” Dracka explained. “He pulled at the dark magic slightly. He didn’t have enough of his own magic to draw on, so he drew on the earth magic. Holy fuck, Severus.”

Dracka looked over at the wizard and Severus shivered at the look in the man’s eyes.

“I’ve heard stories of people doing that, Severus.” Dracka remarked in awe. “I have never seen it and a lot of those stories did not end well. I would have loved to have met the person that taught him.”

“You still might get that chance,” Severus replied with a smirk.

Dracka leered at him as his eyes slowly bled back into black as they moved towards the kitchen. Dracka worked out with the cook, to send up some food and drinks to Blake, Miller and his team. Severus stayed close to his side.

xXx

Harry woke alone the next morning and he wasn’t surprised. He rolled over onto his back and rested a hand over his forehead. He wasn’t sure if Severus had come to bed last night or if he'd slept somewhere else. What he'd done would have unsettled the man and may have brought back memories of Voldemort for him.

“Are you finally awake?”

Harry started and looked up in surprise to see Severus smirking down at him.

“I didn’t realise I was on a schedule?” Harry stated lightly as he looked over at the other man.

Severus snorted and sat on the edge of the bed but didn’t reach for him. Harry could understand that slight distance.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked softly as he rolled onto his side and looked the man over.

“All good,” Severus replied with a wink and Harry barked a laugh.

Harry let his hand rest on the man’s thigh and Severus covered it with his own.

“Was I out for long?” Harry asked after a few minutes.

“No,” Severus replied. “You missed breakfast though.”

“Not too bad then,” Harry said with a smile. “I don’t think there is much more we can do here, Severus.”

“Back to the school then?” Severus questioned. “I still have potions to complete for St Mungo’s.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed as he rolled back onto his back.

Severus leaned back on the bed to rest his head on Harry’s stomach gently. The muscles around the wound on his side were still sore but David had done a good job of healing it up and Harry was just happy that it hadn't been silver. He ran his hands through the taller man’s hair as they rested there. Letting the silence of the room settle around them.

“Ah, aren’t you two cute.”

Severus and Harry looked up to see Dracka leering at them from the doorway. The other two men didn’t move.

“I like to think so,” Harry replied with a wink. “What do you want Dracka?”

“The wizard that you were fighting,” Dracka said as he conjured a chair and took a seat as Severus sat up. “He has light magic?”

“Yes,” Harry replied as he thought of the man. “Very well trained. I would say that he has trained under a master. I got lucky that he wasn’t expecting what I could do with dark magic and my light magic.”

“We weren’t expecting that,” Dracka drawled.

Harry barked a laugh and gave him a grin.

“And here I thought I couldn’t surprise you two anymore,” Harry said with a smirk.

“Don’t do that again,” Severus uttered.

Harry’s grin faded as he looked the two men over.

“I didn’t have much of a choice, Severus.” Harry pointed out. “It's not something I like to do and I hope I don’t have to do it again.”

Harry moved until he sat on the side of the bed next to Severus with the blanket around his waist.

“There can be a high price to pay with messing with that kind of magic,” Harry said softly. “And you may not be the one that pays it.”

Dracka sat forward in his seat with his eyes intense as they stared at Harry.

“What happened?” Drack inquired, his voice gentle.

“Story time?” Harry asked with a smirk.

Severus just glared at him while Dracka smirked back.

“So,” Harry started to explain. “I was studying under a master mage-"

“Mage?” Dracka interrupted.

Harry frowned.

“Bugger,” Harry swore. “Okay this might go quicker if I show you a memory. Dracka out. We’ll meet you in your rooms.”

Dracka leered at him but Harry just waved his hand in amusement. The vampire smirked as he left the room, leaving the lovers behind. Harry turned to Severus and looked the man over.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, again.

Severus sighed but met his eyes.

“Yes, Blake.” Severus answered but Harry could tell the man wasn’t telling him the whole truth but he let it slide.

“If you need to talk Severus,” Harry offered and let his hand rest on the man’s knee.

Severus gave him a sharp nod as Harry pulled himself to his feet and dressed. Harry went to move out of the room when Severus grabbed his arm. Harry looked up into the man's face as those dark eyes looked down at him.

"That magic didn't feel the same as the magic we hold," Severus stated.

"Yes, it isn't the same," Harry replied. "It's wild magic, like the lay lines. It is pure, while the dark magic we hold is an echo of it."

Severus frowned and Harry could see him thinking.

"The residue of a Dark Ritual," Harry whispered. "Pulls that magic up."

Severus's frown deepened.

"When we went to Germany," Severus mused and Harry nodded. "Does that mean that the source of power a Dark Lord holds in from that wild magic?"

"No," Harry said. "You can't hold that magic. A Dark Ritual will pull on that power in response to the ritual."

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as Severus looked at him. He wasn't explaining it well enough.

"Come on," Harry said with a slight smile. "I'll try to explain."

Harry went to step forward but Severus just tightened his hold and Harry looked into the man's eyes.

"Everything has a price," Harry stated and Severus looked at him in confusion. "Power and knowledge have a price, Severus."

"Blake?" Severus questioned softly.

Harry just reached up and cupped his cheek and Severus released him.

"Come on, let's face the vampire before he comes barging back in here," Harry said with a smirk.

Severus placed his hand over Harry's hand on his cheek, his dark eyes intense. Harry could read so much and yet so little in Severus's expression.

"Hurry up!" Dracka snapped from the other room and Severus snorted.

Harry gave him a grin before they moved into the other room.

“So,” Harry announced as he settled at the table in Dracka’s rooms with a coffee in his hands. “In about a hundred years from now, we were faced with a new breed of humanswith magical powers.”

Severus and Dracka started and looked at him in surprise and Harry smirked.

“From the future remember?” Harry reminded them in amusement. “They had little to no magical core but could pick up wild magic. I was sent to Russia to look into it with the help of the military.”

“With the Russian's approval?” Dracka asked in interest.

“To begin with it was a little under the table,” Harry replied mildly. “Later on, I was drafted to a special group between the Ministry and the Russian government. My grandson headed the task force from the UK and my Master was the head of the Russian team. He was one of these people that could pick up wild magic. He was drawn to light magic and we started to call these people Mages.”

“How could they pick up the magic without a magical core?” Dracka asked in interest.

“Creature blood,” Harry stated mildly as he sat back in his seat. “It had laid dormant in their blood until something changed.”

“Something?” Severus asked.

“We weren’t sure,” Harry replied. “We thought that it had to do with creature blood and squibs. Much like muggleborns pop up in muggle families. Mages started to pop up and once they appeared and had children, those children showed the same kinds of power. The Ministries wouldn’t recognise them as wizards or witches and the Council of magical creatures wouldn’t take them in either. It was a stand-off between three sides.”

“That’s why you agreed to join the Council so quickly?” Dracka remarked.

“Yes,” Harry agreed with a smirk. “Perhaps this time we can stop the useless fighting. Not to say that the same thing will happen this time. We still don't know why these people turned up, what changed for them to develop this talent.”

“Your master?” Severus questioned, with an odd look in his eyes.

“Yes,” Harry stated mildly. “Master Alexander Riencroft. He was the one to teach me how to draw on wild magic and to work with it. Brilliant man but with one hell of a temper. You learned to duck quick.”

Harry smirked as he thought of the man until Severus’s hand on his arm drew him back. He looked up at the younger man with a smile. Harry grabbed the bowl on the table and used his wand to draw out a memory he wanted and place it into the bowl.

“Vampires first,” Harry announced with a grin and Dracka leered at him.

xXx

Severus looked around the wooded area they had landed in and moved closer to Dracka. There were tents scattered around as Blake appeared next to them and looked around.

“Russian army,” Blake explained. “About two hundred strong, so just a small force really.”

A man with shaggy black hair appeared near them and looked around. He stood about the same height as Blake and had intense green eyes as he looked over the tents.

“Harry!”

Severus started as a brown-haired man moved out from one of the tents with a grin on his face and a silver sword hanging from his belt. The brown-haired man wore a military uniform with a gun on his other side. His hair was a bit of a shaggy mess, a few inches long and he had rough hair covering his face.  The black-haired man smiled widely as he moved forward and took the brown-haired man in a warm hug.

“My grandson,” Blake said from beside them. “Harry Potter junior.”

Severus looked over the two men in interest, they looked very similar. He could see the Potter line clearly in both men.

“The brown-haired man?” Dracka asked.

“No,” Blake said in amusement. “That’s me. The dark-haired man is my grandson. My son, Albus, had a wicked sense of humour. He said that every generation needed a Harry Potter to look up to. Got very confusing at family get togethers, but at least he didn't get the red hair. He normally got called Junior and he didn't much like that.”

Severus snorted as he looked the men over. Picking up the similarities in both men and he wondered about his lover’s other children. He looked at the younger version of Blake and was a little surprised. The man looked different and yet the same as the two men spoke quietly between each other. This version of his lover looked rougher, a military man. There was also a sadness and hardness to him.

"Nikolai!"

He saw the version of his lover look over towards a handsome man in his forties. The brown-haired man hurried over to the other man and bowed. The other man looked down at him, he had short blonde hair and sharp blue eyes.

"That was my Master," Blake said. "I went by the name Nikolai Sokolov."

"Your son's name was Nikolai," Severus remarked and Dracka looked at them sharply.

"It's a common name," Blake replied mildly. "My partner named my son after her great-grandfather. I named the youngest, Sammy. She was from an old Russian pureblood family on one side and English on the other side. She held the name of her great-grandmother, Alissa. She wanted to keep the name alive in our son."

Severus looked over at Blake sharply as Potter junior moved towards the two men and shook hands with Master Alexander.

"My master was a hard man," Blake continued, a guarded look in his face. "You did not get a second chance with him and if you stuffed up. It was up to you to get yourself out of it."

Suddenly Alexander's fist lashed out and Nikolai stepped back quickly while Potter junior smirked. From the movements, Severus was sure that this was a regular thing.

"He was good for building up your reflexes as well. He could be a real bastard but had a good heart." Blake mused in amusement. "The man had lived a very hard life. He used to say that 'Life didn't give you second chances so why should I?'"

"Commander!"

Everyone looked over as a man in uniform rushed forward and spoke to the three men quietly.

"I've added a translation spell into the memory," Blake commented. "Otherwise you would have just been listening to Russian. We should follow them."

Blake moved off after the three other men with Severus and Dracka following behind. They moved towards a small town that looked like it had seen battle at some point.

"Nikolai," Alexander barked. "Search them out."

"Yes, Master." Nikolai said quickly and Severus flinched at his lover saying the words so easily.

Nikolai stepped away from the other two and closed his eyes.

"Light magic, boy!" Alexander snapped.

"Yes, Master."

Severus and Dracka watched as small white foxes pulled themselves from the earth and rushed out into the town. About a dozen or so of the animals tumbled out and spread out in different directions. Severus had never seen anything like it before.

"Enough," Alexander barked and the foxes stopped appearing.

"The thing with wild magic," Blake mentioned. "Is it doesn't like being controlled and you can't hold the power itself. What I did was gave them an easy command. Find others like itself."

"East side," Nikolai reported as he opened his eyes and turned to the other two men. "About a dozen."

"We had taken and lost this town three times," Blake said, as the other three men spoke quietly. "We were fed up."

"Any others in the town, Nikolai?" Alexander questioned roughly.

"No, sir." Nikolai answered.

"Very well," Alexander stated and stepped away from the others.

Nikolai grabbed his grandson's arm and pulled him back until they stood close to Severus, Dracka and Blake.

Alexander closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and lifted his arms. A wind started to pick up and the branches of the trees started to sway. The windows rattled in the houses and dust swirled around as a soft howl started up. The noise increased as they stood there and Severus could start to see white mists rising from the ground as they watched, like ghostly forms.

Animal forms started to appear in the mists of claws and fangs and Severus shivered. Glowing lights, that looked like eyes, started to shine as the forms started to become more solid and changed into dogs, wolves, hawks and other shadow animals. Suddenly the animals were rushing forward with the howling wind and into the town.

Screams sounded out in the air and Severus shivered as more forms gathered and moved forward. Suddenly a dozen people ran forward with a pack of light-coloured wolves on their heels. They were a rag tag group of people but Severus could pick up weapons on their belts.

"Nikolai!"

Nikolai moved forward towards his master while the people stumbled forward and fell to their knees before them with their hands up. Severus could see the fear in their dirty faces as the animal silently snarled, keeping them in a close group.

"Kill the leader," Alexander ordered.

Nikolai pulled his gun and Severus watched with large eyes as the man brought the gun up and sighted along it. There was nothing in the man's expression and just coldness in his body language. He couldn't see anything of Blake in the man and he felt a chill at that thought.

"We surrender!" A blonde-haired man called out and Nikolai paused with the gun outstretched.

"Do you renounce all other masters?" Alexander called.

The light animals prowled around keeping the rag tag group on their knees.

"Yes!" The man called.

"I must hear it from everyone!" Alexander snapped.

All but one man spoke up.

"Kill him," Alexander ordered, coldly.

Nikolai pulled the trigger and the man slumped to the ground dead. Severus's eyes were wide as the other people gasped and looked around in fear.

"You fall under my protection," Alexander called. "If you step out of line, you will be punished. No second chances, understand?"

"Yes!"

"I am Master Alexander Riencroft and you will address me as that," Alexander ordered. "Understand?"

"Yes, Master Riencroft."

Alexander dropped the light magic and everything stilled as the mists and animals disappeared as if they had never been there to begin with. Severus and Dracka had never seen magic like it before.

"Follow me," Alexander ordered. "Nikolai, clean up."

Alexander turned on his heels as the group pulled themselves to their feet and quickly followed after him until only Nikolai and Potter junior stood there. Nikolai looked down at the man he'd killed with a cold look in his eyes and Severus shivered. Potter junior patted his grandfather's shoulder and whispered something they couldn't hear before moving after the group.

"There is always a cost," Blake whispered and Severus looked over at his lover, his face was just as unreadable as his younger version. "What you take, must be repaid. Watch."

Severus turned back to Nikolai as he knelt down beside the body and patted down his pockets. He removed a few items from the dead man before stepping back and kneeling down. Nikolai closed his eyes and Severus watched as the earth spilt and opened up near the body and something dark crawled out. The thing grabbed the body with long arms that ended in claws and dragged the man into the hole. Severus shivered and looked over at Dracka and saw his horror reflected in the vampire's face.

They had never seen anything like it before and Severus felt the hair rise on his arms as a chill went down his spine. He looked back to see the earth close over the body and a small tree started to grow. It grew to about a foot high as Nikolai moved forward. He knelt down and placed a hand on the ground briefly.

When the man got to his feet and turned in their direction. His eyes briefly looked over them and Severus was in no doubt he was looking at his lover. He could see the pain in the man's green eyes. Those eyes were Blake's.

"The Russians were not forgiving in this matter," Blake said softly. "These men and women had been given many warnings. I am not justifying my actions, just stating the truth. If Master Alexander gave me an order, I was bound to obey or break the contract."

"What happened to him?" Dracka asked as Nikolai moved passed them, but Blake did not more to follow him.

"He paid the price," Blake replied as he looked after the younger version of himself sadly. "We came up against a talented mage with dark power. Master Alexander used his light magic against her while I was his anchor. It did not go well, he reached too far and I couldn't hold it or pull him back. I am not good with light magic and he would not allow me to use dark magic to hold the connection. The magic took his life and backlashed on me...."

Blake trailed off and looked around before focusing on the two men and Severus shivered at the blank look in his lover's eyes. There was no expression on the man's face as he looked at them.

"I studied under him for five years," Blake continued. "And stayed with the Russians for over twenty. I wasn't supposed to be his anchor that day but his apprentice had died two weeks earlier in the conflict and Alexander called me. He needed me, so I went...I walked away from the name Nikolai after he was killed."

Blake paused and looked away from the two men.

"What happened with the prisoners?" Dracka questioned after a few seconds.

"Recruitment," Blake remarked with a smirk that had a shiver running down their backs. "These were early days of mages. Over time they were given rights, the same as any other magic user, but they did not know that was in their future at this point in time."

Blake grabbed the two men and they found themselves sitting back in Dracka's rooms. Blake calmly picked up his coffee and took a sip.

"That was a dark time in our history," Blake commented. "But it got better."

xXx

Severus sat on the edge of the bed he shared with Blake that night as the man slept with his back towards him. The memory that he'd shown them, kept running through his head. The remembered feeling of the dark magic that Blake had pulled from the earth rolling over him, unsettled him. He looked over at his lover before slipping under the covers and curling along the man's back. He ran a hand down the man's side, feeling the scars under his fingers.

The man moved slightly but didn't wake as Severus laid his hand on his hip. It had been hard to see such a strong man under the rule of a master like Alexander Riencroft and he wondered why Blake had taken the vow to serve him. It brought up memories of his own time under Voldemort's rule and he shivered slightly.

Blake suddenly jolted in his sleep and muttered something. Severus ran his hand down his back and he settled. In the same way that the man had love to give, he also had a coldness to him. Something Severus had seen when the Horcrux had over taken him and the way that Dracka spoke about the night his brother had been killed.

Blake could be a killer or he could be a protector and if something threatened someone he loved…Severus shivered at the thought. His fingers ran over the scars on the man's back as his thoughts drifted.

"That tickles."

Severus started at Blake's voice and his hand stilled. The man rolled onto his back and looked over at him. His green eyes sleepy as they looked at him and Severus laid his hand on the man's chest.

"Did you sleep here last night?" Blake questioned.

"Yes," Severus answered with a frown. "Why wouldn't I?"

Blake sighed and ran a hand over his head and Severus was unsure what the man was thinking.

"Wasn't sure," Blake muttered, his eyes guarded. "With me pulling on the dark magic like I did if that you would sleep here or somewhere else."

"You're an idiot," Severus uttered fondly before kissing him.

Blake returned the kiss as Severus grabbed his side and he rolled towards him. Severus placed a hand on his back as Blake shifted closer until there was no space between them. Severus held him as he tangled his legs with Blake's and took in the feel and scent of the other man. He gently ran a hand down Blake's back, feeling the roughness of his skin under his palm.

"Why did you follow him?" Severus inquired, breaking the silence.

"Who?" Blake asked.

"Alexander?"

"There is always a price for magic, Severus." Blake replied after a few seconds of silence. "But there can be a high price for knowledge as well. When you have both light and dark magic you fall into a bit of a grey zone."

Severus snorted at the irony of the man's words as he held him close.

"Light wizards don't want to teach you because you hold Dark power and vice versa," Blake continued. "Master Alexander was something new. A man with no magical core that could pull on wild magic…he tried to kill me the first time we met."

"What happened?"

"He thought I was a Dark Lord," Blake explained and Severus moved so the man could lay on his back and he could look at him. "I was part of a team of Russians that stormed where he was staying. He brought his wild power against mine."

"You lost?" Severus questioned.

"No," Blake answered with a smirk. "I won and had my knife at his throat. It was then that he noticed that I held light magic. My Commander at the time called me off and I let the man stand. We worked together for a while before I asked him if he could teach me his kind of magic."

"You offered to serve under him?" Severus asked in shock.

"Things were done differently then," Blake stated with a frown. "Well, will be done differently. I was his apprentice."

"You call him master?"

"Yes," Blake confirmed. "It's hard to explain, Severus. When you serve as an apprentice the person that teaches you is called a Master regardless of their sex. Whether you call them by their title is up to them. Just more time differences."

Severus fell silent as he placed his hand on the man's stomach.

"How many Masters have you had?" Severus whispered.

"A few over the years," Blake said mildly then smirked. "And I have been one a few times as well."

Severus stilled as he looked at Blake and the man gave him a wink and a rough grin.

"Works both ways, Severus." Blake stated. "The way that Dark Lord Voldemort used it wasn't the same as an apprentice-master relationship. I was never tortured or had the threat of death held over my head."

"You killed that man under orders," Severus prompted.

"I did," Blake confirmed. "If I did not follow his order than the apprenticeship contract would have been broken. That man's life and the others were forfeit when we had already approached them to bring them under the Russian government and they had refused. He would not have ordered me to do something that he didn't think I would do."

Severus felt a coldness in his stomach at the man's words. He remembered the men that Blake had killed and the way he'd slit that man's throat in Germany. Blake looked over at him with guarded eyes. In some ways, Severus was learning just how dangerous Blake was and yet as he looked into those green eyes. He knew he was lost to other man and would fight just as hard to hold him.

"And I thought I had a dark history," Severus muttered.

Blake gave him a lopsided smile.

"I've just had more time to compile a dark history," Blake said with a smirk. "Any more questions? Because it is late."

Severus gave him a smile and Blake rolled away from him. Severus wrapped his arm around him as Blake wiggled back and they settled in. He kissed Blake's shoulder as he relaxed back against him. He closed his eyes and just took in the warmth of the other man but sleep didn't come easy for Severus that night.


	13. Chapter Fifty

"You know," Harry said softly, breaking the silence in the room. "This makes me feel like a student having a detention."

Severus looked up from the potion that he was making and smirked over at him with a glint in his eyes.

"You are cutting that too thick, Mr Sun." Severus drawled and Harry's knife stilled.

"That is not helping, Severus." Harry pointed out with a smirk. "If you start saying Mr Potter, we are going to have problems."

Severus barked a laugh and looked over at his lover in amusement and Harry gave him a lopsided grin.

"Don't think that will be happening anytime soon," Severus remarked smoothly and looked him over.

Harry gave him a grin as he turned and leaned back on the bench.

"You don't think I look like a Harry?" Harry asked with a wink. "Or is it the Potter part?"

Harry smirked as he could see a shiver ran down Severus's spine.

"You are a Potter all right," Severus muttered. "Just not a Ry."

Harry barked a laugh as Severus stirred the potion.

"Which reminds me," Harry announced. "Ry's commander called me yesterday. It seems like he's taken a liking to a fellow trainee and they were found in a comprising position. I'm still not sure why he called me with this information, the boy is an adult now."

Severus huffed a laugh as he leaned a hip on the bench while he stirred the potion.

"Male or female?" Severus asked.

"Female," Harry replied. "Do you think he might have been making a point?"

"To whom?" Severus smirked in amusement.

"Probably himself," Harry replied with a grin. "Poor boy."

"Well," Severus drawled with a smirk. "You came to your senses."

Harry barked a laugh as he looked at Severus in amusement.

"I can always fall back on bad habits," Harry said with a smirk. "Which also reminds me."

Severus groaned as he looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry just gave him a grin.

"I tried to bring up a memory of the light wizard I was fighting, but he seems to have the same spell around him as Simpson does," Harry reported.

"Have you seen that kind of spell before?" Severus asked in interest.

"Ah," Harry replied, thinking back. "I've seen something similar, once people started to use memories more often in legal cases, but not like this one. I would say that he has a grounder like a pendent or ring that holds the charm in place around him. The memory is clear except for his face."

"What are you planning on doing then?" Severus inquired as he stopped stirring and added the powered mint to the potion and the smell filled the room.

"I contacted the London police department and they have allowed me to meet with a forensic artist to draw up an image of the man from what I remember," Harry stated as he went back to cutting up as Severus worked. "With that image, I'm hoping to find out the man's identity. This might explain how Simpson it getting veela on his side."

"I wonder how Simpson swayed a Light Wizard?"

"Could have been many ways," Harry said mildly as he worked.

"Have you seen Dark and Light Wizards working together like this before?"

"Yes, but not often," Harry said shortly. "Light Wizards are just as capable of the same damage as Dark Wizards."

Harry's hand stilled as an image of the bloody body of his lover came to mind and the small bodies of his two children. The pain was still raw to him and the memory vivid.

"Blake?"

Harry looked over at Severus at his name and the man was frowning.

"Dracka mentioned to me, what you told him about before you came here," Severus commented. "About your lover and children."

"Yeah," Harry said and placed the knife onto the counter and ran his hand over his head. "I thought he might. It doesn't matter what kind of magic you hold Severus, you can still cause damage. I'm not sure what Simpson offered to get this man on his side but he is there and we will need to find out who he is and what we can do about it."

"Blake?"

"Severus." Harry replied with a quirk to his lips as he looked at his lover.

"Your lover was killed by a Light Wizard?" Severus asked softly.

"Yes," Harry confirmed, the pain was still raw to him. "She was as well as my two children."

"Why?" Severus questioned.

"I can only guess," Harry answered as he looked down at his hands. "The Aurors were looking into it after their deaths. I wasn't there long enough to find out any more but as far as I can guess it was her dark core. She was a beautiful woman with such life to her. She had long straight black hair down to her waist with striking blue eyes. She could still a room with her presence alone and such a quick mind and wit…"

Harry trailed off as he remembered the woman and the way she would move through a room and everyone would take notice of her. Her smile alone could captivate and disarm someone. Harry smiled softly as he remembered the woman, she was fearless and had passion and strength to spare. Severus's hand taking his, pulled him back from the memories as he looked into his dark eyes.

"She was a lawyer in muggle London," Harry expanded with a grin. "Very high-profile cases both there and in the magical communities."

"That's why you know so much about the legal system," Severus accused.

"Yes," Harry agreed with a smile. "I did spend a while looking up laws when I arrived in this time to make sure which laws were in place and which ones weren't."

"That's why you're not a Professor of this school," Severus added, as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"Yes," Harry said, his grin widening. "I knew the laws around homosexual relationships between Professors here and found the loop hole in it. You will be happy to know that law is being reviewed at the moment."

"Mr Boulder?" Severus asked with a smirk.

Harry gave him a grin in answer.

"How many changes have you made to this timeline?" Severus questioned.

"Just a couple," Harry replied with a smirk. "Just to get things on track."

Harry gave the man a wink.

"I find that hard to believe," Severus drawled.

"Just a gentle nudge," Harry retorted with a smirk. "I'm never sure if what I do will have the correct outcome until after the fact."

"Did you marry her?" Severus asked, bringing Harry back to the topic at hand.

"No," Harry replied. "I thought her father was going to kill me the first time we met. She was from a very pureblood family and I wasn't. Even if I held the Sun name, which is a very old pureblood family but not here in England, of course. I was still a half blood."

"Did she know who you were?"

"Ah, no." Harry replied. "If she did, her father would have definitely killed me, even if I held the title for the Head of House for the Black family."

"You what?" Severus uttered in shock. "How did you get that? What about the Potter family?"

"I gave the Potter name to my eldest son, James." Harry explained. "When his first child was born. I inherited the Black title when Sirius Black was killed. Alissa came from a dark family related to the Malfoy family and a few other pureblood families, here and in Russia."

Severus reeled back as Harry smirked.

"It gets complicated," Harry admitted in amusement. "Once you know generations of the same family tree."

Severus barked a laugh as he looked down at Harry.

"How old were your children?" Severus asked.

"About two and four," Harry replied softly. "Ry reminds me so much of the youngest, Sammy. Same green eyes and messy black hair."

Harry folded into Severus as the man hugged him as he looked over to the potion that they were making and frowned.

"Um, I'm not sure that's meant to be green," Harry commented and Severus swore.

Harry smirked as Severus quickly moved back to the potion and quickly started working on it. He watched his lover fondly as he tried to save the potion before it ended up looking like a Longbottom mess. Harry didn't hold out hope for it as Severus cursed.

xXx

"Come in," Dracka called at the knock on his door.

He looked up as Blake collapsed in the seat across from him. The man flicked a piece of paper at him and Dracka picked it out of the air in amusement. He looked down into a face of a middle-aged man with short dark hair and slightly Asian features in interest.

"I had a forensic artist at the London Police department draw that up," Blake explained. "That was the Light Wizard that tried to capture me."

"You couldn't capture the image off a memory?" Dracka asked in interest.

"Nope," Blake replied as he fiddled with his cane. "He has the same spell on him as Simpson. We should be able to track down his identity. I've already sent a copy to the Ministry of Magic in Germany, France, Russia, and I have Kingsley looking it up in the Auror department. I've also sent one to the goblins, this man may be the master curse breaker that we have been trying to find."

"And if they don't find him there?"

"I'll branch out," Blake said with a smirk. "I have contacts in other Ministries, it's just a matter of time really. Well, unless he is American but I didn't pick that up in his accent. I think we'll find he may be German with ties to China or Japan."

"Have you seen him before?"

"No," Blake replied with a frown. "Should I have?"

"You have lived this time, Blake."

"So," Blake said mildly as he looped a leg over the chair. "I don't know everyone, Dracka. I didn't know you in my time."

Both men looked over at the door when a knock sounded.

"Come in," Dracka called.

A sixth year Slytherin came through the door and paused when he saw Blake sprawled out in the seat in front of the desk.

"Yes, Mr Delson?" Dracka asked with a smirk as Blake righted himself in the seat.

"Um," Ben Delson answered, as his eyes flicked between the two men.

"Well," Blake announced with a grin and pulled himself to his feet. "I'll be off then."

Dracka looked after the other man as he moved passed Delson and out the door with a wave over his shoulder. The boy moved towards the seat as he looked back at Dracka.

"What can I do for you, Mr Delson?" Dracka asked.

xXx

Harry yelled out as pain tore through him and he rolled from the bed and landed on all fours with the blanket tangled around him. He grabbed at his chest, his head swimming, as the world rocked around him. He wasn’t sure which way was up as the magic of the Hallows flared, eating him alive as it set his bones on fire. He whimpered and groaned in pain as he tried to catch his breath.

“Blake!”

Harry panted and roughly grabbed the dark magic flaring around him. He pushed it down into the stones of Hogwarts, unable to deal with it. The ground under him groaned as Harry’s head pounded. The Hallows settled down slightly and Harry was able to get a hold on them. He collapsed to the side with his back against the bed.

“Get to Dracka!” Harry gasped, without opening his eyes. “See if he's okay.”

“Blake?”

Harry looked up at the man crouched beside him, looking pale and holding his own chest. Harry quickly laid a hand on Severus’s chest and ran his wizard magic over his dark core. Severus shivered at the feeling with his eyes too large as they looked at him.

“Get to Dracka!” Harry snapped as he lay back against the bed, squinting his eyes in pain. “It would have hit him hard.”

Severus looked unsure before pulling on some pants and a shirt and ran from the room just as Harry’s phone rang. Harry groaned and reached up and fumbled around until he could grab the damn thing.

“Blake,” Harry answered.

“What did you do?” Albus asked, sounding breathless.

“It wasn’t me,” Harry replied. “It was Simpson.”

“I’ll be right down,” Albus replied, hanging up.

Harry laid his head back against the bed with his chest aching and his head pounding. He looked up when Severus walked in supporting Dracka. The vampire looked like shit as Severus dropped him onto the bed. Dracka sprawled out with one arm over his eyes.

Harry reached out a hand to the man and rested it on his arm. He closed his eyes and softly ran his wizard magic over the other man, smoothing out the dark magic as much as he could. The man covered his hand with his own.

“Thanks,” Dracka muttered. “Severus do you have a pain potion?”

Severus passed a potion over to both Dracka and Harry and took one himself. Albus walked into the room and looked down at Dracka sprawled out on the bed, Harry tangled up in the blanket on the floor, and Severus leaning against the wall, looking pale.

“What the hell happened?” Albus snapped.

Dracka snorted as Severus smirked.

“You made the Headmaster swear, Blake.” The vampire muttered. "Even I haven't done that."

“I didn’t do this!” Harry snapped back, his temper flaring.

“My headache says different,” Albus remarked dryly.

“Well I may have pushed the dark magic into the stones,” Harry admitted. “But I didn’t pull on the dark magic.”

Dracka pulled himself up. “That wasn’t you?”

“No!” Harry replied, holding his head.

“What is going on?” Albus asked, looking around.

“Simpson,” Harry stated. “He just pulled on the dark magic. The stupid man! He fucking pulled on the core of dark magic!”

Dracka paled at the words.

Severus knelt down in front of him.

"Explain, Blake?” Severus asked softly.

Harry held his head in his hands as it pounded, feeling the Hallows clawing at him in rage as dark mists crept into his vision. He was having trouble putting his thoughts in order.

“All dark magic is linked, well not linked per say.” Harry tried to say, then words failed him. “More like indirectly linked. Like two objects that are the same thing sitting side by side. They are same thing but separated slightly but still the same.”

“Blake,” Severus uttered. “You're not making sense.”

Harry laid his head back against the bed and Dracka placed his hand on his shoulder. The vampire's dark magic brushing him as his own magic reached out.

“I think he is trying to say that we all draw our magic from the same source,” Dracka stated.

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed with his eyes closed. “But no. But close enough. Simpson just killed a lot of people to do nothing! He didn't understand!”

Dracka’s hand tightened on his shoulder, Harry's head still pounding.

“What do you mean, my boy?” Albus asked softly.

“You can grab the dark magic,” Harry tried to explain but it was hard to put the words into order.  “But you can’t pull it into yourself. It doesn’t work that way! It’s not yours. You can work it with preparation but not hold it! You can’t pull it into yourself! It's not like a Dark Ritual.”

“Sh, Blake.” Severus cooed as he placed a hand on his other shoulder. "Just take a minute."

Harry just rested his head back and tried to get his breathing and thoughts under control. He was not looking forward to seeing the file of what Simpson had done. The Dark Lord had been so careful and calculating so far, what had made him do something so rash?

“It felt like someone pulled on my magic,” Dracka commented. “Similar to what Blake does but they grabbed the whole lot and pulled sharply.”

“I felt it as well,” Severus added.

“I felt nothing,” Albus said. “Until the dark magic was pushed into the ground.”

“That was me,” Harry admitted. “Sorry, wasn’t thinking.”

“That’s fine, my boy.” Albus said kindly. “Warning would be nice though, but I’m kind of getting used to it.”

“I had to,” Harry muttered. “It was flaring out, angry. Scared. Full of rage.”

Silence descended on the room at Harry’s words.

“What did he try to do?” Albus asked after a couple of minutes.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the Headmaster.

“Without looking at the report,” Harry said. “I can only guess.”

“And that would be?” Dracka asked as he slipped down off the bed to curl up with other man.

Harry felt comforted by the man’s dark presence next to him as the Hallows started to calm as Dracka’s dark magic brushed against him.

“I think he used the Dark Ritual that he would have used to become a Dark Lord but he pulled on the dark magic in the earth instead of the magic from the people he killed. He then tried to pull it into himself. To claim it as his own.” Harry uttered. “You can’t do that. You can't cage a wild animal and expect it to obey you.”

“Because you can’t take in that magic?” Severus repeated.

“Yes!” Harry agreed. “It backlashed out to anyone with dark magic.”

“Because we all hold the same magic,” Dracka added.

“Yes!” Harry cried, then amended.  “Well, close enough.”

“Why can't you hold it?” Severus asked as he sat on the floor.

“You can’t,” Harry replied simply. “Trust me it would take a long time for me to explain why and I can barely string a sentence together at the moment.”

“I’m sure we'll get a report soon enough,” Dracka commented.

“Oh, god.” Harry moaned as he held his head in his hands. “All those people.”

Dracka rubbed his back as Severus sat on his other side. Suddenly Blake’s phone went off and the four men looked at it. Blake passed it to Dracka. The vampire took it with a grimace.

“Dracka,” He answered. “Yeah, he's here…what is it?”

Harry held his head as it pounded.

“Yeah…we felt it….where?…okay.” Dracka said into the phone as he rubbed Harry’s back. “Does he need to go there?…okay….yeah, I’ll tell him…send the report when you have it. _Danke_.”

Dracka hung up and just held the phone, not looking at anyone.

“Bad?” Severus asked softly.

“Ah, yeah.” Dracka said. “Small muggle town. He wiped it out. Everyone dead. They will send the report when it’s ready. It’s a bit of a mess over there at the moment.”

“Germany?” Harry asked. "Was that Conner?"

“Yes.”

“Do they need me?”

“No, the dark magic wiped it clean when it flared out.”

Harry shivered at the words and leaned back against the bed. Dracka went to get up but Harry grabbed his knee, stopping him and he settled down again.

“You should probably wake the Heads of Houses, Headmaster.” Harry suggested. “That would have woken any of the children with dark magic. Callum Genger, check on him, it would have hit him hard as well.”

Albus paled at the words.

“I’ll just be going then,” Albus announced with a hard look in his eyes. “I’ll see you in the morning, boys.”

“Night, Albus.”

Harry’s phone rang again and Dracka sighed as he answered it.

“Do you need anything?” Severus asked.

“Bottle of water and my pain pills, please.” Harry requested and gave Severus a small smile as Dracka spoke in German next to him.

Severus nodded and moved out of the room as Harry rested back against the bed, his hand on Dracka’s knee. Feeling the man’s dark magic brushing against him as he spoke. His voice washing over him, calming both him and the Hallows. There was a reason that dark magic, pulled on dark magic. They were a part of a whole.

xXx

Severus looked down at his lover on the floor with his hand clamped on the vampire’s knee as Dracka spoke on the phone in German. He was sure that Blake was out.  He could still feel the slight tension in his chest and by the state Dracka had been in. He was sure that it had hit Blake even harder. He'd never heard Blake yell out like he did and he shivered.

“I don’t think I’m going anywhere tonight,” Dracka remarked as he hung up the phone and looked up at Severus.

“Why would that be Mr Dracka?” Severus purred.

“Dark power pulls dark power, Severus.” The man replied bitterly.

“I hate hearing those words,” Severus swore as he placed the pills and the bottle of water on the bedside table.

Dracka snorted and gave him a lopsided grin.

“You have felt it, Severus.” Dracka pointed out.

Severus nodded and looked down at Blake.

“He’s holding the dark magic close,” Dracka explained. “I think my magic is helping him.”

Severus raised an eyebrow in question and Dracka shifted slightly.

“I only have dark magic, Severus.” Dracka reminded him. “I don’t have any wizard magic. That’s why Blake had to ward my classroom, rooms and office so that the Headmaster doesn’t yell at me as much as he does Blake for using dark magic.”

Severus snorted and said, “Yes, I have seen your dark magic.”

Dracka leaned back and looked up at him.

“Do you think we should get him up?” Severus asked.

“Nah,” Dracka said as Blake’s phone rang again. “I’ll probably be up with this thing anyway. You can take the bed.”

Severus sighed as Dracka answered the phone. He pulled another blanket out of the cupboard and spread it out over the bed. He slipped out of his shirt but kept his pants on. He ran his hand through Blake’s hair and nodded to Dracka before curling up on his side. Dracka’s soft voice sending him back to sleep.

xXx

Harry started awake when someone shook his shoulder. Severus held out his pill bottle and the bottle of water with a smile. He took the pills and water in his hands with a soft 'thanks'. He shook two out and washed them down.

“Minster of Magic called.” Severus reported. “You have to be there in about an hour and a half. Dracka is getting ready now, he will stand for the Council.”

Harry rubbed his face, feeling stiff from sleeping on the floor.

“From all reports,” Severus continued already dressed and ready to go. “The Ministry has descended into chaos and the Minister has set up a press meeting. Dracka will probably throw your phone at you as well, once you are up. You might want to look out for that."

Harry smirked and got to his feet slowly. He moved to the cupboard and started dressing in his suit.

“Am I standing for the Treaty?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Severus replied, then gave him a twisted smile. “And the Department of Mysteries.”

Harry froze as he pulled his dress shirt on.

“Really?” Harry asked in surprise. "Dylan didn't want to come up? He normally likes yelling at idiots and the Ministry is going to be full of them today."

“Mr Dogwood called this morning and very politely stated 'You can deal with the pack of idiots',” Severus replied with a smirk as passed him a few pieces of paper with Dracka’s curling writing on them to him. "I could hear an alarm ringing in the background and he didn't sound happy."

“Are you coming?” Harry asked as he looked through the notes. “Why the hell did he write this in three different languages?”

Severus smirked as he looked at the papers.

“Because it’s Dracka?” Severus smirked.

“So, are you coming Severus?” Harry asked again looking up at Severus.

“Of course,” Severus answered. "Panicking politicians and reporters are always amusing."

Harry grinned and buttoned up his shirt and slipped into his suit jacket. He patted his jacket and pants down. Picked up his cherry wand and placed it in the special pocket in his jacket. His slipped his Department badge into his other pocket.

“No other weapons?” Severus asked. “What about your other wand?”

Harry looked over at the elder wand sitting on his table. Just the thought of touching another dark item after last night had him turning his head away.

“I have all I need.” Harry said with a smile up at Severus.

“We don’t have time,” Severus rumbled with a smirk.

Harry’s eyes darkened as he stepped closer and slipped his tie around Severus’s neck and pulled him close. Severus smirked and kissed him quickly. Harry grinned and stepped back.

“Where is Dracka meeting us?” Harry asked as he picked up the notes again, reading through them.

“Great Hall,” Severus answered. “Meeting is at nine. Just enough time for you to have a coffee before you face the chaos.”

“Right,” Harry remarked as he looked up the clock, they had less than an hour. “Does Dracka have the file yet?”

“First reports came through this morning,” Severus stated.

They moved out to the main room and Harry picked up the file on the dining table. He glanced around but that was the only one there. He walked over and closed his office door before using the bathroom. The two men walked out into the hallway, side by side.

They walked into the Great Hall to lots of noise as owls flew around. Harry was reminded of the time Voldemort came back to power.

“Oi!” Harry yelled and the hall went quiet. “Enough noise you lot!”

Severus smirked next to him as Harry glared out at the children.

“Thank you, Mr Sun.” Albus stated from the Head Table. “Some of you might have been woken last night, I assure you that you are safe here. I know today’s newspaper may be distressing and if any students have any problems or questions my door is open or you can go to your Head of House. Please eat and keep the volume down.”

Harry moved through the hall and nicked a paper off a student as he passed. Severus’s smirk widened at the student as they moved passed her.

‘ _Magical Europe in chaos_.’

“Straight to the point,” Harry remarked as he flicked his wrist and the paper sailed back to the student he'd stolen it from.

Dracka flicked his phone at him as he got closer and Harry caught it just as it rang.

“Blake,” Harry answered the phone.

“Blake!” A female voice came down the phone in Chinese. “You finally answer the phone. Your assistant doesn’t speak Chinese.”

“Ms Chin,” Harry answered also in Chinese. “My apologies, my dear.”

“What is going on over there?” Ms Chin questioned, primly.

“A Dark Lord in Germany pulled at the core of dark magic,” Harry explained quickly as Severus pushed a mug of coffee in his direction.  “He failed, that is all I know at this stage.”

“Thank you, Blake,” The woman said softly. “We'll bring the Ministry up to red alert and inform those that need to be told.”

“I’ll call once I know more,” Harry promised. “Good day, Ms Chin.”

Harry hung up and looked over the hall before placing the papers on the table. He stole Dracka’s pen off him and wrote a note at the bottom of the paper before him.

“’ _Chinese Ministry on red alert_ ’,” Dracka read. "That's just about all the Ministries now. They will probably close the Borders next, once they know what is going on."

“Yes,” Harry replied. “In one night, Simpson has managed to alert every magical community in the world to his presence. I have no doubt he has gone to ground very quickly after he failed to pull in the dark magic he was after. He had probably been hoping to become the most powerful wizard in history and has now become one of the most wanted.”

“So, he won’t attack?” Minerva asked, looking pale.

“Oh no,” Harry replied, looking over at the woman. “He’ll be hurting. His big move has failed and everyone is aware of him and they would have known it came from this way. You don’t do what he did and get away with it unscarred.”

Harry sat down and placed his phone on the table and flicked the file Dracka had left him open. He removed the photos and spread them out on the table as he picked up his coffee.

“This is interesting,” Harry muttered as he picked through the photos.

Minerva leaned over, paled and pushed her plate away.

“You call that interesting?” The woman asked faintly. “That’s disturbing.”

“That it is,” Harry agreed. “What is interesting is he used magic to kill his victims. It looks like he placed a barrier spell around the area then used the magic in the ritual like a wide scale killing curse before he pulled on the dark power in the earth. I wonder where he got that idea from? But these things are not for the breakfast table.”

Dracka snorted and slid another file his way as his phone buzzed on the table.

“Blake,” Harry answered.

“About time you answer your phone!” A woman’s voice purred down the line in French.

Harry’s hand froze as he looked at the photos.

“Bella,” Harry greeted and could feel Severus and Dracka tensing beside him. “What can I do for you?”

“We are getting disturbing reports, Blake.” Bella stated.

“Yes, yes we are.” Harry agreed. “Nothing to fear. He failed in his task.”

“You know you have our support through the Treaty, my love.” Bella reminded him and Dracka tensed beside him and started to growl.

Harry laid his hand on the man’s arm in warning.

“Thank you, Bella.” Harry replied. “There may be dark and light creatures fleeing from Germany over the Border. If they fall under the Treaty they have safe passage.”

“Of course, Blake.” Bella purred.

“That means you let them through, Bella.” Harry said sternly. “Without trouble.”

“Yes, yes.” The woman agreed. “I will have my men out at the Border.”

“They will be scared, Bella.” Harry pointed out as he tightened his hand on Dracka’s arm. “I’ll be in contact with the Ministry and the Covens to pick them up.”

“I will not have vampires here,” Bella spat and Dracka growled louder.

“While the Treaty stands,” Harry hissed, his voice deadly. “You will and they will pass without any trouble.”

Silence greeted him on the other end of the phone.

“Of course, Blake.” Bella replied, reluctantly. “Until I see you again, Love.”

Bella hung up the phone and Harry placed it on the table. His hand shaking slightly as he went back to his reports but not before patting Dracka’s arm. He picked up his coffee to try to get the bitter taste out of his mouth. Dealing with light creatures could be just as hard as dealing with dark ones, just in different ways.

“Blake?” Dracka questioned.

“Leave it,” Harry snapped in French, steel in his voice. “We have other things to worry about here. If your men or any of the Covens run into trouble with her. You will tell me, understood?”

Dracka gave him a red eye stare before giving him a nod. Harry held his eyes evenly.

“If you give her any trouble,” Harry hissed, not in the mood to deal with this now. “There will be trouble, understand?”

Dracka flashed his fangs at Harry before nodding his head sharply.

“We cannot afford to have infighting,” Harry warned him. “Not now.”

Dracka gave him a long stare before looking away and Harry sighed. He patted the man’s arm before looking back at the reports. Once he finished with the reports he pushed them over to Dracka. He finished his coffee before placing his notes away in his pocket and stood. Dracka and Severus stood with him. The hall went silent at his move.

“Good luck, my boys.” Albus said quietly.

“And you, Albus.” Harry added. “I'm not sure how long we are going to be. We’ll stay at my house in London if it’s longer than today. Call me if you need me.”

“I will,” Albus confirmed and shook his hand.

Harry nodded and they moved off out of the hall, the students’ eyes on them the whole way. They made it to the entrance hall before Harry fished out a pendent from his pocket and held it out to the vampire. Dracka grinned as he leaned forward.

“You owe me a hundred Gallons,” Harry muttered as he slipped the cord over the vampire’s head.

“I’ll take it out of what you owe Severus in cauldrons,” The vampire replied with a cheeky grin and a wink.

Harry grinned as Severus snorted before they moved across the grass to the front gates. Harry apparated them to the Ministry then sighed as he looked around at the chaos around him. It was going to be a long day.

xXx

Severus sat back in his seat as people yelled at each other in the large hall, they were in. Blake sat next to him with a notebook out and talking into his phone, the calls hadn't stopped. Dracka was across the room talking to a couple of vampires with some space around them. He kept an eye on the vampire and the room in general, the atmosphere in the room putting him on edge. He imagined that this is what the Ministry felt like when Voldemort first came to power.

“Severus.”

Severus looked over his shoulder to see Lucius Malfoy behind him and he stood up. Blake glanced at him and Malfoy before focusing back on his notebook as he spoke into his phone in French.

“Still alive, Lucius.” Severus sneered. "What a shame."

“I am a Malfoy, Severus.” The blonde snapped back as he looked down his nose at the other man. “A Malfoy always lives on.”

“How is Narcissa?” Severus smirked.

Malfoy tensed.

“She is well,” Lucius said evenly. “As is Draco, your corruption of the boy is far reaching. He has been talking about nothing else but becoming a Potion Master. Perhaps we were a little hasty when we named you his godfather. Narcissa's idea, of course.”

Severus smirked with a glint in his eyes.

"He has the talent," Severus remarked. "And the intellect that is lacking in some of the Malfoy line."

Lucius tensed as he glared at his fellow Slytherin, they both knew they had come to an impasse. Lucius's pale eyes bore into him as he held his cane to his side in a white knuckle grip.

"I'm sure that _my son_ will be in contact," Lucius sneered.

"I'll be sure to keep a look out for _my godson,_ " Severus replied mildly. "You know, I’m surprised they let you in here.”

“I was pardoned of all crimes, Severus.” Lucius snipped at him.

“Let me guess,” Severus drawled. “Under the Imperius?”

“How did you guess?” Lucius questioned in fake surprise. “I see you are on the right side this time?”

Malfoy's eyes flicked to Blake which made Severus grit his teeth. Lucius lips twisted up knowing that he'd hit a sore spot.

“What?” Severus asked sweetly. “Not running away to another Dark Lord?”

Lucius paled and Severus took satisfaction in that.

“Oi!” Blake snapped, his eyes hard. “Take it outside if you are going to swing fists.”

Lucius smirked as Severus clapped a hand on Blake’s shoulder. Lucius nodded to the two of them and stalked off as Blake went back to his phone call. Severus smirked and retook his seat as the room quieted. The Minister of magic made an appearance. Dracka moved back towards them with a grin on his face and Blake raised an eyebrow at the expression. Dracka just flashed his fangs at him and Blake went back to his notebook and phone.

“Thank you everyone for coming on such short notice,” Minister Rufus Scrimgeour called clearly as he stood at the front of the room.

The man’s gold eyes rolled over everyone and Severus shivered as they focused on Blake whom was still on the phone before moving on. Dracka took a seat next to Severus and flashed his fangs at him which Severus just gave him a smirk back.

“We are getting reports in now,” The Minister continued. “Of a mass murder of a muggle town in Germany. Some of you may have felt the attempt on your magic and we are under the understanding that Dark Lord Graham Simpson failed in his task.”

Blake finished his call and slipped his phone into his pocket as he focused on the Minister.

“One hundred and fifty-three people were killed in the attempt.” Scrimgeour announced.

Noise drowned out the Minister and the man clapped his cane to the floor. A loud bang sounded in the room, silencing everyone.

“Silence!” Scrimgeour growled.

“Has he been taking lessons from you Blake?” Dracka whispered and Blake grinned over at him.

“Reports are still coming in as we speak,” Scrimgeour continued. “This man has been on our watch list for some time and we have specialised teams working on finding out more information.”

“Is he really a Dark Lord?” Someone yelled.

“Enough!” Scrimgeour growled. “All questions will be answered in time. Yes, this man has been confirmed as a Dark Lord.”

The room erupted back into chaos as Blake sat back in his seat. He crossed his ankles in front of him as he looked around. Scrimgeour banged his cane against the floor a couple of times until silence fell again.

“I will hand over to Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt for his report,” Scrimgeour announced into the silence as Kingsley stepped forward.

“Thank you, Minister.” Kingsley replied.

Noise erupted again and Blake sighed.

“This is going to take a while,” Blake muttered.

Severus couldn’t agree more. A man slipped through the seats and held a note out to Blake.

“Thank you,” Blake told him before he hurried off without a word.

‘ _Meeting after in room six, level four. Dylan_.’ Was written on the paper.

Blake past it on to Severus whom passed it to Dracka. Blake then grinned and flicked his cherry wand and the room fell into silence as he cast a spell across the crowd. Kinsley stalled until his eyes locked with Blake’s and he nodded his head in thanks. The press meeting went quicker after that since everyone was reduced to speaking in whispers. Severus smirked as he looked around, it still surprised him the little trick spells that Blake knew.

“Mr Sun, you are standing in for the Department of Mysteries.” Kingsley called. “Do you have anything to add?”

Whispering stated up around the hall as Blake got to his feet and walked through the crowd to the front of the room. Blake didn't look like much as he limped to the front with his cane tapping on the floor and yet Severus could see the respect for the older man.

“Thank you, Auror Shacklebolt.” Blake said, his voice rolling over the crowd and silencing the whispers. “We can confirm, one hundred percent that Simpson failed in his attempt. We can also confirm that we are taking every precaution we can at this moment, to not only keep Britain safe, but also France, Germany and our allies.”

Whispers started back up again.

“The Council of Magical Creatures also stands with us.” Blake continued. “As they did against Dark Lord Voldemort.”

Even with Blake’s spell the noise around the hall increased.

“Enough!” Blake barked and the room fell silent.

A man stood at his seat and raised his hand into the air.

“Yes?” Blake called.

“Can you guarantee this?” Journalist asked, his voice carrying.

“Yes. They have stood beside us before.” Blake remined them. “They have died beside us in the last war. Is your memory that short, Mr Clarkson? I’m sure that Mr Rolf Dracka would be happy to stand up here and confirm my words.”

The man blushed and sat as Dracka leered over at him as people glanced in his direction. Severus noticed more than a few people pale and look away from the vampire.

“We are working on keeping everyone as safe as we can make them,” Blake continued. “I will not stand here and lie to you. I have no doubt there will be more deaths before this war is over. Simpson has shown he has no regard for life and that he will take whatever steps he can to get what he wants. That attempt last night is just one example of this.”

Severus shivered at Blake's words and he could see others shifting around him.

“If we work together,” Blake stated softly. “If we stand as one, regardless of blood or magic, we will be stronger.”

Complete silence greeted him and even Severus was surprised at Blake’s words. He didn't normally bring politics into his statements. Blake looked around at everyone gathered for a couple of minutes before he smirked and Dracka groaned at the look.

“That attempt,” Blake called with a glint in his eyes. “Pulled on everyone with dark magic. We are all in this together and he could have quite easily have pulled on anyone with light magic. Remember that. We are not that far apart.”

“The bugger,” Dracka muttered. “He just had to say that.”

Severus smirked.

“Minister Scrimgeour,” Blake said calmly, turning to the man. “I leave this in your capable hands.”

“Thank you, Mr Sun.” Scrimgeour rumbled, his gold eyes wide as he stepped up and Blake made his way through the crowd back to his seat.

“Holy fuck,” Dracka swore as Blake took a seat and looked over at him.

“I think I’ve used that speech a few times now,” Blake admitted as he stretched out his legs and crossed his ankles. "It always amazes me how easily people forget. History repeats and all that."

Severus snorted as the meeting rolled on.

xXx

Harry placed his phone and notes on the meeting room table and looked around. The Minster stood to the side taking to Kingsley while Severus spoke to Dracka and another man. Dylan Dogwood, Head of the Department of Mysteries was already settled at the table. He had some reports before him along with a few other people he knew in passing.

Harry tapped his pen on the table as he looked through his notes, checking that he had covered everything and called back whom he had to call. His phone rang on the table and he sighed.

“Blake,” Harry answered as he tapped his pen and missed the days of caller ID.

“Blake,” Albus’s voice came down the phone. “Remus should be meeting you soon to stand in for the Order.”

“Thank you, Headmaster.” Harry replied. “Does he know where we are?”

“Yes,” Albus replied. “Kingsley already called.”

“Okay,” Harry replied as his phone beeped. “I have to go. My phone is almost out of battery.”

“Okay, my boy. Good luck.”

Harry hung up and looked around the room for a power point. He spotted one in the corner of the room and walked over. There was always one in just about every room in the Ministry, it was just a matter of finding the buggers. He was sure that they had used one too many memory charms on the electricians that set up the Ministry and they had just started placing the power points anywhere. He pulled a cord out of his pocket and plugged it in and sat the phone on the small table that he nudge over.

“That was quite a speech, Mr Sun.”

Harry looked up at the Minster as the man looked down at him with golden eyes. He stood up and faced him as he leaned back on his cane. The irony of the man mirroring him with his own cane didn't escape either man.

“Was that a compliment or sarcasm?” Harry asked.

The man grinned, the expression twisting up his face and making him look like a lion barring his teeth.

“You may hold some power around here, Mr Sun,” Scrimgeour consented. “But I am still the Minister of Magic.”

“And I wouldn’t dream of taking that away from you,” Harry stated calmly. “I already have my hands full with more than I can handle.”

The man’s brown hair curled around his face like a mane as he looked at Harry. His gold eyes unreadable as he looked him over.

“I’m glad we are on the same page, Mr Sun.” Scrimgeour rumbled. “I would hate to have friction between us.”

“Not at all, Minister.” Harry said sweetly. “Not in these times. A united front is always a better defence than a fractured one.”

Scrimgeour nodded his head in agreement before he turned and moved towards the large table.

“By the way, Minster.” Harry called.

“Yes, Mr Sun?” The man asked, turning back.

“You won’t mind me placing wards around this room, would you?” Harry questioned as the room started to take notice of them.

The man’s golden eyes flicked around, before that smile was back. A barring of his teeth with a cold glint in his eyes.

“Of course not, Mr Sun.” Scrimgeour growled. "I wouldn't turn down free work from a master curse breaker."

“Thank you, Minister.” Harry replied.

Remus Lupin slipped into the room at that moment and nodded over to him. Harry moved to the door and quickly placed silencing and a few other wards around the room. He sliced through all the wards the Ministry may have placed and sent a white noise charm over the room to confuse any muggle listening devices. He made sure to cover both muggle and magical ways of spying on the room before retaking his seat at the table.

Three hours later they were still working through reports and Harry’s patience was starting to slip and he wasn’t the only one. He could see that Dylan was ready to snap and he sent a smirk in the man's direction. Dylan's glare picked up a notch and he opened his mouth.

“I think that’s all we can do at the moment,” The Minster called. “I’ll owl or call you with anything else, thank you everyone.”

Harry wrote a few phone numbers and names on a scape bit of paper. He slid it across the table to Scrimgeour whom nodded and everyone broke up and floated off.

“I need coffee,” Harry muttered and Severus snorted.

“Couldn’t agree more,” Remus added as he moved over to the other men.

“Just be lucky you weren’t at the press meeting,” Harry pointed out as he gathered up his notes and Severus grabbed his phone and cord.

Harry took the phone from the man and slipped it into his pocket without looking at it. He was sure he would have missed calls.

“I think we might head off,” Harry said to the others. “There’s not much more we can do until more information comes in.”

Remus clapped a hand to his shoulder.

“I can understand that,” Remus laughed. “I was just happy to get away from Teddy!”

“Ha,” Harry grinned. “It's fun, isn’t it?”

Remus groaned, “They are little terrors!”

“Try teaching them,” Severus muttered darkly.

“What Severus really means,” Dracka butted in. “Is try torturing them.”

Severus pushed the vampire as Remus and Harry snorted and stepped back.

“You try teaching for as long as I have!” Severus growled.

“Hey, I’m a vampire and students don’t fear me as much as you!”

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped away from the two men with Remus. It was a familiar argument between the two.

“How have you been going?” Harry asked the werewolf.

“I’ve been very well,” Remus replied.

Harry had to agree with him as he looked him over. The dark curse around him seemed more content and Remus didn't look as thin and worn.

“You may want to think about a bib when feeling the baby though,” Harry stated as he pointed out the mark on the man’s shirt.

Remus cursed as Harry clapped a hand to his shoulder and looked over at Severus and Dracka standing toe to toe.

“So, yeah.” Harry muttered as Remus looked over and smirked. “I think we should be going. Oi, you two!”

Severus and Dracka turned twin glares on him and Remus stepped back. Harry just grinned.

“Shall we go?” Harry asked politely. “Or should I borrow two swords from the Department for you?”

xXx

Dracka looked around the townhouse that Blake had apparated them to in interest. The apartment was money and Dracka was surprised by it as he wandered through the many rooms. Blake seemed to choose small houses or apartments but his place could easily stand with Malfoy Manor or one of the other pureblood houses in money value and he frowned.

He moved into the large kitchen to find Blake making a coffee.

"How much is this place worth?" Dracka asked as he looked around.

"Not as much as Hogwarts," Blake answered with a smirk over his shoulder and Severus snorted as he moved into the room.

"He used the same line on me," Severus commented as he sat at one of the bar stools as Blake finished making the coffee and pulled out three cups.

"The Sun name is a pureblood family," Blake remarked as he leaned a hip on the bench.

"This isn't a Potter property?" Dracka asked in interest.

"No," Blake replied as he shared a look with Severus.

"Then you must have brought this place?" Dracka inquired.

"I did…I used to live here before I came to this time."

Both men looked at him and Blake raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You used to live here?" Severus asked softly.

"Yes," Blake confirmed. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Just not your style," Dracka remarked.

Blake gave them a grin with a glint in his eyes.

"And what would my style be, Mr Dracka?"

"Not this," Dracka deadpanned.

Blake barked a laugh as he looked the two men over.

"We have to be back at the Ministry tomorrow," Blake said instead. "Dylan wants me to come down to the Department. It's going to be another long day."

xXx

Harry woke the next morning curled up along Severus's back as he flicked the alarm off and groaned. He kissed Severus's shoulder as the man woke up and gave a soft groan and Harry had to agree.

He rolled onto his back and ran a hand over his face, just enjoying the feeling of the soft bed under him.  Severus rolled into his side and flung his arm over his chest and Harry gave it a pat. Severus lifted his head and kissed his shoulder as Harry watched him. He pulled himself up and pulled the blanket back as he looked down at him with dark eyes.

"Yes?" Harry purred and Severus gave him a grin.

The man dipped forward and kissed his collar bone as he moved to settle between his legs. He kissed up his neck and Harry tilted his head to the side as his cock twitched in interest. Severus rocked his hips slightly and Harry gasped as the man captured his lips in a kiss.

Severus reached between them and took his cock in his hand as it hardened. Running his hand up and down a few times before pulling back. He sat back on his knees and looked down at him.

Harry brought his legs up on either side of the man as he tilted his hips slightly and Severus's eyes darkened. He reached over and opened the bedside table and scrambled around in there for a little while.

"It's in there," Harry insisted in amusement.

"Need a bloody search party," Severus muttered.

Harry sat up and grabbed Severus around the hips and started kissing and nibbling down his side as the man tried to find the lube. He finally pulled back with the glass vial and Harry fell back to the bed with a grin.

Severus quickly poured a little on his hand and moved back between his legs before leaning forward to kiss him as he breached him with his fingers. Harry moved his legs further apart as he pushed a pillow under his hips and Severus paused.

Severus kissed down his neck and bit down slightly as he added a third finger to the mix and Harry rocked his hips slightly.

"Ready?" Severus whispered.

"Yes," Harry replied.

Severus moved into place and rocked forward as Harry wrapped his legs loosely around his waist. Pain and pleasure rolled down Harry's spine as he took Severus's cock in. Severus paused briefly before pulling back and rocking forward and Harry gritted his teeth, already feeling his magic taking notice.

"Okay?" Severus whispered.

"Give me a sec," Harry panted as he grabbed a hold of his magic.

Harry tightened his legs around Severus's waist and pulled him forward. The man was moving again. Severus grabbed his bum as he pushed into him and Harry gasped as he hit his prostate. He grabbed the taller man as he held a tight hold on his magic as Severus's magic brushed against him. Severus braced one hand above him as he held him with the other as Harry held his sides.

Severus quickened his pace as he started to lose control and the magic swirled around them. Harry groaned as he let his head fall back as Severus reached between them and grabbed his cock, tugging it in time to his thrusts. Harry came with a moan, tightening his legs around the man's waist.

Harry looked up to see Severus watching him with dark eyes. The man braced his hands and thrust forward hard and Harry's hands clenched around his sides. With two more hard thrusts Severus came with a soft grunt as he braced his weight, looking down at Harry as he panted slightly.

Severus dipped forward and gave him a kiss as Harry unhooked his legs and let them rest against the man's sides. He could see that Severus was watching the magic around them in interest but he didn't grab it as it settled on their skin.

Harry gave him a smirk and grabbed the combined magic and gave it a slight pull and watched Severus's eyes follow it to his hand. He tapped into his core and a strand of rainbow coloured cord flowed forward. He shaped a spell in his mind with the magic in his hands and cast a cleaning charm.

Severus eyes widened and he shivered slightly as the magic settled.

"Show off," Severus muttered as he moved to Harry's side.

"I'll show you how to brush the magic off," Harry said with a chuckle.

Harry curled his hand slightly as he grabbed their combined magic and gave a slight tug before brushing it to the side. He watched Severus's eyes following it.

"You can do it next time," Harry said in amusement. "I'm guessing you never bothered before and just let it wear off?"

"Yes," Severus replied as he curled into his side. "The magic sight?"

"What you can see now?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus said. "Can anyone see it?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "It takes time, like working with your dark magic. It's better to ease yourself into seeing the magic. You can do it, once you centre yourself."

"Why do I see it after sex?"

"It flows over from me," Harry replied as he laid back on the bed. "I can call it anytime until all I see is the magic around us. When we have sex, the magic is closer to the surface for both of us. That's why I have so much trouble in holding it back from connecting to yours, since you still have to learn to hold back your own magic or push mine to the side."

Severus frowned as he looked up at him.

"I focus more on holding the magic to the side than the magic sight," Harry expanded. "That is why you can see it. I can help you connect to it, like we did that time on the beach. Just remember that you can get lost to the sight."

Severus shivered as he remembered the way the beach looked and the dark cloak of magic around Dracka.

"To do curse breaking you need to see at least the shadows of the magic," Harry continued. "To become a master curse breaker, you need to be able to see all of the magic. To submerge yourself into the world of magic completely. You need to train your mind to work between the magic and the real world."

"And when you couldn't pull back from the magic sight?" Severus asked in interest.

"I am not born to the sight, Severus." Harry replied. "It would have eventually fallen away from my sight."

"And if you are born to the sight?"

"Life is hard," Harry uttered. "You have to focus your mind to pull back from the magic. Most people born to the sight, go mad. They wake to the sight and have to learn to pull back from it. My sight sits between the two worlds when I wake but it takes very little thought to see the real world. People born it, see the magic world completely the minute they wake."

Severus shivered at the thought.

"When you look into that world, Severus." Harry said softly. "It's alive, things seem to live in there. They brush passed you and you can see the life and magic in everything."

Severus looked around at the magic and Harry reached out to their connection and strengthen it before grabbing their magic and pulling slightly. Severus's eyes darted to him.

"Don't pull on my magic," Harry warned.

Severus nodded and Harry pulled the magic sight forward completely and let it flow across the connection. Severus gasped as the world of shadows and rainbows took over his sight. Harry gently evened out the connection as he grabbed Severus's magic. Severus wouldn't be able to see the full extent of the magic but just an idea.

Severus's eyes looked over towards something and Harry turned his head to see a patch of light that shouldn't be there. It moved slightly as if floating.

"What is that?" Severus whispered.

"Wild light magic," Harry explained. "Just a small patch."

Severus's eyes darted as something flicked and moved through the room quickly and he started. Harry grinned as he watched the other man looking around with large eyes as he held the connection between them, feeling it blazing.

"Why can't I grab your magic?" Severus asked softly.

"If you grab my magic and pull on it, while I hold it like this." Harry stated. "You will bind my magic with yours."

Severus flinched back at those words and Harry quirked his lips.

"A connection once formed, can be broken, Severus." Harry reminded him. "I want you to touch on the connection."

Severus reached out his hand and touched on the connection and Harry watched him in amusement. He didn't need to physically touch it but when learning it helped.

"Can you feel the magic?" Harry asked and Severus nodded. "I want you to pulled back on the connection until only the connection with the ring reminds."

Harry let go of the connection and let Severus grab a hold of it. He watched him fondly as the man frowned as his sharp eyes looked at the magic cord in his hand.

"As you ease back, the magic sight should fade." Harry whispered and Severus nodded.

Harry placed his hands behind his head as he watched Severus and the connection. He didn't nudge him with his magic as Severus felt it out with both his hand and magic. He let him work at his own pace.

"I can still feel it," Severus said smoothly. "But I can't see it."

"That's right," Harry replied. "I can teach you to bring that sight forward without our connection if you want?"

Severus nodded as his hand still held the connection, he ran his fingers along the cord until he touched Harry's chest. He laid his hand there with his fingers spread over the spot.

"If you need to," Harry said. "You can break that connection."

"Why would I need to do that?" Severus drawled as his dark eyes looked down at him.

Harry gave him a grin.

"You never know what the future my hold," Harry remarked with a wink. "Now, should we face the day?"

 

A/N: About five more chapter to go. Hehe. Excited much?


	14. Chapter Fifty one

Severus couldn’t be happier to see the castle as they apparated to the front gates of the school. He didn't know how Blake put up with the Ministry, two days and he'd had enough. He felt bone tired and he was sure Dracka and Blake felt even worse. They silently made their way up to the castle and through the hallways to Blake’s rooms. He reached out for the door handle when Blake's hand suddenly grabbed his wrist in a steel grip.

“Someone's broken the ward,” Blake said softly.

“You didn’t set an alarm?” Dracka asked.

“No,” Blake replied as he released Severus’s arm and pulled his wand. “I’ll check my classroom and office. Just wait here.”

Blake disappeared down the hallway as they watched him.

“They must have been good to get through Blake’s wards.” Dracka commented. "Not to mention stay hidden from the teachers, Headmaster and the students."

“Or lucky,” Severus said lightly and they fell into silence.

“They didn’t brother with my classroom,” Blake announced as he walked back towards them. “They did try my office without any luck. I'll check my rooms before checking your rooms and office, Dracka. Severus, they got into your office and rooms. I checked them out and I can't pick up any magic. Keep an eye out just in case, though."

“Why would they do that?” Severus asked. “I have nothing in there.”

“They don’t know that,” Blake said blandly as he opened his door and stepped in.

Nothing looked any different to Severus as Blake moved to his office door. He pushed the door open as Severus and Dracka watched him.

“All good in here,” Blake reported, he moved towards the bedroom and stopped. “Ah so…nice bit of charm work.”

Blake flicked his wand and Severus felt something brush passed him before Blake stepped into the room. They watched from the doorway as Blake moved around the room with his wand in his hand and his cane in the other. He paused at the bedside table before walking back towards them with a slight frown.

“Wand is gone,” Blake announced calmly as he stepped back into the main room.

“The elder wand?” Dracka asked and Severus paled.

“One and the same,” Blake said blandly.

He moved to the bathroom before heading back to the bedroom with the other two men following him this time. Everything looked in place as Blake looked through his drawers and pulled out his silver knife and stolen gun. He placed them on the top of the drawers as he looked through everything else.

“Looks like they only took the wand,” Blake remarked. “Severus did you want to check your drawers?”

“You don’t look concerned that they took the wand?” Dracka asked carefully.

“Nah,” Blake replied. “Good luck to them.”

Blake turned to the two men and frowned.

“What?” He asked.

“It’s a part of the Deathly Hallows,” Severus pointed out.

“And I can call it back at any time,” Blake said slowly. “You can’t just steal the wand and claim it as yours. It doesn't work that way.”

They both looked at him and Blake gave them a lopsided grin. A look they both knew well, Blake was already planning.

“Okay, Severus,” Blake announced. “Did you want to check your rooms and classroom to see if anything is missing? While I go up to Dracka’s rooms?”

Severus nodded and moved out of the room as Dracka and Blake moved up to the vampire’s office and classrooms. Blake and Dracka falling into step with each other easily. The hallways were mostly deserted since the students were in class.

“They must have had someone in place,” Dracka commented.

“Yes,” Blake agreed. “I agree.  This must have been planned in advance. I'll try to focus on the magic to see if I can pick up a signature later.”

They stopped outside Dracka’s classroom and Blake looked it over.

“Nothing here,” Blake remarked and they moved down to Dracka’s rooms.

xXx

Severus moved towards his rooms, he hadn’t stepped in them for a while since he spent most of his time in Blake’s rooms. They were more for show than anything else as he pushed the door open. Nothing was out of place as he walked in and looked around for a while before pushing open his office door. He heard a small click and pulled up a shielding charm instinctively, pulling on his dark magic without thinking. A loud bang had his ears ringing and the pressure against the shield pushed him back across the room as he hit the stones.

Heat rolled over the shield as he poured more power into the spell. He cursed as he ducked his head and curled up in the small space of the shield. His world coming down to fire and darkness.

xXx

“Severus!” Harry yelled as a rumble reached them two floors up.

He dropped his cane and ran with Dracka getting ahead of him easily. They dashed back down the stairs. Fear spiked through Harry and he cursed his leg as he had to slow on the steps.

He pushed himself faster as he followed the vampire. He skittered around the last corner and pulled up next to Dracka as heat rolled down the hallway. Students whispered and hugged the hallway with large eyes, mostly Slytherins.

“Oh, god.” Harry whispered, his heart in throat.

He looked over at Dracka and the vampire looked as shaken and pale as he felt. They looked down the hall and crept closer as the heat ran across the ceiling and smoke billowed out of Severus's rooms. Harry could see that Dracka wanted to get closer but the three weaknesses for a vampire were; sun, fire and silver.

“Stay back!” Harry ordered.

“Blake,” Dracka hissed and crouched down as the smoke started to fill the hallway and Harry quickly slipped out of his coat.

"Everyone back!" Albus's voice rolled down the hallway and the two men glanced over at him as the students moved.

“Stay here,” Harry repeated with steel in his voice.

Dracka nodded as Harry dropped to the floor and crept forward. The heat rolling along his back and he coughed. He tried to dispel the smoke but it just kept rolling out of Severus’s rooms. He tied a cloth around his nose and mouth and pushed forward. His eyes stinging from the smoke, already.

He got to Severus’s doorway and looked into the mess in horror. He was a complete idiot and Severus may pay the price for it as he crawled into the room. The smoke making it hard to see far in front of him. He could feel dark magic and he moved towards the source, hoping it was Severus. Flames were everywhere as the fire spread and stones were scattered across the room from the explosion.

“Severus!” Harry called, the heat stealing the breath from his lungs.

“Here!”

Harry crawled closer as he tried to pull on his magic but it kept slipping away. He was just too tired and the heat too strong. The furniture around him burning and Harry hissed as ash fell on his arms and face. He pushed forwards towards the source of dark magic.

“Severus, can you move towards me!” Harry called then coughed.

“No,” Severus called back, his voice strained. “Only just holding it.”

Harry could feel the Headmaster trying to use a water spell from outside the room but something was wrong. Something seemed to be dampening the magic around them. He tried to grab for his magic again but it slipped away as he tried to from a spell.

“When did you cast the spell?” Harry called as he made his way around the burning lounge and could see one of the wooden beams had come down.

“Before the explosion!”

“There’s a spell on the room!” Harry called back then flinched as flames flared around him and he scrambled across the floor as the heat forced him back. “I can’t grab my magic! I need you to make a connection with me! Whatever you do, don't drop the spell!”

Harry covered his head as sparks flew near him as something crashed down. He could feel the sparks landing on his arms as sharp stings. He felt Severus reaching out for him and grabbed the connection. He hissed at the feeling as he quickly lowered his barriers to allow Severus in completely as he strengthened it from his end.

“Grab my magic!” Harry called and then hissed in pain as the man pulled and Harry quickly pushed his dark magic to the forefront.

He tried moving closer, ignoring the pain in his chest as Severus slowly pulled on the dark strand that Harry laid out to him.

Severus paused.

“Keep going!” Harry snapped.

“It’s hurting you!”

“It will hurt more if we burn alive in here!”

Harry rolled as a wooden beam fell and he came up against the wall. He coughed as the pain burned in his veins but he could sense the magic around Severus gathering up.

“Push the shield up!” Harry yelled then coughed.

The wall was so hot behind him as he worked around the room heading towards Severus and his bubble of dark magic. He groaned as Severus pulled a little too quickly and the man slowed it down. He very carefully drew the magic out.

Harry's veins burned and his lungs felt like they were on fire and he crept closer. He could see the darkness of the shield spell in front of him.

“Severus!” Harry coughed. “You have to let me in.”

“How?”

Harry touched the dark spell but hissed and pulled his hand back as it burnt him and he swore.

He moved back towards the wall and tried to think as the heat rolled over him and stole the breath from his lungs. He curled up as much as he could and focused on forming the spell in his mind. He grabbed the link with Severus as pain spiked in his body as they held the connection. The link wasn’t meant to be used this way and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it for much longer.

He pushed the spell towards Severus and he paused slightly before slowly pulling on his magic again. Harry could feel him feeding the shield as he formed the spell that Harry had supplied. He had to hold the shield as he changed the spell. If the spell slipped from him the shield would fail and they were stuck without being able to pull up another shield. Harry was sure that Severus wouldn't last if that shield fell as the Hallows gave him some protection.

Harry gasped and felt Severus magic around him as the man strengthened the connection but that just increased the pain in Harry’s core. His light magic fought against the link to Severus's dark magic as their power was bound by the connection.

“I can’t hold it much longer!” Harry called out as he crawled closer to the dome of magic.

His vision greyed around the edge and he was having trouble breathing as he reached the dome again. Severus stopped pulling on the magic and Harry groaned, feeling the burning both inside and out. Then suddenly he could breath and arms were wrapping around him.

He just coughed as he tried to catch his breath and his eyes stung.

“Move the dome,” Harry gasped. “We have to get out of here!”

“Blake, the connection.” Severus whispered, his eyes wide as he looked at him.

“We still have it,” Harry coughed. “Do you have enough power to hold the spell?”

“At the moment, yes.” Severus replied. 

It was dark in the dome but the heat still reached them and he knew how a roast felt like in an oven.

“Go to the right until we hit the wall,” Harry ordered, already moving that way.

Severus nodded and Harry could see the strain on the man’s face. The dome slowly moved with them until Harry felt the wall and laid his hand against it.

“Move forward and it will take us back to the door,” Harry hissed then ducked his head down as the dome started to get smaller. “Pull on my magic!”

Severus’s large eyes locked with his, Harry could see the pain and indecision there.

“Do it!” Harry ordered.

Severus nodded and started pulling the magic again. Harry bit his lip as pain burned through him and his light magic raged. Harry took a hold of it and pushed it down harshly. They moved forward as his wizard power started to mix with his dark magic, the shield was eating through their magic quickly. Severus hesitated as he touched onto that new magic and the dome’s roof got closer.

“Do it!” Harry gasped. “Severus grab it and move us!”

Severus nodded and refocused and slowly moved them along the wall. Both men sweating as Severus pulled on Harry’s magic and the smaller man started to feel dizzy and sick as he pushed his magic forward. His vision tunnelling as he moved with Severus. His arms starting to shake and then gave out on him.

“Blake!”

Harry felt hands on his shoulders and back and Severus stopped pulling on the magic. Harry panted as his light magic tried to push forward. He held it back as it raged against him.

“Severus! Drop the shield!”

Suddenly cold air rolled over them and hands were pulling him. The connection still there and burning. He tried to reach out and break it but it kept slipping from him. He'd pushed too far with it as it crossed over into a bond instead of a link.

“Blake!”

All he could see was whiteness as he tried to grab the connection. He heard Severus cry out as his light magic touched him via the connection.

“Break it, Severus!” Harry hissed, getting his hands and knees under him. “Break it!”

The connection broke and Harry collapsed to his side as the magic burned in his veins more light than dark. He felt hands on his shoulders but he didn’t care as the Hallows raged in his blood.

“Blake!”

Harry looked up into Severus’s dark eyes. His face was covered in sweat and he was only in his shirt and pants.

“Sorry,” Harry whispered. “Should have looked for muggle devices.”

Severus smiled grimly down at him as he laid a hand on his shoulder. The Headmaster had finally got a water spell working as the spell in the room broke down.

“Didn’t think,” Harry gasped and tried to get to his feet.

“Just stay there,” Severus ordered and held him back.

Harry nodded and coughed as his lungs burned. When he looked up again Dracka was looking down at them. He looked down at his burnt hand from touching the dome and Severus took it into his hand. He pulled out his potion pouch and a vial of his healing balm.

“This was planned,” Dracka muttered as he crouched down before them. “This was very well planned.”

Harry nodded and started coughing again. His magic settling down in his chest as the Hallows went to wallow in the back of his mind.

“The timing was perfect,” Harry said, hoarsely. “Well done, Severus.”

Severus nodded as he gently worked the balm into his hand and the burn mark started to recede.

“Are you okay, my boy?” Albus asked as he came over, looking down at them.

“All good,” Harry whispered then started coughing again.

“What he said was that he would like Madam Pomfrey to come down here,” Severus said for him as he released his hand.

“The fire is out now,” Albus reported. “It looks like everything burned.”

Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Dracka.

“Call Department,” Harry coughed. “Leave a message for strike team three, Robbie Milton…”

Harry stopped and coughed as Severus rubbed his back.

“…tell him to come to Hogwarts…If he calls back tell him what happened.” Harry finished and laid his head back against the stones as Severus rubbed his leg.

“Are you okay, Severus?” Albus asked.

“Been better,” Severus replied.

Harry snorted but that just started the coughing again. He got his hands under him and got to his knees as Severus watched him with dark eyes. Dracka glanced over at him as he spoke on his phone.

“You should sit down, Blake.” Severus suggested as Harry staggered to his feet. “You are going to pass out.”

“Am not.” Harry gasped.

Then the world spun around him and the ground was moving towards him quickly but the darkness was quicker as it consumed him.

xXx

Severus woke to Blake coughing and he rolled over to rub the man’s back. They were able to get him cleaned up by the time that he'd come back around. Severus had given him a few potions to help with smoke inhalation while Poppy had done her spell work but the cough was still giving him trouble. Blake crawled to the edge of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Severus asked silkily.

“Shower,” The man whispered, his voice hoarse. “Skin itches from the cleaning spell.”

Severus looked after his lover in equal measure of concern and affection. He could still see his face blackened by soot with his green eyes wide in fear as he looked up at Severus. The memory sent a shiver down his back. He'd never seen Blake look that panicked and scared as he'd looked up at him.

Blake staggered back into the room a little while later. His hair still dripping as he slipped back under the covers and Severus took him in his arms.

“Better?” Severus muttered as he held him close.

“Much,” Blake replied as he tangled himself around Severus.

The man stilled and Severus was sure that he had gone back to sleep until he spoke.

“I can’t lose you,” Blake uttered softly into his chest.

Severus’s hand stilled on his back.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Severus whispered.

Blake went quiet again as Severus gently rubbed his shoulder. Both men knowing that there would be a day that Severus would not be there anymore but Blake would be. That day wasn’t today. The best they could do was take what they could get as Severus held Blake close as they fell asleep.

xXx

“That was a very well planned and calculated move,” Blake announced to the people in the room. “They would have had to study the wards of Hogwarts to find the loop hole in them. Then timed it just right.”

They were in Blake’s room with his table filled with food and drinks, very early the next morning. Dracka still had Blake’s phone and by the glare he kept sending the man he wasn’t happy about it. Albus seemed oblivious as he sipped on his tea and Severus just watched it all in amusement as he made his way through some bacon.

“I called Kingsley with my spare phone,” Blake said, his voice rough. “I told him what happened and he called the Minister who called…well let’s just say that the group in the military just had their world view expended.”

Blake stopped in a cough and Severus winced at the sound. He pushed his glass of juice towards him. Blake nodded in thanks and took a few sips.

“Your man, Robbie.” Dracka remarked, once Blake had his coughing under control. “Nice bloke but a bit of a pyro. He brought a team in to work through each of the floors of the castle. They found another device in my rooms and had fun setting it off on the grounds.”

“He does like fire a bit too much,” Blake muttered.

“This attack seemed centred on Severus and I,” Dracka continued and Severus paled.

“Yes,” Blake agreed. “I think they only took the wand because it was just too much of a temptation.”

“They took the elder wand?” Albus asked in concern.

“Yes,” Blake replied, casually. “It looks like it’s the only thing they took, everything else was carefully placed back where it had been. They did attempt to get into my office but I have some very tricky and fiddly wards on that room. That took a lot of swearing to put into place, by the way.”

“If the attempt on Severus or myself had worked,” Dracka continued as Blake coughed again. “It would have discredited you Blake and shook people’s faith in the Ministry and the protections on Hogwarts.”

“Yes,” Blake agreed.  “In one act, it would have crippled us. Especially after what I said at the press conference. I'm concerned that he had this all planned before he pulled on the dark magic. He would have been hoping that we would be distracted and also out of the castle.”

They were silent for a few minutes as they thought his words through. They were in no doubt that Simpson was focused on them now.

“How did they get in?” Albus asked. “What was the loop hole in the wards?”

Blake took a sip of coffee before answering.

“They used muggles,” Blake replied. “Probably a small team of three people. They would have had to know the timetable of the school to know just the right time to get in. The wards stop anyone with ill intent or intent to cause harm."

“Then how were they able to get passed them?” Severus asked when Blake paused.

“They only cover anyone with a magical core,” Blake explained. “So, they would have had a muggle set the devices while they searched the rooms. A person with a magical core would have been able to pass over as long as they didn't want to cause harm or have ill intent. It was the muggles that did. The curse breaker probably wasn’t even told about what the muggle were going to do, just to break the wards. They wouldn't have known what the devices did just how to place them.”

“They probably weren’t expecting your wards to be so tricky as well, Blake.” Dracka added.

“Yes,” Blake said with a nod. “I’ve looked over his work and he knew what he was doing but not up to the master level. If they were just standard wards they would have got into the office without me knowing.”

Severus shivered at the thought and Blake smiled over at him.

“I’ve contacted anyone I could,” Dracka reported. “For the military to look through our villages, Council and the ministries to look for muggle devices. So far they have found nothing-”

“Come in,” Blake called at the knock at the door.

“Hey, Blake.” Robbie greeted with a grin as he came in and plonked himself at the table next to him and Blake pushed a pot of coffee towards him.

Severus looked the man over and the easy way that Blake and the man moved. Severus could tell that his lover and the man had worked very close together. He was reminded again how much he still didn’t know about Blake even after all this time. Blake looked over at that moment and gave him a wink and a smile.

“So, the school is clear Headmaster.” Robbie stated with his mouth full of food.

“Oi!” Blake snapped. “Eat first.”

Robbie grinned over at Blake and tipped his fork at the man in answer. The move made Severus smirk. Robbie stood just a little taller than Blake but was built on muscle. Where Blake was slim, Robbie was bulk. The man looked military with short brown hair and sharp brown eyes but the easy smile on his face drew you in. Severus guessed that he was in his mid to late thirties.

Blake pushed the plate of bacon towards him and Robbie flashed him a grin. Yes, the two men had worked very closely together. Severus looked up and caught Dracka’s eye and he could tell that the vampire was thinking the same thing. Which made him wonder about Blake's relationship with the younger man.

Robbie placed a file on the table as he ate and Blake picked it up. He flipped it open as he grabbed his coffee, oblivious to Severus and Dracka’s watchful eyes. Blake idly pushed some milk towards Robbie as the man made a coffee then pulled the sugar away before he could add a third teaspoon and Severus smirked. He didn’t normally see these interactions from the outside and from the amused look of Dracka’s face, he agreed.

“Sergeant Miller is coming later with strike team five this afternoon,” Robbie reported, making Blake groan.

“Oh, god.” Blake moaned. “Why?”

Robbie flashed him a grin and Blake pushed the sugar bowl back towards him.

“He wants a team here in case there is another attack,” Robbie explained.

“But why that team?” Blake whined, making Severus sit up straight and he could see Dracka doing the same.

“Sorry, mate.” Robbie apologised. “That was the team that was free.”

Blake glanced over at Severus and Dracka before looking back to Robbie. The man gave him a lopsided smile.

“Ah,” Blake muttered then coughed. “I suppose we'll have to live with it.”

Robbie’s brown eyes flicked to Severus, putting him on edge.

“Dracka,” Blake said, changing the subject. “Is it possible to get some of your hellhounds over here?”

Dracka looked taken aback.

“I suppose,” Dracka replied.

“Would that be safe with the children?” Albus asked, looking concerned.

“Of course, Albus.” Dracka said lightly. “They love children, it’s only Blake they take a disliking to.”

Blake glared at Dracka as the vampire sat back in his seat with a smirk.

“I still think you put them up to it,” Blake grumbled and Dracka laughed.

“The school would be safe from any muggles getting in with hellhounds here,” Blake explained. “But if one starts stalking me, Dracka! We are going to have words."

The vampire grinned showing fangs and Robbie shivered. Blake passed the file across the table to Dracka as he started on his second coffee.

“I’ll be sticking around until after Miller arrives with strike team five,” Robbie announced with a grin. “Someone has to make sure you don’t kill the man.”

Blake glared at Robbie and he just smiled at him innocently. Severus gripped his fork tighter, something was going on here and he didn't like it. Blake sighed and rubbed his head and that move put him further on edge, Blake was concerned. He could pick up the slight signs.

“Dracka, please contact your Coven to get some hellhounds here.” Blake ordered quietly. “I’ll be happier knowing they are here and watching the school.”

Dracka eyed the other man before nodding.

“Should have them here by tonight then, how many?” Dracka inquired.

“A pack,” Blake stated. “That should do. Is that okay Headmaster?”

“If you can guarantee that the children will be safe?” Albus asked.

“Perfectly,” Dracka assured. "I'll get a pack with some puppies; the students will love it. I may have to keep Hagrid away from them or I might not get them all back."

“See that you do, Mr Dracka.” Albus said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

“Perfect,” Blake said, standing from the table. “I’ve got a few calls to make then I’m heading back to bed. Dracka can you keep my phone?”

“Reluctantly,” Dracka drawled.

Blake smirked and clapped his hand on the vampire’s shoulder as he passed him on his way out the door. Severus sat back in his seat as he sipped on his coffee.

“He doesn’t look too good,” Robbie commented.

Dracka snorted.

“I should be going as well,” Albus announced. “Severus, I’ve had a new door fitted to your room. I’ll have them fixed it up as soon as I can.”

“I haven’t used them for a long time anyway, Albus.” Severus remarked. “Doesn’t make much difference to me.”

Albus clapped a hand to his shoulder and Severus looked up at him.

“It’s all about appearances, my boy.” Albus pointed out. “Not that that bothers Blake and even if you two are not Professors, you do still work at this school. Stay safe.”

Severus gave the older man an amused look as Albus's eyes twinkled. He gave them a nod before leaving.

“Ah,” Robbie stuttered and looked between the two men uncomfortably. “You might want to be careful when strike team five gets here.”

Severus tensed and could see Dracka doing the same.

“And why would that be, Mr Milton,” Severus purred in his best 'professor voice'.

Robbie eyes darted between them.

“So, Michael Beldon, the Commander of the team,” Robbie said tensely. “He doesn’t like Blake much.”

“Oh god,” Dracka groaned. “What did Blake do?”

“What!” Robbie yelped. “No, no. It’s not what Blake 'did', it’s what Blake 'is'.”

“And that is?” Severus said smoothly as he sat forward in his seat.

“Well,” Robbie muttered. “He is a Dark Wizard and well…”

Robbie waved a hand at Severus.

“In a relationship with a man?” Dracka asked sweetly.

Robbie flinched back as Severus felt a stab of coldness in his stomach.

“Well, yes.” Robbie replied. “Beldon is a pureblood from a very long line of purebloods. He's had a few run ins with Beldon over the years.”

Severus sat back in his seat. He'd been up against this before, since he'd always known he was homosexual but Blake had had many relationships with women, even had a wife and children at one time. Blake's attitude to such people had been mixed.

“You do know that Blake has had a wife and children,” Dracka stated, almost reading Severus’s thoughts.

“What!” Robbie squeaked. “But…”

Severus smirked at the look on the boy’s face.

“Blake is older than you think,” Dracka said sweetly.

“Oh, I know that,” Robbie said and waved his hand. “Just surprising to know that he used to have a wife. He's spoken about his children before and of course Ry. I just kind assumed that he had adopted them. It is hard to get much out of him, especially personal information.”

Severus and Dracka shared a look.

“I used to baby sit Ry sometimes,” The man expanded as he sat back in his seat. “Sweet kid, too much of Blake in him but sweet. Which makes it confusing due to who Blake is and being cursed and time travel and well…all that.”

“How long have you known Blake?” Severus questioned.

“Um,” Robbie stuttered. “Seems like a long time, I had come straight from school to the Department. I think Ry would have been about three when I met Blake. He came to the Department with this young kid. Dylan was the Department head at the time and he was not impressed, even less so, when Blake handed him some file from the goblins.”

Severus smirked as Dracka laughed.

“That sounds like Blake,” Dracka stated with a laugh. “He just walks in and takes over.”

“That he does.” Robbie agreed with a chuckle. “I remember looking at this short, slim man with a cane and a child hanging off his hand and thinking; what the fuck? Sergeant Miller leaned over to whisper to me that the man would only last less than six months. Dylan surprised us all by giving Blake a badge, right then. Was the talk of the Department for weeks.”

Severus chuckled as Dracka laughed harder. Just then Blake walked in and looked around at the three of them with a raised eyebrow as the laughter kicked up.

“I don’t want to know,” Blake muttered as he limped towards the bedroom. “I’m going to bed, wake me in the afternoon.”

xXx

Harry woke with a start as something jumped on the bed and a growl sounded above him. With a yelp, he scrambled from the bed as he reached for his magic. He landed on his feet and spun around. A large Hellhound sat in the middle of the bed with its red eyes glowing and its tongue hanging out the side of its mouth. The beast yawned loudly, showing off its large teeth before settling on the bed as Harry eyed the beast off.

“Fucking Dracka,” Harry cursed and let his magic go.

The beast cocked its head to the side and started licking its leg, its eyes never leaving him. Harry cursed again.

“This is Dracka’s revenge, right?” Harry asked it, knowing full well the beast understood him. “For leaving him with my phone.”

The beast just looked at him.

“I’m going to ward these rooms,” Harry warned as he pulled on some pants. “I swear I am going to curse one of you. That's not a warning, that's a promise.”

The beast growled at him and Harry just bared his teeth at the dog as he slipped into a shirt.

“Don’t think the vampire will be able to stop me,” Harry threatened as he pointed his finger at the animal.

The beast just stretched and jumped from the bed. Harry tensed but with a swish of its tail and a flash of fangs it walked straight through the wall and disappeared.

“Fucking beasts,” Harry cursed again.

He had enough problems already then having to deal with the beasts but he needed them here. With a sigh, he ran his hand over his head and took the potion on his bedside table for his chest before heading out to meet the mess of the day.

xXx

Severus sat in his seat at the Head Table when Blake walked in. The man looked around the hall until his eyes locked with Dracka. They darkened as he glared at the vampire as his steps quickened.

“What did you do?” Severus drawled as Blake stalked towards them.

“Um,” Dracka stuttered with wide eyes. “I think I might go out the back way.”

Severus snorted as Dracka jumped from his seat and disappeared. Blake glared after him but was distracted by a student which gave the vampire time to run.

“Trouble in paradise?” Minerva asked with a smirk.

Severus just gave the woman dark smile. Minerva screwed up her face and slapped his arm. Severus noticed a hellhound walking around the hall and the way Blake kept an eye on it as it disappeared out of the doors.

Blake settled down at the Ravenclaw table, talking to the students around him. Severus could see that the man was looking a lot better from the sleep as he laughed with the students. He pulled out his wand to show them something as a few more students moved over.

A group of people arriving at the door caught his attention. Robbie and Sergeant Miller walked in with three woman and four men behind them dressed as muggles with guns and swords on their belts that screamed military. Blake looked up and Sergeant Miller nodded at him as the group made their way up to the Head Table via the side of the room.

“If I could have everyone’s attention please,” Albus called to the Hall and all the children quieted. “As you would have noticed we have had many people coming and going the last few days.

“You would have also noticed the hellhounds wandering the grounds and castle. These animals are perfectly safe and are here for your protection. Please keep in mind that these animals are not pets but working animals and have a job to do. Some of you may know Sergeant Miller, he is here with a team that will be working at the school for a while,” Albus paused as the group made it to the Head Table. “Please make them welcome.”

The students looked around before clapping politely. Sergeant Miller nodded and took Albus’s offered hand.

“Thank you for coming,” Albus greeted with a smile.

“Any time, Headmaster.” Miller replied.

“I have rooms ready for you,” Albus announced. “Let me show you.”

Albus lead the group from the Hall as Severus looked them over. He wasn’t sure which man was Michael Beldon as the team moved out of the hall but he was sure he would find out in time. He looked around and caught Blake’s eye and the man winked at him and Severus relaxed. They would deal with whatever was thrown at them, like they always did.

xXx

“Well, if it isn’t the Dark Wizard.”

Harry turned to look at Michael Beldon leaning against the wall in the second-floor hallway. His blue eyes cold as he stared at Harry. A few students paused and gasped in the hallway as Harry moved towards the man.

“Mr Beldon,” Harry replied politely.

The man’s lips twisted up in a sneer.

“Kill anyone lately?” The man asked and students gasped and whispers started up.

“Are you offering yourself?” Harry asked sweetly as he leaned into his cane. “I’m sure I can spare some time, if you have a few minutes that is?”

“As if you have the skill,” Beldon snarled as he stalked closer with students scattered before him. “Too old and chewed up, Sun. You should have been put out to pasture or the knackery, years ago.”

Harry leaned on his cane casually as whispers sounded around them. The students moved further down the hallway, giving them a wide space but still watching. They were starting to gather a crowd and Harry was sure that's what Beldon was hoping for.

“Ah,” Harry remarked with a smirk. “But by your reckoning still a Dark Wizard, Beldon and you know how blood thirsty they can be.”

Beldon closed the distance between them and he had to tilt his head back to stare the man in the eyes. His brown hair was cut short and his hand was resting on the hilt of his sword on his belt as his eyes looked Harry over with a glare and twisted smile. He stood a good head taller than Harry with broad shoulders and muscle on muscle. He knew how to fight and was a man that Harry wouldn't like to cross and yet would stand his ground against. He had clashed with the man before and come out second best more than a couple of times.

“I’ve seen what you can do, Sun.” Beldon hissed with a cold look in his eyes. “It’s just a matter of time until we are ordered to put you down, like a rabid dog. Bullet to the head.”

Harry held his arms to the side.

“Feel free,” Harry replied, ignoring the whispers around them. “If you think I’m so dangerous to you. Be my judge, jury and executor.”

“Ha!” The man barked. “I know that God will be that for your sins.  I don’t have to dirty my hands with your tainted blood.”

Beldon turned on his heels and stalked away, the children parting around him. Harry looked around at the pale faces of the students and he was sure that the story would be around the school by dinner that night.

“Well?” Harry purred sweetly. “Don’t you lot have classes to attend?”

The students broke up around him as Harry moved back towards his rooms. As if he didn’t have enough on his plate. He walked into his rooms to find Severus, Dracka, Ry and Ron Weasley sitting at his dining table.

“You!” Harry snapped, pointing to Dracka. “Keep those beasts under control. You,” pointing at Severus. “Stay out of Michael Beldon’s way and you two.” Harry pointed to Ry and Ron. “What are you doing here?”

All four men stared at him.

“Ah,” Ry stuttered, looking at him with wide eyes. “Hi, Dad.”

“Come here.” Harry said, holding out his arms and Ry jumped up and hugged his father as Severus and Dracka shared a look.

He held his son close and felt some of the tension unwind in him before he pushed the boy back and looked him over. Ry grinned at him and pushed his messy hair out of his eyes. He looked happy and his time in the Auror program had added muscle to his frame as he held himself with confidence.  He looked like he'd stopped growing and stood a few inches off Severus height which made him a lot taller than Harry himself. About the same height as Dracka as he looked the boy over.

“You look well,” Harry commented as he stepped back. “Looks like your training is agreeing with you.”

Ry grin widened as he looked at his father. His green eyes shining behind his wire rim glasses as he looked down at him. He clapped his father on the shoulder.

“You look like you need more sleep and some good food,” Ry remarked with a cheeky grin.

“Oh, shush you.” Harry snapped. “You’re as bad as Severus.”

Ry just laughed and moved back to his seat with a very uncomfortable Ron Weasley next to him.

“And what,” Severus drawled darkly. “Pray tell, was that about before?”

“Ah,” Harry muttered as he rubbed a hand over his face. “Yeah, sorry. Had a run in with Beldon in the hallway. Seriously Severus, stay out of that man’s way.”

Dracka’s eyes flashed red and Ron pulled back in his seat. He looked like he would rather be anywhere else but where he was.

“I would warn you, Dracka,” Harry remarked to the vampire. “But I’m sure it would just be falling on deaf ears. You might want to keep those beasts of yours away from him though. I wouldn’t put it past him to put a bullet in one of them.”

“I would like to see him try,” Dracka offered with a dark grin.

Harry moved over to make a coffee.

“Why are you here Ry and Ron?” Harry asked, over his shoulder.

“Auror Shacklebolt has assigned us here,” Ry replied as he sat back in his seat. “On the job training he said.”

“What did you do?” Harry asked.

Ron blushed and looked away as Ry laughed.

“Nothing,” Ry answered with an innocent grin.

“I doubt that very much,” Severus purred.

“Well,” Ry amended as he slipped his glasses off to clean them. “Maybe a little more than nothing.”

Harry placed a pot of coffee on the table and five cups with sugar and milk.

“How are you going Ron?” Harry asked instead.

“Very well, sir.” Ron replied quickly.

“It’s Blake,” Harry offered with a smile as he sat between Ry and Dracka.

The vampire placed his phone on the table and Harry placed his spare phone next to it. He moved them both in front of him as he picked up his coffee.

“Ah, Blake.” Ron stuttered.

“How are your parents?” Harry asked.

“Oh,” Ron exclaimed as he sat forward in his chair. “They are great! Bill is getting married in a few months' time and mum has already started knitting up kids clothing!”

Harry sat back in seat as the boy jumped into telling them about everything going on with his family and how the twin's business was going as he slowly relaxed. He caught Severus’s eye and gave the man a wink across the table. Even when his phone started to buzz on the table, he ignored it.

Dracka’s hand crept across the table and Harry laid his hand on the phones as he listened to Ron and Ry. This was family time and he was not going to let anyone interrupt them. Dracka smirked at him as he sat back in his seat.

xXx

Severus jolted when Blake collapsed on the bed next to him. He glanced over to the bedside table to see it was close to one in the morning.

“Are you just getting to bed?” Severus asked.

“Long day,” Blake muttered as he lay there fully clothed.

It was a good week and a half since the attempt on Severus’s life and when Simpson had pulled the dark magic and he hadn’t seen much of Blake lately.  The man was normally gone when he got up and crawled into bed late at night. He reached out and brushed back the man’s hair.

“Are you going to sleep like that?” Severus asked after few minutes of silence.

“Hm?” Blake muttered.

“Come on,” Severus purred and sat up.

He moved across the bed and looked down at his lover. Tired green eyes looked up at him as he reached forward and unbuckled the man’s belt and slipped his hands around his hips. Blake lifted his hips and Severus slipped his pants down as Blake toed off shoes. He pulled his socks off before laying back. Severus moved to saddle his waist and slipped his hands around his sides. He worked to slip his jacket off and pull his shirt off. He looked down at Blake before moving off the bed.

“Come on,” Severus purred. “Under the covers.”

Blake smirked at him and wiggled under the covers. Severus slipped into bed and curled up along his back. He ran a hand over Blake’s hip and pulled him close. He kissed the man on the neck and Blake muttered something already half asleep. Severus tangled his legs with him as he brushed his magic along his back. He fell asleep quickly, feeling content.

Severus woke to Blake running a hand down his side and kissing his neck. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the man. Blake grinned and kissed him as his hand slipped lower. Severus groaned as the man stroked him a few times before slipping lower to roll his balls in his hand. Blake kissed and licked along his collar bone, pausing briefly to lick and nibble along his ribs before closing his mouth around his nipple flicking the tip with his tongue.

Severus panted as the man slowly ran his hand up and down him slowly increasing his pressure as he worked on his other nipple. Severus grabbed the man’s ass and pulled him close as Blake saddled his waist. He slowly rocked his hips into Severus making him gasp.

Blake paused as he grabbed some lube and slicked up his cock before rocking his hips forward with his hand wrapped around him. Severus growled and rolled them making Blake yelp in surprise as he took the man in a deep kiss as his hand wrapped around the man’s cock making him groan. Blake wrapped his legs around Severus waist and thrust his hips up as he dug his nails into his back. Blake moved his hands down to his ass before bucking up the slick feeling of the lube making Severus groan as they moved together. Blake then reached between them and wrapped his hand around him.

Severus gasped and stiffened as he came, Blake following shortly after. Severus collapsed to the side of him panting as Blake looked at him with dark eyes and a slight smile. He casually flicked his wrist to clean them up. Blake curled up into his side with his head resting on Severus's chest as he ran a hand through his hair.

Severus glanced over to see it was nine in the morning, they had slept in. Not that it meant anything to Severus on a Saturday morning.

“No early meetings?” Severus asked softly as Blake lay against him.

“None all day,” Blake muttered. “Told them to sort out their own bloody problems.”

Severus snorted and relaxed back into the bed. Just enjoying the feeling of his lover curled into him and his soft hair under his fingers.

“I’ve made a lunch reservation in London,” Blake said softly. “If you don’t have plans?”

“Sounds great,” Severus answered before he tilted the man’s chin up to kiss him.

Blake grinned and rolled on top of him looking down at him with bright green eyes and a grin that made his cock twitch in interest. Blake’s smile widened before pulling him up into a sitting position his legs on either side of him. He kissed him as he wrapped his arms around him as he sat on his thighs. Severus pulled back, his arms around him loosely as he felt his heart beat that little faster as he looked into Blake's green eyes.

“Hey,” Blake purred.

Severus laughed and pushed the man back on the bed, making him squeak. He was ready for round two.

xXx

“So,” Harry announced as he sipped his wine at the fancy restaurant in London. “Bill has invited us to his wedding.”

“Oh, god.” Severus replied. “Another gathering of red heads.”

Harry grinned and gave him a wink.

“Wait a minute,” Severus uttered as something occurred to him.

“Yes?” Harry purred.

“Ginny Weasley…” Severus trailed off.

“Yes?” Harry inquired with a smirk. “My wife or the one of this time?”

Severus groaned and held his head.

Harry laughed as he let Severus think that through.

“Try it from my side,” Harry muttered.

Severus looked at him with large eyes and Harry sat back in his seat.

“Do you think…” Severus started but couldn’t finish the question.

“That Ry will follow in my footsteps?” Harry asked.

Severus nodded.

“To tell you the truth,” Harry admitted. “I have no idea. It’s not something that I have mentioned to him.”

“You haven’t told him?” Severus asked in surprise.

“Nope,” Harry answered before taking another sip of wine as their meals arrived. “He knows I was married, of course, and that I had other children which confused him to no end since we are together. He did ask who but I told him I couldn’t say.”

Severus smirked and tipped his wine at him.

“I think it still confuses him,” Harry commented.

“How long were you married for?” Severus asked in interest.

Harry sat back in his seat as he thought back, he still found his early memories had to grasp. He was sure that the Hallows had something to do with it now, since memories after he realised he held the Hallows were easier to grasp and review in a Pensieve. It's not like before he stepped through that time gap that he'd had to think back to his childhood.

“Thirty years I think,” Harry said, unsure. “She divorced me in the end, I remember that. I was away more than I was home. When the kids were older we kind of drifted apart.”

“Did you remarry?” Severus asked as he sat forward in his seat.

“No,” Harry replied. “Plenty of relationships. Ron used to say it’s because I couldn’t live alone and that I always needed someone to connect to.”

“You do seem to get close to people,” Severus stated lightly.

Harry cocked his head to the side and asked, “Do I?”

“Robbie Milton comes to mind,” Severus drawled. “And Dracka and Miller to name a few.”

Harry rubbed his head.

“I suppose, I never really thought about it.” Harry remarked. “When you work close with a team or in the military you make close connections.”

“So, you were in the military?” Severus asked in interest.

“Now and again,” Harry replied. “I like it better now, when it’s more on a loose contract basis. It’s a little harder when you are ordered to do something but you don’t agree with it but you still have to follow through with the orders.”

Harry and Severus worked through their meals and they ordered dessert.

“Why all the questions?” Harry asked.

“You are still a bit of a mystery,” Severus admitted.

“I don’t just come with baggage, Severus.” Harry remarked with a grin. “I come with a history book.”

Severus barked a laugh as he looked at his lover. Their desserts arrived and Harry ordered coffee. Harry sat back in his seat and looked over at the other man and gently reached out with his magic. Severus looked up and smiled, his dark eyes soft as they looked at him.

“So,” Harry said with a smirk. “Bill’s wedding?”

Severus groaned.

xXx

Dracka watched as one of his hellhounds stalked Michael Beldon as the man moved through the Great Hall. The man kept glancing over at the beast with a sneer, which just made the hellhound snarl at him. He smirked at the sight, the man was a real piece of work and had already cornered him in the hallway but had learnt very quickly not to stir up a pissed off vampire.

He smirk widened when the man pulled his wand and the hellhound puffed into dark smoke, giving the man nothing to aim at. He glared over at Dracka before stalking from the room much to the vampire’s amusement.

“Where is Blake today?” Minerva leaned over to ask.

“In London with Severus,” Dracka replied, sitting back in his seat. “They should be back tomorrow morning.”

“Oh,” Minerva exclaimed as a blush came to her cheeks. “For work?”

“No,” Dracka replied with a smirk. “For pleasure.”

The woman choked on her tea and looked away as Dracka smirk widened.

“Mr Dracka,” Albus admonished.

“What?” Dracka inquired, innocently. “I was just answering the question.”

Albus looked over the top of his half-moon glasses at him in disapproval but his blue eyes were twinkling.

“I was!” Dracka defended.

A squeal had them looking over to the Slytherin table to see one of the hellhounds stealing some lamb off a table.

“Oi!” Dracka barked out and the best turned its head to look at him before dashing from the room to the giggles of the students.

“You are as bad as Blake,” Albus muttered.

Dracka gave him a grin as he turned back to his meal.

“I learnt from the best.”

xXx

Dracka looked down at the circle of gold on the ground before looking up. He could see Blake leaning out one of the second floor windows. He looked back down at the circle.

"I wouldn't advise standing there."

Dracka looked over to see Severus leaning back on the stones of the castle. He flashed his fangs at him and Severus just raised an eyebrow. He gave the man a smirk and moved back towards him. His demon took in his scent as he stood in front of him. He could pick up Blake's slight scent as well.

"What's he doing now?" Dracka asked.

He then flinched and cringed at the sound of something breaking. His head whipped back around to see what looked like shards of glass in the gold circle.

"I don't know," Severus drawled. "All I know is that I'm on clean up duty."

Dracka sniggered as Severus pushed off from the wall and moved towards the circle. There were a few students around watching in puzzlement but staying well back. Ry appeared at the door and looked at Severus sweeping up the pieces of glass. He placed them into a plastic bag before he looked up and Blake gave him a wave.

"How many pieces, Severus?" Ry asked.

"Five intact pieces," Severus replied.

The tall man moved to his feet and held the bag out to Ry.

"Thanks," Ry muttered and ran off with the bag.

Severus moved back towards the wall and kept an eye on the students around but none of them ventured near. Dracka looked at the gold ring on the ground then up to the second floor. The window was open but he couldn't see Blake.

"How many pieces is he after?" Dracka asked.

"I don't know," Severus answered. "Since he is still throwing things from the window. He hasn't hit the right number yet."

Dracka barked a laugh before cringing as something else hit the stones. The shards of a purple glass stayed within the confines of the circle as Severus repeated what he'd done before. Ry was slower to appear this time.

"Nine," Severus said as he stood up and held the bag out.

"Thanks," Ry drawled. "I'm not liking this training. I know how Dad feels…too many stairs."

Severus smirked at the boy and Ry gave him a grin.

"Why does Hogwarts not have a lift?" Ry grumbled. "Would save a lot of time."

"Oi!" Blake called.

The three looked up to see Blake looking down at them.

"Nine!" Ry yelled up to his father.

Blake held out a gold coloured piece of glass and they stepped back. He let the glass drop and they watched it fall onto the stones with a crash. Severus sighed as he looked at the gold dust within the circle.

"I don't think he's going to get much off that piece," Severus muttered and grabbed up a dust pan and brush and handed it to Ry. "You can do that one."

Ry handed over the bag he held as he took the dust pan.

"Does this mean you can run this one up to him?" Ry asked with a cheeky smile.

"Clean up your father's mess, Potter." Severus remarked smoothly.

"I think that's what the Department of Mysteries is for," Ry muttered then skipped to the side as Severus went to whack the back of his head.

Dracka and Severus watched the boy in amusement.

"It's scary how much he can be like Blake," Dracka muttered as Ry tipped the glass shards into a plastic bag. "I swear the older he gets the more Blake rubs off on him."

"I'm going to try something else!" Blake yelled from above them.

Severus and Dracka moved back as far as they could go. Ry quickly scrambled in their direction.

"Should I run up to the Headmaster?" Ry asked as they looked up at the window.

Severus just pulled his wand and pulled up a powerful barrier charm in answer. Then patted his pockets down for some chalk. Dracka held a piece up for him and Severus took it from his hand with a nod. The vampire watched in amusement as Severus had the students scattering down the walkway before placing a chalk line down.

"Good to know that I'm not the only one that Dad's been teaching," Ry stated in amusement.

Dracka gave him a leer as he leaned forward slightly and sniffed. The demon in his mind taking notice of his scent.

"Oi!" Ry squeaked. "I'm not Dad!"

Dracka lips curled up and Ry's face twisted up and he stepped further away from him.

"Yes," Dracka drawled. "You are not. He would have stepped closer."

"And followed it up with an elbow," Ry muttered under his breath and Dracka quirked a smile. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Vampire secret," Dracka replied and took another sniff.

"Makes me feel like you are sizing me up for a meal later," Ry grumbled. "Seeing if I'm done yet."

"Are you offering?" Dracka questioned. "I wouldn't turn you down."

"Snape," Ry yelped and Severus looked over. "The vampire is creeping me out."

Dracka barked a laugh and clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"Watch out!" Blake called.

They looked over just as a large rock crystal landed on the stones with a loud bang and Dracka flinched at the sound. He then stepped closer when he noticed that the stone should have broken the flagstones but there wasn't a mark. He had felt the impact in the ground.

"How many?" Blake yelled.

Dracka stepped closer and looked at the pieces as Severus stepped up to his shoulder.

"Seven," Severus yelled back.

"Perfect!"

Severus and Dracka shared a look before they looked at the broken pieces of rock crystal. The gold ring keeping the pieces contained.

"Who's on Blake watch?" Dracka muttered and Severus sighed. "I'm sure I did it last time and it cost me a hangover and…well, I won't mention what else it cost me."

xXx

Harry glanced over at Severus beside him as they moved out of the castle. The moon gave enough light but Harry could already feel a storm on the air. He looked over in that direction as he felt it stir the wild magic around them. Severus paused beside him, like a silent shadow. He glanced at the man before moving down the stairs and onto the lawn. They moved towards the front gates.

Harry reached out and grabbed Severus's hand and the man started.

"Mind somewhere else?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," Severus drawled. "Kingsley has informed me that Ry and myself will be conducting arms training next week. I'm sure that Albus will be stopping by for a chat and to convince you that you will be teaching potions in my stead.

Harry quirked a smile as he tightened his grip on Severus's hand.

"You wanted to learn," Harry pointed out. "You might as well be in the same class as Ry."

Harry could feel the glare from Severus and he chuckled.

"That means that Dracka will be on Blake watch," Severus said smoothly.

"'Blake watch?'" Harry repeated in amusement. "I think Dylan calls it something else which involves more swear words."

Severus snorted and pulled Harry to a stop. Harry gave him a smile in the moonlight before it turned into a smirk.

"Romantic walks in the moonlight," Harry purred as he threw an arm around Severus's shoulders.

"Did you have chocolate?" Severus questioned smoothly.

"I found Ry's supply," Harry remarked with a smirk and Severus groaned.

Harry laughed and released him and they started walking again. Harry looked to the side as he noticed the red eyes of a hellhound.

"It looks like Dracka is keeping an eye on us," Harry muttered and nudged Severus.

"How does that work?" Severus asked as he looked the beast over.

"He has a connection to them," Harry replied in his teaching voice. "For them to stay in that corporal form they need a link to the physical world. Dracka supplies that to the alpha female and male of each pack. The rest of the pack are connected to the alpha pair."

"Which connects them to Dracka," Severus finished.

"Correct," Harry replied. "Bradon holds half the packs as Dracka's second."

Severus stopped walking with a frown on his face.

"Is it just Bradon?" Severus asked.

"That holds the packs?"

"No, I mean his name?"

Harry gave a laugh as he looked at Severus.

"You are only asking this now?" Harry asked in amusement. "You never wondered why I call Dracka by his last name and not his first?"

"Ah," Severus stuttered and Harry snorted. "Dracka suits him better than Rolf."

"Please call him that," Harry laughed. "While I'm around."

"Minerva and Albus call him Rolf," Severus pointed out. "Though most of the time it's Mr Dracka."

Harry just smirked and Severus groaned.

"So, Bradon." Harry stated and started walking again. "Is his last name and he's the head of his family. You have to earn your right to his first name. Dracka is a little different due to the fact that he is the head of the Council of Magical Creatures and a professor here, so his first name is needed. That is also why I introduce him as such."

"And the reason that you don't use his first name?" Severus asked.

"Out of respect," Harry replied. "Dracka has never given me his first name. Some vampires will give you a second name if they are not the head of the family as a first name. It's a born vampire thing not a turned one."

"How does that work?" Severus asked and Harry tensed. "The books don't say how a vampire is turned."

Harry stopped walking and looked up at the moon before looking at Severus. He felt a chill at the intense look in Severus's eyes.

"It involves a death," Harry answered softly.

"Dark arts?" Severus questioned tensely.

"No," Harry replied. "You have to die and there may not be a way back. Vampires are very selective on who they turn, Severus. Someone born with vampire blood can request it since they have a greater chance of waking up. However, there is still a chance that they may not wake up as the same person.

"In dying…in that moment that your heart stops. Your life stops as well. Anything can happen after that. You could wake up and be no different, normally people with vampire blood. Some people wake up and they can't use magic or it sends them mad. Or you don't wake up at all. That is the risk and the price."

"You said that you can't be turned?" Severus uttered softly.

"It would be something that I would never consider," Harry stated as he looked at Severus. "Or would suggest to anyone else that did not have vampire blood in their veins. I am already cursed, Severus."

They both fell into silence as they looked up at the moon before Harry sighed and moved off. They came to a large clearing and Harry pulled a small trunk out of his pocket and resized it.

"Another lesson?" Severus questioned in amusement.

"If you want to," Harry replied. "But this is complex magic, I'm not sure how much you will understand."

"I'll just be a bystander then," Severus drawled and moved back to a log and sat down.

"I'll use our connection as an anchor then," Harry muttered as he pulled a few items out of the trunk. "You can watch through that and it will help as a grounder."

"Why?" Severus asked in interest.

"An anchor allows someone to keep taps on what I'm doing and if I'm reaching too far," Harry explained as he pulled out a bag of chalk and walked in a circle as the powder fell to the ground. "As you saw at the Border spell, having someone watching over you helps. Not to mention that I don't have to focus on where I am since you will hold the anchor."

Harry placed the bag down once he'd finished with the circle. He moved back to the trunk and settled on the ground. He pulled out his cherry wand and silver knife as well as a silver cup and the shards of the rock crystal. He pulled out four candles and set them at the marks of a compass and lit them with a lighter.

He glanced over at Severus as he picked up the connection between them. He strengthened it and let his magic brush across it. They hadn't held it like this since the attempt on Severus's life and Harry let some of his affection for the man run along it.

"Don't think that will save you from a lecture if this goes wrong," Severus drawled with a quirk to his lips.

Harry snorted as he stood back up and moved the trunk back to his pocket after shrinking it. He slipped out of his shoes and socks and slipped out of his jacket. He moved them to outside the circle before seating himself again and placing his cane to the side. He closed his eyes as he focused on the soft sounds of the forest and his breathing.

It took him a while to centre himself and he'd already informed Severus that they could be out here for a few hours. He was sure that Severus had a book ready to go. Not to mention the hellhounds and he was sure that Dracka would be keeping an eye on them. Harry sighed and let all that go as he opened his mind to the magic around them. He gently reached out and activated the protection circle around him as he picked up the silver knife.

He opened his eyes to the mist of the world of magic and let his mind drift slightly. The feeling of the connection with Severus keeping him grounded so that he could work. He reached out with the knife and drew a circle on the ground and it blazed up before settling into a line of fire. He then drew a triangle around the circle. He could feel the magic of the Deathly Hallows paying attention as he placed the knife to the side. He picked up the seven pieces of the crystal and arranged them within the circle. Leaving room for the last part of the symbol.

He then picked up the knife and cut a very shallow cut into his palm, just enough to slowly let his blood drip to the ground. He held his hand over the symbol on the ground and closed his eyes. He let everything go around him and focused on the last piece of the Deathly Hallows. He could feel his blood dripping around the ring on his finger as his mind drifted. He had to be very gentle about this as he slipped closer to the source of the wand. He could not afford to tip his hand.

He caught glimpses of places but didn't focus on them. He was looking for the wand and magic only. He followed the connection until he could feel the dark magic of the Hallows brushing over him. He stilled there and just took in the feeling. He didn't want to call the wand to him, he wanted something else. He quirked a smile as he picked up a different dark magic.

That was what he was looking for. He opened his mind even more as his blood dripped onto the ground and the crystals. He whispered the spell under his breath as he very gently picked up that dark magic and tried it into the crystals. Simpson had used his wand and he grinned. He had fallen into the trap and Harry very gently let Simpson's magic play along the link he'd made and into the seven crystals.

He had to be very careful as he gently pulled that magic off over a long time. The down side to this spell was that his own magic had to be added to the mix due to the Hallows flowing in his own veins. He took great care to make sure that Simpson didn't pick up on what he was doing as he worked. Simpson was making mistakes and Harry was happy to take advantage of that. He was sure the lure of the Deathly Hallows played a part in that.

xXx

Severus looked up from his book when a hellhound appeared. The beast looked at him then Blake before sitting down and lifting its head and taking a sniff. They had been coming and going for the last few hours while Blake worked. Severus looked the animal over, they all had the black coat and were roughly the same size. They were hard to tell apart and Severus had given up.

"Is he still working?" Dracka whispered.

Severus looked over at the vampire, his eyes had a red tint as he looked at Blake. Severus was sure it was the fact that Blake's blood was still dripping very slowly over the crystal and ground. He now knew why Blake had taken a blood potion before they had left and had one in his pocket for after.

"Yes," Severus drawled and looked at his watch. "Going on four hours now."

Dracka moved around the circle and looked at what Blake had laid out on the ground. His blood had soaked into the design he'd drawn and it held a slight red glow.

"Have you got a blood replenisher for him?" Dracka asked in concern.

"Yes," Severus replied. "All part of the first aid kit now."

Dracka flashed his fangs at him in a leer; with his red eyes and the moon light touching him. The vampire made a sight and Severus held back on the shiver. Dracka turned back to Blake and the slightly glowing crystals and symbol. Severus tapped into the connection with Blake to made sure that the man was alright before pulling back.

"Blake did say that it could take a while," Severus remarked and held up his book and the soft light spell above him. "I came prepared."

Dracka gave him a smirk and moved back towards him. He flicked his wand and a chair appeared next to Severus. The vampire sprawled out in the chair and looked around.

"That storm is getting closer," Dracka remarked.

"Yes," Severus agreed. "Blake knew the storm was coming."

"Part of the Ritual?" Dracka questioned and Severus shrugged.

The two men fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Blake. The rumble of thunder had them turning and looking in that direction. Severus smirked in amusement as both Dracka and the hellhound sniffed the air. His eyes were drawn back to Blake as he felt the man tug at the connection slightly and he strengthen it for him.

Blake opened his eyes and he could see the slight glow as he picked up the silver knife. He opened his hand and coated the blade in his blood. He then took the point and placed it on the ground and drew it down through the design he'd drawn on the ground. The crystals turned a strange colour of sky blue with a touch of gold.

"That's not Blake's magic," Dracka commented and Severus nodded.

Blake looked up and over towards where the storm was as another rumble of thunder rolled over them. He picked up the silver cup and let a few drops of blood fall into the cup before picking up his cherry wand. He tapped each crystal then the cup and Severus looked into the connection with Blake. With the link, he could see the slight mists and connections between Blake, the crystals and the cup. Blake pulled out a cloth and wrapped it around his hand before looking over at them.

"We just have to wait for the storm," Blake told them. "I thought you had training with Ry, Dracka?"

"That was two hours ago," Dracka replied as he pulled his wand.

Blake looked at his watch and sighed. Dracka cast an umbrella charm over Severus and himself as the first drops of rain fell. Severus looked at the charm in interest as he looked into the magic slightly. Blake strengthened the connection and Severus could see the dark mists of the spell then something else caught his attention as the rain increased and the storm rolled in.

The magic swirled around them slightly as the lightening flashed. The candles that Blake had lit sizzled but didn't go out and Severus looked at them. He could tell that Blake had placed a spell on them. The crystals on the ground glowed slightly as Blake picked up the silver knife. The lightening lit up the sky and thunder rumbled. The rain washed over the seated man as he recut his hand and grabbed one of the crystals.

He mumbled under his breath as he held the crystal over the cup. Severus could see a few drops of gold dripping into the cup before Blake placed it to the side. The crystal was only a sky blue colour as Blake picked up the next crystal. He worked through them as the storm moved towards them and the rain pounded down around Blake. Severus fingered his wand but if Blake had wanted to stay dry he would have cast the spell himself.

Blake finished the last crystal and held the cup up before tipping it over his head. The water had a slight gold glow before the rain washed it all away. Blake placed the cup to the side before leaning back on his hands and tilting his head back. Dracka snorted next to him as Severus looked at Blake fondly. His lover always did things differently as he let the connection go.

"Is he done?" Dracka questioned.

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Great," Dracka cried. "Blake."

Blake looked over and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Walkie time," Dracka said with a leer. "Time to get dinner out."

Severus groaned and moved to his feet.

"On that note," Severus drawled and flicked his wand and his chair disappeared. "Have a good night."

"We won't be gone for long," Blake replied with a smile. "It will be an early morning tomorrow."

Severus just waved and flicked his wand for his own umbrella charm and left them to it. Dracka and Blake watched him in amusement.

"So, what are they?" Dracka asked as he moved to his feet and stepped closer.

"Since Simpson has decided to use my wand," Blake replied as he picked up a crystal. "I think it's only fair that I take a sample of his magic."

Dracka stilled as he looked at the crystals, seven in total. A magical number.

"What are you planning?" Dracka questioned.

"I believe that Simpson's playground is too large," Blake stated mildly and held up one of the crystals. "Let's reduce it to a sandpit."

Dracka shivered at the man's voice. The lightening lighting up Blake's smirking face, did not help.

xXx

Harry leaned his head back against the brick wall as he kept his mind open to the magic around him. Beside Dracka's dark magic, he couldn't pick up anything else. He opened his eyes when the young man that Dracka had taken down the alley walked passed him with a stupid grin on his face and a slight wobble to his steps.

Harry wasn't sure if the wobble was from Dracka's feeding or the alcohol that Harry could smell on the air. He was sure that Dracka would be just as bad. The young man didn't see him as he walked back towards the pub close by and Harry frowned when Dracka didn't appear.

He moved off the wall in concern and casually walked down the alley. Dracka was crouched down with his back to the wall and Harry paused.

"Dracka?" Harry called softly.

The vampire started and looked up at him.

"Right there?" Harry asked, not stepping closer.

Dracka nodded and looked down at the concrete and Harry grew concerned. He carefully took a few steps closer and crouched down before him. He reached out and placed his hand on the vampire's knee.

"Should have picked someone else," Dracka muttered, a slight slur to his words.

Harry nodded and moved to lean into the wall next to Dracka. The man hadn't just been drinking alcohol for this reaction. Dracka normally would have left him at that first taste and picked someone else but they were running a risk here. Harry sighed and crouched down beside Dracka, his shoulder brushing his as the vampire worked the man's blood through his system and anything else the man had taken.

Dracka huffed as he sat down on the concrete and tilted his head back with his eyes closed.

"We can't stay here long," Dracka muttered.

Harry sat down next to him and just closed his eyes as he kept his mind open to the magic around them and the noise from the pub. When Dracka sniffed his neck, he ignored the move.

"This would be easier if I could eat in," Dracka whispered.

"That may have to be an option," Harry replied mildly.

"I'm sure that I could take down Beldon," Dracka added. "Not sure his blood would taste great though."

Harry opened his eyes and looked over at the vampire. He gave him a leer and Harry quirked a smile.

"How are the plans going?" Harry asked instead of addressing that issue.

"Getting there but it's been difficult," Dracka replied. "Severus?"

"You know the answer to that," Harry said with a sigh and ran a hand down his face. "He can't know, we have to keep this between us for now. The less people that know before we move the better."

"You have a hunch?" Dracka questioned. "And those crystals?"

"Yes," Harry replied and didn't say anything more.

They sat there for a while before Harry pulled himself to his feet with the help of his cane and held out his hand out. Dracka took it in his slightly cooler one and Harry pulled him up. Dracka went to pull back but Harry tightened his hold.

"I may have to ask you to take a great risk," Harry said softly, his grip tight.

"Knowing you is a great risk," Dracka muttered and Harry barked a laugh and released him.

Harry's eyes rested on the vampire and Dracka met his eyes easily.

"Come on," Harry encouraged. "I don't know about you but I'm going to enjoy a sleep-in tomorrow."

"It's Wednesday," Dracka deadpanned.

"As I said," Harry repeated with a smirk. "I'm going to enjoy a sleep-in, now that I know a hellhound won't wake me up."

Dracka barked a laugh and swung an arm around his shoulders. Harry repaid him by apparating them back to the school then stepping to the side quickly. Dracka braced his hands on his knees and Harry took a few more hasty steps back just in case the vampire was going to throw up.

"I'll be nice and won't inform Minerva that you have been drinking on a school night."

"Bastard, wasn't me that had been drinking."

"Not alcohol, anyway."


	15. Chapter Fifty Two

"Blake," Harry answered his phone.

"Hey Blake," Conner Fritz greeted. "Are we able to meet?"

Harry frowned.

"Germany or here?" Harry asked as he tapped his pen on the table in his room.

"Germany Ministry," Conner replied. "That Light Wizard you were looking for-"

"You found him?" Harry cut in as he sat up.

"You could say that," Conner mused. "He found us, he wants to meet with you. His name is Wilhelm Shin."

Harry tapped his pen without answering for a minute.

"Blake?" Conner questioned.

"What do you think of him?" Harry questioned.

"He won't talk to us," Conner stated. "But he seems scared of something?"

"Is he at the Ministry?"

"Yes, we have him down in one of the holding rooms."

"I'll get back to you," Harry commented. "Give me an hour or so."

"No problems, Blake." Conner offered. "Good bye."

Harry hung up the phone and moved to his feet. He checked his watch before hooking up his cane and moving up to the second floor. The hallways were quiet while classes were on and Harry enjoyed the slow walk up to Dracka's classroom. He gently eased the door open and slipped in, feeling the wards wash over him.

Dracka glanced up at him from his desk as he over looked a Third year, Gryffindor and Slytherin class. The class were working on identifying different magical sea creatures and Dracka had including some non-magical creatures as well. Harry leaned back against the wall and his eyes were drawn to Callum Genger as he sat quietly in his seat. While a few students were whispering between each other as they worked, Callum was sitting apart. Harry still wasn't sure what kind of roll he would play in the boy's life but from what he'd gotten from the crows, he would have his part to play.

A buzzer suddenly went off on Dracka's desk and the vampire looked up.

"Time's up," Dracka called as he moved to his feet and looked around. "Place your answers on my table before leaving."

The students packed up their desks, placing their papers on the desk as they left in small groups. Some nodded to Harry on the way out and Callum gave him a small smile as he fell into step with another boy.

Dracka gathered up the papers and separated them out into a few piles before moving them to one pile. Harry moved over to the desk before taking a seat on one of the tables. He hung his cane off the side of the table he was sitting on.

"You don't assign homework?" Harry asked.

Dracka snorted, "What would be the point?"

Harry gave him a grin as he looked around the classroom. It was a large room with tables set up in four rows and a small cleared area to his left. It always amused him the way that the Defence classroom was set up differently for every teacher. His focus came back to Dracka as the man moved around the desk before leaning back into it.

"Something I can help you with?" Dracka drawled, his dark eyes focused on him.

"Feel like a trip to Germany?" Harry asked and watched in interest as Dracka tensed.

"Are you mad?" Dracka hissed.

"A little, but that's beside the point." Harry replied with a lopsided grin and Dracka snorted.

"What are you thinking?" Dracka asked.

"Conner called before," Harry explained. "The Light Wizard that we have been looking for turned up on the door step of the German Ministry and requested to see me."

"To see you?" Dracka mused as he rubbed the hair on his chin in thought. "Why you? And why there?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "He isn't talking."

"But he will talk to you?"

"Apparently. Conner said he seemed scared."

"Could Simpson pulling on the dark magic have him running?" Dracka questioned in thought.

"Only one way to find out," Harry pointed out.

"And if this is a trap?"

"He is being held in the holding cells of the Ministry," Harry explained. "If this is a trap then the German Ministry is lost."

Dracka looked him over and Harry stared back as they both thought through their options.

"This could help our plans," Dracka conceded.

"If he's willing to give us information," Harry added. "This could work out very good for us."

"Does that outweigh the risk?" Dracka whispered.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

xXx

"Dogwood," A gruff voice answered the phone.

"Hey, Boss." Harry greeted with a grin.

"What mess have you gotten in now?" Dylan growled. "Strike team five is the only team that I have spare, Blake. You will just have to deal with the f-"

"Well, it's not about that," Harry cut in. "What would be the chance of offering asylum through the Department for the exchange of information on Simpson?"

Silence greeted Harry and he took delight in rendering the man speechless.

"From which country?" Dylan asked and Harry could tell he was thinking.

"I would think Germany," Harry replied. "I'm sure that I can get Deputy Minster Conner Fritz to sign him over to us."

"Why does he need to come here?"

"I believe he is running from Simpson," Harry expanded with a sigh as he leaned back in his seat. "He's a talented Light Wizard, this could work out very good for us."

"He kicked your ass, didn't he?" Dylan barked.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Harry mused and Dylan laughed.

"What time frame?"

"Dracka and I are leaving for Germany tomorrow."

"I'll see what I can do," Dylan replied mildly.

"Thanks, Dylan."

"I will cost you, Blake." Dylan growled and Harry sighed.

"How many days?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"This weekend and the next," Dylan laid out. "We got an influx of 'Lost and founds' come in and I want you to work through them."

"Deal," Harry answered sweetly. "See you on Saturday."

"No, you won't." Dylan barked and hung up.

Harry chuckled; Saturday was the only day you couldn't get a hold of Dylan. If you did call him and it wasn't a life or death situation, your life wouldn't be worth living. Harry had been pushed into calling him before on a Saturday and they had been life threating situations. Even then he'd thought twice before contacting the man.

xXx

Harry lay sprawled out on his lounge with a book in his hands. He didn't get much time to read a fiction book but he was sick of reading reports. He looked over when Severus moved through the door with a scowl on his face and in full professor mode and Harry smirked.

"Second year Gryffindor class?" Harry asked sweetly and that glared turned in his direction.

"That girl!" Severus snapped. "I thought once Longbottom left, I would have a break before the next disaster student came through."

Harry quirked his lips in a smile.

"I heard an interesting rumour from Minerva, who had been talking to Professor Sprout-"

"Shut it!"

"That a certain Gryffindor-"

"One more word!" Severus hissed icily as he stalked towards him and Harry smirked. "And you will regret it."

Harry smiled smugly and opened his mouth.

"Oh, so you have heard the good news," Harry said quickly.

Severus lunged for him and Harry squeaked as his book fell to the floor. Severus quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the lounge as Harry laughed. Severus's lips quirked up in a smile as Harry tried to wiggle loose as Severus saddled his waist, pinning him down.

"Just keeping you informed of the goings on of this school," Harry defended.

"Longbottom coming here to do an apprenticeship in Herbology is news that I could have done without," Severus remarked darkly.

Harry shifted until Severus was resting between his legs as he sprawled out over his chest.

"Well," Harry said smoothly. "You won't like the rest of my news then."

Severus moved until he was sitting between his legs and he looked over to the table but Harry's bag wasn't sitting there. He looked down at Harry and moved his leg to lay over his as Harry laid sprawled out.

"Explain," Severus snapped.

Harry did just that as he placed his arms under his head as Severus rubbed his leg and watched him with dark eyes.

xXx

Harry looked through the one-way glass into the interrogation room as Dracka and Conner stood next to him. The Light Wizard that he'd faced last month sat in the chair, he looked rough and on edge. Harry knew the signs well, something had shaken the man.

"Did you want to stay here?" Harry asked Dracka and he nodded.

Harry moved through the room to the one next door and stepped in. Wilhelm's eyes darted to him and he seemed to sag in his seat. With his slightly Asian features and last name, he was sure that there was an interesting story there. However, it wasn't his personal story that Harry was interested in.  He calmly moved forward with his cane and the man's eyes darted to that.

"What can I do for you today, Mr Shin?" Harry asked in German as he took a seat across from the other man.

"I can give you information," Wilhelm offered quickly in German. "If you can get me out."

"Out of what?"

"Germany! Somewhere away from him!" Wilhelm yelled with fear in his voice.

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked calmly.

"Did you see what he did?" Wilhelm gasped with wide eyes. 

"Which time?" Harry questioned calmly as he leaned back in his seat. "When he became a Dark Lord or pulled on the dark magic?"

Wilhelm shivered in answer and Harry pulled out a file from his jacket and flicked it open. He placed the first photo on the table and slid it towards Wilhelm then followed it up with more until they covered the table. The other man swallowed as his eyes darted from photo to photo. Harry picked up the signs of stress and anxiety in the man before him. He was on the edge of a break down. Whatever he'd seen it had sent him to the edge.

"This is what Graham Simpson has done," Harry stated calmly.

Wilhelm nodded as his dark eyes looked each photo over before they focused on him.

"He'll do the same to me if he finds me," Wilhelm whispered.

"And why is that?"

Wilhelm swallowed and Harry just let him take in the photos without saying a word. He could wait the man out. Wilhelm slowly looked up at him and locked his eyes with Harry then lowered the barrier around his mind and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"That is a dangerous game to play," Harry remarked. "For a man that tried to kill me."

A hardness came into Wilhelm eyes but he didn't bring up his barriers.

"I give you information," Wilhelm stated. "You protect me from that man."

Harry could pick up the sincerity from his mind and he slowly nodded.

"I think we can work something out," Harry replied and glanced over to the one-way glass. "What do you think, Dracka?"

xXx

Harry looked at Deputy Minster Conner Fritz in amusement as the man picked up the sky blue crystal.

"The timing will have to be perfect for this to work," Harry commented. "We want to slowly close in the net."

Conner looked at him with slightly wide eyes.

"This is a sample of his magic?" Conner uttered.

"Yes," Harry agreed.

"You managed to get a sample of his magic without him knowing?"

"Correct."

"And cage it to a crystal that can be linked in with a ward."

"Yes."

Conner sat back in his seat and looked at Harry before a smile curved up his lips.

"I'm happy that you're on our side," Conner stated and Harry laughed.

"I believe that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said something very similar," Harry remarked. "Not to mention Dylan Dogwood in the Department of Mysteries and…well a few other people."

Conner barked a laugh before he held the crystal up to the light and looked at the soft glow of the captured magic.

"Just call me when you're ready," Conner stated with steel in his voice. "I'll get everything into place."

Harry grinned, one more piece falling into place. Simpson was going to find his world slowly getting smaller around him.

xXx

Harry sat on the table at the back of his classroom, looking around at the students as they cast the Patronus spell with mixed results. His students were a mix of third through fifth years today.  He leaned back on the bench as he kept a careful eye on them. A Hellhound misted through the door and looked around before focusing its eyes on Harry. It pulled itself through the door and shook itself as its form settled back into looking like a large black dog.

A few students looked over as the beast sat down and stared at Harry. Harry stared back as white mists and half formed Patronus floated around the room. More students seem to notice the beast as it sat there staring.

“Um, sir?”

Harry looked up at Lisa Canson of Gryffindor.

“Yes, Ms Canson?” Harry asked, keeping the beast in his sights.

“What are they?” The girl questioned as the rest of the class took notice.

“What?” Harry asked. “The hellhounds?”

“Yes, sir.”

Other students looked between Harry and the dog.

“Annoying buggers,” Harry replied and the beast growled at him as a couple of students giggled. “They are guardians.”

“Of what?” The girl asked.

“The underworld,” Harry answered.  “They stem from the first beasts to hold the gates of the underworld. They are Professor Dracka’s beasts.”

“But what are they?” The girl insisted. “They can walk through walls but you can touch them.”

“Lesson time?” Harry asked with a grin.

“Yes, sir.” A boy from Slytherin piped up.

“Can’t Professor Dracka cover this one?” Harry asked, a slight whine in his voice as the beast crouched on the floor and stared at him with red eyes. “Or Care of Magical Creatures class?”

“No, sir.” The students piped up.

“Okay,” Harry consented as he wiggled further back on the table and placed his back to the wall. “They are half in and half out of the spirit world, similar to crows. Yes, Mr Foulder?”

“Crows sir?” the boy asked.

“Do your teachers teach you anything?” Harry muttered with a sigh as the students giggled. “Ah, don’t mention that to Professor McGonagall, she will just take points off me.”

The kids smiled at him as they settled on the floor around him.

“Crows can ferry souls to the next world.” Harry explained. “Similar to hellhounds they are half in and half out of this world. When a Dark Ritual or someone is killed by magic their soul can be held here on earth. A crow can ferry that soul to the next life, whatever that may be. The hellhounds used to hold the gates of the underworld. Over time they changed as most magic does. Yes, Ms Delcom?”

“Are they dark?” The small girl asked.

“Well,” Harry mused in thought, the children always wanted a simple answer for a complex subject. “You could call them that I suppose. They tend to be drawn to dark creatures, like vampires, but are neither dark or light but something in between.”

The beast growled.

“And understand every word you say,” Harry added. “And can report back to their master…well companion.”

Harry amened when the beast snarled at him.

“You said used to?” Ms Delcom asked.

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “Belief in something gives it power. Old religions used to believe that they held the gates of the underworld. That gave them power however as those people died out so did their belief systems. Magic will live on and change and you end up with that flea bag.”

The beast growled and crawled closer as the students moved out of its way. Harry just raised an eyebrow at it and it paused.

“They don’t like me too much,” Harry admitted.

“But you and Professor Dracka-" The girl cut off as the boy next to her elbowed her.

“Yes, Ms Welmer?” Harry asked sweetly.

The girl blushed and looked away.

“Well?” Harry barked. “Spit it out.”

“Well you and the Professor are close,” Welmer hedged, her eyes darting around for help without any luck.

“Yes,” Harry stated with a smirk. “We work together.”

Harry looked around the classroom but none of the children would meet his eye. He gave them a smirk as a glint came into his eyes. He leaned forward on the table as he looked at each one.

“You think it’s more than that?” Harry asked softly. “God, I hope you asked Dracka this question.”

Harry grinned in amusement.

“But sir-" Welmer started to say but was elbowed again.

“Since when did my love life become the topic of discussion?” Harry asked. “See, this is what happens when you are happy to answer any question.”

The kids giggled around him.

“Any other questions that are not related to my love life?” Harry asked. “Yes, Mr Deffin?”

“That soldier called you a Dark Wizard?” The boy said in a small voice and the room went silent.

“Ah,” Harry uttered, stilling. “Yes, yes he did.”

“Why?”

Harry sighed and rubbed his face.

“He meant it as a slur,” Harry explained. “And yet it is what I am. A wizard that can weld Dark magic. It is a title given to someone, male or female, that has strong dark magic and can use it.”

“But sir, you can work with Light magic,” Mr Genger pointed out. "Does that make you a Light Wizard?"

“Correct, Mr Genger.” Harry replied. “I have a bit of a history with Mr Beldon. He does not like me too much and the feeling is mutual.”

“What’s the difference between a Dark Wizard and a Dark Lord?” Mr Genger asked.

“Now that, Callum.  Is a great question.” Harry said with a smile and leaned back on the bench again. “The difference comes down to how you received the power, the levels and what you do with the magic. As you know, a person can have more than a magical core they can have an added pocket of either dark or light magic or in some rare cases both.

“Most of the time when someone uses the term 'Dark Wizard' they are implying that you have killed to get the dark magic and not that you were born with it.” Harry told the children. “A Dark Lord is made and not born with a high level of dark power through a Dark Ritual which usually involves…well unspeakable acts. The term Dark Lord is a title given to a person that has killed to gain dark magic, regardless if they are male or female.”

The kids looked up at him with large eyes as the hellhound stared at him with red eyes.

“Ah,” Harry stuttered, looking around. “I think that will do for today. Please practise your Patronus charm and I’ll set another class with it within the next week. Off you lot go.”

“Bye, sir.”

Harry sat at the table for a few minutes once the kids left thinking about how he got the Hallows. He never killed anyone to get his dark power but a man still had to die even if it wasn’t by his hand. It was a power that he wasn’t born with. Harry ran a hand over his head as he thought it through.

“Well,” Harry said, looking at the hellhound. “What do you want?”

The beast just stared at him and Harry sighed.

"Bloody Dracka."

xXx

Harry rubbed his head as he looked at something. He wasn't sure what that something was just that is had a slight wisp of time magic around it. He put it in the 'Have no idea' pile as he worked through the large boxes in his office. He worked through three more boxes until he pulled out a silver pendant and paused. A smile curled up his face that would have had Severus groaning and muttering about 'Blake watch'.

"Finally," Harry stated as he looked at the pendent and the runes running down the small piece of silver.

"Blake? You in there somewhere?"

Harry looked up from the pendent to see Miller standing in the doorway. The man gave him a rough grin without moving into the room.

"Miller," Harry called over to the man then looked around. "Ah."

Miller quirked a smile and leaned in the doorway. The man wouldn't have been able to enter the room, even if he'd wanted to. Since every space on the long tables running the length of the room and one in the middle was covered in items. What those items were, depended on where Harry had placed them which included the floor for items that had no magical base.

"How did Dylan get you here?" Miller asked mildly.

"We made an exchange."

"Only you," Miller laughed and Harry gave him a grin. "Would make an exchange for work."

"Have you come to give me a hand to haul this stuff?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Miller stepped away from the door before picking up a large plastic container. He let it go to thump to the floor, Harry was aware that it was linked to a skip bin outside of the Ministry. The bin was for muggle or low magical items.

"He hired a big bin this time," Miller remarked with a grin. "From the look of this room I can understand why."

Harry weaved his way through the mess to his desk. He moved a few items around before snagging up a leather cord and placed the pendent on it before moving towards Miller.

"Does he think that I'll throw that much out?" Harry asked as he held out the pendent and Miller took it in his hand. "Can you tie that around my neck?"

Miller quirked an eyebrow.

"And not choke me?" Harry added with a laugh as he turned his back.

Miller placed the cord around his neck and moved it to the way Harry wanted before tying it off. Harry placed his wand to the cord and whispered a spell under his breath and the knot disappeared. Another tap had it disappearing from sight.

"What is that?" Miller asked in interest.

"Something that Dracka will be interested in," Harry replied before picking up the plastic container that was linked to the skip bin that Dylan had hired. "Let's get started then."

xXx

“Well, well. If it isn’t the Dark Wizard’s pet Death Eater.”

Severus turned slowly to the man behind him in the hallway. Michael Beldon stood there with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword on his belt. Severus pulled himself up to his full height and looked down his nose at the other man.

“That’s the best you can come up with?” Severus purred and stalked forward, his robes flaring around him and his dark eyes burning. “You think you can come in here and intimidate me into submission?”

Severus stopped in front of the man and sneered down at him darkly. He was a good half a head taller than the other man.

“Has the dog got a bite?” The man snapped, his blue eyes cold.

“This 'dog',” Severus spat. “Has more than a bite.”

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a full glare.

“Ha!” Beldon laughed. “As if your kind could take me! Soft cocks the lot of you!”

“Ah, but you have just called me a Death Eater,” Severus sneered. “And you have seen what they are capable of.”

Beldon's eyes widened slightly and his hand clenched around his sword. Severus was sure that Beldon wasn't expecting him to confirm being a Death Eater.

“I wouldn’t lose any more sleep over more blood on my hands,” Severus hissed. “Would you like to test your theory, Mr Beldon?”

The man smirked.

“Is Sun such a good lay then?” Beldon sneered. “Just another Master to kneel in front of?”

Severus’s gave the man a dark smile as he glared down at him. Severus could see the tension in the other man as he stood there and the silence in the hallway.

“Why would you think he is _my_ master?” Severus questioned darkly with a glint in his eyes.

He felt a sick sense of satisfaction when the man shivered at the words and a twisted sneer curved up his lips.

“That soft ass Sun wouldn’t-"

“You think he controls me?” Severus cut in coldly. “He doesn’t need to know where the bodies are buried.”

“You wouldn’t,” Beldon uttered, his blue eyes narrowed. “You poofs don’t have it in you! The whole lot of you are against nature!”

“And yet,” Severus replied smoothly. “Here we are and I would hate to fall back on bad habits.”

The man paled and Severus could see the rage in his eyes. Severus let his eyes settle on him as he looked down his nose. He pushed against the man's barriers around his mind slightly.

“Just push me, Beldon.” Severus hissed. “And you will see how much of a Death Eater I am.”

The man reeled back.

“Bah!” Beldon barked and turned on his heels and stalked away.

Severus stood there watching him with dark eyes and a feeling of satisfaction. Blake came down the hall from the way Beldon had gone with an odd look on his face then stilled when he saw him.

“So, um.” Blake stuttered and looked over his shoulder before turning back to him. “Anything I should know about?”

Severus gave him a dark grin, making the other man pause.

“Right,” Blake said slowly. “I know that look and that’s why I’m going to turn and walk the other way.”

Blake turned on his heels and walked away with a wave over his shoulder. Severus just barked a laugh and headed towards his classroom.

xXx

“Blake!”

Harry started awake and looked up at Dracka kneeling before him, next to the bed. He glanced over at Severus but the man was still sleeping, curled up away from him. Dracka silently moved out of the room and Harry carefully wiggled out of the bed and dressed quietly.

“What is it?” Harry asked the vampire.

“The hellhounds found someone trying to get into the school.” Dracka reported, quickly moving towards the door. “They have him contained.”

Harry grabbed up his cane and followed the vampire out of the castle and across the grounds. Dracka led him into the forbidden forest as Harry pulled on his jacket, wide-awake. He could see the man on the ground on his knees with four hellhounds growling at him as they came to a small clearing. He looked up at Harry and Dracka with wide brown eyes and long dirty blonde hair.

“Help!” The man cried and one of the hounds lunged at him.

He yelped and crawled backwards on his bum and hands. Dracka moved forward and grabbed the man’s arm and pulled him to his feet. He gave him a shove towards Harry. The man stumbled and fell to his knees in front of Harry.

“Please,” The man sobbed as Dracka stood behind him.

Harry crouched down in front of the man and his wide brown eyes look at him. The man was a muggle with no magical core as he sobbed on his knees. He was dressed in simple dark jeans and a dark grey shirt with a long black jacket over the top.

“What is your name?” Harry questioned softly.

“Please,” The man sobbed. “They are going to kill me!”

“Your name,” Harry barked.

“Neal!” The man cried, looking at Harry in fear.

“Why are you here?” Harry questioned calmly.

“I don’t know!” The man gasped in panic. “I just don’t know! What are those things!”

“Who do you work for?” Harry questioned.

“Alan Selmac, I work in a café in London!”

“That’s a long way from where you are now,” Harry remarked, casually.

“I don’t know how I got here!”

“Who do you work for?”

“I told you! Please,” Neal cried as he moved forward on his knees. “I was working and then I was here and those things. Please!”

“See that man behind you?” Harry whispered.

Neal’s eyes flickered over to Dracka then turned back to Harry and nodded his head quickly. His blonde hair falling around his face and his wide eyes were filled with fear.

“He is a vampire,” Harry stated calmly. “And if you don’t give me the information I want. He is going to kill you.”

“No, no, no, please!” Neal cried and crawled towards him. “I don’t know anything! Please!”

Harry’s hand lashed out and grabbed his shirt and pulled him close until they were nose to nose.

“You will tell me,” Harry hissed. “Who do you work for?”

The man shook in his hands and Harry could smell his sweat as the man looked up with wide brown eyes. Harry calmly locked his eyes with the man and drove into his memories and the man went limp, his eyes locked with Harry’s.

He saw snippets of the man’s life as he tried to sort through what he was seeing and called out the name Graham Simpson in the man’s mind. An image of the man swum into view, the man was giving him money and a gun and he was tucking it away in his belt. Another man was holding his arm and shoving him towards the ruins of a castle. The man was pushing him and he was walking then there were red eyes around him in the dark.

Harry whispered the name Graham Simpson again and the image came up in the man’s mind again. Harry froze the memory and looked around the bare room as Simpson stood in a fancy suit, holding out an envelope with money in it and a picture. Harry played the memory forward as he reached into the envelope and pulled out a photo of Ry.

Harry jolted and slipped out of the man’s memory. Neal reached for his gun but Harry was quicker. He grabbed the gun and smashed it into the side of the man’s head. The man fell to the side, sobbing on the ground and holding his head as blood dribbled over his fingers.

“Send your hellhounds to Ry now,” Harry snapped at Dracka and the man’s eyes widened.

The beasts beside them suddenly lunged forward towards the castle. Harry stood up and ejected the magazine and pulled back the slider. He placed the gun and magazine into his pocket.

“He's all yours,” Harry ordered coldly. “Strip his pockets, I'll meet you in my rooms.”

Dracka grinned, showing fangs and red eyes as Harry turned and walked away.

“Please!” The man yelled after him.

Harry ignored him and kept walking, only coldness in his eyes.

xXx

Ry started awake in his bed when he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see four hellhounds staring at him. He yelled out and scrambled across the bed and landed on the other side, in a tangle of blankets. One of the hellhounds placed its feet on the bed and looked down at him with its head cocked to the side.

“Are you alright, mate?” Ron asked, looking over at him.

“What are they doing?” Ry yelped as he untangled himself and stood.

“No idea,” Ron replied as other Aurors woke up around them at the noise.

The beast just stood there, looking at him and he shivered.

“I sent them.”

Ry looked up to see his father standing in the doorway. He cringed away from the cold look in his father’s eyes.

“What is this about, Mr Sun?” Commander Filter asked as he stepped forward.

His father turned that cold look on the solid man and whispered something to him. The man nodded and his father turned back to him.

“Come with me, Ry.” Blake ordered gently.

The cold look in his father's eyes had Ry moving forward without question. The hellhounds suddenly tilted their heads as one as if listening to something before dashing out of the room passing through the wall. Ry looked after them as his father turned and walked out of the room.

“Good luck, mate.” Ron called after him as he fell into step with his father.

He didn’t ask his father what this was about, he would tell him when he was ready. They moved down to Blake’s rooms and his father held the door open for him and he went inside.

“Take a seat at the table,” His father ordered, an edge to his voice. “I’ll just wake Severus.”

Ry sat in the seat nervously, he could hear voices from the bedroom before his father stepped back out and moved towards the table. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun and placed it on to the table with a magazine and a single bullet. Ry’s eyes widened and he looked up at his father, but he couldn't read anything in his expression. That sent a chill down his spine. He didn't fear his father but he also knew what he was capable of.

“We are just waiting on Dracka,” His father offered and clapped a hand to Ry’s shoulder. “Then I will explain.”

Ry nodded as Severus entered the room, the man’s eyes locked on the gun on the table and he stopped. Ry and Severus locked eyes briefly and the man gave him a small smile, making him feel a little better.

“I’ll make coffee,” Snape suggested as he moved over to the kitchen. “Do you want coffee or something else, Ry?”

“Pumpkin juice please.” Ry choked out, his eyes settling on the gun again.

Blake sat down next to him with a distant look in his eyes as Severus made the coffee. He moved over with three mugs and Ry’s juice. He placed the drinks down before taking a seat next to Ry.

They looked up when Dracka came through the door with a big grin and something in his hands. He placed a white envelope, a wallet and a few other bits and pieces, mostly muggle coins next to the gun on the table. Blake picked up the wallet and looked through it before placing it back on to the table. He pushed the envelope towards Ry before picking up his coffee.

Ry reached forward with a shaking hand and picked it up. He looked inside to see a thick packet of muggle cash and a photo. He slipped the photo out to see himself grinning up at him, it looked like it had been cut out of a paper. He frowned in confusion.

“We stopped an attempt on your life,” His father stated softly.

Ry's head shot up as he looked at his father with wide eyes and Blake gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

“We stopped him just over the wards of the castle,” Blake explained, his eyes still cold and Ry could now understand why.

“Why would they be after me?” Ry uttered then looked at Snape when he snorted.

“You are Blake’s son,” Severus stated.

“At least it’s not because I’m Harry Potter this time,” Ry remarked with a crooked smile.

His father groaned and leaned back in his seat and rubbed his face. Ry gave him a grin and placed the envelope on the table and hesitated before picking up the gun.

“Do you know how to use that?” Blake asked.

“No,” Ry replied.

“Then I think lessons are in order,” Blake said blandly and this time Severus groaned as Dracka barked a laugh.

“Really?” Ry asked, looking up at his father.

Blake gave him a lopsided grin.

“Never know when it will come in handy,” Blake replied with a wink. “Dracka will have a hellhound follow you for a while, just in case. I’ll organize with your Commander for training.”

“Okay Dad,” Ry said softly and placed the gun back on the table.

"Interested Severus?" Blake asked, turning his eyes on the other man.

Severus gave a sharp nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ry." Blake told him before turning to the vampire. "Dracka can you have a hellhound watch him."

"Not in the bathroom," Ry squeaked and Dracka leered over at him and he blushed.

"Not in the bathroom," Blake repeated with a smirk.

Ry gave him a grin which faded when he looked at the table and he shivered. His father laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Off you go."

xXx

Harry watched as his son left the room with a hellhound on his heels and he looked back down at the table and picked up the photo.

“Was everything taken care of Dracka?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Dracka replied with a leer.

The man that would have been his son's killer would never be found, just another missing person. Harry tapped the photo on the table as he looked at the gun.

“He must have had someone look at the wards of the castle,” Harry commented into the silence. “He would have seen that we didn’t close the loop hole, so he took a chance.”

 “We still haven’t had any reports of him resurfacing and he hadn't been spotted at any of the safe houses from the information Wilhelm gave us,” Dracka reported as he picked up the gun. “This looks new.”

“He would have had trouble getting that here,” Harry remarked. “I’ll pass it on to Robbie and see if he can track it.”

“What would he gain with having Potter killed?” Severus inquired with a frown.

Harry tapped the photo in thought.

“Maybe it would have been used to draw me out, to act without thinking, if Ry was killed. He handed the man the money and gun himself,” Harry reported. “I looked at the man’s memories but couldn’t see anything about where it was.”

“Is that odd?” Severus asked. “That he did that in person?”

Harry paused and picked up the wallet and looked at the man’s id. His address was listed as from Luton just outside of London.

“Ah, yes.” Harry agreed. “He may be here in England.”

Severus and Dracka paled at his words.

xXx

Harry tapped his pen on his dining table looking at all the reports scattered across the tabletop. None of them told him what he wanted to know and he was frustrated. There was nothing to say that Simpson was here in the UK, just a hunch.

He was hoping to find something, anything at all that would confirm it, but every report still had Simpson in Germany. Harry was starting to doubt his theory as time went on. He leaned back in his chair and just looked at the reports. Trying to get his thoughts in order as he fiddled with the hidden pendent around his neck. This is where Severus found him two hours later.

“Have you been here all day?” Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Ah, yeah.” Harry replied. “The reports are being stubborn and not giving me what I want.”

Severus snorted.

“You can’t glare them into submission?” Severus asked silkily.

“Maybe you would have better luck,” Harry offered and gave the man a grin. "Your glares work better with the students."

“Where is this wedding being held?” Severus questioned, instead.

“The Burrow,” Harry replied. “I did offer to Bill that I could hire a hall for them but he wanted it at the Burrow. You do know that the Delcour family will be there?”

“Well yes,” Severus stated, looking confused.

“Half the family are veelas,” Harry reminded him calmly.

Severus paled.

“The veela bitch?” Severus asked.

“Her name is Bella and no,” Harry replied with a smirk. “Different family, I just thought I would remind you.”

“Is Dracka coming?” Severus asked.

“No,” Harry remarked. “I thought it would be safer without him.”

Severus grinned and nodded.

“Ry will be coming and Ron of course.” Harry continued. “I think it will be a big event. I’ve asked Strike team three to support the Aurors.”

“You don’t think there will be an attack?” Severus asked with a frown.

Harry went silent as he remembered the wedding that he had attended in his time but that had been when Voldemort was still alive.

“Blake?”

Harry looked up at Severus.

“We’ll be ready just in case,” Harry answered carefully.

xXx

Harry leaned back in his chair at his table in his rooms. He was sick of dealing with people as he got everything into place. He ran a hand over his head as Dracka came in and dropped into the seat across from him. Harry glanced over and could see the same wariness in the vampire as he felt himself.

“Everything in place?” Harry asked.

“Yes, finally.” Dracka replied. “I have my second taking command to leave us free for the wedding.”

Harry nodded and tapped the pen on the table.

“Sergeant Miller has been informed and is leading the security.” Harry stated calmly and flicked a file at Dracka. “The wedding is in the afternoon and the reception should be well on its way by nightfall. If he is going to do anything it will be later in the night.”

“When many people will be too drunk to stand,” Dracka agreed with a grin.

“Ron and Ry have been given the night and day off for the wedding,” Harry said with a grin. “Plus, Hermione and a few of Ry’s friends will be there as well.”

Harry tapped his pen for a while as he thought through his plans. He ran them over in his head, to make sure he had covered everything he could. He did not want something to go wrong at the wedding, not only his friends would be there but his family as well.

“Bill and I have already placed the wards,” Harry added. “They will hold against magic as well as any muggle device.”

Tap, tap, tap.

“I’ve tied the wards to Bill,” Harry continued. “He will be alerted if something happens.”

Tap, tap, tap.

“I have everything in place,” Harry stated again, his mind somewhere else. “I think I have covered everything.”

Tap, tap, ta-.

“Blake!” Dracka snapped.

Harry startled and looked at the vampire, glaring at the pen with red eyes.

“Ah, sorry,” Harry laughed and placed the pen on the table out of his reach.

“It will be fine,” Dracka told him with a smile. “We have covered everything, just enjoy the wedding and don’t drink too much.”

Harry gave a laugh as he looked at the vampire in amusement.

xXx

Harry smiled at the woman in front of him and for the life of him couldn’t remember her name. He was sure that she was a friend of a friend of Bill’s but wasn’t completely sure. She had introduced herself but that was some time ago as Harry sipped on his beer and looked around the gathering. He shifted uncomfortably in his formal robes and remembered Severus’s laughter floating back to him as he smiled at the woman in front of him.

“…So, we have been working on cross breeding them,” The woman was saying, her brown eyes bright as she spoke. “We have been getting some great results.”

“That’s great news,” Harry muttered and took another sip of beer.

She was talking about some kind of flower or something along those lines. He had given up listening a long time ago. The wedding had gone off without a hitch and it was well into the night by now as the soft music sent more people to the bar or dance floor.

“We may even beat that snob Alice Hotson next year,” The woman said and gave him a huge smile.

Harry gave her one back, she was a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair and dancing brown eyes in her early thirties. She was also so drunk that Harry was surprised the woman was still on her feet and able to string a sentence together.

“It sounds like you’re doing very well in your work then,” Harry added with a grin as he adjusted his collar, bloody robes.

The woman laughed and leaned close, her dress slightly slipping down her shoulder and exposing more of her breasts. Harry politely gave them a glance before focusing on the woman's face.

“I would be happy to show you,” The woman purred, looking up at him.

“Thank you for your invitation,” Harry replied. “But work at the school does keep me busy.”

“Oh,” The woman cried, standing up straighter. “Of course! You work at Hogwarts.”

The woman beaned at him and started to talk about her sister’s children. Harry nodded along as his eyes casually glanced around the room. Severus was on the other side of the room talking with a group of men and as he caught his eye. The man gave him a smirk.

‘ _Help me_ ,’ Harry mouthed, but the man just smirked wider and turned to the man next to him.

' _Traitor_ ,' Harry thought as his eyes kept looking around.

Sergeant Miller and his team were spread out in the room and he met the man’s eye briefly. The man gave him a nod as then looked over the rest of the room.

“How is it working with the older children?”

Harry turned back to the woman in front of him at the question.

“About the same as the younger ones,” Harry replied and snagged another beer as the waitress went by. “I only teach advanced students.”

“Oh,” The woman said. “So, you’re not a Professor?”

“God, no.” Harry replied with a grin and a wink.

The woman grinned up at him at the wink, her brown eyes soft.

“Oh, the kids must love you,” The woman cried as she stumbled slightly.

“That would be going a little far,” Harry remarked with a laugh and guided the woman to a seat.

“Oh,” The woman stuttered as she sat down and looked up at him. “But those green eyes of yours must win you some admires.”

Harry laughed in amusement then froze as something brushed over him.

“Excuse me,” Harry muttered as he placed his beer on the table. “It looks like Bill’s trying to get my attention.”

The woman looked over her shoulder and when she turned back with a frown, Harry was gone.

Harry slipped through the crowd as he felt that darkness touch on him again and got a faint image of a white flag. He caught Miller’s eye and flicked his eye to Severus.

‘ _Hold him_ ,’ Harry signed. ‘ _Simpson. Be ready_.’

The man nodded and moved towards Severus as Harry adjusted his robes. He slipped outside the very large tent and into the night. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and dialled Dracka number.

“He's here,” Harry whispered into the phone when the man picked up. “Be ready.”

He hung up the phone before the vampire could say anything and followed the dark signal into the wheat fields around the Burrow. He followed a small path as he slipped the ring that Severus had given him from his finger and into his pocket. He softly cut the connection to Ry’s bracelet and Severus. He didn’t want anything that Simpson could use against him.

He stopped as he reached the edge of the wards that Bill and himself had placed. The music behind him floating softly on the air. There was a small clearing in front of him and he could see a man on the other side in a smart suit waiting for him.

Harry took one step over the wards and activated them behind him, then stood there waiting. The man came closer but stopped well back. Harry met the man’s cold brown eyes evenly.

“Mr Blake Sun,” The man called. “Do you know me?”

“Yes,” Harry answered.

The man’s smile widened and he added, “Do you know me from before?”

“Yes,” Harry repeated as he stood calmly.

The man laughed. “Then you know what I will become!”

“A corpse with a knife through his chest on a warehouse floor,” Harry replied coldly.

The man paused as he could hear the truth in Harry’s words.

“Well,” Simpson remarked. “It looks like I am destined for better things this time, Mr Sun.”

“No,” Harry countered coldly. “I’m sure it will end the same way, just the location might be different.”

The man laughed and brushed his dark magic over Harry and the Hallows flared up as Harry gritted his teeth.

“Such dark magic in you,” Simpson said calmly. “How have you not come to our side of thinking?”

“I do not kill for pleasure, Simpson.” Harry hissed.

He slowly worked his magic down into the earth at his feet as he spoke.  Creating a blanket of dark magic then he very slowly and carefully wove thin strands of light magic through it. His hand shook slightly at the effort it took without holding a wand and he curled his hand into a fist to cover that up.

Simpson laughed and stepped forward.

“I’ve read some of your files, Mr Sun.” Simpson purred. “I have also seen how blood thirsty you can be. Not to mention that fact that I have seen the memories of you covered in the blood of my giants.”

“They do tend to bleed everywhere, don’t they?” Harry drawled in agreement. “I suppose that’s the problem with giants, due to their size, they have a lot of blood to bleed.”

The man looked taken aback by Harry’s words and Harry got the feeling that he wasn’t living up to the man’s expectations.

“You are not what I was expecting, Mr Sun.” Simpson called, confirming Harry’s thoughts.

“Were you expecting a child, Simpson?” Harry asked quietly. “I am not one.”

The man laughed and took another step closer.

“No, no. I suppose you are not.” Simpson agreed and looked him over. “Is it confusing having two sets of memories? To see yourself in your son?”

Harry cocked his head to the side.

“Now they are interesting questions,” Harry remarked mildly. “Where would this theory be coming from?”

The man just grinned and the dark magic around him increased. Harry could feel the dark thoughts in the back of his mind pushing at him. Whispering his doubts and fears bringing them to the surface of his mind but he casually pushed them to the side. He had yet to face a Dark Lord that didn't use that trick.

“You hold the Deathly Hallows,” Simpson stated instead and the night seemed to ring with the words.

Simpson then slipped a very familiar dark wand from his pocket and held it up for Harry to see with a grin. Harry took a step forward instinctively as Simpson held up his own wand.

“It seems that I have something of yours,” Simpson commented as he held the wand at his side.

“Yes,” Harry agreed as he looked up at the man, his eyes a little wider. “So how does that relate to a children’s story?”

“ _Avada Kedavra_ ,” The man hissed.

The spell shot from the dark wand straight at Harry, who didn’t even flinch or move. Halfway to Harry it just puffed into green mist that floated away on the breeze. Simpson's laughter ran out as Harry tensed.

“So, it’s true!” Simpson exclaimed. “Immortal life!”

Harry didn’t say anything as he continued to work on his spell and waited. He looked to the side as something started to move in the wheat fields.

“Well then, Mr Sun.” Simpson called with a grin. “If I can’t kill you…”

Two men dragged a third into the clearing. He was badly beaten and Harry could tell he had a broken leg as blood dripped onto the ground from a large gash on the side of his forehead. Dracka looked up at him with large dark eyes. Harry’s eyes hardened, but he did not move from where he stood as he locked eyes with the vampire. They both knew what was coming.

“I believe you know each other?” Simpson mentioned with a smile and pointed the dark wand at the vampire. “I believe he is your second in command.”

Harry snorted.

“I am a teacher,” Harry scoffed. “Not a Commander.”

Simpson laughed as dark magic spun around them. Dracka shivered and dropped his head as he was held between the two men.

“Come now, Mr Sun.” Simpson purred, and Harry felt a shiver go down his own back at the remembered words from so long ago, even if the name was different. “We all know that is a lie. Now tell me about the Deathly Hallows?”

“They are a children’s story,” Harry answered silkily. “About three brothers.”

One of the men holding Dracka smashed his fist into the vampire’s stomach. Dracka grunted in pain and Harry gritted his teeth as his eyes hardened.

“Let’s start again,” Simpson said calmly. “I hold the elder wand, where are the other two pieces?”

Harry’s eyes flashed but he kept a hold on his temper and tried to tuned out Dracka’s painful breaths.

“Lost,” Harry replied. “They are gone.”

The man cocked his head to the side as he looked at him with cold brown eyes.

“You are telling the truth,” Simpson stated as he stepped forward. “Then how are you still alive?”

“Good luck,” Harry replied and pushed down on his memories as the other man’s dark magic swirled around him.

“I do not believe that,” Simpson snapped.

One of the men held Dracka up as the other punched into his stomach. Harry flinched slightly at the noise the vampire made.

“I do not believe that for a second!” The man hissed.

Harry’s eyes flashed as he flared his magic. Simpson waved his hand and the man stopped hitting Dracka. The vampire hung limply, his harsh breathing loud in the clearing.

“There it is,” Simpson cooed as Harry’s eyes glowed. “Is your life worth more than your lover’s?”

Fear spiked through Harry before he realised he was referring to Dracka.

“Could you live with yourself, knowing it was your own wand that ends his life?” Simpson asked, as he stepped closer to Dracka and brought the wand up. “Tell me how to hold the power of the Deathly Hallows!”

Harry bared his teeth at the man, his eyes burning. The magic in him swirled and pushed back against Simpson's dark magic but he didn’t have as much dark magic as the other man. He knew that Simpson’s magic could crush him. He wasn't sure that he could deal with being tortured by the other man again if this went the wrong way.

“No,” Harry hissed.

“You will not tell me?” Simpson asked him casually. “You would let him die? By your own wand?”

“Blake,” Dracka whispered hoarsely as he looked up at him with one of his eyes already swollen shut.

Harry curled his hands into fists and held his ground. His stomach churning at the plead in Dracka's voice.

“I will not tell you!” Harry replied, his words cracking out like a whip on the air.

“So be it,” Simpson stated and smiled. “ _Avada Kedavra_.”

“No!” Harry yelled.

The green light consumed Dracka and the man went limp. The men holding him up, just let him drop to the ground in a heap. Harry couldn’t look away as he fell to his knees, staring at his friend’s limp body in horror as Simpson’s laughter rolled over him. He didn’t fight as the two men grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet.

Simpson moved forward until he stood in front of him, Harry’s dark wand in his fingers. The smile the man gave him, chilled Harry to the bone. Pulling up memories of a different time and life.

“How many more have to die, Mr Sun?” Simpson asked lightly. “Until I get what I want.”

Harry looked up at him and smiled coldly.

Simpson took a step back, uncertain.

“The thing about people, Mr Simpson.” Harry whispered. “Is that when you take something away from them, you don’t make them weaker…it makes them stronger.”

Simpson stumbled back and Harry sprung his trap. The magic that he had been slowly weaving, sprung from the ground and covered the other man, like a blanket. The magic pulled him down to the ground and he yelled out.  Harry pulled away from the grip of the two men and called his sword into his hand. He rammed the sword into the man on the right before he spun and stabbed through the one on his left. Within seconds improving his odds.

He poured his magic into his spell, his light and dark mixing together over Simpson as the man screamed. He could feel Simpson’s dark magic fighting back and he pushed more light magic into the spell trying to hold him down. He staggered forward as dark magic swirled around him, bitting at his mind and he tried to hold the magic in place.

Simpson screamed and fought against the magic in the net spell. Harry gasped and fell to one knee, as the pressure pushed against his spell. He realised he wasn’t going to be able to hold it and he couldn't bring up a shield. He poured more magic into the net spell but it wasn’t enough and with an explosion it shattered.

Harry was flung into the air and his back collided with the wards behind him painfully as his head rang and his vision blurred. He groaned and looked up to see his own dark wand pointed at him. Simpson looked a mess; his suit was torn and blood ran from cuts all over him.

His brown eyes were cold as they looked down at him and Harry, for just a second, felt like he was back in that room. That his back was on fire as the Hallows burned in his veins and he froze. His thought blanking out for just a moment.

“Nice trick,” Simpson panted. “But not good enough! _Curcio_!”

Harry just smiled up at him as the spell failed and he called the elder wand back into his hand. Simpson stumbled back as the wand disappeared from his fingers. Harry stood and staggered forward, his wand held in his hand as he gave the man a cold smile.

“Shall we try that again?” Harry asked softly as he held the wand up, his eyes flashing.

Simpson’s eyes darted around and Harry could see fear in him for the first time. The man had realised that he wasn’t dealing with a normal man as Harry looked at him with glowing green eyes. The man quickly scrambled back and fumbled with something in his pocket then disappeared as he activated a portkey.

Harry slipped his wand into his pocket and stumbled over to Dracka, his head ringing. He fell to his knees beside him and slipped a knife out of his pocket. He cut a shallow cut on his wrist as he turned the man over. He held his wrist out in front of Dracka.

He hissed a breath when the vampire grabbed his wrist and bit down deeply. He stretched his legs out as he rested against Dracka’s back as the man fed and that was how Severus found them.

“Blake!”

Harry looked up with tired eyes to see Severus with Miller’s team at the edge of the wards. Harry waved his hand and dropped them. Severus ran straight at him then stumbled to a stop when he saw Dracka and what Harry was doing.

“Check the area,” Harry ordered Miller and his team. “I don’t think there is anyone around but check anyway.”

The man nodded and barked his orders leaving the three men alone.

“Blake?” Severus asked softly.

Harry hissed as Dracka bit deeper.

“Oi,” Harry snapped at him and Dracka eased up.

Harry could feel his head getting lighter from blood loss as he looked up at Severus.

“I’m going to pass out soon,” Harry told him and Severus paled. “Use the portkey in my pocket to get us home, okay?”

Severus nodded as Harry’s world started to tunnel in from both blood loss and working too much magic. Severus’s face was the last thing he saw as the darkness closed in completely.


	16. Chapter Fifty Three

Dracka stopped drinking the moment Blake passed out and collapsed against him. He could still feel the demon in him raging but he couldn’t keep drinking or he could kill the man. He felt Severus gently move Blake off him and Dracka curled his hand around the man’s wrist to stop the bleeding. He didn't have enough power to heal it.

“Severus!” Dracka hissed and the man’s dark eyes darted to him. “Bind his wrist!”

Dracka carefully moved his broken leg which was already starting to heal. He held Blake’s wrist and looked down at the pale man. Fear stabbed through him and he placed a hand on his cold cheek. The thought that he'd taken too much blood spiked through him. He hadn't been in his right mind when he'd started feeding.

Severus moved in beside him and took Blake’s wrist. He quickly splashed a potion across the bite mark as he pulled a bandage from his pocket.

“You came prepared?” Dracka asked in surprise.

“It’s Blake,” Severus hissed and Dracka could see the man’s hands shaking.

He started at the sight, he had never seen the man’s hands shake like that before.

“He had a plan,” Dracka said softly.

“I would hope so,” Severus snapped back, his eyes flashing. “He took his ring off, Dracka.”

The vampire started at the words as they looked down at Blake’s pale face.

“We have to get him back to the school.” Dracka suggested. "We are too exposed here."

“All clear,” Sergeant Miller reported and Severus and Dracka looked up.

The man held a gun loosely in his hand as he looked down at them looking pale, his eyes a little wide.

“Is he?” The man whispered.

“He’ll be fine,” Dracka told him and hoped he was right.

The man nodded sharply.

“I have my orders,” Miller stated before he walked away.

The two men looked after him before turning back to Blake.

“Do you have any blood replenishing potions?” Dracka asked.

“Back at the school,” Severus replied as he patted Blake’s pockets down for the portkey.

He came up with a little gold snake with a note wrapped around it. Severus snorted and showed Dracka the note.

‘ _Passcode 'idiot'_.’ Was written in Blake’s neat script. ‘ _You can yell at me later_.’

Severus grabbed Blake’s shoulder as Dracka grabbed his arm.

“Idiot,” Severus whispered.

They landed with a jolt in Blake’s rooms. Dracka hissed and Severus stumbled into one of the chairs behind him. It was a rough landing, but since it was through anti portkey wards it was expected it would be rough.

“Albus probably felt that,” Severus muttered as he got to his feet and ran for his office, leaving Dracka and Blake on the floor.

Dracka looked down at the man and carefully loosened his hold on the dark wand and placed it on the floor next to him. He still felt cold as he placed a hand on his cheek and the man was so still and that coldness in his stomach returned. Blake’s phone went off in his pocket and he pulled it out but didn’t answer it. He just couldn’t bring himself to deal with anything at the moment. He pushed his hair back then looked down at the blood on his hands.

He could feel Blake’s blood in his stomach, but couldn't feel any magic in it and that had him scared all over. He looked up as Severus rushed back into the room with Albus on his heels. The Headmaster pulled up short at the sight of them as Severus laid out some potions.

“Help me sit him up,” Severus whispered.

Dracka moved behind Blake and hissed as pain spiked through him as his leg was still mending itself. His eyes locked with Severus’s and the man looked at him in concern.

“I’m fine,” Dracka replied, feeling anything but.

“I doubt that,” Severus whispered. “But I’ll deal with you after.”

Dracka shivered at the look in Severus’s eyes and nodded. Dracka held Blake as Severus forced the potions into him.

“What happened?” Albus asked.

“Blake had a brilliant but risky plan.” Dracka explained.

Severus’s hand paused.

“He didn’t say anything,” Severus said softly.

“He couldn’t,” Dracka replied. “Both of us couldn’t, it was part of the spell he worked. We needed to know one hundred per cent that word of our plan could not get out for it to work."

“What plan?” Albus asked as he took a seat at the table.

“We launched an attack against Simpson’s forces,” Dracka announced and flashed his fangs.

The other two men shivered and Dracka thought he must look a sight for such a reaction.

“As we speak,” Dracka continued and moved Blake to a move comfortable position as his stomach started to ache. “Our forces are attacking every compound, safe house and ally of Simpson’s.”

Severus sat back on his heels as Albus just gaped at him.

“Blake made sure that Simpson knew he was going to be at Bill’s wedding,” Dracka explained. “And let slip that security would be light, just one team.”

“He drew him out?” Severus questioned.

“Yes,” Dracka agreed with a dark grin. “He had a theory that Simpson was here in England even if nothing else confirmed it.”

Blake’s phone rang again but Dracka ignored it as Severus raised an eyebrow.

“He worked out a plan to draw him out,” Dracka continued. “Simpson had the elder wand and the chance of getting his hands on the other two parts of the Hallows which was a risk that Blake thought he would take. The damn man was right.”

“He went out to meet him alone,” Severus whispered.

“Yes,” Dracka confirmed. “But he needed to distract him for as long as he could. To make it look like it wasn’t that easy and to give everyone time.”

“That’s where you came in,” Severus intoned, his eyes dark.

“Yes."

“You allowed yourself to be captured."

“Hey,” Dracka yelped, then hissed in pain. “I took a fair amount of them down!”

Severus smirked at him but Dracka could see the concern in his eyes and it made him pause.

“The bastard had more men with him than we were expecting,” Dracka admitted. “But it didn’t matter in the end.”

“You needed blood,” Severus stated as he looked at him and Albus started.

“Yes,” Dracka confirmed. “Simpson used the killing curse on me. We thought it could be a possibility.”

Severus’s eyes widened as Albus hissed a breath.

“With Blake’s wand,” Dracka went on quickly. “Hurt like a bugger.”

“You should be dead,” Severus uttered and grabbed his shoulder.

“Severus,” Dracka whispered. “It was Blake’s wand.”

The words sunk into Severus’s head as the phone went off again.

“Are you going to answer that?” Albus asked.

“Ah, no.” Dracka replied. “My second is standing in for me and Blake has Sergeant Miller taking command. They are just panicking. Now, can you move him?”

Severus nodded and between him and Albus they got Blake up and moved him to the bedroom. Dracka slowly laid back on the floor, feeling his age and every bruise and cut. Severus returned and looked down at him before he crouched down and Dracka tensed.

“Come on,” Severus muttered. “Let’s get you up.”

Dracka let Severus and Albus pull him to his feet. His once broken leg protesting and threatening to give out on him as he panted in pain. Blake's blood had helped heal the bone but it wasn't enough. The killing curse had taken a lot out of him but at least he was still alive. Severus moved him towards the bedroom, which surprised him.

“Severus,” Dracka hissed.

“Shut it,” Severus snapped back.

Dracka did, as the two men laid him down next to Blake.

“Good night, Boys.” Albus offered as he patted Severus on the shoulder. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

“Night, Albus.”

Severus pulled out a bowl of water and cloth after the Headmaster left. He started to wipe the blood and dirt off the vampire’s face. Dracka’s dark eyes watching him the whole time. Severus slipped out of his robes and sat next to him on the bed and reached for Blake’s silver knife.

“Severus?” Dracka questioned, unsure what the man had in mind. "We didn't keep this from you because we didn't trust you. We needed your reaction to be authentic in case Simpson had people in place. The plan could only move forward if he took the bait."

Severus just held the knife without saying a word and Dracka started to grow concerned. Severus then leaned back on the headboard and made a small cut on his wrist. Dracka’s eyes burned red at the smell of blood reached him and his demon snarled in his mind. He held himself back as much as he could but it was hard. Severus still hadn't looked at him.

“Severus?” Dracka whimpered.

“Shut up, vampire.” Severus snapped and held his wrist out.

Dracka’s eyes flashed and he grabbed the man’s wrist. He bit down gently with more control than he had when he had fed off Blake. Blood and magic flooded his mouth and he moaned, his eyes closing as he relaxed back. His healing quickening with the added boost of Severus’s magic. He gently released Severus’s wrist after a few minutes. The other man pulled back and healed the wound before looking at him with unreadable dark eyes.

“Thank you,” Dracka whispered, already feeling sleep pulling at him as he curled into Blake beside him.

Severus laid a hand on his shoulder as sleep pulled him down. Dracka felt better knowing that they had made their big move and hoping it was going to be enough. Severus sat there watching the two long into the night. He could have lost both men that night and the thought chilled him to the bone. In one night, he could have lost everything and he hadn't known the risk was there.

xXx

Harry woke feeling groggy and the feeling of an arm around his chest. He reached out but couldn’t feel Severus and he panicked in his confusion. He stumbled to his feet and crashed into the wall. He grunted and pulled the door open.

“Blake!”

Harry’s head shot up and Severus was there, looking pale and grabbing his arms. He leaned into the doorway as the world spun around him.

“Calm down,” Severus whispered and Harry threw his arms around him. “Sh.”

Harry melted into the man’s arms. His mind spun and his legs felt like rubber as they threatened to collapse under him.

“Couldn’t feel you,” Harry whispered hoarsely in his ear.

Severus ran his hands over his back and hair as he walked him back towards the bed.

“You’re not wearing the ring, Blake.” Severus explained.

Harry’s head pounded as he sat on the bed and looked up at Severus.

“Hey,” Harry whispered.

Severus grinned at him.

“You need a shower,” Severus drawled.

“When the world behaves and stops moving,” Harry replied with a small grin.

Severus laughed and sat down next to him and pulled him into his arms. Harry pulled back and patted his pockets down.

“Looking for this?” Severus asked silkily, holding up the ring.

Harry grinned and took the ring from Severus's hand. He slipped it onto his finger and feeling the connection to the other man run over him.

“Why did you take it off?” Severus asked softly.

“Couldn’t risk the connection,” Harry replied. “Had to cut through Ry’s connection as well. Ry!”

Severus pulled him back down when Harry went to stand.

“He’s passed out on the lounge,” Severus informed him in amusement. “His commander dropped him off a couple of hours ago. His message was; ‘He’s your son, you deal with him.’”

Harry snorted.

“I left a bucket next to him,” Severus reported with a smirk. “Apparently, I’m his new best friend and I’m not bad for a Slytherin.”

Harry snorted then laughed when Dracka snorted loudly in his sleep and turned over in the bed. He looked over at the vampire who was spread out over the bed.

“Where are we supposed to sleep now?” Harry asked.

“You know,” Severus purred. “I do have my own rooms.”

Harry snorted and got up. The world spun slightly and he grabbed the wall, Severus just leaned back and looked at him.

“Where would you be going?” Severus smirked.

“Someone said I needed a shower,” Harry stated with a wink. “Want to help?”

Severus grinned and took his arm in his.

“About time you asked, Mr Sun.”

xXx

Harry and Severus started awake when a door banged loudly.

“You left me alone with your hungover son! He threw up all over your bathroom floor, by the way!”

Harry groaned and pulled the blanket over his head as his headache kicking up a notch at Dracka's voice.

“Your phone is still ringing Blake! Shacklebolt is at your door and he is not alone! You have a crowd out there!”

Harry peered out from under the covers and looked up at Dracka.

“Did we win?” Harry asked softly.

“This time?” Dracka stated, glaring down at him. “Yes!”

“Then what are you complaining about?” Harry questioned.

Severus snorted from somewhere under the covers next to him.

Dracka deflated at those words and sat down on the bed next to him.

“There is still work to do,” Dracka muttered as he held his head in his hand.

“What time is it?” Harry asked with a yawn.

“Just after eleven.” Dracka replied. “Ministry has a meeting planned for twelve.”

“We are not going,” Harry announced and Dracka froze.

“We have been invited,” Dracka pointed out. "Letter came to Albus just before from the Minster of Magic, requesting us to attend."

“We are not leaving Hogwarts,” Harry insisted.

Severus wrapped an arm around his middle and flicked the cover back so he could see. Dracka's eyes darted to him before focusing back on Harry.

“Why?” Dracka asked.

“We stand at Hogwarts,” Harry answered. “Simpson will be hurting and not just from what I did. He will be running and is unpredictable. I’m not going to give him another opening to attack us. We are safe behind the wards of Hogwarts. We stay here.”

“You know they won’t like that,” Dracka mused.

“If they want to talk to us,” Harry said calmly. “They can come here. Have the reports come in yet?”

“Some have,” Dracka told him. “I’ve spoken to my second and everything went well in France. Miller and Shaklebolt are waiting for you as well,. Albus is keeping them entertained.”

“I better save them from that fate,” Harry groaned.

Severus huffed a laugh, kissed him on the neck. He then rolled away from him, taking the blanket with him and curled back up. Dracka grinned over at him and Harry groaned again as he dragged himself out of bed. He grabbed one of Severus’s shirts and pulled it on. Dracka laughed at him when it came down to his mid thighs. Harry just grinned and pulled on some underwear. He walked out of the bedroom and towards the main door.

“You are going to walk out like that?” Dracka asked with a grin.

“Better than nothing,” Harry said with a wink and walked out into the hallway.

He walked passed everyone crowded in the hallway as whispers and giggles sounded around him. Ignoring the adults and children he moved a few doors down and slipped through his door. With a wave of his hand, the air was cleared of the smell of vomit as he looked down at his son. He was sprawled out on his stomach, dead to the world.

“Poor kid,” Dracka cooed but the smirk gave him away as he looked down at the sleeping boy.

Dracka picked up a large book from the table and held it up.

“Don’t even think about it,” Harry growled. “My head hurts enough.”

Dracka carefully placed the book back on the table as Harry disappeared into his bedroom. Just as he closed the door, he heard a splash, a loud squeak and swearing. He smirked as he dressed quickly and picked up his pain tablets.

He walked out of the room to see Ry on all fours covered in water and a smirking Dracka holding a large jug, full of water. Harry took the jug out of the vampire’s hand and took a swallow to take the pills while Ry groaned on the floor. The boy looked up at his father with large green eyes, his hair plastered to his head. He pushed it out of his eyes, Harry’s eyes caught on the lightning bolt scar for a second.

He held out the pill bottle and the jug which the boy took as he looked up from the floor.

“You two are as bad as each other!” Ry snapped, his green eyes flashing.

“You threw up all over the bathroom floor,” Dracka growled. “While I was in the shower!”

Harry snorted, as the painkillers kicked in.

“Two tablets, Ry.” Harry ordered as he picked up his dark wand from the table and cleaned up the water. “Then back to bed, they will knock you out.”

Dracka looked at him sharply but he ignored it.

“No fair,” Ry whined. “You’re not hungover! I saw you drinking too!”

Harry grinned at the boy as he grumbled and slipped back under the blanket on the lounge.

“Your Commander has given you to me,” Harry said sweetly.

“Ah, crap.” Ry groaned.

Harry just smiled at him darkly, the boy groaned louder and pulled the blanket over his head.

“Now that you have tormented your son,” Dracka stated sweetly. “Are you ready to torment others?”

Ry snorted from under the covers as Harry grinned over at Dracka. He picked up the files from his table.

“Sure,” Harry stated lightly. “They have already seen me in just a shirt. I can only face them with more dignity, fully dressed.”

Giggling came from under the covers on the lounge and Dracka picked up the book again. Harry smirked and walked towards his door and opened it up. He stepped out to the sound of a loud bang behind him. He looked at the people in the hallway, both adults and students alike.

“So,” Harry announced with a grin. “How can I help you today?”

xXx

Harry flicked through the report in front of him as he sipped on his coffee. They were seated around a large table in an unused classroom on the third floor. Albus had moved them up there from the hallway outside of Harry’s room and away from the students. Sergeant Miller was giving his report at the moment, which Harry listened to with half an ear.

Dracka’s second, Bradon, had arrived via portkey and was sitting next to the vampire. Kingsley was sitting next to Percy Weasley who was sitting in for the Minister of Magic while he had his own meeting. Conner Fritz was there for the German ministry as well as a woman called Alice Thomas standing in for the French ministry. Sirius and Remus had appeared at some point as well as the Auror commander a man called Ben Filter. Albus rounded out the group but other people were coming and going as they ran through the information.

“…So, our raids went without a hitch,” Sergeant Miller finished up. “We hold six of Simpson’s safe houses here and have taken twenty men into custody.  We lost Simpson’s trail though. We believe that he hopped the border and is in Germany.”

Harry nodded, expecting as much.

“Were they well-armed?” Harry asked. "Muggle or magical?"

“Small catch of muggle weapons,” Miller replied. “Mostly guns, I have Robbie tracking them down.”

“Prisoners? Wizard or muggle?”

“Wizard and witches.” Miller commented. “No dark or light creatures, that we have been able to work out. I'm sure that Dracka can tell us different when he feels up to coming to the Death Eater prison.”

“We got vampires,” Bradon said quietly from beside Dracka.

“Just vampires?” Harry asked, sipping his coffee.

“And a few veela,” Bradon added. “And some wizards and witches with creature blood. We have turned the wizards and witches over to the French Ministry.”

“We have veela too,” Conner reported. “We had more of a problem with the compounds. We had to pull back from a couple. He had a lot more support than we were expecting even with the information from Mr Shin. We believe that Simpson put it in place after Wilhelm fled.”

Harry held up the file and Conner nodded, they didn’t have as much success in Germany as they did in France and the UK. However, since they launched the attack at the same time everywhere, while Harry had been distracting Simpson. His men couldn’t be moved to re-enforce the forces that were failing. It did prove that Simpson had a second in command even if they weren’t sure who it was at this stage.

“I’ll have to call Bella,” Harry muttered and Dracka tensed next to him. “She'll know where each veela that you have captured is from and whether they are in breach of the Council or Treaty.”

He looked through the report for a little longer as the others spoke softly around him.

“Mr Weasley,” Harry called and the red head looked up at him with large eyes. “How is the Minster this morning?”

“Um,” Percy stumbled over his words. “Not impressed.”

Harry smirked and gave the boy a wink. Percy blushed, Harry had taught him for his last year before he left Hogwarts.

“He has given you another request to meet at the Ministry,” Percy announced and pushed an envelope across the table to him.

“If he wants to see me he can come here,” Harry replied calmly as he pulled out the sheet of paper and looked it over. “Or call me.”

Harry handed it back to Percy with a smile. Dracka placed a file in front of him as he spoke to his second and Harry flicked it open.

‘ _Bella? Are you out of your mind_!’ Was written in Dracka’s curling handwriting on a piece of paper in the file.

‘ _We all do what we have to, love_.’ Harry wrote back and pushed it in front of the vampire who growled in reply.

“Commander,” Harry said instead and the brown-haired man looked up. “How long do I have Ry for?”

The man glared at him.

“That long?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“That boy,” Ben Filter growled. “Should not be allowed near alcohol.”

Harry grinned, he knew that well.

“He’s young,” Harry replied mildly.

“Or a cauldron,” The man added. “I’m still sending you the bill for that classroom!”

Dracka snorted next to Harry.

“Ah,” Harry stuttered. “You can’t just take it out of the Potter vault? He is an adult now.”

“The day he acts like an adult, Sun! I’ll take the money out of the Potter vault,” Filter said glaring at Harry.

“That bad?” Harry asked mildly.

“We can’t even use the classrooms on either side of it,” Filter snapped.

Dracka laughed as Harry just stared at the man.

“Are you serious?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Filter growled.

“Ha!” Dracka laughed. “Like father, like son!”

“You do remember that I’m not his biological father, right?” Harry pointed out to the vampire.

Dracka flashed his fangs at him as the Commander laughed.

“Only distantly related to James Potter!” Harry remined him. “Don’t even have the Potter name, by the way!”

The two men just laughed harder as the rest of the table took notice.

“Fine,” Harry snapped. “I’ll take over his training for six months.”

“I’ll write it off as training with the Department of Mysteries,” Filter stated with a smile.

Harry glared at the man knowing when he'd been played. The man just looked at him mildly with a glint in his eyes. Harry wondered what the man had in mind for his son.

“I think that a break might be in order,” Albus announced, standing. “Thank you for coming.”

The meeting broke up shortly after that and Harry sat back in his seat as everyone filed out.

“We did good,” Dracka remarked, when it was just them in the room.

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “It felt a lot better to make a strike against him instead of just waiting for him to attack us.”

“Your wand,” Dracka mentioned then looked away.

Harry frowned at him and pulled both wands out and placed them on the table. He pushed them both towards Dracka.

“Pick it up,” Harry whispered as he leaned back in his seat.

Dracka picked the wands up and his eyes widened. He placed the cherry wand back on the table as he looked at the elder wand.

“I knew he was going to use that wand,” Harry stated “The temptation is just too strong but he isn't its master.”

“How have I not felt this before from it?” Dracka asked softly.

Harry smirked and Dracka dropped the wand to the table as if he'd been bitten.

“You!” The vampire yelped.

“Me,” Harry agreed with a grin. “It may be temperamental and have bitten me a few times but I am still its master.”

“So, he wouldn’t have been able to complete any spell?” Dracka asked.

“Oh, no.” Harry replied. “It would have been a pain in the ass to stop every spell. I just blocked the ones that counted.”

Dracka paled as the words sunk in.

“So, he could have killed me?” Dracka whispered.

“Now, now Dracka.” Harry admonished as he got to his feet and grabbed his cane. “Then who would torment my son and entertain me?”

“You have Severus for that,” Dracka drawled dryly.

“Yeah, but he won’t let me beat him up,” Harry pointed out with a smirk as he moved out of the room.

“Ha! I just let you win last time, Sun!”

xXx

Severus eyes rested on Ry and Ginny Weasley sitting close together at the Gryffindor table as he ran a hand over his chin. Weasley said something and the boy laughed, his green eyes focused completely on the girl. He wondered if Blake felt this disjointed when he saw people he knew from before he came here or things happening the same way as in his time. Knowing what was going to happen but unsure it would turn out the same or if his actions would change the outcome.

“You know that creeps him out,” Blake stated as he took a seat next to him at the table.

“I don’t think he will notice at the moment,” Severus replied mildly.

Blake looked over at his son and an odd look came into his eyes.

“Ah, I think you may be right,” Blake muttered as he reached for the coffee on the table. “At least I didn’t get his partner in crime as well for six months. One of them is bad enough, I already had Mr Weasley at my door before asking if he could do his training with Ry.”

Severus shivered at the thought.

“How did he get into the Auror program without potions?” Severus asked.

“I think Arthur pulled a couple of strings,” Blake replied as he filled his plate.

“So, you had nothing to do with it?”

“Me?” Blake squeaked and looked over at him. “Nope, I wouldn’t even let him into my classes.”

Severus snorted.

“Then again,” Blake mused. “It was debatable with Ry as well but at least there was Hermione to keep an eye on him.”

Severus laughed as Dracka landed in the seat on the other side of him.

“Have fun with your vampire buddy?” Blake asked mildly.

“I believed that the classroom on the second floor is free, Blake.” Dracka offered.

“Why?” Blake asked sweetly. “Is Bradon waiting up there for me?”

Severus leaned back in his chair with a smirk as Dracka and Blake snipped at each other, with him in the middle. He caught Minerva’s amused eyes and winked at her, making her turn away with a blush. It may not be over but at least some things never changed.

xXx

“Left foot back! No, your left foot! Dracka stop teasing the boy,” Harry yelled. “Oh, for fuck sake. Dracka!”

The vampire sat on the boy looking up at Harry with a big grin as students laughed around them. Harry shook his head and couldn’t understand why Ry wasn’t picking this up. He had picked it up quickly at a younger age than Ry was now and his teachers had told him he had a natural talent for combat but Ry didn’t seem to have that.

“Let him up, Dracka.” Harry snapped as he walked over to them and held his hand out to Ry.

Dracka smirked as Harry pulled his son to his feet. Harry passed his cane to the grinning vampire and got into stance.

“Balance is everything,” Harry stated calmly as the boy spread his feet. “Keep your hands loose, now bring them up in front of you.”

Harry threw a right hook and the boy brought up his arm up and deflected the blow with a grin.

“It’s like a dance,” Harry instructed as he turned lightly on his feet. “Every move has a counter move. The key is looking for a weakness.”

“Are you going to fight or lecture Blake?” Dracka asked from behind him.

Harry grinned and moved. Ry swung at him and he ducked and got within his reach and grabbed the boy’s wrist. With one move, he used his own momentum to flip him onto his back holding his arm. He twisted it slightly as he looked down at his son.

“Oi!” Ry yelped and Harry let him go.

“Dracka come here,” Harry ordered instead.

Ry got to his feet and stood back as Dracka stepped forward with a grin and passed Harry’s cane to the boy. Harry fell into a loose stance as Dracka followed suit. Harry swung a fist and Dracka blocked and swung his left fist towards his stomach and Harry danced to the side as the vampire stumbled.

“Now my weak point is my right leg,” Harry called out, they were starting to get a crowd. “Which Dracka is fully aware of.”

The vampire lunged forward and kicked out at his side. Harry tried to grab the other man’s leg but wasn’t quick enough as he turned slightly and Dracka grabbed his belt bringing him down. Harry blocked the fist to his head and brought his knee up into Dracka’s stomach. The man growled and rolled to the side as Harry got his feet under him.

Dracka lunged at him again and Harry danced to the side. His leg slowing him down slightly as he kept his left side towards the vampire. Dracka grinned and tried to tackle him to the ground but Harry grabbed him and spun. He let him go and he went skittering across the ground.

“You work to your weaknesses,” Harry called out. “And turn them into an advantage. Don’t let them see where your weakness is.”

Dracka kicked out at him again and Harry stepped back but came down on his right leg hard and winced. Dracka kicked again to his left and Harry was forced back onto his right again. This time Dracka came in close and jabbed towards his left side then pulled up short as Harry went to block and his right fist caught his right side. Harry stepped back but his right leg weakened under him.

Dracka pushed him back as Harry’s right leg gave out under him. Harry turned with the fall and twisted the man’s weight throwing him to the side as he landed. He kicked out with his left forcing Dracka back. He tapped a hand to the ground and Dracka paused.

Dracka got to his feet and held a hand out to him. He pulled himself to his feet and stood calmly as his leg protested and looked at the children and some teachers watching. He eased himself to stand evenly on his feet as he looked over the crowd that had gathered.

“It is something you have to work at and it takes time,” Harry said to Ry. “In a fight you never show your weakness or they will be used against you, much like Dracka did just then. Okay you lot, off you go.”

Ry stepped forward and handed over his cane and Harry took it. Taking some weight off his bad leg.

“Dracka help him with the right stance,” Harry ordered and limped painfully over to the stone steps.

He sat on the steps and stretched his leg out as he watched Dracka work with the boy. He cursed that bloody snake again as his thigh throbbed in pain. Severus took a seat next to him and passed him over a bottle of water.

“Thanks,” Harry said as he took a bottle and swallowed down some painkillers.

“Can you teach me too,” Severus requested.

“What?” Harry asked in surprise and looked over at the man.

“I want to learn as well,” Severus said as he watched Ry and Dracka.

“If you want to learn, sure.” Harry replied evenly. “I’ll add you to my student list.”

Severus smirked then barked a laugh when Dracka pushed Ry and he fell to the ground with a yelp.

“Hey don’t laugh,” Harry purred. “That might be you soon.”

Severus groaned.

“I might have to get Dracka to start your training,” Harry informed him. “I get reminded that I’m not as young as I once was.”

“Is your leg giving you trouble?” Severus asked. "It's been good lately?"

“Yeah,” Harry replied and leaned back on the step behind him. “What you did helped a lot Severus, it's just a bad day today.”

“We could try that again,” Severus offered. "We have been working on that new potion with good results."

Harry fiddled with the head of his cane without answering as he watched Ry. They both knew that it would lay him out for a while. Harry wasn't sure that he could take the risk with the way the situation was at the moment.

“I don’t know why he isn’t picking this up,” Harry said instead.

“He is taller and bulker than you,” Severus pointed out.

Harry frowned as he thought that through.

“Move with the push!” Harry yelled at the boy. “Relax!”

Dracka knocked the boy over again and Harry groaned.

xXx

“Mr Sun!”

Harry looked up in the middle of a class at the call as a young Gryffindor boy ran into his classroom.

“It’s Callum!”

“Stay here,” Harry barked to the class as he grabbed up his cane.

His leg still protesting from his bout yesterday as he hurried after the boy. He could hear the noise before he walked around the corner to see Michael Beldon advancing on the small form of Callum and rage flooded into him. He pulled a dark barrier up between the two, without thinking, as he moved forward. The man paused and swung towards Harry and grinned as he fired off a spell towards him.

Harry dodge to the side as he pulled up a barrier behind him to protect any children.

“Beldon!” Harry yelled. “There are children here!”

“Are you going to hid behind them, Sun!” Beldon spat as he pulled his sword. “I can feel your dark magic protecting the pounce!”

Harry pulled to a stop before the man, his eyes wide.

“What the hell!” Harry snapped as the man fired another spell towards him.

Harry dodged again but had to move his shield as the kids around him scrambled to the sides of the busy corridor.

“You are going to hurt someone!” Harry yelled.

“Only you Dark Wizard!” Beldon yelled and lunged towards him with the sword.

Harry could only skip back as he tried to bring up a shield around them as Beldon swung the sword and fired a spell at the same time. Harry summoned his sword and blocked the man but Beldon out-weighed him and smashed him back across the hallway. Harry stumbled back and quickly brought up the sword in a two-hand grip as the man smashed his sword down above him.

Harry could hear yelling around him as he went down to one knee, trying to hold the shield at the same time. He rolled to the side as the man’s sword crashed down nicking his side and he scrambled across the floor.

“What has gotten into you?” Harry yelled as the man fired a spell and it smashed into the shield behind him, making some of the kids squeak.

“You have, you pounce!” Beldon yelled, as he fired another spell and Harry ducked to the side, coming up beside a wall as the man advanced. “You and your dark magic! How can they not see what you are!”

Harry looked at him with wide eyes and quickly ducked as the man swung the sword again but didn’t see the fist. It slammed into his stomach and the man brought the hilt of his sword down on the back of his head. Harry groaned as he hit the floor hard, his shield flickering. He rolled to the side and stumbled to his feet. He stood unarmed, his sword across the hallway.

Harry staggered as the man fired another spell and could feel blood slowly rolling down the back of his neck as his vision swum slightly from the blow. He held his empty hands to the side as the man advanced on him.

“Stand Down!”

Harry and Beldon looked over as Sergeant Miller moved towards them with Albus at his back. Harry stood up straighter as Beldon turned to the man, keeping Harry in his sights.

“I said,” Miller repeated coldly. “Stand down!”

Beldon casually holstered his wand and sword as Harry dropped the shield. He quickly looked around the hall to make sure all the children were okay before limping towards the very pale Callum Genger. He kneeled down in front of the small boy.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked quietly.

The boy nodded his head, his eyes wide. The child looked so young as he looked at him, his face pale.

“This is a school, Beldon!” Miller barked.

Harry placed a hand on the shaking boy’s shoulder as he watched. He stayed in his kneeling position, feeling sick in the stomach as his head pounded.

“This is not a battle ground, soldier!”

Belton pulled himself up into an ‘attention’ stance as Miller yelled at him.

“You could have killed someone! What were you thinking!” Miller barked.

“The Dark Wizard has been tainting children!” Beldon replied blandly.

“That’s not true!” Callum yelled and Harry held his shoulder tighter.

“See what he has done!” Beldon cried. “Turning children to his perverted and dark ways!”

“Silence!” Miller hissed. “Go back to your room and stay there! Now!”

The man glanced around the hallway full of children. His eyes locked onto Harry’s with pure hatred before he turned on his heels. He marched away with children jumping out of his way.

Harry got to his feet and stumbled slightly before one of the children passed him his cane.

“Thank you,” Harry said softly.

Miller marched towards him and Harry placed his hand on Callum’s shoulder. The man’s eyes flicked down to Callum before meeting Harry’s.

“You idiot!” Miller snapped.

“Hey!” Callum yelled. “It wasn’t his fault!”

“Sh, Callum.” Harry said softly.

Miller’s eyes flicked down to Callum again before focusing on Harry.

“I told you,” Miller hissed.

Harry nodded, ignoring the pain in the back of his head.

“You're bleeding,” Miller stated blandly.

“I’m aware of that,” Harry replied.

Miller nodded and stormed away, Harry knew he'd be back.

“Mr Sun?” Callum uttered in a small voice.

Harry caught the Headmaster's eyes.

“Go with the Headmaster, Callum.” Harry requested and pushed the boy towards the Headmaster.

“Come on, Mr Genger,” Albus offered with a smile. “Let’s go up to my office for some tea.”

Callum’s eyes flicked between Harry and Albus before moving towards the Headmaster.  Harry moved back towards his classroom, then stumbled slightly when the hallway decided to tilt on him.

“I’ll get Professor Snape,” One of his seventh-year students stated and dashed down the hall.

Severus appeared quickly and swept towards him. Harry paused and looked at him.

“Thank you, Mr Sanderson,” Harry offered to the seventh year. “Please tell my class that that’s it for today’s lesson.”

“Okay, sir.”

Harry stepped forward but the hallway tilted and Severus cursed as he got under Harry’s left arm.

“I can’t leave you alone for one minute!” Severus hissed.

Harry didn’t say anything in return and Severus’s arm tightened around his shoulders. They made it back to his rooms quickly and Severus moved him towards the lounge.

“Dinning chair,” Harry requested. “Head.”

Severus moved him towards the chair and Harry sat down on it backwards and placed his arms on the back of it. He laid his forehead down as he fought back the sickness in his stomach. Severus cursed when he saw the wound and Harry could hear him running water as his head pounded and his side throbbed.

“What the fuck happened out there!”

Harry flinched at Dracka’s voice and felt his stomach roll. He heard the vampire moving towards him before he heard cursing. Dracka crouched down in front of him and peered up at him with red eyes.

“I wouldn’t stay there,” Harry warned and the man jumped back.

“I felt the dark magic two floors up,” Dracka told him.

Harry closed his eyes as Severus worked on the cut on the back of his head. A soft knock sounded at the door.

“Come in,” Harry called.

“Um, I have your sword, Mr sun.”

Harry looked over to see the boy that had run to get him, standing uncertain with the sword held in his small hands.

“Thank you,” Harry said. “Please leave it there.”

“Okay, sir.” The boy squeaked and dash out of the door.

Harry stared at the sword on the floor before resting his forehead on the chair again. Severus placed a bucket down on the ground beside him, just in case.

“I’ll have to get Poppy down here to close this.” Severus told him. “What happened?”

“I was an idiot,” Harry explained. “I acted before thinking.”

“I mean, what did you do this time?” Severus amended as he cleaned the cut on his side.

Harry snorted as another knock sounded at his door and Miller came in. Harry looked up at him with one eye.

“Could I speak to Blake alone, please?” Miller asked.

Harry patted Severus’s knee and the man sighed.

“I’ll go up and get Poppy,” Severus said and grabbed Dracka’s arm and pulled the vampire out of the room.

Miller looked down at him once the door was closed.  He came around and looked at the back of his head before stepping in front of him again.

“I’ll change team five out for another team,” Miller commented. “Beldon’s behaviour was unacceptable. We can’t have that happening in a hallway of a school. Dylan won't be happy.”

“Thanks,” Harry offered and lifted his head.

Miller sighed as he looked at Harry.

“Not everyone thinks the same as Beldon.” Miller mentioned.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Harry replied as he leaned on the back of the chair. “But some do.”

“You may be a Dark Wizard, Blake.” Miller stated, without insult. “But you are also a Light Wizard and a good man.”

“You say Dark Wizard like it’s a curse word.” Harry whispered. “People are all hung up about Dark and Light magic and don’t understand it’s all the same. The sooner people understand that the better.”

Miller smiled at him.

“A wizard or witch is capable of murder whether they have dark or light magic, Bob.” Harry told him as he looked up at him. “They are also capable of great things as well.”

“Yes,” Miller agreed. “I’ve seen that. Good night, Blake.”

“Hey Bob,” Harry called after the man. “You might want to move Beldon before Dracka finds out what happened.”

“Ah, yes.” Miller stammered, looking pale. “That might be a good idea. I'm sure that Dracka wouldn't hold back.”

Harry sighed as he looked at the closed door, feeling blood slowly running down the back of his neck again. His head pounded and he silently cursed a closed-minded man. Here they were fighting against a Dark Lord and he was caught up on who you love and the power you held. Harry just closed his eyes as he felt the years he'd lived sitting on his shoulders.

xXx

Dracka looked out at the students as he sat down to dinner, his eyes briefly catching on Ry and the Weasley girl and he smirked. One of his hellhounds had caught the pair in one of the unused classrooms a couple of nights back. He had been very amused to see that memory and the shock on their faces when the beast appeared. Ry had not been impressed but he hadn’t heard anything from Blake so the boy mustn’t have told his father what had happened.

“Staring again, Dracka?”

Dracka turned to Severus next to him and smirked.

“What did you do?” Severus groaned.

“Nothing,” Dracka replied as he looked out on the hall.

“I know that look, vampire.” Severus hissed and Dracka grinned at him.

“One of my hellhounds found Ry and someone else in a comprising situation,” Dracka leered. “He was not pleased to find out he wasn’t alone.”

Severus stilled and an odd look came into his eyes until he barked a laugh, making McGonagall look over at them with a frown.

“Does Blake know?” Severus asked, once he caught his breath.

“Not unless the boy said something,” Dracka leered. “I have a nice memory up here though.”

Dracka tapped his head and smirked at the other man, making him laugh harder.

“What are you two up to?” Minerva snapped. “Blake isn’t even here for that kind of noise!”

Severus snorted as Dracka smiled at the woman.

“Nothing, my dear.” Dracka muttered. “Nothing at all to worry about.”

Just then Ry looked up at them and caught Dracka’s eye and the vampire leered at him. The boy blushed bright red and ducked his head. Severus snorted as Minerva frowned over at the two of them.

“Dracka,” The vampire said, answering his phone.

“Hey,” Blake’s voice came through the phone but it sounded strained and all the amusement faded from Dracka. “Can you come down to my rooms after lunch?”

“Sure,” Dracka replied and caught Severus’s eyes. “I don’t have a class after.”

Severus cocked his head to the side in question.

“Thanks,” Blake replied before hanging up.

“Do you have class after lunch?” Dracka asked Severus.

“Yes,” The man ansered. “Was that Blake?”

“Yes,” Dracka replied with a frown. “He wants to meet after lunch.”

Severus frowned, not liking the sound of that but there was nothing they could do as they focused back on their lunch. Dracka walked down to the dungeons with Severus and gave him a nod as he slipped through Blake’s door to see the man seated at the table with files spread out across the surface. He'd been quiet lately.

“Dracka,” Blake greeted with a smile. “Have a seat.”

“Hey, if this is about Ry and the hellhound I had nothing to do with it,” Dracka said in his defence. “The beast just happened to walk in at the wrong moment.”

Blake’s hand stilled on the table as he held his pen, he looked up at him in confusion.

“This isn’t about the boy?” Dracka asked.

“This isn’t about the boy,” Blake repeated and something in the man’s eyes had the demon in him taking notice.

Dracka took a seat at the table.

“I need you to grant Bella safe passage to identify the veela we have in custody,” Blake said softly.

The demon in Dracka surged forward and he was glad that Blake had told him to sit down. Blake looked at him calmly but Dracka knew the man well and could pick out the tension in his shoulders.

“You want me to what!” Dracka yelled.

“I need to know where these veela are from,” Blake expanded calmly. “Bella will be able to tell me. I have already contacted her and she is happy to go as long as she has safe passage.”

Dracka felt faint as the demon in him raged as he looked at Blake. The man’s eyes were closed off but Dracka knew him and could see passed that. This was hurting him even if he was trying hard to hold it back.

“We haven’t been able to get any information out of them,” Blake continued as he tapped his pen. “Bella will be able to get them to talk.”

“By doing the same that she did to you!” Dracka snapped, the demon too close to the surface for him to hold his tongue.

Blake stilled and his eyes closed off completely until Dracka wasn’t looking at his friend anymore but a Commander.

“We need that information, Dracka.” Blake stated coldly. “We need to know if these veela are just rouge or if their whole clan has been compromised. It is odd that such light creatures are following a Dark Lord.”

“Is there another option?” Dracka asked, a red haze around his vision.

“That I go,” Blake uttered.

Dracka paled and the demon fell back at those words.

“Those are the two options,” Blake laid out calmly. “You allow Bella safe passage or I have to go over there.”

Blake sat forward in his seat and stared Dracka in the eye.

“And my way would not be pleasant for them…or me,” Blake whispered.

Dracka shivered at the soft words and nodded his head.

“Fine,” Dracka snapped. “I will grant her safe passage.”

“Thank you,” Blake whispered.

“But I don’t like this!” Dracka snapped.

“Neither do I,” Blake admitted and Dracka’s eyes snapped to him in surprise. “We have to be very careful with this Dracka. There can be no breach or the Treaty between the Council and the veelas could break.”

Dracka frowned.

“You brought the veela to the treaty,” Dracka said softly.

“I did,” Blake replied, eyes and body language still closed off. “I had an agreement with Bella. When you approached me with the Treaty I broached it with them and they agreed to the terms.”

Dracka paled as thoughts ran through his mind, stirring up his demon.

“Whatever you may be thinking, Dracka.” Blake said slowly. “Probably isn’t right.”

Dracka looked over to the other man and he gave him a small grin. Just like that, he was looking at his friend again and it made his demon feel better. Dracka leered at him and Blake barked a laugh.

“Bloody vampires,” Blake cursed. “Always thinking the same damn thing.”

Dracka grinned and stood from his seat and stalked towards the other man. Blake frowned as Dracka stopped beside him.

“What?” Blake asked.

Dracka grabbed the man’s hands and pulled him to his feet as Blake looked up at him in amusement. He stood a good head shorter than Dracka but the vampire could feel the power in the man’s body. He brushed his magic up against him and Blake shivered. He looked up at Dracka with pale green eyes and didn’t flinch when Dracka’s demon came forward in his mind. He could feel the dark magic under the man’s skin as they stood so close together.

He placed his hands on the man’s shoulders, his thumb slightly on his neck feeling his pulse under the skin. Blake looked up at him with a slight frown but didn’t step back.

“You know that we will protect you,” Dracka stated.

“What do I need protection from?” Blake asked with a crooked smile.

“Yourself mostly,” Dracka drawled.

Blake barked a laugh, his green eyes dancing. It calmed the demon in Dracka.

“If she threatens you,” Dracka whispered. “I’m not sure I will be able to hold the demon back Blake and I'm sure that Severus feels the same way.”

Blake looked away from him, showing him his throat. Dracka calmly cupped his cheek and turned his head back, forcing him to look him in the eye.

“Please,” Dracka begged and the other man’s eyes widened. “Don’t put us in that kind of situation. If it’s a choice between our duty and you, because I speak for both myself and Severus when I say that, you would come first.”

Blake’s eyes were wide as they looked up at him and Dracka felt satisfied that he'd rendered the man speechless. He released him and stepped back as Blake ran a hand over his head.

“I’ll try my best,” Blake muttered after a couple of minutes.

The two men settled at the table again and Dracka picked up a file.

“How do you keep all of these straight in your head?” Dracka asked.

Blake barked a laugh and the tension in the room broke.

“Many years of practise,” Blake replied with a smile. “And rereading…Now, what was that about Ry and a hellhound?"


	17. Chapter Fifty Four

Harry started and groaned as his phone went off on the bedside table. He wiggled slightly in Severus’s arms until he could snag the phone. He cursed when he dropped it onto the floor and the cord got caught up. He hung over the side of the bed to grab it and quickly answered it.

“Blake,” Harry whispered, trying not to wake Severus as he slipped out of bed and out of the room.

“Mr Sun,” An American voice came down the phone and Harry frowned. “My name is Tom Holden, I work in the United States Ministry of Magic in the Border Department.”

“How are you Mr Holden?” Harry greeted as he glanced at the clock it was only one in the morning. “How can I help you?”

“I was ordered to call you,” Tom told him, not sounding happy about it. “Graham Simpson tried to cross the Border earlier tonight.”

“He was rebounded?”

“Of course,” The man scoffed. “We took his blood before he was exiled. There is no way that he can cross.”

“Did he just try to cross the Border anywhere?” Harry asked. “Or was there anything special about where he tried to cross?”

“Well,” Tom mused. “Strange you should say that.”

“Why?” Harry asked as he sat at the table.

“Well, where he tried to cross, there is a lay line.” Holden replied. “How did you know?”

“Just a hunch,” Harry answered. “Could you send me the report, please?”

“Well,” Holden hesitated. “You know that would be against policy.”

Harry tilted his head back in frustration.

“Do I have to come over there to get the report?” Harry asked quietly. “They said last time that they didn’t want to see me again.”

Tom snorted.

“I heard the story,” Tom replied. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Mr Holden.”

“Good night, Mr Sun.”

Harry looked at the phone in thought before a grin curved up his face. Simpson was running scared. Harry had him making bigger risks than he would have normally made before. To try and get back into a country, that he'd be exiled by with blood wards in place, was a very big risk. He may be a Dark Lord but he was learning that having a large amount of dark power wasn’t everything.

Harry picked up the dark cube that he'd been using as a paperweight and looked at it with a smirk. Understanding what good planning and simple things could make in a war. He placed the cube back onto the files and glanced at the clock again. It made him feel better that his plans were falling into place as they tightened the noose around Simpson's neck.

He just had to keep the man running so that he couldn’t gather support around him until he had nowhere else to run to and no allies to turn to.  Then they would move in and that’s when it would get dangerous as they cornered him. Harry would have to have everything in place to take the man down and be ready to move quickly.

He couldn’t take him down directly since the man held more power than he did. A full out magic attack would fail even with Harry’s light magic behind him. He did not have the power a Dark Lord had at his fingertips. He smirked as he remembered another time when he was young and believed that he could take on anyone and had failed against a Dark Lord, badly. He was not that now, he had learned his lesson.

He liked to think he could learn from his mistakes but every now and again. Something would happen and he would be reminded of his stupidity or someone would remind him.

“What are you doing out here?”

Harry looked up at Severus standing naked in the doorway, staring at him. His eyes roamed over the man, taking in the sight before he stood from the table. He palmed his phone and moved towards Severus.

“I got a phone call,” Harry replied, holding up the phone as he moved closer. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

Severus wrapped his arms around him and tiled his head up for a kiss.

“At least it wasn’t the vampire this time,” Severus purred in his ear and Harry shivered.

“Come on,” Harry said, pushing him back. “I have a class in the morning.”

Severus laughed and pulled him back to the bed.

xXx

Harry sat on the floor of an unused classroom on the second floor of the castle with things scattered before him and a chalk circle around him. He had one of his notebooks and photos on the ground in front of him. His two wands were to his right and a silver knife and his sword to the left.

He had made sure that he had informed Albus that he might be working with his dark magic earlier in the day. When he'd asked for the man’s memory of when Simpson had tried to kill Severus. He wanted to look at the spell that had been used for the trap. He hadn't sensed the spell and he was sure it had been dormant before the explosive device had set it off. That’s why Severus had been able to use magic but not Harry which had given him an idea.

Harry lay out on his stomach and conjured a pillow to rest on as he looked at his notebook and photos around him.

“Well,” Severus drawled from the doorway. “Interesting sight.”

Harry looked up at him with a grin as the man stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

“I need your memory of the night Simpson blew up your room,” Harry requested casually as he lay there.

Severus paused and crossed his arms.

“Can I ask why?” Severus asked softly.

“I want to look at the spell that was used,” Harry replied with a frown. “I have Albus’s memory but he was outside the room. I’ve already looked at my memory but it’s a bit vague. I think your memory might be better.”

Severus sighed and grabbed one of the chairs in the room. He placed the chair down just outside the chalk circle and took a seat.

“What are you hoping to find?” Severus questioned.

“I want to know how strong that spell was,” Harry explained as he sat up. “I was more focused on getting to you than breaking through the spell.”

Severus looked at him with dark eyes.

“How would you like to view the memory?” Severus drawled.

“Ah,” Harry replied, leaning back on his hands. “Whatever way you are comfortable with.”

“Very well,” Severus answered and Harry could tell when Severus lowered the barriers in his mind and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, sitting up straighter.

Severus snorted and smiled at him. Harry grinned back as he got to his feet and grabbed another chair and placed it before Severus and sat down. He placed his hands on Severus's knees.

“This might feel strange,” Harry warned. “It's not the same as legilimency.”

“Hurry up, Sun.” Severus snapped in amusement.

Harry grinned and took the man’s hands in his. He relaxed his shoulders before looking into Severus’s eyes and the man brought the memory forward for him.

_He was walking down the hallway towards his rooms with thoughts of the fact he hadn’t used them in a while since he spent more time in Blake’s rooms than his own. Harry gently pushed Severus's thoughts aside as he focused on the hallway. He came to his door and pushed it open and glanced around the room before stepping through the door, leaving it open behind him._

_He walked towards the bedroom first and had a look around for a while before moving towards his office door. He pushed the door open, heard a soft click and instinctively pulled up a shielding charm, pulling on his dark magic without thinking._

Harry froze the memory and slowly wound it back and brought it into sharp focus.

_He opened the door, click._

_Stop._

_Harry looked closely at the memory as it stood frozen and he cocked his head to the side._

_He very slowly moved it forward, then stopped it just before Severus pulled up the shield. He glanced at the spell and the magic that went into it in interest before playing the memory forward in slow motion._

_Click, shield, bang, fire, stop._

_Harry frowned and tried to look into the office but the shield blocked a lot of his view. He closed his eyes and tried to reach out with his magic and feel the spell. He could just feel something but he was working on Severus’s sense of magic and not his own. He frowned in frustration. Then a thought occurred to him._

“I’m going to make a connection with you," _Harry whispered, not breaking out of the memory._ “It might show me more.”

_He felt Severus’s agreement around him as he stood in the man’s memory. He gently held the memory as he reached out to the connection in the ring and the memory flared around him. He almost lost the whole lot but he gritted his teeth and refocused. Letting the magic settle around them before focusing back on the memory._

_The memory was clearer as he looked into it. His own vision doubling over Severus's images of the memory, making his head swim a little before it came back into focus. He held Severus’s hands tighter as Severus’s amazement rolled over him and he pushed the man’s feeling to the side again._

He replayed the memory from the start.

_He stepped towards the door, magic swirling around his sight. He pushed the mists to the side so that he could see what was happening better. He reached out to the door and pushed it open, click, shield, stop. He held the memory there, the dark magic swirling in front of him, with the rainbow colour of wizard magic swirling through the dark power of the shield and squinted his eyes. The spell turned transparent as he looked through the magic and into the room in front of him._

‘What’s that on your desk?’ _Harry asked Severus in his mind._

‘It’s not mine,’ _Severus replied his voice coming from all around him._

_Harry focused in on the small box on the desk and eased back to see the magic in the spell. It was a type of dampening spell but it was tied to the box. Harry played the memory very slowly forward. The explosion started at the box, then the spell kicked in. He stopped the memory again and looked closer, yes! He could work that spell out as he looked closer at the anchor spell with interest before pulling back completely._

He blinked his eyes as the soft light in the room returned and softly dropped the connection with Severus. The man before him just stared at him with his mouth open in surprise and Harry gave him a grin.

“Ah, aren’t you two cute together.”

They turned to see Dracka leaning up against the wall and Harry turned his grin on him.

“How the hell did you do that!” Severus gasped as he looked at Harry with wide eyes. “That wasn’t legilimency.”

“Ah, no.” Harry replied. “I don’t know legilimency.”

“What!” Dracka yelped. “But I have seen you use it!”

“Nope,” Harry replied, releasing Severus’s hands and sitting back in his seat as he rubbed his temple. “Could never master it or Occlumency.”

“What was that then?” Severus demanded as Dracka grabbed another chair and joined them.

“People are similar to wards,” Harry intoned in his teaching voice, making the other two share a look. “Memories are like layers piled on top of each other with connections linking events and people together, much like wards. When you look into them you can work your way through the layers, so it helps knowing what you are looking for, so you can pick that ward up easier.  Then to break them down you work through each one cutting the ones you need or bending them in a different way. Similar wards seem to rest together like common memories.”

“Yes,” Severus drawled. “That’s not legilimency.”

“Nope,” Harry said with a grin. “When I started to learn wards, I realised that a person’s mind could be the same after someone explained legilimency. It became one of my pet projects, since Legilimency just wouldn’t work for me. In a way, I believe that the Hallows played it's part in my skills and memory. Cursed with a long life and the ability to remember it.”

Dracka snorted as Severus smiled at him.

"That only goes so far," Severus remarked and Harry gave him a grin.

"You try remembering events from a hundred years ago or further," Harry muttered and looked at Dracka. "Hey, Dracka? You're younger than I am, do you remember when you were a fledgling?"

The vampire just flashed his fangs at him in answer.

“Plus, it helps when you can see the magic around you,” Harry remarked. “Took me a long time and many migraines until I could control that. It was a good thing that time wasn't that important then.”

“I can understand that,” Severus uttered and rubbed his head.

“Did I give you a headache?” Harry asked in concern.

“Just a little bit of one,” Severus replied.

“Oh, sorry.” Harry offered. “I didn’t mean too.”

“Did you get what you needed?” Severus asked.

“I think so,” Harry said, sitting back in his seat. “I’ll have to try the spell and rework it for what I have in mind.”

Both men froze and two sets of dark eyes looked at him.

“Ah,” Severus said slowly. “I better warn the Headmaster.”

“Oi!”

Dracka just barked a laugh.

xXx

Ben Cooper looked around the Great Hall of Hogwarts in amazement as dark and light mists swirled around, with the odd flash of rainbows getting through. He just stood in the doorway amazed again at the sight. The mists slowly sunk into the walls and floors of the castle as more rainbow colours took over. He looked around at the students and had to focus to push the magic to the side. He could see magic everywhere he looked and it was very distracting and a bit overwhelming.

“A bit to take in?” Blake’s amused voice came from beside him.

Ben turned his head to look at the man, the only real solid person in the room. He could still see the man’s magic but it was more a slight coating over his skin in an odd mix of colours. He could easily have dismissed him in a crowd for being muggle if he wasn’t paying attention.

“Yes,” Ben answered.

Blake grinned, his green eyes dancing, as he clapped a hand to his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Ben.” Blake said kindly. “It will get easier.”

“So,” Ben announced as he rocked forward onto his toes. “What’s this project you need help with?”

Blake laughed and pushed him towards the rest of the Hall.

“Let’s have dinner first,” Blake suggested in amusement.

He led them up towards table at the head of the room and Ben followed. They walked along the side of the room and Ben looked around at the students at the tables and the magic in the room. He still had problems pushing down the images that the magic threw up but at least he was getting better with it. He paused looking at a couple of students and Blake stood next to him.

He flicked his head to the side as a dog shape mist appeared in the room with blazing red eyes and he gasped.

“It’s a hellhound,” Blake explained from beside him. “One of Dracka’s beasts.”

“The vampire?” Ben asked.

“Yes.”

The beast turned its head in their direction and Ben shivered. He focused his mind on its online and it formed a shape of a dog as he pulled back on his magic slightly. The hellhound turned away as it moved around the room and Blake gently pushed him towards the Head Table.

He looked up at the men and women at the table. He focused on the Headmaster, a bright light in the room, and he pushed down on his sight even more. The man came into focus, giving him a smile as they moved closer. He looked at the vampire next, the dark magic surrounding the man like a long coat and the man grinned at him showing fangs.

Ben shivered before looking at Severus Snape and noticed something he hadn’t before and turned to Blake with wide eyes.

“Um,” Blake stammered and rubbed his head. “It's not what you think…well yes but no.”

“But,” Ben replied. “He has and you have.”

“Not what you think,” Blake repeated and patted his shoulder. “But close.”

Dracka laughed and turned to Severus and nudged the man.

“He speaks Blake language!” Dracka barked.

“Oi!” Dracka yelped as Blake whacked the back of his head and took a seat next to Severus.

“Take a seat, Ben.” Blake offered as he pushed the seat out next to him and Albus.

Ben grinned and looked at the woman on the other side of Dumbledore.

“Oh,” Ben exclaimed with wide eyes. “You’re a cat!”

“I’m a what?” Minerva squeaked as Dracka laughed.

“I believe,” Blake said in amusement. “That Ben was supposed to say, are you an Animagus.”

Ben blushed and ducked his head.

“Ben, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall.” Blake introduced. “Minerva this is Ben Cooper, he's here to help me on a project. The Ministry of Magic kindly donated his time here.”

“Hmm,” Minerva hummed and Ben gave her a small grin.

“Sorry,” He muttered. “Nice to meet you.”

“And you Mr Cooper,” Minerva replied primly. “Always entertaining meeting friends of Blake’s.”

Severus snorted as Dracka sniggered.

“Um,” Ben replied, unsure how to take that as he looked around him.

xXx

Harry sighed as Ben was distracted by something again and the spell they were working on fell apart. The boy just didn’t have the control that the older version that Harry had known did as he watched the boy seeing something that Harry couldn’t. It didn’t help that a hellhound would walk passed outside the room or poke its head through the door and the boy would be distracted once again.

“Oops,” Ben exclaimed. “Sorry.”

“Too much magic?” Harry asked.

They were in his classroom working in the bronze circle. Even with the fact Harry didn’t keep anything overly magical in here and they were in the circle. The boy was still getting distracted.

“Um, yeah.” Ben replied with a grin.

“Do we have to go outside the wards?” Harry asked, leaning back on his hands as he sat on the floor of his classroom.

“Maybe,” Ben muttered as he looked at something that Harry couldn’t see. “Can you see it?”

“Not at the moment,” Harry replied. “I wasn’t born with the sight like you.”

“But you can see it?” Ben insisted, his eyes focusing on Harry.

“If I focus, yes.” Harry replied. “Don’t worry Ben, you'll learn how to control it better over time.”

“How do you know?” Ben asked with frown.

Harry gave him a wink in answer.

“Come on,” Harry announced as he pulled himself to his feet with the help of his cane and held out his hand. “I’ll just speak to Severus and we’ll go work outside the wards.”

Ben grinned and took his hand and allowed him to pull him to his feet as he looked around. Harry sighed as the man focused on something again and stared off in that direction. It was going to be a long day.

xXx

Harry flopped down on his bed with a groan.  His head was pounding. Ben had lost his grip on the spell they had been working on and Harry had had to grab a hold of it quickly and ground it. Causing a loud crack that could be heard up at the castle and made a hellhound bound towards them with its head cocked to the side. Its red eyes wide as it looked at him.

They were getting closer but Harry was finding it frustrating. He placed his hands on the back of his aching head as he lay on his stomach and closed his eyes. He woke sometime later to hands on his shoulders and working on the muscles. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look up at Severus.

“You slept through dinner,” The man reported softly.

Harry just closed his eyes again as Severus slid his hands down his sides and under his shirt before pushing it up. Harry lifted up slightly to slip the shirt over his head. Severus slicked up his hands and worked on the tight muscles in his neck and Harry just enjoyed the feeling as he relaxed.

“You’re very good at this,” Harry mumble into the pillow.

Severus chuckled and kept working at the tight muscles before slipping lower. Harry moved his hips up so he could unbuckle his belt and slip his pants off. Severus worked down his body working the muscles in his legs. Harry hissed when he started working on the tight muscles of his right thigh.

“I can still feel the scar tissue here,” Severus remarked. "The skin feels smooth but the muscle isn't."

“Yeah,” Harry replied and flinched when Severus hit a sore spot.

“You know we felt the ground shake with what you did,” Severus told him in amusement.

Harry groaned.

“Wasn’t me,” Harry grumbled. “The boy lost his focus on the spell and I had to ground it. A hangover has nothing on grabbing someone else’s spell work and grounding it.”

Severus rumbled a laugh that ran a tingle down Harry’s spine as he relaxed.

“Are you having any luck with it?” Severus asked as he saddled his waist to work on his back.

“Yes,” Harry commented. “But it’s slow and frustrating. Ben just doesn’t have enough control yet.”

Severus’s hands paused on his back and Harry opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at him.

“What?” Harry asked.

“What does he see when he looks at us?” Severus inquired, making Harry frown.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“He gives me a strange look then looks at you then me again,” Severus pointed out and Harry snorted.

“He's seeing the connection between us,” Harry explained and laid his head back down on his arms. “He thought it was a binding.”

Severus’s hand stilled again on his back.

“He can see that?”

“He can see all the magic,” Harry said. “He was born that way. He just doesn’t have as much control over it as he should.”

“Like you can?”

“Similar,” Harry replied. “But I wasn’t born with the talent. I developed it over time until a teacher pushed me straight into the deep end of the pool.”

Severus worked on his back a little longer in silence. Harry rolled over and looked up at Severus.

“Your turn?” Harry asked and reached for the man’s robes.

Severus smiled and slipped out of his robes and shirt then stepped off the bed to slip out of his shoes and pants. Harry moved over as Severus laid down on his stomach and Harry grabbed some lube. He saddled Severus waist and started to work on Severus’s shoulders.

“I’m not great at this,” Harry remarked. “Just a warning.”

Severus huffed a laugh and grabbed a pillow to place under his head. Harry worked down Severus’s back, loving the feeling of the man’s soft skin under his fingers as he relaxed under him. Harry leaned forward as he worked on Severus’s shoulder and kissed his neck before taking the man’s ear lobe into his mouth.

“That’s not giving a massage,” Severus purred.

"Isn't it?" Harry whispered.

He felt a shiver run down Severus's back as he kissed his neck. He ran a hand down his side before grabbing his bum with his other hand braced near Severus's head. Harry pulled back and smirked before placing the back of one finger nail at the base of Severus's neck. He ran his nail down Severus’s spine making the man shiver.

He massaged his back for a while before following the trail his hands had made with kisses, licks and the odd bite that had Severus hissing.

“You don’t like that?” Harry asked.

“Just odd,” Severus replied.

Harry chuckled and gently ran his nails down the man’s back. He watched as goose bumps came up on his skin as light marks appeared. He kissed down the marks and slipped his hand under the man’s hips and palmed his hard cock in his hand. Severus turned slightly and Harry moved to the side and suddenly he found himself on his back with Severus kissing him.

Severus grabbed his wrists and held them above his head as he bit down on his neck. Harry gasped, his cock rock hard between them and tilted his head to the side. Severus moved one hand down his side as the other held his hands above his head. Severus grabbed his cock and bit down harder this time as he gave him a pull and Harry came with a gasp.

“Fuck, sorry.” Harry panted.

Severus pulled back and smirked down at him with amusement. Harry tried to move his hands but Severus held them where they were and shifted between his legs. Harry moved his legs to either side of Severus as he settled there and looked up at him with bright green eyes. Severus grabbed up the lube with his eyes locked on Harry's as he slicked up his cock and gently eased one finger into him. His dark eyes watched him and Harry gave him a smile as he wiggled slightly as Severus widened him.

“Bloody tall people,” Harry gasped.

Severus huffed a laugh as he worked on him. Harry rested his head back as his cock twitched in interest as he clenched his hands together. Severus still holding his wrists in one hand.

“Ready?” Severus whispered in his ear and Harry shivered.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the man and nodded. Severus pushed forward and Harry bit his lip as their magic took notice and lazily moved around them. Severus licked up his neck and Harry relaxed as he brought his legs up and wrapped them around the taller man's waist.

Harry tugged on the hand holding his wrists but Severus held them there as he slowly rocked his hips. Harry panted as the man hit his prostate and his cock twitched lazily between them as pleasure rolled down his back. Severus growled softly and moved a little quicker and Harry moved his hips up to meet him. Harry could feel Severus’s magic settling on his skin as the man lost control over his magic. Harry gently cast it to the side as his legs tightened around the younger man’s waist.

Severus dark eyes locked with his as he lost complete control. He panted as he pushed forward and came with a soft grunt, his eyes locked on his. Harry groaned as the magic washed over him and he closed his eyes as he pushed it to the side.

Severus swore and quickly released his wrists.

“Blake?” Severus gasped.

Harry looked up at him with amusement and carefully unhooked his legs and winced at the slight pain. Severus swore again with his eyes locked on to Harry’s wrists. Harry glanced over to see red marks from Severus’s hand on them. He grabbed the man’s head and pulled him down for a kiss.  Severus was tense under his hands but relaxed into the kiss quickly.

Harry released him and looked up into Severus’s dark eyes. He pushed the man and Severus squeaked as he landed next to him and Harry barked a laugh. Severus’s eyes locked onto his wrists again.

“Sorry,” Severus uttered and gently touched his wrist.

“You're young, Severus.” Harry said with a small smile and feeling satisfied. "And still have to learn how to push your magic away during sex."

He brushed Severus’s hair back and gently cupped his face. Tangling his legs with his but could still feel the tension in the man’s body. He frowned and looked back up at him.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked softly with a frown.

“I hurt you,” Severus stated, much to Harry's confusion.

“I’m fine."

“Your wrists.”

Harry looked at the redness around his wrists, which was already starting to fade.

“They are fine,” Harry said, frowning.

Severus looked away, making Harry frown deepen. He ran his hands through the man’s hair and turned his face back.

“Is this more than just about the sex?” Harry questioned.

“You were bound by your wrists,” Severus remarked and Harry understood what was bothering Severus.

“That was a very long time ago, Severus,” Harry pointed out. “I may still have the scars but I made peace with that.”

“So that doesn’t…” Severus trailed off and Harry grinned at him.

“Not at all Severus,” Harry smirked. “Though your control over your magic during sex needs a lot of work.”

Severus grinned at him, his dark eyes glinting.

“Does that mean more practise?”

xXx

Severus woke early the next morning with Blake curled along his back and his legs tangled with his. He was snoring softly with an arm flung out over him. Severus gently pulled the covers back and looked at the man’s wrist. He could still see the slight mark there and he ran his finger over it, feeling the slight scar under the mark he'd made.

He hadn’t realised how much he'd lost control until he saw those marks and he had felt both sick and satisfied at the same time. He had marked the man as his. His eyes roamed to his own left forearm where the Dark Mark had once branded him and ran a finger over the smooth skin. Nothing remained of the mark now after Blake had cut through the connection.

He turned his attention back to Blake’s wrist and the scaring on his arms. They started close to his elbow crisscrossing up and over his shoulders. Severus turned slightly to look at the man while he slept. He was snoring slightly and was in a lot deeper sleep then normal as Severus looked down at him. He ran his hand over the scaring on his shoulders.

The whip marks were only on his back and not his chest. He ran a hand over the small scars he could see. The only reason that the ones on his back existed at all was the fact they had healed before healing spells could be used. He ran his fingers along the faint lines that that veela bitch had left. They were slowly fading since the healing balm hadn’t worked on them and he was sure in time they would disappear completely. The fact they were still there, still brought up rage in him.

“Hey,” Blake croaked, getting Severus’s attention.

“Hey,” Severus replied.

“That tickles you know,” Blake whispered.

Severus ran his hand over the spot again and Blake shivered, making Severus smirk.

“Stop that,” Blake snapped without heat.

Severus chucked.

“If you want a history of the scars,” Blake said softly. “It could take a while and probably a few spells to bring the memories up.”

Severus smirked.

“Your memory failing, old man?” Severus whispered.

Blake huffed a laugh and whacked his shoulder.

“Watch it you,” Blake smirked.

xXx

Harry stepped out of the stone room next to Albus’s office with interest. He looked around the office since the man wasn’t there yet. His eyes skinned over the portraits of the past Headmasters and the knick-knacks on the man’s shelves and desk. He picked up a small gold marble and rolled it in his fingertips before placing it back on the desk.

Fawkes the phoenix eyed him off from his perch and Harry gave the animal a nod before collapsing into one of the armchairs and pulling a file from his pocket as he waited. The end of the school year was coming closer as Harry spent more time training Ry than working with students as his seventh and fifth year students studied for their exams.

“Blake,” Albus greeted as he moved into the room. “How are you?”

Harry shrunk the file he'd been reading and placed it back away in his pocket as the Headmaster took a seat in the armchair across from him.

“I’m well, Albus.” Harry replied. “Busy, but well. What can I do for you?”

“Mr Genger,” Albus stated and Harry frowned. “He has been using his dark magic.”

“What!” Harry yelped in shock. “He's a third year!”

“Yes, he is.” Albus agreed.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked as he sat forward in his seat. “He is way too young to be using that magic.”

“According to my connection to the wards,” Albus answered with a smile. “And I should be used to the feeling of someone using dark magic by now.”

Harry smirked, not the least bit apologetic.

“Maybe he became more aware of it after Simpson pulled on the core of dark magic,” Harry mused. “Most people don’t become aware of dark or light power until their mid-twenties to thirties or not at all.”

“Could you talk to him?”

“Sure,” Harry agreed. “He has powerful dark magic Albus. He is stronger than I am at his age, now.”

Albus paled at those words.

“Is he a danger?” Albus asked faintly.

“He is only, what fourteen?” Harry asked. “And untrained.”

Harry sat back in his seat as he thought it through.

“He could be very dangerous,” Harry summarized. “His upbringing wouldn’t help either.”

“Would he need to be removed from Hogwarts?” Albus questioned.

“God, no.” Harry replied with a grin. “I’ll talk to him and start his training now.”

Albus winced and Harry gave him a grin.

“I’ll kick the vampire out of his classroom,” Harry stated with a smirk. “I don’t want to work outside the wards at this time but that's an option. I’ll bring Severus along, it’s about time I started to teaching him as well.”

“So, he does have dark magic?” Albus muttered to himself.

Harry smirked at the other man, he wouldn't be used to students working with that kind of magic. Callum may even be the first one that Albus would have had to deal with.

“Were you in doubt?” Harry asked.

“I don’t see magic like you, Blake.” Albus pointed out, while Harry gave him a grin. “And I don’t want to.”

“What about the rest of the students?” Albus inquired. “Will they start throwing around dark and light magic?”

“I doubt it,” Harry answered. “But it is possible for the stronger students. You won’t be able to pick up the light magic, the founders only put that ward on dark power, and I have adjusted it a bit since I’ve been here. I wonder why they did that?”

Albus coughed and looked away from the other wizard.

“I am aware of what dark magic can do, Albus,” Harry said smoothly. “I have done some of it myself. I also know what people with light power are capable of.”

Albus looked back at Harry with unreadable eyes. Harry gave the man a grin and pulled himself to his feet.

“Well,” Harry announced. “I should be off, I’ll strengthen that ward around Dracka’s classroom tonight after dinner.”

“I’ll be ready for it,” Albus drawled and Harry gave him an amused smile.

Harry moved towards the stone room with even more things on his plate than when he arrived at the man’s office.

xXx

Dracka’s head shot up when he felt dark magic and he grinned as the demon took notice. Blake must be doing something and he felt sorry for the headache that the Headmaster would have. He got to his feet and stepped out of his office then frowned when he felt the dark magic coming from his classroom. He moved one door down and pushed it open to see Blake standing in the middle of his empty classroom.

“Could you feel that?” Blake asked.

“Where are all the tables?” Dracka said at the same time, looking around.

“I moved them to my classroom,” Blake replied and Dracka could feel the dark magic strongly in the other man. “So, could you feel that?”

“Yes,” Dracka replied as he carefully moved into the room and shut the door. “What are you doing?”

Blake felt like a real Dark Wizard as he stood there, no hint of his light magic. It reminded him of when he first met the man and the chaos of that night.

“About normal?” Blake asked.

“If you mean a Dark Wizard,” Dracka drawled with a leer as he moved closer, his demon closer to the surface then normal. “Then yes.”

“Perfect,” Blake exclaimed. “Where were you?”

Dracka moved forward and took a sniff of the man and Blake gave his arm a whack.

“I’ll pull it back again,” Blake warned.

“No,” Dracka snapped and flashed his fangs.

Blake barked a laugh as the dark magic pushed against him and Dracka resisted the temptation to shut his eyes, he could almost taste it on the air. With Blake's own scent mixed with the dark magic he could almost hear his demon purring in his mind.

“I’ve kicked up the wards on your classroom,” Blake explained as he leaned back on his cane, amusement in his eyes. “Albus informed me that one of my students has been pulling on his dark magic.”

“What!” Dracka reeled back. “A seventh year?”

“Third year,” Blake replied. “Mr Callum Genger. I’m going to steal your classroom to start his dark magic classes. If he agrees.”

“Why don’t you just ward your classroom,” Dracka whined.

Blake stepped forward and let his dark magic touch on him and Dracka shivered.

“Because.” Blake said slowly. “Warding your classroom and rooms was hard enough. It was easier to boost them, then to start over with my classroom.”

Dracka cocked his head to the side and Blake gave him a grin before stepping back.

“Blake,” Dracka said softly and the other man's green eyes settled on him.

Dracka stepped forward, closing the gap between them, so that the shorter man had to tilt his head back. Dracka could see the tension in his body and the wary look in his eyes.

“What?” Blake questioned

“Let go of it,” Dracka whispered.

“I have,” Blake replied.

“All of it,” Dracka counted.

“I have,” Blake repeated with a grin. “You think I have more? I'm only holding back the light magic. Unless you want me to let that go.”

Dracka brought his hand up and cupped the man’s cheek and felt the dark magic wash over him. He felt the demon in him prowling in his mind but held it back.

“You thought I had more?” Blake whispered, his eyes dark.

“Yes,” Dracka stated as his hand ran down the man’s neck and settled with his thumb on his jugular vein, feeling the blood pulsing underneath his skin. “With the amount you throw around.”

Blake grinned and gave him a wink as he stepped back. Dracka could feel the demon growling at the move as his hand dropped away from the man. He had to hold onto it tightly to stop himself from doing something he would regret.

“I have knowledge and time on my side,” Blake explained. “Severus should be up soon. I’ll have to call the Headmaster to see if he can pick up on the dark magic.”

Blake went to turn away but Dracka grabbed his arm to stop him and Blake locked eyes with him.

“What?” Blake asked with a frown. “Do you want me to pull it back?”

“No,” Dracka answered. “That night, it felt darker.”

Blake flinched back at the words but Dracka didn’t release him.

“It rolled along the ground,” Dracka said softly. “I could taste it on the air.”

Blake looked up at him with wide eyes.

“The way your magic feels now,” Dracka remarked. “It isn’t as dark.”

Blake looked at him and Dracka could see the pain that his words had brought up but he'd had to say them.

“Move back,” Blake ordered and Dracka frowned.

“What?” Dracka stuttered, looking confused.

“I said,” Blake repeated in amusement. “Move back.”

Dracka stepped back a few steps but Blake waved him further back. Severus slipped into the room in interest.

“Where are all the tables?” Severus asked as he looked between the two men.

“If you attack me vampire…” Blake threatened instead of answering and Severus tensed.

“Should I come back later?” Severus asked calmly. "With a first aid kit, maybe?"

Blake smirked over at him and both men tensed at the look.

“Oh, no.” Blake stated and Dracka shivered at the look in the other man’s eyes.

Dracka looked at Severus to see the other man wasn’t sure either.

“Let’s put these wards to the test,” Blake suggested and took a few steps back.

Dracka frowned in confusion when Blake closed his eyes and he could hear the man’s heartbeat slowing.

“What’s going on?” Severus whispered to him.

“I think we are about to get a lesson,” Dracka whispered back.

“He feels like a wizard?” Severus hissed.

“That’s dark magic, Severus.”

Severus turned back to Blake with interest. Dracka had to remind himself that Severus was only just learning about this new part of himself and that he was a lot younger than him. His knowledge of both potions and Dark Arts were a different kettle of fish to dark magic and it's use.

“Will the Headmaster yell at him?” Severus questioned with a smirk.

“Not if the new wards work,” Blake added with a smile, without opening his eyes. "He knows what I'm doing."

Dracka felt it the moment that Blake reached out with his magic and it felt different than normal. He then realised that the man was only working with dark magic as it brushed over him. The demon pushed further forward in interest and he could taste it now.

“So, there are two ways to work with dark magic,” Blake explained, his eyes still closed. “You could throw it around like a hammer and hope for the best, most Dark Lords take that approach or you can weave it into spells to add in potent power.”

Dracka could now feel something beneath his feet and he looked down in interest.

“When I use it in warding, I use different strands twisted together to make a whole.” Blake told them and opened his eyes, Dracka shivered at the slight glow. “Like threads in a blanket. If one breaks it can ruin the whole thing. Unravel around you, so you have to make sure that they stick together. That way each strand will help the others when they are under stain.”

Dracka flicked his head to the side when he felt something touch his shoulder. The feeling of dark magic increased as something brushed his other shoulder and he growled. His demon felt frustrated and knew the other man was using his dark magic. He looked back at Blake but the man just stood there calmly.

The magic started to settle on his shoulders and Dracka held the demon back as it started to rage. He could feel the pull towards Blake now and it put him on edge.

“This is why Dark Lords can be so dangerous,” Blake remarked. “If they work with the dark magic and build on the skills that the added power gives them, they can turn allies against each other.”

Dracka fell to one knee as the power pushed on him and he growled louder, feeling it roll over him. He could taste it on the air with the scent of Blake mixed in with it until he panted slightly as he looked up at those green eyes.

“But to understand dark magic you need to understand your wizard power,” Blake said softly. “That is what you are feeling.”

Dracka’s eyes widened and Blake gave him a smirk, which went straight through him. He heard Severus gasp beside him, he couldn't look at the wizard with the demon ruling his thoughts.

“The same way that dark power can boost a spell,” Blake said in amusement and the magic disappeared completely from the room. “Wizard power can also boost dark power if you work with it correctly.”

Severus stalked across the room, grabbed the other man and pulled him close. Dracka looked down at the stones in front of him as the demon pushed on his thoughts. The fear from that night that his brother was killed in his mind. He started when Blake’s magic brushed down his back and he looked up to see the man holding out his hand.

He gave him a smile and let Blake pulled him to his feet. He was surprised when the man pulled him close in a hug and he wrapped his arms around him. Feeling the strength in the man as he held him and his scent around him. Severus laid a hand on his back and he looked at him but the other man’s eyes were unreadable.

Blake pushed him back and looked him over with his pale green eyes and Dracka shivered slightly under the man’s gaze.

“You should never use it against someone that is a friend or lover,” Blake stated with conviction. “Unless you want to make a point.”

Blake gave him a grin and the man he knew was back and he smiled back as Severus’s dark eyes settled on him. He felt the demon stepping back slightly and was surprised by that. The demon seemed to recognise the connection that the other two men held. Dracka wasn't going to come between that.

xXx

“So,” Harry announced as he looked away from Dracka. “First lesson.”

Severus sighed as he looked down at him.

“Are you teaching us now?” Severus drawled.

Harry barked a laugh.

“I’ve been teaching you two for years.” Harry said with a smirk.

“Severus maybe,” Dracka pointed out with a leer but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Harry looked the man over and was concerned that he'd pushed too far.

“Oh, no.” Harry cried with a grin. “Anyway, I have to call the Headmaster to see if he felt any of that.”

Harry stepped back from the other two men as he pulled his phone and dialled the Headmaster.

“Yes, Blake?” Albus answered and Harry could hear the amusement in the man’s voice.

“Did you feel anything after I did the warding?” Harry asked.

“Nothing after you did the warding,” Albus confirmed.

“Perfect,” Harry replied.

“I hope this means less headaches, Blake.”

Harry gave a laugh.

“I would have to ward the whole school for that, Albus.”

Albus just groaned and hung up.

“So,” Harry announced, turning to the other two men and paused as he looked at them.

“Yes?” Severus drawled.

“Sorry,” Harry stated and ran a hand over his head. “The ward works, so Dracka I may have to kick you out while I work with Severus and Mr Genger-"

“Blake,” Severus snapped and Harry stopped.

“What?”

“You seem to have forgotten the part where you explain why I am here?” Severus drawled with a glare.

Dracka coughed a laugh.

“Dark magic lessons,” Harry announced with a grin. “Are you game?”

Severus flinched back and Harry looked at him in surprise while Dracka sniggered.

“Why would you be giving me dark magic lessons?” Severus asked slowly.

Harry ran a hand over his head and gave him a grin.

“The Headmaster informed me that Callum Genger has been using dark magic,” Harry informed him. “So, I will have to start lessons with him to get that under control.”

“And you thought that you would teach me as well,” Severus hissed and Harry stepped back from the look in the man's eyes, unsure.

“Well,” Harry started to say but the look in Severus’s eyes stopped him. “No problems, I’ll just teach Mr Genger then.”

Harry looked away.

“I’ll just call back the tables and chairs,” Harry told them as he moved back. “Now that the warding is done.”

Blake?” Severus called.

“All good,” Harry answered as he glanced back at the two. “Just move to the side and I’ll cast the spell.”

 Dracka and Severus shared a look and Harry just waited.

“Dracka could always teach you, I suppose.” Harry stated, looking at Severus then turning away as he started to call back the chairs and tables. “You will have to learn eventually, Severus. It's better that you learn control now then to call on it and lose control of the magic. Losing control of your dark magic is not something you want to do. Light magic has a lot more of give to it, so losing control of that isn’t as much of a problem-"

“Blake!”

Harry started at looked over at the two men.

“What?”

“You are rambling,” Severus pointed out in amusement.

“Sorry.” Harry said as he called back the last table and looked around. “Dracka, I’m sure you can get the students to sort this mess out. I’ve got to go to talk to Mr Genger about these lessons.”

Harry gave the men a grin and went to step out of the room when Severus grabbed his arm. Harry paused and looked at the man in question. His eyes were dark as they looked at him. There was something in the man’s eyes that he hadn’t seen before and Harry frowned.

“Why do you want to teach me dark magic?” Severus asked quietly.

“Not teach you dark magic,” Harry replied. “Teach you how to control it. How to draw on it safely, if you need to and to understand the difference between it and your wizard magic.”

Severus’s eyes were unreadable as they looked at him and Harry gently pulled away.

“Just think about it, we have time. It doesn't have to be now.” Harry explained and slipped out of the room, leaving the two men behind.

xXx

Severus looked over a Dracka but the vampire was no help.

“What just happened?” Severus asked the other man and he just snorted.

“I think Blake just showed his age,” Dracka replied with a grin.

“Do you think that it was common place for people to use dark and light magic from the time he is from?” Severus asked.

“Very likely,” Dracka replied with a grin. “He sure does. If it wasn’t for my own nature I wouldn’t be able to pick up when he's using dark magic.”

Severus started at that.

“Light magic?” Severus questioned. “Can you tell when he uses that? The school wards wouldn’t be able to pick up on it.”

“I don’t think he uses it much,” Dracka remarked, looking at the mess of his classroom. “The Headmaster would be able to tell you.”

The two men feel into silence for a couple of minutes.

“Severus,” Dracka uttered and Severus looked over at him in question.

“You do know there is a difference between dark arts and dark magic,” Dracka told him.

“Well yes,” Severus drawled.

“As Blake would say,” Dracka said with a smirk. “It’s all magic in the end.”

Severus smirked.

“Why do you think he really wants to teach me?” Severus questioned and Dracka looked away. “You know why?”

“Trying to work out Blake’s mind?” Dracka laughed. “Good luck.”

xXx

Harry's eyes were drawn to Callum as the boy sat with his best friend. The two boys were close and Harry hadn't seen him talk to anyone else and he frowned. He looked over to Ry at the Gryffindor table as he laughed and fit in easily with Ginny and her friends. His training was going well, if slow. He was due to spend a week at the Auror school next week. His eyes were drawn back to Callum as Dracka took a seat next to him.

"You're thinking, that can't end well." Dracka stated and Minerva snorted into her tea.

"No, no it can't." Harry agreed softly and leaned back in his chair.

"Mr Genger?" Minerva questioned, following where Harry was looking.

"What's he like in your classes?" Harry asked, turning to the woman next to him.

"Average really," Minerva replied. "But it's a show, he intentionally puts in false information into his assignments to get a lower grade. He's smart but he doesn't want to show it."

"How's he been going after everything with his father?" Harry asked. "Has he spoken to you?"

"I've offered," Minerva replied. "But he hasn't taken it up. He keeps to himself and only spends time with William Shelly. Has he spoken with you?"

"Yes," Harry answered as he remembered the boy's memories and the similarity to his own upbringing. "Yes, he has."

"Blake?" Dracka questioned.

Harry turned to the vampire and they shared a look as Minerva frowned over at them then paled.

"You," Minerva gasped and Harry looked over to her. "You're not thinking of…"

"Yes?" Harry purred in question.

"I'm sorry," Minerva stuttered and Harry quirked a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "What are you planning with Mr Genger?"

Harry looked back at the boy, the words of the crow in his ears.

"I'll let you know…when I work it out."

xXx

Callum Genger nervously knocked on Blake's door, unsure about why the man wanted to see him. He tried so hard not to stand out but Blake saw through that and knew more about him than anyone else and that made him even more nervous.

"Come in."

Callum pushed open the office door and moved inside but stopped when he noticed Blake leaning back on his desk and not in his seat as the man gave him a smile.

"Come on," Blake announced as he moved towards the door Callum still had open and he frowned. "Walkie time."

Callum's temper flared until he noticed the hellhound and realised that Blake was talking to it and not him. Callum fell into step behind Blake and watched as the hellhound bounded out in front of them. Blake looked over his shoulder and his pale green eyes locked with him.

"Going to walk with me?" Blake asked with a challenge in his eyes and voice. "You can act as a barrier between me and that beast."

Callum quirked a smile and fell into step with his teacher. Blake was unlike many adults he'd had contact with in his life and he relaxed slightly as they walked along. He always felt tense around men but Blake was different in a way that he couldn't put his finger on. Like there was a pull between them. Something that he didn't understand.

They moved out of the school and Blake steered them towards the front gates.

"Oi!" Blake yelled at the hellhound as it went running after a rabbit. "You have a job to do!"

Callum giggled and Blake gave him a grin before yelping as the beast went to nip him and Blake skipped to the side. He flicked his cane out at it and it jumped back.

"Bloody beasts," Blake cursed and Callum snorted.

"They don't like you," Callum observed, he'd noticed the way the animal took every opportunity to torment Blake and interrupt his classes.

"No, they don't." Blake agreed as he pulled his wand and focused on the beast. "I'll lock you in that form!"

The beast snarled at him before settling down beside them.

"Why?" Callum asked.

"No idea," Blake replied. "I must have made a bad impression on them and on that basis, they decided to hold a grudge."

"Where are we going?" Callum asked after a few minutes as they reached the front gates of the castle.

Blake turned to him and gave him a wink and a grin that on anyone else would have put him on edge. On Blake it just made him slightly nervous.

"Secret Dark Wizard business," Blake announced with a wide grin as he stepped over the wards.

Callum just looked at him with wide eyes as the man stood on the other side of the wards and the hellhound sniffed around. Blake held out his hand to Callum and he frowned.

"Shall we?" Blake asked with a challenging smirk.

"I'm not a Dark Wizard," Callum stuttered and Blake lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are." Blake stated mildly as he let his hand drop and Callum didn't know what to say. "And so am I, it's nothing to be ashamed of. No matter what the idiots in the Ministry think."

Callum looked around the silent night. Besides him, it was only Blake and the hellhound.

Caw!

Callum started and looked up at the small crow in the tree to his right in surprise. They weren't alone after all.

Caw!

Callum turned back to Blake, standing there silently as he leaned on his cane and he felt like he stood on a crossroad. That two pathways had opened up in front of him. He could turn and walk back to the castle and he knew that Blake would accept that or he could take one step forward over the wards. Take what Blake was offering, which he wasn't even sure what that was.

Caw!

Callum slipped the silver snake out of his pocket. He'd turned it back into that shape with the help of the man before him. A man that had helped him and had looked at his memories without contempt or judgement. Had seen what he'd been through and had only offered him help and had asked nothing in return. He looked up into Blake's green eyes as the man waited for him, without saying a word. He had to ask.

"What my father did," Callum uttered. "That happened to you as well?"

"Not to the degree that your father did," Blake replied with no expression on his face. "I did not have a happy childhood."

Callum nodded, he'd had his suspicions. Not that it changed his opinion but Blake was being open and honest with him.

Caw!

They both looked up at the crow and the bird flapped its wings before taking to the air. It had made its point.

"Interfering beasts," Blake whispered under his breath but Callum heard him and quirked a smile.

Callum took a step forward as he made his choice. What that meant he wasn't sure yet as Blake looked him over. He had placed his trust in Blake before and he felt comfortable in doing it once again.

"Secret Dark Wizard business," Callum offered with a slight smile and Blake barked a laugh.

"That it is," Blake agreed.


	18. Chapter Fifty Five

Harry sighed as Ben settled the last link into place and Harry smoothed it over. They had finally finished the device with the dampening spell built in. He just hoped that it would be strong enough for what he had in mind. He didn't want it to fail and yet he didn't want to test it and have to do the whole thing over again. They had tested each spell and component as they worked but not as a whole.

There was only so much of Ben Cooper he could deal with and that was days ago.

"Well," Ben announced with a big smile. "That was fun."

Harry snorted in amusement.

"My headaches say different," Harry muttered.

"I said I was sorry!" Ben yelped and Harry clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"No harm done," Harry said with a smile.

Harry picked up the small black cube, similar to the one he'd taken from the German Prisoner of War camp so long ago. They had based the spell of that one and the one from Severus's memory. It would contain and strengthen the spell they had cast into it, narrowing its range down to a small area which should boost its power.

"Well," Ben announced and got his feet. "I'm off."

Harry started.

"You're going now?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Ben replied. "Works done. See ya, Blake."

Ben gave him a grin before walking out the door. Harry was left sitting alone in the bronze circle of his classroom before snorting. Some things never changed as he held up the cube and looked it over as a glint came into his eyes. Now they just had to wait

xXx

"Hey, Dad."

Harry looked up from his dining table as Ry came through the door with a big grin. Severus looked over from his place in his armchair, where he'd been reading his book.

"So, I've been pardoned from the Auror program," Ry announced as he moved towards the table.

"What did you do, Potter?" Severus drawled as Harry just looked at him.

"The question should be, why are you smiling?" Harry amended and Ry's grin got bigger. "Now I can understand why you get nervous when I smile like that."

Ry barked a laugh, just as Albert came through the door with a big grin. Harry got a sinking feeling.

"He's mine now," Albert cried and clapped a hand to Ry's shoulder and the boy staggered slightly.

Harry paled and felt a slight chill as he looked at the two.

"Explain," Severus said smoothly, his tone deadly.

"You have taken him as your apprentice," Harry whispered.

 _"Ja!"_ Albert answered.

"I got tested yesterday," Ry said proudly as he looked at him. "They said that I could do very well with healing magic."

"Kingsley called me, of course." Albert cried with a grin.

Harry didn't know what to think, the differences between them couldn't be clearer than in that moment. He was stuck speechless and he was sure he had a dumbfounded look in his face.

"Dad?" Ry asked softly, when he didn't say anything.

"Sorry," Harry cried and jumped to his feet and took his son in a hug. "Just shocked me there for a second."

Albert barked a laugh and clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"Well worth it then!" Albert said loudly. "We should have done this earlier, Ry!"

"You do realise that you have to deal with Albert," Harry whispered in Ry's ear.

Ry barked a laugh and pushed him back.

"I am an adult," Ry told him with a smirk.

Harry looked him over and quirked a smile.

"I suppose you are," Harry conceded. "Should I start calling you Harry now?"

Harry pulled back with a laugh as Ry lashed out with his fist towards his shoulder. Severus snorted from his place as Albert smiled widely, like the cat that got the cream.

"My little Harry," Harry laughed. "All grown up!"

"Dad!"

xXx

Harry looked up when Dracka crashed through his door out of breath.

"We have to move now," Dracka said quickly. "Call in your teams."

Dracka went to run back out.

"Stop!" Harry ordered sharply and the vampire stopped. "Come here."

"We don't have time!" Dracka snapped.

"Get over here!" Harry snapped back.

Dracka moved over and Harry picked up a small cloth bag. He then reached up and touched on the pendant that he'd been wearing and it appeared as he cut through the charm hiding it.

"What's that?" Dracka asked in interest.

"Turn around," Harry ordered.

Dracka did as he was ordered and Harry untied the cord. He slipped the pendent into the bag and tapped his wand to it and it shrunk to fit perfectly before he placed it around Dracka's neck. The vampire shivered slightly as Harry tied it into place and tapped his wand to it. The knot disappeared just leaving a circle of leather cord with the small silver pendant in the tight cloth bag. It sat against Dracka's skin, the cloth giving him protection as the pendant sat low on his neck and couldn't slip over his head.

Dracka turned back around and touched his fingers to the cloth and Harry knew he was feeling the light magic that he'd been feeding into it.

"I'll need one week a year to recharge it," Harry told him. "Now go."

"Blake, what-" Dracka went to say.

"You know what it is," Harry snapped. "Now, go. I have people to call."

Dracka nodded sharply as Harry pulled his phone and Dracka dashed out of the door. Simpson had resurfaced, this was the chance they had been waiting for. They need to work and fast.

xXx

Harry looked around the room, packed with people and was reminded of before Voldemort fell as his eyes roamed over everyone.

"We have him contained here," Dracka reported as he pointed out the place on the map, not far from London. "He has a force with him but we have managed to hold in the warehouse across the road and have wards in place, thanks to the goblins and Gringotts."

"Why is he still here?" Minister Rufus Scrimgeour growled.

"We closed the borders to him," Conner replied and the French minister nodded. "Blake was able to give us a sample of his magic from his wand as soon as he left German we closed the Border."

"And made him our problem," Scrimgeour rumbled.

"He was always going to come back here," Harry spoke up and Scrimgeour glared over to him. "We were cutting off his options and closing the net around him. Isolating him to one country."

"Since he is after you," Scrimgeour growled and a few people tensed.

"Correct," Harry replied blandly. "I have something he wants but that is not why we are here."

"We are here," Dracka snapped. "To take him down while we can. I have the Council in place and we are holding. We need to move and quickly."

"We need to plan," Miller countered as he stood and Harry could see this going downhill quickly.

"Enough," Harry hissed as he got to his own feet and placed the black cube that Ben and him had been working on. "We have plans. We have not been sitting idle. Those plans are already coming together."

Miller looked him over before picking up the cube in interest.

"What do you have in mind, Blake?" Dylan questioned, silencing the whispers around them.

"We need to hold at the warehouse and move in on hotel that he's held up in," Harry laid out as Dracka and Miller took a seat and the man passed over the cube. "This is the key. I need Miller and his team while Dracka and everyone else distracts, what support he still holds, and hold the gap in the wards."

"We have his numbers," Dracka added. "This is our best chance but we have to move quickly."

"As you have said, vampire." Dylan growled and Dracka flashed his fangs at the man. "Talk fast, we don't want any mistakes because we acted without considering everything."

Dracka gave him a leer before turning to the board next to him and quickly ran through their plans. Harry sat back in his seat and Severus laid his hand on his knee. Harry turned to him and gave him a small smile; the man looked a little pale but there was hardness in his eyes. They were ready, more time would have been better but they were ready. It was time to end this.

xXx

Severus looked down at the gun in his hand and carefully loaded it. Three months ago, he wouldn't have known what he was doing, now was a different story. He still didn't like the things but at least he could handle the muggle weapon.

"Good thing that aiming a wand is similar to aiming a gun," Blake remarked as he got dressed. "Makes it easier when you have duelling talent for those skills to come through in handling a gun."

"So not natural talent?" Severus drawled and Blake gave him a grin.

"That too," Blake added. "Miller was very impressed."

Severus placed the gun down and clipped his belt around his waist before placing the gun into the holster and adjusting it until it sat right. It felt a little odd but as he placed his wand into the holster before the gun.

"Did you want a vest?" Blake asked and held the flak vest up. "It might limit your movements since you aren't used to it? Or I have a dragon hide one here somewhere."

"It's fine Blake," Severus replied evenly. "I'm sure that Dracka will make sure that I'm kept wrapped in bubble wrap."

Blake barked a laugh and moved over to him. Severus opened his arms and the man fell into him. Severus could feel the hardness of the flak vest under his shirt and his sword hilt. Blake was dressed for battle and it worried him. He Held the other man close before stepping back and looking him over. He stood evenly on his feet after taking a few potions to help him and with the glint in his green eyes made him look even younger than normal.

Blake gave him a grin before taking another step back and adjusting his belt. He had his sword and knife on one side and his gun and wands on the other. He patted his pockets down and grabbed up a bag that was sitting on the floor before turning back to Severus.

"Ready?" Blake asked with a challenge in his voice.

"Do you think that Simpson will wait if I'm not?" Severus drawled with sarcasm in his voice.

"Let's go ask him," Blake replied with a lopsided grin.

xXx

Harry could feel Simpson's dark magic the second that the portkey spat them out and Severus grabbed his shoulder as he stumbled. He gave him a nod and looked at the dozen or so goblins with Bill and a few other curse breakers. They held the wards around the warehouse and hotel. Their light power battling against Simpson's dark magic. The combined light magic of the goblins keeping him contained. Simpson would have no other option but to fight his way out.

"You better hurry up, Sun." Goldsmith snapped at him as he moved away from the other goblins. "He's strong for a Dark Lord and he's been pushing against us. We'll only be able to hold it for a few more hours."

"Thank you," Harry offered and the goblin looked him over with a sneer.

"You owe us," Goldsmith said gruffly and Harry nodded.

"I'll settle the bill later," Harry commented. "When the Veela arrive, I'll have them back you up."

Goldsmith gave him a sharp nod before walking back to his men.

They moved with the group through the gap in the wards and Harry could feel the dark magic intensify as they moved into the warehouse. They held this area and Dracka and his men would hold it while Harry and his team moved on Simpson. The Ministry were on back up and were holding the area outside the wards to stop them from being blindsided.

"We'll hold here," Dracka announced and clapped a hand to his shoulder. "Good luck."

Harry gave him a nod then found himself in Severus's arms. He started since the man didn't like public displays as he held him tight.

"Try not to die," Severus whispered in his ear.

Harry held him tighter before stepping back and looking him over. He gave him a sharp nod before turning to Dracka.

"Keep him safe," Harry ordered and Severus gave him a glare.

Dracka pulled him into a hug before holding him at arm's length. Harry's eyes were drawn to the pendant around his neck.

"I only just gave you that," Harry remarked with a smirk. "Don't make me have to take it off you."

Dracka gave him a leer.

"I'll keep him safe," Dracka said and released him. "Come on, Severus."

"I am not a dog," Severus hissed but followed after the vampire.

Harry gave them a grin before turning to Miller.

"Let's gear up," Harry ordered as his eyes harden and he set his mind on what was to come.

xXx

Harry looked over the map of the hotel with Miller by his side. Dracka would be working with the Council on holding the area while Harry, Miller and the Department moved on the hotel. They had the area secure but with a Dark Lord that could change very quickly.

"The veela are holding the hotel," Miller reported. "They have thrown up a light magic ring around it which is being backed by the goblins. Its just a bugger with the sunlight that we can't use vampires to storm the place. He does have vampires with him inside the building."

Harry looked the map over. They would be working up the floors, one by one and he was expecting the vampires in be in the first floor.

"Blake!"

Harry turned to see the Weasley twins grinning at him and Miller groaned at the box in their hands.

"Wait until you see what we have for you," Fred cried.

"Those vampires won't know what's coming," George added.

"Just don't tell Mum that we are here."

"Even if Bill is helping the goblins."

"He gets away with calling it work!"

Harry gave them a wide grin as he took the box from Fred.

"Is this coming out of the Department budget?" Miler asked.

"Nah," Harry replied and he pulled out a few glass balls and carefully placed them into his pocket. "Out of the Sun vaults this time."

"Never ending gold in there," George added. "Though I hear the Potter vaults are just as impressive."

"You didn't nick anything while you were there?" Harry asked as he looked at the twins and they gave him an innocent grin and he groaned. "Good thing I keep the better stuff in a different vault. Run this box over to Dracka and explain what is in here."

"Yes, sir!" The twins shouted and hurried off.

"They are going on the watch list," Miller muttered and Harry laughed. "Right next to your name."

"Ha!" Harry cried and clapped a hand to Miller's shoulder. "Let's go."

xXx

Dracka tensed and could feel the demon coming forward in his mind as he picked up the scent of a veela. The sight of the blonde woman in a sky-blue dress had him growling lowly in his throat. Severus started next to him and looked over. A touch of dark magic brushed against him and Dracka turned to Severus sharply. He shivered at the look in Severus's eyes and grabbed his arm.

"The veela bitch," Severus hissed.

"Pull it back, Severus." Dracka snapped. "Or you will do something you will regret. The dark magic around here is already pushing on people. Don't add yours to the mix."

Severus was tense under his hand and Dracka could understand. He turned back to the veelas just as Bella looked over and smiled. Dracka could feel Severus's dark magic increase at that look before Bella moved away with five other veela. Dracka tightened his hold on Severus as the man stepped forward.

"Severus!" Dracka snapped.

Severus started and his dark eyes locked on Dracka.

"We need them to hold Simpson," Dracka repeated what they already knew. "We need to hold here."

Severus nodded sharply and he felt the man's magic settled as Severus took a deep breath. Dracka didn't release him until the feeling of the man's dark magic disappeared. Simpson's magic was still on the air and it was making everyone on edge which was what Simpson was hoping for. He was hoping his dark magic would turns allies against each other.

"Hey, Mr Dracka!"

Dracka groaned at the voice and looked over to see the Weasley twins grinning at them.

xXx

Harry looked over at Bella and the veela holding the light magic around the hotel. Miller was beside him as the feeling of Simpson's dark magic sat on his shoulders and teased at his doubts. Seeing Bella wasn't helping and he had to take a deep breath to centre himself.

"Right there?" Miller asked with his team behind him.

"Yes," Harry replied and pulled out one of Dracka's message stones.

They moved over to the veelas and Bella gave him a smile that had his stomach twisting.

"Blake," Bella greeted. "How are you, my love?"

"Can you hold the circle?" Harry asked roughly.

"Of course," Bella purred and stepped forward.

Harry snarled and flicked out with his dark magic and Bella stepped back sharply. A few veela looked over but didn't move when they saw him. A smile curved up the vaala's face and she gave him a nod of respect.

"Then hold it," Harry snapped, his eyes flashing. "Miller, his team and I will be moving on Simpson. Dracka is holding the gap in the wards. Anyone trying to flee from the hotel, take them down."

Bella smiled and flared out her leathery wings and Miller stepped back sharply as the woman morphed in front of them. Showing the beast under her skin and Harry flared his dark magic again in a protection around his team as Bella showed her power.

Bella's face twisted up in a grin that sent a shiver down Harry's back. She turned to the rest of the veela and light magic whipped up in a storm around the building. Harry let his dark magic settle around Miller and his team as they moved into place.

"Robbie," Harry ordered.

The young man moved forward with his favourite toy and knelt down

"Let me get into place before you fire," Harry ordered. "Miller, get ready."

Harry looked down at the message stone in his hand.

 _'Veela in place and they have whipped up a storm,_ ' Harry thought and it came up on the stone. _'We are in place, do you have back up ready?'_

 _'Yes_ ,' Came back from Dracka. _'Giants have been sighted and heading towards us.'_

 _'Confirm,'_ Harry sent back. _'Breaching in five. Be ready for a loud bang. Bella is under orders to take down anyone exiting the building.'_

_'Except you and your team I hope.'_

_'Yes,'_ Harry confirmed. _'Good luck.'_

_'Stay safe, Blake.'_

Harry slipped the stone back into his pocket and took in the sight of the hotel. It was a solid building, four floors high and Harry knew that Simpson had already cleared out all the muggles and it was only people loyal to him there. The building had a clearway on one side and an alley on the other. There were veela on both sides of the building keeping them contained by their storm of magic.

They had built up a wall across the street to give them cover and Harry moved to the side of it and into place. They would still have to expose themselves to get to the front of the building with the empty street before them. Harry had to make sure that they weren't sitting ducks when they did.

Harry pulled out a ball and threw it towards the building with a slight boost of magic. It clattered off the building and Harry pulled out another ball and threw it. It hit the other side of the doorway and Harry focused as he pulled both his wands. He connected to the two balls and opened up a tunnel towards the front doors through the storm of light magic.

"Bella curve the magic up," Harry called and he felt the light magic shift.

He tied the spell down into the earth as the light magic kept everything contained. Harry could see people moving in the building and knew it would just be a matter of time until they launched their attack. Harry tapped his wand to one of the glass balls from the Weasley twins and linked up with it.

"Robbie," Harry called. "Open our way up."

Robbie grinned like an idiot before a whine filled the air and Harry held the spell. The rocket launcher blew the door apart and Harry slipped out from cover and threw the glass ball before slipping back behind cover. The ball clicked as it sailed through the now open area that had once been a door.

Suddenly a roar of a giant split the air but Harry couldn't focus on anything else but the glass ball as it rolled into the building and Harry activated it. Sunlight flashed from inside the building and he heard screams split the air.

"Robbie," Harry called and he let loose again.

The ground shook as the shell hit and Harry was sure that wasn't the only reason as a roar sounded out. He had to focus completely on what he was doing but it didn't stop his gut from clenching in concern for his friends and lover.

"Bella hold," Harry called.

"Go," Bella called back with a snarl. "We'll hold as long as we can before falling back."

Harry nodded and threw the next ball towards the building as he rushed forward with Miller and his team behind him.

xXx

Dracka snarled as he swung his sword into the vampire before him and pushed forward as the roar of a giant rang out. Simpson's men had worked out that they held the only way out of the wards and they were under fire. He held his wand in one hand as he pushed forward and drove man into the sunlight. The man yelled and grabbed his arm and with a tug they both went down. Sunlight falling over him.

"Dracka!" Severus yelled.

Dracka brought his elbow up into the screaming vampire's face. The man's skin was already blackening from the light and Dracka jumped back to his feet and drove his sword into the vampire's throat. The scream cut off and Dracka quickly finished the kill before looking over to Severus.

The wizard stood in shock as he looked at him and Dracka gave him a leer.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and Severus grunted and fell to one knee. Dracka jumped towards him and he brought up his wand and pulled up a shield as his eyes darted around. He quickly fell to his knees and grabbed Severus's shoulder.

"Severus," Dracka hissed then hissed again as the wizard grabbed his arm and quickly placed the flat of his silver blade to his arm. "Oi!"

Dracka pulled his arm back as the smell of burnt flesh touched their noses and the vampire pulled back.

"Just checking," Severus gasped as he grabbed his side and a different smell touched him.

"Come on, up." Dracka ordered as another shot hit his shield. "Fall back!"

The men around them fell back to the warehouse as Dracka helped Severus to his feet. Everyone paused as dark magic rolled over them and Dracka growled as the demon came forward in his mind and with the smell of blood on the air. He couldn't hold himself back from leaning close to Severus and sniffing his neck and the wizard tensed.

"Rolf!" Severus snapped sharply and Dracka pulled back quickly.

"Sorry," Dracka muttered.

They made it through the door just as an explosion ripped through the street. Dracka pushed Severus to the ground as the windows exploded in a shower of glass and steel. Dracka hissed as a steel bar smashed into his back and Severus groaned in pain under him.

Their ears were ringing as Dracka rolled to the side and looked over at the mess of the front of the building. He cursed before jumping to his feet.

"Form up!" Dracka yelled. "Get shields in place. Move!"

Dracka knelt down beside Severus as Kingsley started yelling and getting everyone moving and into place. They had called in the Aurors once Simpson's forces focused on them.

Severus groaned as he rolled over and Dracka looked at him in concern as he pushed the demon to the side. He could see the blood on his shirt and he carefully pushed the fabric up. Severus suddenly chuckled and Dracka looked up and locked eyes with him.

"Damn," Severus muttered. "Blake was right, should have taken the bloody vest."

Dracka gave him a grin and helped him sit up.

"It's annoying isn't it?" Dracka questioned and the two men shared a look.

xXx

Harry crouched down next to Sarah in the hallway with his gun in his hand and the bulletproof vest heavy on his chest. He waited for the signal from Miller further ahead of them in the hallway. Miller gave the signal and Sarah and Harry moved forward quickly and Miller moved to the next hallway corner. He glanced around the corner quickly and held up two fingers and pointed left and right.

Harry moved up to the man while Sarah stayed where she was. Harry dropped to the floor next to Miler as the man stood up a gun his own hand. Miller held his hand down beside him with three, two, one fingers down. Then a fist and Harry moved out and shot the one on the left as Miller took the one out on the right. Miller gave the signal and Sarah moved forward to hold. Miller hurried forward and Harry waited where he was.

A man ran around the corner and Harry shot him down as Miller hugged the wall and came up to the corner. He signalled Harry forward and he ran silently towards Miller. The man crouched down and glanced around the corner quickly before gunshots sounded and shot up the wall before them.

Miller signalled four men. Two up and two down. Harry nodded. He pulled a pin on a canister and threw it down the corridor. Shouting and shooting sounded then a bright light lit up the hallway. Harry ducked out and took down two men while they held their heads and miller took the other two.

There was a door a head of them and Harry signalled Miller back and gave him the hold signal. The man nodded and slipped back around the corner leaving Harry alone in the hallway. He moved to the door and crouched down. He could feel the dark magic on the other side of the door and just hoped the man was alone. Going off his luck so far, he wouldn't put money on it.

He reached up and twisted the door handle but didn’t push it open. He crouched as low as he could and pushed the door open. Gunfire sounded and he held his hands over his head as pieces of plaster and wood rained down on him. He waited for a paused before slipping to the side and taking out two men before pulling back. He threw up a shield over himself as dark magic rolled down the hallway.

He had to get close to the man for his plan to work. He crouched down with his hands over his head as his shield held as the magic pushed at him. The magic eased off and Harry quickly twisted and took out two more men before pulling back again. His shield cracked under the pressure this time as the magic blasted down the hallway. He couldn't keep this up.

There were three more men and Simpson in the room. Harry pulled another canister out of his vest and pulled the pin and waited. When the magic lessened enough he threw the canister into the room and quickly followed as smoke poured from the small device.

Harry kept close to the ground and fired where he thought the men were until the gun ran dry and he slipped another clip into it as he moved. He kept the wall at his back as he slipped a mask over his face. A man appeared in front of him and he quickly stood. The man turned towards him and lashed out moving faster than a human would. Harry grunted as the man’s fist hit his left side and he turned with the hit and pulled a knife in his left and swiped at the man’s face forcing him back.

The smoke making it hard for the man to see as Harry pushed forward and tackled him quickly to the ground. He plunged the knife between his ribs but the man just grinned and smashed his fist into Harry’s head as his eyes burned red. Harry silently cursed and rolled, with so much dark magic around he hadn't picked up the magic of a vampire. He quickly pulled the device with the damping spell from his pocket and pressed the button and dropped it.

He had about ten minutes until the spell would activate. He moved to the left and suddenly the smoke was gone as Simpson cast a spell. Harry quickly shot down one of the men before dropping behind a lounge in the room and gunfire sounded in the room. Harry crawled and quickly rolled behind the next lounge making his way around the room as Simpson just stood there. An arrogant smile on his face.

Harry glanced around the lounge he was behind. The vampire stood to Simpson’s left with Harry’s knife in his hand with a cloth around the hilt.

“Stop,” Simpson ordered and the other man stopped shooting. “You can’t kill him anyway. Can they, Mr Sun?”

Harry just tried to calm his breathing as he laid on his stomach behind the lounge. Everyone else should be in place by now, ready for Harry to make his move.

“Come now, Mr Sun.” Simpson called and Harry felt a shiver run down his back. “We are all friends here.”

“You have a strange concept of friendship,” Harry called and moved quickly but no gunshots fired.

Suddenly dark magic smashed into him crushing him to the floor and he groaned. He felt the pressure not only on his body but his mind. He tried to push up on the magic as the breath left his lungs.

He was picked up and thrown towards the wall and his back collided painfully. He grunted before his eyes widened and he brought up a shield quickly as the lounge followed him. He dropped to the ground in pain as Simpson released the spell and tried to crawl forward but the vampire grabbed him by the back of the shirt and hulled him off the ground.

He tried to twist to the side but the man just calmly smashed a knee into his side. Harry gasped as the breath was forced from his lungs and the vest took some on the hit. The vampire threw him at Simpson’s feet and Harry scrambled to his feet until the vampire punched him in the ribs and Harry dropped again.

He gasped in pain and could feel at least one broken rib as he tried to breath. He struggled to his knees, his head swimming and looked up at Simpson.

“You have fight in you,” Simpson remarked calmly, then smashed a fist into the side of Harry’s head.

Harry went down, his head ringing and the vampire pulled him back up into a kneeling position. Harry could feel blood running down the side of his face as he looked up at Simpson and felt the dark magic in the back of his mind and then it was gone.

Simpson paled and looked around.

“Now!” Harry yelled and ripped himself from the Vampire’s grip.

Harry quickly covered his head as he lay on the floor as gunshots sounded in the room. He grunted as a bullet grazed him in the left arm before silence rained again and he peered up to see Miler and his team in the doorway. Harry quickly pulled a small gun from his pants and struggled to his knees.

Simpson was still standing but he was wide eyed and Harry could only faintly feel dark magic from the man. The spell had worked but couldn’t damper the magic completely as Harry had hoped it would. Harry could only just feel his own magic as he stumbled to his feet and held the gun out, his hand shaking slightly.

“Are you going to shoot me!” Simpson yelled. “I can still crush you!”

Dark magic crashed down on Harry, forcing him to his knees and he quickly grabbed the gun in two hands and fired. The silver bullet hit the man straight in the forehead and he just looked at Harry in shock until he fell limply to the ground. The dark magic disappeared from Harry’s shoulders.

Harry quickly scrambled forward and used his own blood to draw a circle around Simpson. Miller stepped forward and smashed the magic damping device with the butt of his gun. Magic flooded back to Harry and he quickly activated the protection circle.

Dark mist flew out of Simpson’s body and smashed into the barrier.

“Back!” Harry ordered.

Sweat and blood mixed on Harry’s brow as he held the spell and he quickly pulled his wand. He placed the tip of his wand to the circle.

“ _Fugam vertere_!” Harry cast quickly and the dark magic screamed.

The barrier held for a few seconds before it shattered under the strain. Harry was picked up and thrown across the room again with everyone else. He smashed into the wall and slid down in a heap, unable to move as he just panted. His eyes slipped closed.

He felt someone crouch down next to him and grab his shoulder.

“Blake!”

Someone was shaking his shoulder and Harry groaned, his body just pain as the Hallows burned.

“Up, soldier!”

Harry couldn’t move, he could hear gunshots in the distance but it meant nothing to him. His head swum and his body burned.

“Get him out!”

He felt hands on him then the floor was moving and pain flared through him. He groaned as his arms were pulled up and he was slung between two people.

He hung limply, his magic spent as the Hallows raged, taking over completely.

“Hold! Blake, are you with us!”

Harry just tried to breath as fingers rested on his throat.

“He’s alive. We need to move.”

He could hear gunfire getting closer or he was moving closer to the noise, he wasn’t sure. He groaned as the people holding him dropped him to the ground. He could hear fighting.

“Blake! Hold on!”

Harry tried to turn his head but didn’t have the energy. He closed his eyes.

“Blake!”

He started, someone was yelling and shaking him.

He could faintly feel the Hallows in his veins as a warm heat. He looked up into Miller’s pale face and could hear gunfire. He had no idea where he was.

“There's fighting ahead.” Miller reported quickly. “Our forces are being flanked. We can't get back across the street to the warehouse.”

Harry tried to roll to his feet but only managed to get his hands and knees under him, his back burning. He looked up. They were behind a wall and he could hear fighting on the other side. They were outside the hotel.

“How many?” Harry gasped.

“About a dozen.” Miller replied. “Can you do anything?”

Harry dived into his core and could feel light magic at his fingertips but his dark magic was low.

“Give me cover,” Harry muttered and put his back to the wall, his vision swimming.

Miller looked down at him, unsure.

“Are you up to it?” Miller asked.

“No,” Harry replied. “But I have to. Severus and Dracka are out there.”

Miller nodded and Harry carefully pulled himself into position. His body protesting every step of the way with his legs feeling numb in contrast to his back burning. He crawled along the wall until he came to the end and peeked around the corner quickly. They were behind Simpson’s men and they were firing on Severus, Dracka and their forces that were across the street. Rage flowed through Harry, giving him strength he didn’t have before.

He pulled in his light magic and felt the hair rise on his arms. The Hallows pushed away from the light and pain flooded in, making Harry panted at the effort. He looked over to Miller and he looked back in concern. Harry nodded his head and Miller started firing his gun drawing the attention of the people in front of him. Harry rolled and released the light magic at his fingertips.

The magic smashed into the force before him. Men and women screamed as the magic rolled over them. Harry lost control of it and felt himself hit the ground as the sound of fighting slipped away from him.

“Blake!”

Hands were on him, shaking him.

“Blake! Come on! Blake!”

Hands were grabbing him, pulling at him but he couldn’t see anything or feel anything. His world was tunnelling down as people yelled around him. He just hoped it was enough.

 xXx

Severus ducked down holding his side, his eyes wide as he looked over at Dracka. The light magic still swirling around outside and it was out of control.

“That has to be Blake,” Severus hissed.

“It’s out of control, Severus!” Dracka gasped. “He wouldn’t lose control like that!”

Severus paled as he held position, guns and wands ready just in case. The light magic started to fade then he heard a shout and his blood froze. He looked over to Dracka.

They quickly looked over the lip of the shot-out windows and looked at the damage to the street around them. It was like a storm had rolled through and thrown everything out of the way, not caring if it was people or not.

“Holy shit,” Dracka swore as he looked around.

“Light magic can do that?” Severus whispered then his eyes locked on something and he paled. “That’s Miller.”

Dracka looked over and saw the man crouched over something on the ground. Dracka quickly shot through the window as he ran, keeping his magic ready as he held his wand in his right hand. Miller looked up in alarm then relaxed when he saw Dracka.

Blake was curled up on his side, very pale and his eyes were just slits. He was completely limp as blood from a gash on his head, slowly made its way down his forehead. Dracka quickly checked his pulse and could feel one but his cold skin concerned him.

“Cover us,” Dracka hissed at Miller as Severus fell to his knees next to him and reached a hand out.

“Blake!” Severus cried and shook the man’s shoulder.

The man was just limp and Dracka tried to reach out for the man’s magic but even that was faint.

“He must have used everything he had,” Dracka hissed. “Blake, can you hear us?”

“Is he out?” Miller asked. “He was like that when we were bringing him down. The spell he cast over Simpson shattered throwing us back, he was the closest.”

“I don’t think he is out,” Dracka replied. “Blake!”

Blake groaned softly as Dracka shook him again.

“We have to move,” Miller ordered.

“Yes,” Dracka agreed.

Miller moved back and between Dracka and Miller they got Blake up. The man hung limply between them as Severus held his side. They made it across the street to the rest of their forces.

“Retreat,” Miller ordered and a runner ran off quickly.

Everyone would fall back to beyond the wards to apparate or portkey out.

“Severus, how’s your side?” Dracka asked to the pale man.

“I’m fine,” Severus said quickly, his eyes locked on Blake’s form.

“Here,” Miller offered and passed him a gun.

Severus flicked the safety off and Miller gave him a nod. They moved through the house following the others. They heard a roar outside of a giant and the ground shook. Blake moved slightly in their hold at the noise.

“Blake?” Dracka asked quietly but the man had gone limp again.

Suddenly someone ran around the corner, gun up and Severus shot him down. Dracka flinched at the loud noise and they kept going. Blake slowing them down slightly as they moved. They made it out onto the street and quickly dashed for the wards. A gunshot had them dropping and Severus quickly fired towards where the shot had come from. Dracka and Miller moved forward as Severus covered them.

“Severus, hurry up,” Dracka hissed.

Severus quickly shot off three rounds before running towards them. He crashed into them and Dracka quickly activated the portkey as he grabbed Severus’s arm.

They all went sprawling as they landed on the grounds of Hogwarts. Miller quickly jumped to his feet looking around as Severus crawled towards Blake. Dracka untangled himself from the other man and rolled him onto his back.

His eyes were closed and Dracka pressed his fingers to the man’s throat. His pulse was there but it was faint and so was the magic as it pulsed under his skin. Dracka turned to Severus and pushed the man’s shirt to the side and looked at the gunshot wound in his side. Blood had soaked into the top of his pants.

“It’s through and through,” Dracka commented.

“Is that good?” Severus asked looking pale as a nurse moved towards them.

“Means they don’t have to go digging around in there,” Dracka answered.

Miller snorted as he kneeled down next to them and held a hand to Blake’s throat. A nurse moved in and moved to Severus first and ran a wand over him before focusing on the wound. Miller paled, if the nurse was going to Severus first, then it was because she thought Blake wouldn’t make it.

He looked up at the vampire and Dracka flashed his fangs at him. He paled even more as the nurse worked on Severus, why were they not getting the nurse to focus on Blake?

“He’ll be fine,” Dracka offered softly.

Miller just looked up at him with large eyes.

“It doesn’t look good,” Miller replied softly.

“He’ll be fine,” Dracka reassured and reached out and grabbed the man’s shoulder in an iron grip. “Welcome to the club.”

Miller just stared at him until Blake groaned.

“Holy crap,” The nurse swore, looking over.

“Keep working on Severus,” Dracka snapped, his eyes shining red.

“What are you doing!” Miller snapped as he looked down at Blake.

Slitted green eyes looked up at him and he shivered.

“We have to help him!” Miller cried and tried to pull away from the vampire.

“Just relax, Miller.” Dracka snapped.

The nurse finished with Severus and rushed over to Blake and ran her wand down his body.

“This is more than I can deal with,” She said quietly.

“Just do what you can,” Dracka replied as Severus knelt next to him and picked up Blake’s hand in his.

“But-"

“Do it,” Dracka growled, the nurse flinched back from Dracka’s red eyes.

She quickly nodded and set to work healing what she could. Blake’s slitted eyes watching her work. Dracka released Miller and the man sat back and just stared at them

“You might want to see to your men,” Dracka suggested. “Blake will want to see you once he is up."

The nurse looked up with wide eyes but went back to her work when Dracka flashed his fangs at her. Miller looked between them all, looking pale before nodding and hurrying away. They still had work to do but at least Simpson was out of the picture.

“I think you scared him,” Severus commented softly.

Dracka just grinned at him while they waited. Severus sat down and downed a couple of potions before taking Blake’s hand again. Neither man knowing if they had won or not as they looked at Blake’s still body.

xXx

Harry woke to pain zapping down his back and a ringing in his ears. He curled up on his side to try and ease the throbbing. He could feel a hand on his shoulder.

“Blake?”

“Yea',” Harry slurred.

“Are you in pain?”

“Just a bit.”

He drifted after that, whether there was an answer or not he wasn’t sure. He came back to a hand curled around his and soft music playing somewhere. He was still curled up on his side and his back was stiff but not as sore. He tried to uncurl but pain exploded in his back and he instinctively tightened his hold on the hand in his.

“Dad?”

Harry started at the soft voice before he was floating away again. When he became aware he could hear soft voices around him.

“…Should have…”

“…Too long…”

“We still don’t…”

“…Wake up…”

“…Blake…”

Harry jolted slightly at his name and pain shot down his back and he groaned. The voices stopped then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Blake?”

Harry blinked open eyes to see Severus peering at him in concern.

“Hey,” Severus greeted softly.

Harry closed his eyes again.

“Blake!”

He opened his eyes to see Dracka looking at him this time, holding his hand.

“You with us?” Dracka asked and gave him a small smile. “You've been in and out for a while. Even Albert's yelling couldn't wake you.”

Harry tightened his hold on Dracka’s hand, only just faintly feeling the Hallows in his blood. He tried to uncurl again but the pain stopped him and he shut his eyes and Dracka tightened his hold on his hand.

“Just relax,” Dracka encouraged. “You hit your back very hard from reports. We rounded up the rest of Simpson’s supporters. We have his body as well.”

“Send to States,” Harry whispered.

“You want us to send his body to America?” Dracka asked in surprise.

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “Told them…”

He trailed off as the darkness started to gather again.

“We need to know if your spell worked…Blake!” Dracka said quickly.

Darkness closed over Harry and he could faintly hear Dracka calling his name.

Harry woke slowly this time, his back throbbing. He was still curled up on his side with Ry asleep in the chair next to him. The boy was sprawled out with a book next to him and Harry was sure that he couldn’t be comfortable.

“Ry,” Harry whispered and the boy started.

Ry looked around until focusing on him and fell to his knees next to bed and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Dad?” Ry asked softly.

“Hey,” Harry whispered.

“Oh god, you’re okay.” Ry cried.

“Aren’t I always?” Harry asked softly.

Ry snorted a laugh but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“I should get Snape,” Ry said quietly. “But we need to know if the spell worked?”

Harry frowned.

“Which spell?” Harry whispered.

“The one you were going to use on Simpson, Dad.” Ry explained quickly.

Harry tried to think back, he remembered shooting him and casting the protection spell then darkness and pain. A hand on his shoulder made him look up at Ry, the boy looked concerned.

“Do you remember?” Ry questioned. “I should get Snape.”

Harry tried to focus on the boy but his mind was drifting again.

“Blake?”

Harry blinked his eyes open to see Severus kneeling next to the bed with his hand resting on his shoulder. Ry stood behind him.

“Hey,” Harry greeted.

Severus rubbed his shoulder softly and Harry relaxed back. He shifted slightly, his back aching but feeling a lot better.

“You hit your head and back hard,” Severus explained and Harry got the feeling that it wasn't the first time he'd been told that. “You have been in and out for a while now.”

Harry nodded slightly, He could feel the pain in his head and back. He slowly uncurled and straightened his legs with a wince.

“Just relax, Blake.” Severus offered. “Can you look at me?”

Harry looked up at him at the words and he felt Severus gently brush against his mind. He frowned but lowered his shields, trusting Severus. He sat back in his mind as Severus gently touched his memories. Harry stepped further back giving Severus access to what he wanted to know. What was so important that he would ask for permission to enter his mind?

Severus brushed against him lightly and Harry floated slightly before darkness crept in again, sending him down.

xXx

Severus sighed as Blake passed out once again, it concerned him the lack of fight in him. The man just calmly stepped to the side, leaving his mind open but Severus could feel the trust he had in him as he pulled up the memory they needed. He could have looked at anything in his mind but he just focused on the one they needed an answer to.

“I think the spell worked,” Severus reported as he looked down at his lover.

He ran a gentle hand over his head.

“Why is he still passing out?” Ry asked.

“I don’t know,” Severus replied. “The head wound was bad and his back is a mess but he should have been more aware than he is.”

“It’s been over a week, Snape.” Ry pointed out. “He hasn’t even been given sleeping potions.”

Severus ran a hand over his head but didn’t voice his concerns.

“Severus?” Ry questioned.

“His magic reserves are very low,” Severus answered. “His light magic isn’t even showing up. He lost control of it, Ry.”

“He never loses control of his magic,” Ry uttered in shock. “I’ve never seen him lose control.”

“He did,” Severus stated.

“Can we do anything?” Ry asked. “I could make a connection with him like we did after Voldemort was killed.”

Severus sighed tiredly as he rubbed his face.

“I’m not sure he would be able to grab it,” Severus mused. “You don’t hold any of his magic.”

“But we are the same person."

“I’m not sure you are anymore."

“What do you mean?” Ry asked with a frown. “We were born the same person.”

“Magic has a way of changing,” Severus remarked, quoting Blake. “Of making a life for itself.”

“That sounds like dad,” Ry stated with a smile.

“Yes, yes it does.” Severus agreed. “We’ll give him more time and if he doesn’t improve, we'll try to form a connection.”

Ry placed a hand on Severus’s shoulder in comfort before moving back to the chair and picking up his book. Severus just sat on the floor and held Blake’s hand in his. His concern a cold ball in his stomach. The Hallows didn't heal the snake bite and Severus wondered what else it wouldn't heal.

xXx

“Has he improved?” Dracka asked as he sat in the chair next to Severus at the table in Blake’s rooms.

“Not as much as I wish he would,” Severus answered. “As far as I could tell from his memory, the spell worked on Simpson but he got caught in the backlash.”

“He let you look at his memory?” Dracka asked in surprise.

“He just stepped to the side,” Severus whispered, looking down into his coffee. “He just left his mind open to me.”

“He’s going to be okay, Severus.” Dracka said with conviction.

“There was no fight in him Dracka,” Severus uttered as he held his head.

Dracka rubbed his shoulder in comfort and they stayed there for a while.

“He’s awake again,” Ry announced from the doorway.

Severus and Dracka moved into the room. Blake was still curled up on his side as dull green eyes looked up at them. Severus kneeled down in front of him.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Blake whispered, his voice rough.

“I think so,” Severus replied and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Is there anything we can do?”

Blake frowned and Severus could see the confusion in his eyes. His expressions more open than normal.

“Do?” Blake asked.

“To help you,” Severus explained. “Can we make a connection to help boost your magic?”

“No,” Blake replied, frowning even more. “Why would you need to do that?”

Dracka snorted and Blake looked up at him, they could see he was starting to fade again. He just didn't have the energy to stay awake for long.

“Your magic reserves are very low,” Severus told him quickly. “You lost control of your magic.”

“Yes,” Blake replied, still frowning. “I know.”

Severus sighed in relief and ran a hand over his face.

“Not good with light magic,” Blake whispered. “It slips easily. Didn’t matter.”

“You had us scared,” Severus uttered.

“Why?” Blake asked, his eyes already starting to close.

Dracka snorted again and Blake’s eyes flicked up to him before slipping closed. Severus sat back on his heels. At least they got more sense out of him this time.

“Well,” Ry announced from his chair. “That answers my question.”

Dracka wacked the boy’s shoulder.

“What!” Ry squeaked. “It does!”

Dracka growled at the boy as he just grinned up at him and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

“I think I liked it better when you feared me,” Dracka stated with his nose up in the air.

“There was a time I feared you?” Ry replied with a smirk. “You must have been mistaken!”

“I think it’s time for your sparing lesson,” Dracka growled and grabbed the boy’s shoulder and hauled him out of the chair.

“Hey!” Ry squeaked as Dracka pushed him out of the room and Severus smirked as he watched them.

He turned back to Blake and ran a hand through the man’s hair, the coldness in his stomach easing slightly.

xXx

Harry slowly eased his body out as the Hallows burned slightly in his veins. He could feel Severus near him but curled up away from him. Harry carefully rolled onto his back and felt a dull ache and he bit his lip. He rolled towards Severus and curled up along his back. He felt better once the man’s magic touched his skin and he relaxed with his arm around him.

He reached out and softly touched on the connection to Severus as he took in the smell of him. He tangled his legs with his and rested his forehead on the man’s back. The man’s soft breathing, pulling him back into sleep as his magic softly brushed against him.

He woke when Severus jolted slightly in his arms and he tightened his grip.

“Blake?”

“Hmm,” Harry replied and Severus’s body relaxed. “Not the vampire.”

Severus huffed a laugh.

“Thank god,” Severus replied. “Feeling better?”

“Yes,” Harry replied.

He rolled onto his back so Severus could move and hissed at the slight pain. Severus looked down at him with concern in his eyes.

“Hey,” Harry whispered.

“Hey,” Severus whispered back as he cupped his face.

“Hate to break the moment,” Harry whispered. “But I need to pee.”

“There’s a spell for that,” Severus smirked.

“Not when I’m awake there isn’t,” Harry retorted.

Severus huffed a laugh and helped him to the side of the bed. Harry sat panting for a second while Severus pulled on some pants.

“You got hit?” Harry asked softly, looking at the healing wound.

“Ah, yes.” Severus replied as he moved back to Harry with some pants.

Harry didn’t say anymore as Severus helped his with his pants. They had to tighten his belt as much as it would go, so they didn’t fall back down. He panted slightly from pain as Severus gently slipped his arm under his and pulled him to his feet. Harry cursed and his vision greyed slightly as he swayed.

“Still with me?” Severus asked in concern.

“Reluctantly,” Harry gasped and got his feet under him.

Severus snorted and just waited. Harry got his feet under him as the pain in his back lessened off.

“What the fuck did I do?” Harry whispered.

Severus snorted as he opened the bedroom door and they made their way out. No one was in the room as they headed to the bathroom. Harry flicked his pants open as Severus lowered him onto the toilet and turned his back.

“They got you a good one,” Harry remarked as he looked at the bruising on the man’s light skin and the red mark from the gunshot wound.

“You should see your back,” Severus countered as he turned back.

“That bad?” Harry asked. “How did we fair?”

“Not as bad as we thought we would,” Severus replied. “Dracka’s vampires caught most of it. We got penned down, as you know. Miller and Kingsley rounded up everyone after. Once Simpson’s forces knew the man was dead, they scattered and we moved in. Dracka has all the files.”

“I remember Miller being there,” Harry muttered with a frown.

“Ah, yes.” Severus stuttered as he helped him up and towards the shower. “I think between Dracka, you and myself we may have scared the shit out of him.”

Severus conjured a chair in the shower and turned the water on. He stepped out of his pants and helped Harry with his.

“Will I have to give him the talk?” Harry asked as he let the water run over his back easing the very tight muscles as he sat on the seat in the shower.

“Sex talk or Hallows talk?” Severus asked with a smirk.

Harry snorted as Severus worked up the soap on his back and he relaxed with his hands on the back of the chair.

“Hey!” Severus snapped. “Don’t fall asleep!”

“Not going anywhere,” Harry replied.

Harry relaxed even more as Severus worked his fingers into his hair.

“Did you find what you were looking for in my memories?” Harry questioned and Severus’s hands stilled.

“Yes,” Severus confirmed. “We think so. We weren’t sure if your spell had worked.”

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “It worked but I didn’t have enough magic to hold it from the backlash.”

Severus went quiet behind him and Harry glanced over his shoulder.

“What?” Harry inquired with a frown.

“You just let me into your mind.”

“Yes, you asked.”

“Then stepped back.”

“Yes,” Harry answered. “I didn’t know what you were after. Thought it would just be easier for you to find it.”

“You left your mind open,” Severus insisted as he crouched down in front of him.

“I have no secrets from you Severus,” Harry stated. “There are a lot of memories I’m not proud of in there but I trust you.”

Severus grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers. The ring on Harry’s finger shining in the light as he locked eyes with him.

“Come on,” Severus offered. “Before you wrinkle up and look the age you are.”

“Ha, ha.”

xXx

Harry woke groggy and stiff the next morning. He'd taken a sleeping and pain potion after the shower and had quickly passed out. He felt Severus ran a hand down his side and he shivered. His back was just a dull throb and he was sure that he must have fractured or broken it when he hit the wall but the Hallows were slowly working on mending it. Causing fire to race down his back every now and again.

He was kind of surprised that he hadn’t died, then again with his magic reserves so low he hadn’t wanted to test the theory. He wiggled back slightly and Severus tightened his hold on him until he hissed and he loosen his hold.

“Sorry,” Severus whispered, his breath ghosting over his skin and Harry shivered again. “How do you feel?”

“Almost well enough to face the vampire,” Harry muttered.

Severus snorted and added, “He has already barged in here twice since you took the potions.”

“I’m sure I can come up with an anti-vampire ward."

“If that will involve Ben Cooper,” Severus muttered with a groan. “We’ll keep Dracka.”

Harry snorted as loud voices started up in the main room. Harry could hear his son’s voice as well as Dracka’s but not the words. Severus groaned and buried his head in Harry’s shoulder. Harry wiggled painfully to the side of the bed before pulling himself up. Severus watched him with dark eyes.

“And where are you going?” Severus purred as Harry pulled a pair of pants on.

Harry threw a grin over his shoulder at the man and used the bedside table to get to his feet. His back flared but he pushed it to the side as he limped to the door using the wall for support and opened the door.

Dracka and Ry stood toe to toe. The Vampire glaring at the boy with bright red eyes as Ry stared back, his own eyes shining green. Harry took in the sight and wondered if that’s what his eyes looked like as he leaned into the doorframe.

“Can I help you gentlemen?” Harry purred as Severus snorted behind him.

Dracka and Ry started and their heads whipped around.

“Dad!” Ry cried and went to run forward but Dracka grabbed his arm.

Ry lashed out but Dracka just pushed him to the side.

“Enough!” Harry growled.

Both men froze.

“Dracka, I expect better of someone of your age,” Harry admonished softly and Ry snorted. “Harry, I expect more of someone of your age.”

Severus chuckled behind him as he wrapped his arms around his middle and looked out at the two men.

“Sorry, Dad.” Ry offered.

“Yeah, sorry Dad.” Dracka added with a leer.

“Gee,” Harry muttered with a smirk. “It’s bad times when I have to be the adult.”

Severus snorted.

Harry moved towards the table and Severus gave him a hand before moving off to make coffee. Harry picked up the first file from the large pile and placed it in front of him as Dracka and Ry took a seat at the table. Dracka placed his phone on the table within his reach.

“Miller wants to talk to you, once you are able.” Dracka reported. “And many other people. The Minister of Magic even made the trip here a couple of days ago. He was not impressed when we told him that you were sleeping.”

Harry sat back on the seat without opening the file and winced slightly at the pressure of the seat on his back. The move didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room.

“Are you okay, Dad?” Ry asked in concern.

“Been better,” Harry replied. “Has your training continued while I was out?”

Ry glared over at Dracka, whom flashed his fangs at the boy.

“Did you send Simpson’s body to America?” Harry asked Dracka and Ry paled.

“Yes,” Dracka replied. “They said 'thank you but don’t come over personally to see them'.”

Severus snorted as he ordered up food from the house elves.

“What did you do, Dad?” Ry asked.

“I was just my charming self,” Harry muttered darkly and wasn’t offended when the others laughed.

They settled around the table as food arrived and Harry looked around at his family at the table and felt content. He had come from a very dark place when he stepped through that time rip with his mind in tatters and yet now he sat surrounded by his family. Severus picked up his hand and gave it a squeeze and Harry gave him a small smile as he let go of his old memories of his own time and focused on the now.

He grinned as Ry snorted into his juice as Dracka leered at the boy and Severus barked a laugh and he was happy. He may feel like shit and was sure his back was going to give him trouble for a while but he had his family around him.

xXx

Miller looked Blake over as the man slowly eased himself down into the chair at the table. He hung his cane off the side and picked up the coffee that Severus had placed there before leaving.

"Severus has informed me that I have to give you the talk," Blake stated.

Miller snorted into his coffee then started coughing. His eyes teared up and when he could see again, Blake was smirking at him with a familiar smirk on his face. Miller relaxed at that look, it had been a rough few weeks after Simpson was killed.

"I'm sure you already know about sex," Blake continued and Miller snorted.

"I don't want to know about your kind of sex," Miller splattered and Blake quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought as much," Blake replied mildly. "Severus was referring to the other talk. We have spoken before of the curse I hold. You already know that I used to be Harry Potter and don't come from this time line."

"Yes," Miller confirmed. "I'm guessing this is the reason why Severus and Dracka were not concerned with you dying or getting you medical attention quickly?"

"Oh, they were concerned." Blake stated and Miller could see the honesty there.

"So how does this talk start then?" Miller questioned as he leaned back in his seat and his eyes focused on the other man.

"Well," Blake said with a grin. "There were once three brothers that wanted to hide from death…"

 

The End.

A/N: Well, that's it for this story. Thank you so much for those that had stuck with this long story and have left reviews, comments or kudos. This story copped a lot of abuse in the first few chapters for the fact that it wasn't going the way that people wanted it to go. I didn't much care, this was the story I wanted to write and the characters that were whispering in my mind were telling me where to go.

 

There is a spin off story from this one. Set in the same world that I have spun but set twenty years after the end of this story. It is a little different and does revolve around your favourites. :-) M/M/M, my friends. ;-)

.

Rescued (working title)

When Harry Potter wakes up in the middle of the night knowing his father is in trouble. He didn't expect to find Severus shot and his father missing. They soon work out that this is more than a simple abduction and there could be more on the line than they first thought. Snarry HP/SS slash m/m/m.

 


End file.
